¿Alguien ha visto mi virginidad?
by YukiMeh
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto estaba en aprietos, porque, ¿cómo le explicaría a los demás que estaba embarazada sin tener novio, en una escuela exclusiva para chicas y según ella... siendo virgen?
1. Prólogo

—¡¿QUE?!, ¡¿EMBARAZADA?!—Un grito se escuchaba en el consultorio del hospital de urgencias, en donde se encontraba una joven y un médico con una sonrisa.

—Así es, usted será madre dentro de pocos meses, felicidades, señorita Kinomoto— Dijo el medico para luego indicar a la paciente que saliera amablemente sin borrar ni un segundo su sonrisa, lo que empezaba a desesperar a la joven frente a él.

—Espere un segundo, yo... quiero decir, ¿cómo? —Ella se apresuró a decir mientras lo miraba con cara de horror.

—¿Cómo?, señorita, eso yo no se lo puedo contestar— Le dijo el un poco desconcertado con la actitud de ella.

—¡Yo soy virgen! —Aquello retumbo por las paredes de aquella habitación y luego de eso sonó una ligera carcajada del médico.

—Señorita, eso ya no es un hecho, me retiro, ya ha acabado mi turno, felicidades, cuídese mucho— Aquel pobre medico salió apresuradamente, ¿por qué a él le tocaban esa clase de pacientes?, dio un suspiro y se fue sin más.

Sakura Kinomoto estaba en aprietos, porque, ¿cómo le explicaría a los demás que estaba embarazada sin tener novio, en una escuela exclusiva para chicas y según ella… siendo virgen?

Sakura se quedo perpleja en su asiento, sin reaccionar hasta que una enfermera le pidió que saliera de aquella habitación.

Rápidamente se pellizco el brazo y dio un respingo por el dolor y un alarido por saber que efectivamente aquello no era un sueño.

Ella no quería ser madre a los 19 años, pero, no podía abortar, tal vez el medico se había equivocado, no… ella se había hecho una prueba de sangre, eso era casi imposible.

Iba a buscar una explicación a todo eso, ella ya no era virgen y ese era un hecho, pero, ¿quién diablos era el padre? Eso lo iban a responder sus _queridas_ amigas.


	2. Lo que ocultan las causas

**Edición.**

 **Día: 06/Mayo/2018**

* * *

Sabía que tal vez las personas que pasaban por aquel baño publico miraban extrañadas el sonido de su vomito, pero…

Volvía a tener aquellos ascos y esto me ocurría principalmente cuando veía aquellas malteadas de fresa que tanto me encantaban en el pasado y que ahora hacían que vomitara hasta el llanto.

Recordaba haber salido del hospital con aquella noticia tan sorprendente. Estaba embarazada. Y no solo eso, no tenía idea de quién era el padre.

Por la hoja que me había dado el medico tenía aproximadamente 1 mes. Suspire, camine hacia las instalaciones de la escuela de forma rápida, donde estaba mi habitación y por supuesto, ellas.

¿Alguien aclararía mis dudas sobre mi embarazo? De ello no había duda.

—¡Kinomoto!, hey, que bien que llegas, nos han dado un nuevo horario, además necesito que me ayudes a cocinar— Esa no era nada mas ni nada menos que Meiling Li, una chica con una personalidad explosiva, pero caritativa que no dudaba en ayudarte. Con ojos color rubi y cabello largo azabache. Una belleza, sí, pero a la vez un demonio.

—Meiling, ¿dónde está Tomoyo? — Dije ignorando olímpicamente sus palabras, estaba cabreada, sí.

—¿Daidouji?, ah, creo que ha salido con el idiota de Eriol, ya sabes, ¿por? — Rodé los ojos y saqué rápidamente mi celular, comencé a buscar entre mis contactos hasta que encontré el nombre de Tomoyo. Comencé a marcar y al tercer timbre ella contesto.

—¡Sakurita, querida!, ¿hay algún problema?, ¿Meiling volvió a quemar la cocina? — Contesto ella apresuradamente. Tal vez en otras circustancias me hubiese reido, pero no era el momento.

—¡Daidouji te he escuchado! — Ese era el grito ofendido de Meiling, rodé por segunda vez los ojos y volví a la llamada. Dispuesta a reclamar.

—No, no es eso, solo quiero que dejes botado a Eriol y vengas rápidamente para acá, ¡AHORA! — Por mi tono de voz esperaba que ella entendiera que ahora significaba en menos de 10 minutos. Meiling volteo a verme extrañada, normalmente yo era calmada. Pero sinceramente yo no podía estar de aquella forma, no, ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando te enteras que estas embarazada?

—P-pero apenas he llegado al lugar— Sonaba un poco decepcionada, creo que sí había captado el tono de mi voz.

—Mueve tu lindo trasero, no quiero ninguna excusa Tomoyo Daidouji —Espete rudamente, incluso yo me había sorprendido por mi nueva faceta descubierta.

—Está bien Sakura, nos vemos en 10— Antes de cortar la llamada se escucho un suspiro por parte de ella y en ese instante yo también solté uno.

—¿Pasa algo con Daidouji, Kinomoto? — Pregunto Meiling acercándose a mí. Guardé mi celular y me senté en el sofá de la habitación.

—Pasan muchas, siéntate, también quiero hablar contigo— Meiling hizo lo que le dije, supongo que no quería desafiarme, verme enfadada no era lindo, ya lo habían comprobado cuando husmearon en mi diario y me di cuenta.

Yo no era alguien que tuviera novio, admito que me habían gustado algunos chicos y salido con uno que otro, pero sólo eso, a mis 18 años yo había decidido concentrarme totalmente en mis estudios de repostería, y ahora con 19 años estaba en una escuela prestigiosa que solo enseñaba a chicas. Claro, no te encerraban ni nada de eso, podías salir y lo único que prohibían era la entrada a los chicos, bebidas alcohólicas y drogas. Aunque como muchas sabíamos esas reglas no eran llevadas del todo, no era un secreto para las estudiantes que a veces se colaban chicos a escondidas del personal, o que se bebía dentro de las habitaciones.

Tomoyo y Meiling lo habían hecho, traían a un par de amigos de Eriol junto con compañeras de curso y se divertían hasta la madrugada, ¿yo? Digamos que eso no me gustaba mucho aquello. Sobre todo, porque a veces había vomito en mis tareas. También había ocasiones en que... había intrusos en mi habitación.

Yo tengo otras formas de entretenerme, como mis prácticas para distintos postres, Tomoyo siempre trata de que me una a las fiestas, pero para ser sincera, yo no soy buena socializando.

Admito que soy un poco aburrida.

Alguien me saco de mis pensamientos y esa era nada mas y nada menos que Tomoyo, sí, al fin había llegado. Había que confesar que de alguna forma estaba nerviosa, la situación me ponía los pelos de punta.

—¡He llegado queridas!, vamos a comer este postre que traje, ¿sí? — Era típico de ella llamar demasiado la atención de esa forma, pero esta vez no era nada necesario.

—¿Pastel?, ¡genial, genial Daidouji, eres la mejor! — Grito Meiling, ¿acaso ellas...?

—Solo siéntense, necesito hablar con ustedes, nosotras comemos pastel muy seguido, somos reposteras, no me evadan— Vi que tragaban grueso y como dije, se sentaron— ¿Puede alguna de ustedes explicarme esto? — En ese momento arroje una hoja, sí, la hoja que me había dado el medico hacia unas horas atrás en la mesa de la sala, ellas se miraron confundidas y después de un momento Tomoyo tomo la hoja y la desdoblo.

Espere para ver la reacción de ella. Efectivamente ella tapo con una mano su boca y me miro. Meiling tomo la hoja al ver su expresión y rápidamente ella volteo a verme.

—¿Estas jugando Kinomoto? Esto es de mal gusto— Algo me decía que Meiling estaba asustada, tal vez por el tono de voz que había utilizado.

—Ustedes saben que yo...— Por un segundo sentí mi voz atorada, si, era esa sensación de nudo en la garganta— Sólo díganme que paso, juro que aceptare esto, lo juro… —Sentí mis mejillas mojarse, estaba llorando, sentía una gran impotencia ¿Por qué estas cosas estaban pasándome justo a mi? ¿Por qué en ese momento en el que sentía que todo iba tan bien? Todas mis preguntas quedaron enterradas en mi ser. Lo único que podía esperar ahora era una explicación y después… después quien sabe.

—Sakura...—Esa fue Meiling, se escuchaba consternada y preocupada, posiblemente por verme llorar. Jamás lo había hecho, verme así era algo totalmente nuevo para ella.

—Fue aquella noche… Sakura, te juro por lo que mas quieras, jamás lo planeamos, solo paso y créeme que yo no… no estaba ahí para protegerte, fue una estupidez dejarte sola…— Dijo Tomoyo, levante la cara y la mire, ella por su parte miraba a Meiling con una cara que no había visto en toda mi vida con ella.

—¿Saben quién fue? — Mi voz salió apenas en un murmullo.

—Shaoran Li— Fue el turno de hablar de Meiling, abrí los ojos y la vi, eso no podía ser cierto.

Ahora recordaba, toda tenía sentido. Fue aquella noche en la que ellas decidieron hacer una fiesta en donde Eriol trajo a varios amigos de él, incluyendo al primo de Meiling.

—Creo que por accidente bebiste alcohol de varios grados, sabemos que tú no lo sabes tomar, por ello caíste muy rápido en estado de ebriedad. — Aquella botella, claro, yo la bebí sin saber, en realidad, había sido culpa mía. —Yo sé que piensas que nosotras te dejamos, pero es mentira— Tomoyo tenia ese tono de tristeza en su voz. Sabía que se sentía culpable, lo podía casi ver.

—Caímos en estado de ebriedad mucho antes que tú, pero jamás pensamos que iba a suceder eso, a la mañana siguiente Shaoran sólo te miraba perplejo, creo que a él también se le subieron de mas los tragos, nosotras estábamos atónitas, pero decidimos encubrirlo, pensamos que él se había protegido… se supone que el muy idiota usa protección siempre, pero estaba muy ebrio, y tú, cooperaste en ello, por lo que él recuerda— Meiling agacho la cabeza, ese día había decidido quedarme en casa, y fui al refrigerador por algo de beber. Bebí muy rápido de una botella, al menos debieron de haber sido 6 tragos, un mareo y después de ahí... nada.

—¿Li sabe de esto? — Pregunte con la voz más normal, aparentando tranquilidad. Viéndolas a las dos.

—Supongo que no, creo que él piensa que se protegió— Meiling miraba al piso al decirme eso, ¿eso significaba que estaba aún en más aprietos? Yo ni siquiera lo conocía, sólo sabía que era primo de Meiling por las repetidas veces que lo había mencionado.

—¿Por qué guardar algo tan importante para mí? — Creo que mi voz salió más fría de lo que yo hubiera querido, había sido inconscientemente.

—No te mereces esto, Sakura, sabemos que era importante para ti, y en cierta manera, no, fue totalmente nuestra culpa, por lo que nosotras te ayudaremos en esto, como corresponde. — Tomoyo se escuchaba totalmente decidida, aunque sabía que si esta fuera otra situación las dos hubieran ayudado en todo. Sonreí por primera vez en el día.

—Iré a hablar con Shaoran Li— Las mire decidida, esto tenía que saberlo él, también fue su descuido, los dos habíamos participado, estaba entregándome a una vida nada agraciada, pero no podía quedarme así.

—Espero que el joven Li tome responsabilidad— Dijo Tomoyo con las manos en su regazo— Sakura, lo siento tanto, sé que… tal vez ya no me veras ni siquiera como una amiga, es una situación que se ha salido de mis manos y...

—Tranquila Tomoyo, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien. — Le sonrei y después de eso me dio un largo abrazo, luego de unos momentos Meiling se nos unio, pidiéndome en el proceso repetidas disculpas, disculpas que eran aceptadas por mí, porque sé que eran totalmente sinceras, ellas no eran las culpables, yo fui bastante ingenua y curiosa.

* * *

—Siento que hablan de mí, Eriol— Ese era nada mas y nada menos que Li Sahoran recargado en un barandal de un edificio lujoso viendo el atardecer.

—¿Acaso eres brujo?, vamos, se nos hace tarde— Eriol ajusto su traje de marca y camino elegantemente hacía una puerta para salir de la azotea del edificio donde se encontraban.

—Yo que quería salir a beber, tsk, malditas responsabilidades— Dijo un molesto Shaoran, dueño de empresas Li, a sus cortos 22 años.

—Al menos eres rico— Dijo Eriol tratando de cabrear a Shaoran, cosa que resulto al escuchar un gruñido del castaño. — No te quejes niñita, tienes toda una empresa para ti, ¿qué puede salir mal?

 _Exactamente, ¿qué podía salir mal para él, Shaoran Li?_


	3. El caos tras la desesperación

**Edición subida el día:**

 **Julio/03/18**

Shaoran Li estaba perdido en un mar de pensamientos, sobre todo hundido en aquel mal presentimiento que tenía.

Por otro lado, también lo atormentaba tanto aquella mujer con la que había compartido un poco de su vida y de la que aún no se desprendía del todo.

Sintió ganas de llamarla, de saber como estaba, de escucharla y no sólo soñarla.

También se sintió tan estúpido por extrañarla desesperadamente pero ahí estaba él, buscando su numero celular en su cartera, aquel que le había dado la ultima vez que se habían visto y que por cobarde jamás toco ni marco.

Sorpresa la suya cuando de pronto sintió una textura ya muy conocida. Un condón.

Imposible… ese condón se supone que lo había usado con…

* * *

—¿¡AHHHHHHHHHH?!, ¡¿DUEÑO DE QUE!?— Grité sorprendida por las palabras de Tomoyo. Sí, posiblemente alguien debía darme una patada en la cara en este momento, era demasiado para mi en tan pocos días, iba a colapsar dentro de poco.

—Cálmate Sakurita —Decía Tomoyo mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me miraba divertidamente, ¡esto no era divertido!, no era divertido saber que con quien te habías acostado era alguien asquerosamente millonario y famoso.

—¿De que te quejas Kinomoto? Tienes de tu lado al imperio Amamiya, estas igualita que mi primo —Dijo Meiling saliendo de la cocina con una cuchara y un bote de helado.

—Eso es diferente Mei, yo no tengo control de esa empresa— Bufe y luego de eso le quite el bote de helado y su cuchara. Me miro incrédula, pero lo dejo pasar —. Además, ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿Por qué estás aquí si también eres millonaria? He escuchado que Empresas Li es muy exitosa y que es la empresa mas grande en china y próximamente del mundo— Vi que se iba a la cocina de nuevo e ingresaba a la sala con una caja de galletas de chocolate, las puso en la mesa y me robé algunas.

—¡Oye, deja de hacer eso!— Me miro enfadada, yo solo me encogí de hombros y solté una risilla nerviosa, Meiling solo suspiro—. Supongo que es por lo de tu estado— Hizo una mueca un tanto graciosa y me reí, después de unos segundos ella siguió hablando— Yo nunca fui alguien que aspirara para heredera, ese era absolutamente mi primo Shaoran, además yo no tengo ningún control sobre la empresa, puede que mi tía me dé mes tras mes dinero, pero nada fuera de lo común, tampoco puedo tocar nada de esa empresa… me refiero al dinero —Dijo simplemente ella, parecía que aquello la tenía sin cuidado— Además, todas sabemos que tú eres heredera directa para el imperio Amamiya, pero no quieres tenerla— Agregó y yo solo pude rodar los ojos por lo cierto que era eso.

—Eso es porque siento que yo no soy la adecuada para ese puesto —Dije en mi defensa, lo cierto es que no me veía teniendo una empresa en mi poder, había tanta inseguridad en mí que prefería dejársela a alguien más.

—Aun la manejan tus padres ¿cierto? ¿y tu hermano, donde está, por qué él no la maneja? —Indago ella, al menos teníamos en común la curiosidad.

Vi como se llevo un dedo a la barbilla y me miro esperando una respuesta. Quizá debí omitir los detalles familiares a Mei, pero le tenía confianza.

Sabía que todo estaba seguro con ella, sobre mi familia y parentesco con Tomoyo.

—Touya no quiere saber de esa empresa, él ha decidido hacer la suya, con la ayuda de los padres de Sakura, por ello Sakurita es la heredera ahora— Respondió Tomoyo a la pregunta de Meiling. Toda esa información había sido dada por mi hace algunos años, ciertamente Tomoyo sabía aquello ya que habíamos crecido juntas por ser primas y mejores amigas y nuestra unión no había cambiado con el pasar los años. Algo que sin duda agradecía.

—Ya veo, es extrañamente interesante— Dijo Meiling sorprendida por lo dicho—¿Tu hermano también es exitoso y guapo? —Pregunto con un tono un tanto curioso, como de interés completo, cosa que inmediatamente capte.

—No te ligaras a mi hermano Meiling —Bufe molesta y cruce los brazos indignada con ella.

—Demonios — Dijo cruzando los brazos y yo la mire furiosa—. Es mentira Kinomoto— Se puso una mano en la cabeza y río nerviosamente. Tomoyo adoptó la misma acción suavemente ante nuestra conversación sobre mi hermano.

—Por cierto, ¿puedo saber cómo es tu primo? Al menos sabré con quien me enfrentare, ¿verdad? —Agregué, cambiando drásticamente de tema, sí, sentía mucha curiosidad por saber quién era Li Shaoran. Ante aquello Tomoyo sólo me miro sorprendida.

—Pensé que como sabías de empresas Li, tenias idea de quien era Shaoran Li — Dijo Tomoyo un poco extrañada, yo sólo la miré apenada por mi falta de conocimiento.

—Ah, y Kinomoto, eso lo puedes encontrar por internet— Meiling me miro con cara de incredulidad, como si aquello fuera algo obvio.

—A-ah, tienes razón, lo cierto es que… jamás me interese en saber quién era el dueño, lo siento— Reí nerviosamente y saque mi celular en el cual teclee "Li Shaoran", miles de resultados comenzaron a aparecer, entre ellas muchas notas de revistas de espectáculos, pero yo solo quería saber su aspecto, me sorprendió cuan descuidada podría ser con mi al rededor.

Busqué en imágenes y lo que vi me sorprendió. Debía de admitir que el tipo era muy atractivo, tenía unos ojos de potente color marrón con destellos dorados y unos cabellos rebeldes de color castaño, pero tenía algo en su mirada, como si estuviera a la defensiva.

Mei se acercó a mí y sonrió pícaramente.

—Sabía que te iba a gustar lo que verías— La mire con cara de horror mientras ella se burlaba de mí.

—¡Ah que si!, el joven Li es muy codiciado con las mujeres y es muy popular— Decía Tomoyo mientras me sonreía. —¡Imagínate si se enamora de ti!, ¡me muero! — Chillo escandalosamente mientras ponía sus manos en sus mejillas con ojos destellantes.

—N-no digan tonterías, este no es el momento de pensar en eso, ¡ese tipo robo mi virginidad y me dejo embarazada!, además, no es como si yo fuera en plan de conquistarlo ni que él se valla a enamorar de mí, eso es imposible— Dije muy segura mientras inflaba el lado derecho de mi mejilla, tenia que admitir que esta era una situación muy seria, ¿había alternativas para lo que me estaba pasando? Suspiré y con ello atraje las miradas atentas de Meiling y Tomoyo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sakura?— Hablo Tomoyo con voz suave, como si tratara de hacerme saber que estaba ahí.

—Es sólo que esta situación es… un poco extraña, ¿Cómo pudo cambiar mi vida de un día para otro, por qué ni siquiera me di cuenta de que ya no era virgen, por qué tomé aquella cerveza? — Dije con voz melancólica, siendo sincera conmigo misma no estaba segura de que todo aquello fuera a salir bien, ¿para qué le diría siquiera a Shaoran Li que estaba esperando un hijo de él?

—Escucha Sakura, sé que estás aterrada con todo esto, no sólo tienes que enfrentarte a el joven Li, si no a toda tu familia y a la sociedad, entiendo, pero, yo siempre te apoyaré y sé que todo esto saldrá bien, tenlo por seguro, confía en mí— Dijo tranquilamente Tomoyo mientras apoyaba sus manos en las mías y me miraba con seguridad y comprensión.

—Sé que mi primo puede verse un poco aterrador, después de todo es una persona ciertamente fría, calculadora y con muchos misterios, pero tú principalmente tienes que tomarlo con calma para poder enfrentarlo de una manera que él pueda saber que estas dispuesta a todo por salir adelante— Meiling puso una mano en mi hombro mientras me miraba con sinceridad y una bondad que pocas veces había visto en ella.

—Gracias, de verdad agradezco todo el valor y apoyo que me dan, no sé qué haría sin ustedes— Dije sinceramente mirando a cada una, sonreí, de verdad esperaba que todo saliera bien.

A decir verdad, yo era una persona que me catalogaba como calmado y de mente fría. Pero por cierta razón los últimos días me sentía nervioso y angustiado.

Quizá era a causa de ella. O tal vez por el preservativo que había encontrado en mi cartera, que se suponía había usado con aquella niña. Quizá una combinación de las dos.

Casi olvidaba que me había acostado con una extraña, de cierta manera me sentía asqueado por haber hecho eso, porque ya tenía a quien amar. De igual manera me sentía culpable, más al saber que la niñita era virgen. Con sorpresa lo descubrí la mañana en que me levanté y en un lado había una chica y más abajo, en la sábana una pequeña mancha de sangre. Además, aquello lo confirmé por Meiling y Daidouji. Menudo caso y lio en el que me había metido, por suerte aquello lo habían encubierto las ultimas, quizá ella ya se habría dado cuenta. Quien sabe, tampoco es como si me interesara.

Escuché la puerta abrirse, saliendo completamente de mis pensamientos y a Eriol entrar por ella.

—Hey ¿qué pasa con esa cara, amigo? — Dijo con una sonrisa ladina, también como modo de saludo. Menudo amigo.

—Pensaba en cosas, ya sabes —Contesté escuetamente mientras lo veía, a lo que él se puso serio.

—Venga ¿tan malo es?, te ves un poco mal. — Se sentó en la silla que estaba del otro lado de mi escritorio, mientras sentía que examinaba mi cara y expresiones.

—Pensaba en la chica con la que me acosté en aquella fiesta de Daidouji, ¿recuerdas? — Respondí desviando la mirada, quizá un poco avergonzado por recordar.

—¿De Sakura?, eso no me lo esperaba, ¿qué pasa con ella?— Comento interesado mientras se ajustaba sus lentes.

—De que definitivamente yo no debí ser el primero—Conteste pensativo, sin ser consciente totalmente de lo que decía.

—Fue un error de los dos, fue algo que no se pudo evitar, tal vez era su destino —Dijo simplemente y confiado mientras tomaba un lápiz que estaba por ahí—. Uno no sabe lo que puede pasar mas adelante, querido Shaoran —Agregó misteriosamente, un rasgo común de él. Yo sólo lo mire confundido, mientras él jugaba con el lápiz.

—¿A que te refieres con eso? —Pregunte alzando una ceja y cruzando los brazos.

—A nada en realidad—Levanto la vista y me miro con una sonrisa enigmática. Observe como se paraba de su asiento dejando el lápiz en su lugar y caminaba hacia la puerta—. En fin, nos vemos amigo mío, tengo algunos pendientes— Dijo y se despidió con la mano mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Si que sabia hacerse el enigmático, pensé.

Suspiré mientras me ponía a trabajar, suponía que sería un día largo para mí.

* * *

—¡Estoy tan nerviosa! — Exclamé mientras ponía mis manos en la cara.

—¿Te he dicho que hice contacto con mi primo?, le acabo de contar todo— Dijo Meiling viéndome con una sonrisa burlona, abrí la boca y los ojos, sumamente aterrada.

—¡No juegues Meiling Li, que te mato!— Grité furiosa mientras la señalaba con el dedo.

—Me pregunto qué pasaría si de verdad hiciera eso— Soltó una carcajada y después se fue a no sé dónde.

Yo suspiré, realmente la situación me ponía los pelos de punta, sobre todo al ver la apariencia potente del primo de Meiling.

¿Realmente yo me pararía al fin en su casa para decirle toda aquella situación? Claro, porque tenía que hacerlo.

Me pare y fui directamente a mi cuarto, hoy sería el día en que por fin le diría todo a Li.

Habían pasado 3 días desde la noticia de mi embarazo, 3 días en los que conseguí valor y apoyo. En los cuales también me mentalice y pensé sobre lo que diría cuando estuviera frente a él.

Casi se me va el aliento cuando pensé en mi familia. Agite mi cabeza, no, yo debía concentrarme primero en él, ya sabría yo como lidiar con mi familia. Palmee mis mejillas mientras caminaba al baño.

—¡Todo estará bien!—Grité y alce mis manos en puños.

* * *

Bajé de mi auto y me dirigí a la puerta de mi mansión, estaba agotado y sólo quería descansar, había tenido un día un poco estresante, justo como había pensado.

La puerta la abrió el señor Wey, el cual me saludo con una inclinación.

—Buenas noches joven Shaoran— Dijo con respeto, yo solo moví la cabeza en saludo—. Joven Shaoran— Me llamo y yo me detuve—, la señorita Meiling vino de visita y ha traído compañía, lo espera en la sala— ¿Meiling? ¿a qué habrá venido? ¿con compañía había dicho?, sude frio por unos momentos. Asentí y agradecí a Wey.

Me adentre a la casa y pase directo a la sala, donde estaba Meiling.

—Primo querido, ¿Cómo estás?— Vislumbre a Meiling sentada en el sillón mas grande, tapaba en parte a la persona que estaba al lado de ella, y en otro sillón mas pequeño estaba Daidouji, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

—Meiling, Daidouji, buenas noches— Saludé cortésmente, mientras Daidouji solo hacia una pequeña inclinación hacia mí.

—Como siempre tan amigable, primo.— Dijo Meiling sonriendo y con una pizca de sarcasmo en su voz. Yo la ignoré y decidí a acercarme para saber quien era la persona con la que venían.

—Mucho gusto señor Li, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto— Dijo aquella jovencita parándose inmediatamente e inclinándose, mientras veía como sus cabellos caían por su cara. Yo solo abrí los ojos como platos, ¿Qué era lo que hacía ella allí?


	4. Porque las apariencias engañan

**Capítulo subido día (edición)**

 **Julio/03/18**

Aunque tratara de aparentar que estaba tranquila y decidida, por dentro los latidos de mi corazón retumbaban fuertemente en mis oídos. Y estaba que moría de nervios.

Y es que sentir la fuerte presencia de Shaoran Li era abrumador. Desprendía tanto poder que sinceramente me había quedado sin aliento.

—Mucho gusto señor Li, soy Sakura Kinomoto— Dije parándome inmediatamente del sofá e inclinándome mientras mi cabello castaño caía sobre mis hombros y cara.

Me sentía intimidada por la mirada de él, que denotaba sorpresa absoluta.

Nadie hablo por unos momentos y eso se estaba volviendo una tortura para mí, ¿Por qué no hablaba Tomoyo o Meiling? Trague lentamente saliva, mientras movía frenéticamente mis ojos de un lado a otro.

—Hay una explicación a esto, ¿verdad? — Hablo él con voz calmada mientras veía a Meiling. Ella solo me señalo y se cruzó de brazos. Li sólo alzo una ceja. Signo de que no entendía absolutamente nada.

—Puede sentarse joven Li, le vendrá bien— Dijo delicadamente Tomoyo mientras señalaba el sillón mediano. Él lo hizo, mientras me miraba y cruzaba los brazos buscando una explicación.

—S-sé que esto es un poco repentino— Hable tartamudeando, ¿Por qué en este momento?, ¡que me trague la tierra! — Pero tiene una explicación. Hasta hace poco yo no sabía de usted, ni de su famosa empresa —En ese momento saque una hoja de mi bolso, mientras me paraba y se la entregaba doblada—. Pero, el contenido de esa hoja nos concierne a los dos. Sé que me recuerda y sé que en cuanto lo vea sabrá de lo que hablo— Sentía que en cualquier momento se me saldría el corazón, estaba un poco alterada, pero trataba de disimularlo lo mejor posible. Espere a que desdoblara el papel que contenía las pruebas de sangre mientras sentía escalofríos. Mi cuerpo se congeló por unos momentos al ver que él ponía una de sus manos en su frente.

—Así que finalmente tenía razón— Dijo él de repente, más bien para si mismo que para las personas que estábamos ahí—. Estas son las consecuencias— Levanto su mirada y me miró fijamente, sus ojos me atravesaron completamente y me sentí intimidada por ello.

—A-así es...

—Entiendo ahora a que ha venido, lastimosamente he arruinado mi vida de la peor manera— Me interrumpió súbitamente, sus palabras me dieron de golpe, él no era el único afectado y ahí fue cuando me sentí ofendida y furiosa.

—¿Disculpe?, esto ha sido causado por los dos, ¿entiende que mi vida también se ha arruinado? ¡Me he acostado con usted, a quién ni siquiera conozco! Seré también yo quien lleve al bebé 9 meses, ¿que sí entiende el por qué estoy aquí? No lo creo— Dije furiosa mientras me paraba del sofá.

—¿Y qué es lo que busca de mi entonces? —Apreté mis manos en puños, juro que sentía mi cara arder y no era precisamente de vergüenza.

—Usted… pensé que siendo la persona que es, sería bastante competente de entender el mensaje— Hable de forma fría, una voz que jamás había escuchado salir de mi—, creo que ha sido un error venir con usted —Murmure bajito, mientras salía lentamente de la casa.

—Espera, Sakura— Esa era Tomoyo, pero por más que me lo pidieran, yo ya no volvería. Sería una humillación más.

* * *

Me quede quieto en mi lugar mirando hacia el suelo, mientras todo lo demás se apagaba. Ya no escuchaba nada, sólo el zumbido de mis oídos que se hacía bastante agobiante y ensordecedor. No necesitaba más, el constante ruido plano me hacía querer golpear mi cabeza para que aquel sonido se acallara.

—Xiao Lang Li, ¡eres un idiota! — Pude escuchar que alguien hablaba, aunque muy de lejos—¿Me escuchas?, ¡te estoy hablando! — Y ahora, con mucha más claridad, pude percibir aquel chillido y levante la vista para encontrarme con Meiling con las manos en su cintura, mientras me veía sumamente decepcionada y furiosa.

—Hace mucho que no me llamabas así, supongo que estas enojada, ¿no? —Le dije realmente sin ganas.

—¿Qué si lo estoy? Créeme que eso es poco, ¿Cómo has sido tan borde con ella? —Me reclamo ella rodando sus ojos— ¡Fuiste tan infantil con algo tan serio!, ¡ve tras ella o te pateare el trasero! —

—No lo haré —Dije simplemente parándome del sofá con intenciones de subir a mi habitación y descansar.

—Lo harás o tenlo por seguro que hare que TODO el mundo se entere de esto con lujo de detalles, incluyendo a mi tía Ieran. —Me tomó del brazo y yo instantáneamente volteé mirándola, ¿sería capaz...?

—Si te estas preguntando que si seré capaz, la respuesta es sí— Suspiró y después me soltó. —Sakura pudo haberlo hecho, ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero? —Yo asentí —, pero no lo hizo porque sé que ella es buena en todos los sentidos, compórtate como un adulto Shaoran, esto lo hago por Sakura, está en ti saber lo que harás, solo no seas tan inmaduro— Sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría. Yo era un adulto. Pero en ese momento lo mejor que pude hacer fue darme una vuelta… y huir por un tiempo.

Meiling salió de mi mansión, suponiendo yo que para alcanzar a Kinomoto y Daidouji.

Iba a tener un hijo, porque como había temido, Sakura Kinomoto estaba embarazada. ¿Qué que era lo que iba a hacer? Ni siquiera yo lo sabía, solo quería tener un momento de paz, sin empresa, sin _ella_ , sin un hijo en camino…

Y así paso el tiempo de rápido, sí, paso 1 semana más rápido que la luz, o al menos yo lo pude sentir así. Una semana en la que me sentía como zombi, hacía las cosas de manera descuidada y como un robot.

Le había comentado la situación a Eriol, pero él se había quedado serio, para después decirme que hiciera lo correcto y fuera a hacerme cargo de Sakura y del futuro bebé que venía en camino.

Pero simplemente yo me quedaba estático en mi lugar, sin decidirme aún.

Hasta que ese día recapacite, me dije que yo, teniendo hermanas y primas jamás me gustaría que les hicieran aquello por lo que pasaba Kinomoto. Que yo era alguien maduro y que debía hacerme cargo de las consecuencias.

Y finalmente estaba ahí, conduciendo hacia el hogar de Kinomoto, había investigado y el destino era una escuela reconocida de repostería exclusiva para chicas.

Bajé de mi auto y me adentre, pero un guardia me retuvo, por lo que no pude hacer más que detenerme.

—Lo siento mucho joven, pero no esta permitido el paso a hombres en esta institución— Alcé una ceja mientras echaba un vistazo hacia adentro.

—Tengo que atender un asunto muy importante, ¿podría hablarle a la directora? —Dije tranquilamente, mientras él fruncía un poco el ceño.

—Dígame su nombre— Sacó un papel mientras yo intentaba no perder la paciencia.

—Li Shaoran—Pronuncié. No pensaba que me fuera a conocer, pero por lo que veía al parecer si lo hacía, pues trago saliva en grueso mientras se quedaba estático.

—¿L-li Shaoran? — Preguntó con voz temblorosa mientras tartamudeaba.

—Así es, y por lo visto parece que me conoce, ¿me dejará pasar? — Se hizo a un lado rápidamente y yo pase victorioso. Ahí es cuando me alegraba ser dueño de Empresas Li.

Busque rápidamente la habitación que me habían dicho, la 45. Comencé con la 1, hasta que llegué a la 41, 42, 43, 44 y por último 45…

Tragué saliva mientras sentía un fuerte nerviosismo. Toque suavemente la puerta, esta se abrió dejándome ver a nada más y nada menos que Meiling.

—Shaoran— Dijo ella sumamente sorprendida de verme.

—Y-yo...—¿Ese era yo? Me golpee internamente mientras carraspeaba para disimular mi anterior tartamudeo— ¿Se encuentra Kinomoto?— Ella alzó una ceja, ¿había dicho algo malo?

—¿Sakura?, ¿Qué no lo sabes? — Pregunto ella, ¿saber qué? Yo sólo la mire confundido—. Si que no lo sabes— Golpeó su frente mientras me abría espacio en la puerta para que yo entrara. Lo hice y me encontré una habitación espaciosa y agradable.

—¿Qué es lo que no sé, Meiling? —Pregunte mientras ella se paraba frente a mi y me señalaba que tomara asiento.

—Sé que vienes a buscar a Sakura ahora, pero ella ya no se encuentra en este lugar —Bajo la vista y vi en ella reflejada la tristeza al decir aquellas palabras. Había quedado confundido y sorprendido, ¿por qué ella se había ido?¿había sido por mí? Sinceramente la culpa me empezaba a invadir— Tienes dudas, ¿verdad? —Yo la miré y asentí, ella dio un suspiro y continúo—. La directora supo que estaba embarazada, aún no sabemos cómo se enteró, pero como supondrás, eso viola totalmente las reglas, así que no hubo más remedio que expulsarla— Hizo sus manos en puños mientras los apretaba en su blusa. Podía sentir la furia brotar de ella.

—¿Ella está bien? — Me atreví a preguntar mientras ella elevaba su vista hacia mí. Sonrió misteriosamente y yo me mostré confundido por ello.

—Claro, está en un departamento que esta a 15 minutos de aquí, ¿deseas la dirección? —Dijo con voz picara, mientras yo alzaba una ceja. No la deseaba, pero la necesitaba absolutamente.

—Si serias tan amable, Meiling— Rodé los ojos. Ella se levantó de un salto mientras sacaba rápidamente una libreta y apuntaba lo que suponía era la dirección, después de unos momentos me la entrego, sintiendo un déjà vu. Ella me miraba feliz, pero después de unos segundos se puso extremadamente seria. Sus cambios sí que daban miedo.

—No te comportes como un idiota, sino, haré que te arrepientas para siempre, esto tómalo como una amenaza seria— Me fulmino con la mirada, para después ablandar un poco sus expresiones. Solté un suspiro solamente mientras me giraba para salir.

—Te aseguro que lo haré bien. Confía en mí— Dije para después abrir la puerta —Muchas gracias, Meiling. —Giré el rostro y le sonreí, ella solo abrió los ojos, y seguido de aquello, sonrió de manera enternecida.

Ahora que tenía su ubicación lo haría bien. La buscaría y la apoyaría. Salí del edificio y rápidamente subí a mi auto para ir a donde Kinomoto.

Ni siquiera ella se lo podía creer, habían pasado tantas cosas en tan solo una semana. ¿Y saben una cosa? Habría estado excelente de no ser porque todas las cosas que habían sucedido eran malas.

Empezando por el rufián de Li, después mareos, ascos y por último (siendo la cereza del pastel) mi expulsión de la escuela.

* * *

¿No era genial cuantas cosas podían pasar? Lo bueno de todo esto era que no estaba sola y que Tomoyo y Meiling me habían conseguido un apartamento, bien, al menos no vivía en la calle. Todo esto a espaldas de mi familia. Me sentía realmente una mentirosa.

Sinceramente yo ya no pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo ahí, no tenía apoyo y no podía sostenerme siempre de Meiling y Tomoyo. Aunque me doliera con todo el corazón. Me sentía deprimida por el hecho de dejar atrás a Meiling y Tomoyo y también lo decepcionados que seguramente estarán mis padres por la noticia.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura, estás mareada, te duele algo? —Tomoyo me hablo tocando mi cabeza y yo alcé mi vista hacia ella.

—Estoy bien, solo estoy un poco distraída. —Le sonreí, pero ella me miro preocupada.

—No me parece raro que estés distraída, pero si que estés triste y preocupada. —En ese momento se sentó a mi lado, en el sofá.

—No, no lo estoy, no te preocupes. —Dije, pero por su semblante parecía que ella no me había creído nada.

—Claro que lo estas, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿te preocupan tus padres? Si es así, no te preocupes, ellos son unos padres muy comprensivos, sabes que yo puedo ir contigo, para que no lo afrontes sola— Me sonrió y yo tome sus manos.

—Como siempre, has estado tan asertiva Tomoyo, agradezco todo lo que haces por mí, pero esto es algo que debo hacer sola— La mire fijamente mientras miraba que sus ojos se ponían cristalinos— No llores Tommy, todo estará bien. —Me abrazo efusivamente, mientras yo sólo la consolaba e inconscientemente también me ponía a llorar.

Me dejo de abrazar y soltó una carcajada mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, lo que me intimido un poco, por lo que me mostré confundida. Yo también me seque las lágrimas, Tomoyo dejo de reír y me vio.

—Lo siento Sakura, pero no quiero que te deprimas más — Dijo, mientras me tomaba de un hombro—. Sonríe como siempre, por favor— Yo bajé la cabeza y asentí. —. Ya, entonces, ¿quieres salir de compras? —Dijo distraídamente mientras tomaba su celular—, invitare a Meiling, te servirá para que te distraigas— Continuó y vk como estaba en proceso para marcarle a Meiling.

Solté un suspiro, compras significaba peligro y es que ustedes no sabían lo que era ir de "compras" con Tomoyo y ni que decir de Meiling.

No me sentía segura. Y ahí era cuando estaba a punto de declinar su proposición cuando escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Mire a Tomoyo, la cual me devolvió la mirada, confundida.

—¿Has invitado a alguien? —Pregunto ella, mientras yo negaba con la cabeza y me dirigía a abrir la puerta.

Jamás, jamás pensé que al abrir la puerta vería aquello. Abrí los ojos a mas no poder mientras sentía que mis piernas comenzaban a temblar, ¿a qué había venido él?

—Buenas tardes Kinomoto —Saludo él. ¿Esto era una ilusión mía?— ¿Podemos hablar? Juro que he venido a hacer lo correcto— Dijo él, sentí pasos detrás de mí y después a Tomoyo posicionándose a mi lado. Apostaba que ella también estaba sorprendida.

—Me retiro, Sakura, lo siento— Me susurro y yo la volteé a ver aterrada, ella tomo sus cosas y salió más rápido de lo que pensé, ¿Dónde había quedado su propuesta de salir de compras?

Por otro lado, tenía frente a mi a Shaoran Li, con un aspecto serio en su rostro, ¿Qué nunca cambiaba de semblante?

—¿Esto es una broma? —Pregunté mientras lo veía fijamente.

—No, estoy aquí para hablar seriamente de lo que ha pasado— Alcé una ceja, ¿hablar decía?

—Ya lo hemos hecho, ¿recuerda? Usted no se lo tomo muy bien, ¿le refresco la memoria? —Dije a la defensiva.

—No necesita hacerlo, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Solo quiero decirle, que me haré cargo de el bebe que usted lleva en este momento en su vientre— Me congele por dentro, esto era irreal, ¿en que momento me iría a despertar de este sueño?

—¿Q-qué ha dicho? —Dije insegura de preguntar por temor de que dijera que era una broma.

—Me haré cargo de usted, ¿acaso esta sorda? Todos sus gastos, una buena casa, todo lo que este a mi alcancé —Parpadeé varias veces y sentí por dentro un poco de seguridad en ese momento —Lo único que no le podre dar, y espero que jamás se le haya pasado por la cabeza, es un matrimonio— Lo mire aterrada, eso jamás se me había pasado en la mente ni de chiste.

—¡No, jamás pensé en eso! —Grité y sentí que mis mejillas se coloreaban de vergüenza y furia.

—Vaya, así que ya habla— Ese rufián se estaba burlando de mí, ¡y en algo tan serio!

—Ahorre sus comentarios arrogantes, señor Li —Comenté mientras cruzaba los brazos y fruncía el ceño— Ahora bien, ¿seguro que está dispuesto a hacerse cargo de mí? —Pregunte aún más avergonzada de decirlo de esa manera, pronto me retracte de decir aquello—Quiero decir, del bebé—Carraspee mientras miraba mis manos y después subía la mirada a su cara, decidida.

—Lo haré, téngalo por seguro, señorita Kinomoto. —Articuló y al momento me lance a sus brazos y lo abracé inconscientemente dándome cuenta del error que había cometido por dejarme llevar.

—L-lo siento— Dije cuando me hube separado de él, me rasque la cabeza mientras reía nerviosamente.

—N-no hay problema. —¿Había tartamudeado? Desvié la mirada incomoda, pero por dentro feliz.

¿Podría llevar una vida mejor después de esto?, ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?


	5. El viaje incomodo

**Capítulo subido el día (edición):**

 **03/Julio/18**

— _Hotaru, ¿eres tú? —Estiré una mano desesperadamente, tratando de alcanzarla, pero era en vano, pues ella se alejaba más y más —¡Hotaru, espera! —Vi esa sonrisa, tan hermosa y tan cálida. Corrí hacia ella, pero jamás le di alcance, porque ella ya se había desvanecido en la oscuridad..._

Desperté empapado de sudor, otra vez esos sueños me perseguían, toqué mi frente, estaba totalmente frio.

Mire mi despertador, las 4 a.m. ¿Habría caso en dormir solo 1 hora más? La verdad que sí, estaba tan cansado, los últimos días había estado todo muy agitado en la empresa y constantemente tenía desvíos de pensamientos que me hacían cometer errores. Sé que era humano y eso, pero en esas situaciones con la empresa no tenía permitido equivocarse.

Y ahora que parecían pasar más cosas fuera de lo normal en su vida, seguramente tenía que estar mas alerta con lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

No quería pensar ni un segundo en qué es lo que pasaría si la noticia de que sería padre fuese descubierta por los medios y tampoco podía imaginar cuanto afectaría a Kinomoto aquello.

También pensaba en ocasiones en Kinomoto. Ciertamente una mujer bella. Con unos ojos tan llamativos de color esmeralda y ese pelo largo castaño que le quedaba muy bien, sin duda alguien muy atractiva, con buen cuerpo, pero que desafortunadamente no era su tipo. Parecía despistada, atolondrada, torpe e ingenua.

También parecía ser respondona, alguien que podía encararlo, a él, Shaoran Li.

¿Quién era Sakura Kinomoto en realidad? Tal vez eso lo descubriría pronto, ya que obligatoriamente convivirían de vez en cuando.

* * *

—¡Oh por dios, se van a casar, se van a casar! —Sí, comenzaba a creer que Tomoyo entendía todo lo que le decía al revés.

—¡Yo seré la madrina, Kinomoto! —Mire aterrada a Meiling mientras me giñaba un ojo, ¡esto no podía ser peor!

Estábamos las tres saliendo casualmente, reunidas para que yo contara lo que para ellos era la noticia del siglo.

En todo el recorrido habían querido solo hablar de Li, de su noticia, que, por cierto, para Tomoyo había sido una declaración, ¿acaso ella no entendía mis palabras?, ¿acaso yo hablaba en otro idioma? Sí que se quedaría cómo un misterio. Suspiré y luego sonreí por la sola presencia de aquellas amigas que tenía, sí que me hacían pasar momentos amenos y divertidos.

—Por cierto, ¿Cuándo planeas ir con tus padres, Kinomoto? —Hablo Mei, sacándome de mis pensamientos—. Supongo que llevaras a Shaoran contigo, ¿no? —Me congele por unos momentos, no había pensando muy bien en eso. Podía imaginar las posibles preguntas de mamá y papá.

" _¿Por qué jamás nos lo presentaste?, ¿Cuándo se conocieron?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Dónde?, ¿a que hora?"_ , bueno, tal vez no tan así, pero estaba segura de que harían un par de ellas.

Me aterre con la idea de que descubrieran lo que realmente había pasado, ¿o sería buena idea decirles la verdad? Me estaba volviendo realmente loca. Toque mi cabeza con mis dos manos mientras me golpeaba contra la mesa del local al que habíamos entrado.

—¡Ahhh, pensé que ya habían acabado mis problemas! ¿ahora como le diré a tu primo? ¿sabes lo que el dirá? —Me aclare la garganta mientras me ponía sumamente derecha— ¿No cree que está abusando de mí, Kinomoto?, ¿no cree que ya es mucho con cuidarla? —Dije tratando de imitar su voz, cosa que definitivamente no sirvió. Tomoyo me miro divertida, mientras Meiling se burlaba de mi mala imitación. Mientras con sus dedos ponía un 5, calificándome —. Vamos, no se rían mí, díganme que voy a hacer— Suplique y me desparrame en la mesa.

—Puedes pedirle ayuda al joven Li, claro —Dijo Tomoyo.

—Ajá, no creo que se moleste, es su obligación, además, ¿Qué podría salir mal? —Agregó Meiling encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y más te vale que vayas pensando en una "historia" —Soltó Tomoyo, mientras me dirigía una mirada cómplice—, o bueno, eso si es que le vas a omitir a tus padres lo que en verdad paso —Solté un gemido de frustración y la miré con angustia.

—No lo sé ¿ustedes que opinan? —Dije pensativa.

—No es por ser aguafiestas ni nada, pero yo pienso que es mejor decirles la verdad, total, Shaoran te brindara apoyo— Y ese era punto para Meiling, tenía totalmente la razón, no lo iba a negar.

—En eso tiene mucha razón Meiling. Sakurita, igual te apoyaremos, lo sabes— Me sonrió Tomoyo.

—¡Bien!, haré eso, pero antes, tengo que buscar un baño y después a tu primo—Dije parándome de la silla y disparándome en busca del baño del local. Escuche las burlas de Tomoyo y Mei a mis espalda, suponía yo que burlas por mi descontrolada vejiga...

Y así, eran las 4 de la tarde y me dirigía junto con Meiling a Empresas Li. Siendo ella un Li, suponía que nos dejarían pasar más rápido. Tomoyo había decidido salir con Eriol, sabía que no iba a servir de mucho, así que decidió irse, dejándome abandonada y sola con Mei.

—No te pongas nerviosa, Kinomoto, el cabeza dura de mi primo tal vez lo tomara bien— Dijo Meiling despreocupadamente. Yo solo la mire un poco asustada. _Sólo un poco._

Bajamos del taxi, ¡wow!, si que Empresas Li era enorme, tal vez en ese momento me viera como una niña con juguetes nuevos delante de sí. Igual que con su casa. Hace mucho que no veía tipo de edificios como esos. No acostumbro mucho a estar cerca del Imperio Amamiya y tampoco había tenido un hogar lujoso, así era mi familia, más que sencilla.

—Es impresionante y muy bonito Meiling— Dije fascinada, la mencionada volteo a verme y alzo una ceja.

—¿Otra vez sorprendida?, empiezo a sospechar que me has mentido con eso del Imperio Amamiya— Agité la cabeza en negativa.

—¡No, claro que no te mentí! —Bufé, yo no era una mentirosa.

—Vamos, espero que no este tan ocupado como siempre— Dijo desesperada, mientras me ignoraba. Yo por supuesto la seguí, pues ella sabía dónde se encontraba su primo.

Caminamos hacía las puertas, después nos paramos en lo que era la recepción.

Una señorita que a mi parecer era amable nos miró y sonrió.

—Buenas tardes, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarles? —Dijo amablemente.

—Soy Li Meiling, necesito ver a Shaoran— Hablo Meiling tranquilamente—Soy su prima. —

La señorita la miro sonriente mientras tomaba el teléfono.

—Necesito confirmarlo, señorita, ¿me permite unos momentos? —Comento amablemente mientras Meiling sólo asentía. Después de unos momentos ella dejo el celular y se volteo a vernos— Dice que pue pueden pasar.

—Muy amable— Dije yo sonriéndole cortésmente mientras ella hacia lo mismo, que bien me había caído.

Caminamos hacía un elevador, entramos en el y esperamos a que nos llevara al piso correspondiente. Empecé a morder mis uñas, signo de que estaba nerviosa.

—Ya hemos llegado, vamos — Dijo Meiling rompiendo el silencio, yo asentí y la seguí. Vi una puerta de madera que destacaba de las demás y ahí supe de inmediato que detrás de ella se encontraba Li.

Meiling se quedo parada mientras yo avanzaba, pero me di cuenta y volteé.

—¿Qué haces?, vamos— Hablé impaciente, mientras ella me miraba con burla.

—¿Acaso piensas que entraré contigo? Estás de broma Kinomoto, lo siento, pero esa conversación es tuya y del cabezota de mi primo— La mire suplicante, pero ella me ignoro, no me quedaba otro remedio que entrar a la cueva del lobo sola. Aquí es donde empezaba a extrañar mucho a Tomoyo.

Toque suavemente la puerta, mientras del otro lado escuche una voz gruesa que decía _"Adelante"._

Entre lentamente y cerré la puerta de igual manera. Li se encontraba viendo papeles, ni siquiera había levantado la vista, ciertamente se veía muy ocupado. Trague saliva, ¿Qué tal si se enojaba por haber venido sin avisar?

Levanto su cabeza hacia mi y me miro confundido.

—Pensé que era Meiling quien quería verme— Dijo alzando una ceja mientras me veía directamente a los ojos.

—Ah, vine con ella, pero soy yo la que ha venido a hablar con usted— Hablé tímidamente. ¿Por qué tenia que ponerme así en esas situaciones? Respiré profundo sin que lo notara intentando calmarme internamente.

—¿Y que se le ofrece, Kinomoto? De una vez le digo que no quiero que me apresure con las cosas, están en proceso. Si es por eso a lo que viene— Lo mire indignada, ¿me veía con cara de interesada? Probablemente el tipo estaba así por ser rico.

—¡No, no vengo por eso! —Grite furiosa mientras apretaba mis puños—. No soy interesada como usted cree, no tiene porque hacer esos comentarios— Espete mientras lo miraba desafiante, Li hacia que con solo unas palabras me sacara de quicio.

—¿Entonces?, ¿Qué es lo que busca? —Dijo de forma un tanto indiferente mientras me ponía máxima atención. Decidí que lo mejor era ir al grano y sin rodeos.

—Necesito un favor, y no es dinero, para mi es un asunto que es mucho más importante que eso— Hable decidida, era ahora o nunca. No debía dejarme intimidar por aquel hombre frente a mí. —, quiero que me acompañe a con mi familia. Necesito que este presente para darles la noticia de mi embarazo— Vi que su expresión se desencajo por unos microsegundos. Mientras me veía un tanto confundido.

—No creo que eso sea necesario— Note como de voz salían las palabras nerviosamente.

—Lo es, no es fácil para mi hacer esto _sola,_ le recuerdo que participamos _los dos_. —Oh sí, había dado en el blanco. Lo sabía por su expresión y el suspiro que dio.

—¿Cuándo y dónde? — Pregunto con voz cansada y derrotada.

—En 2 días, Tomoeda— Nosotros estábamos en Tokio, por lo que llegar a Tomoeda era cuestión de unas pocas horas.

—Bien, viajaremos en avión privado, llamare mañana para darle todos los datos, ¿bien? —Asentí y lo miré seriamente. Pero por dentro estaba que me hacía pipi. ¿Avión privado había dicho? Wow, jamás había subido a algo así. Reí internamente por el desvió de pensamientos que tenía. —¿Eso es todo? —Hablo el, asustándome un poco. Asentí torpemente de nueva cuenta, me despedí haciendo una leve inclinación y me di la vuelta para salir. Ya fuera de su oficina suspiré sonoramente. Meiling me esperaba con una sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa socarrona que parecía esconderme algo.

* * *

Ciertamente que Kinomoto me hubiera visitado aquel día me había sorprendido mas de la cuenta. Pronto sentí que la imagen que había creado de ella se derrumbaba. Había pensado que la chica no era para nada interesada pues se veía sencilla. Pero ahí estaba sorprendiéndome una vez más, pues no solo se defendió honorablemente, sino que me demostró que no venía por intereses materiales.

Ciertamente pensaba que no la vería tan rápido, apenas habían pasado dos días, pero resultaba que ahora hasta viajaríamos juntos y nada mas y nada menos que para hablar con sus padres. Aquello se sentía como un compromiso, pero ella argumento tan bien que no me pude negar.

Sentía que las cosas estaban avanzando demasiado rápido con aquella chica, bien, ella tendría un hijo mío y ahora estaba a punto de conocer a sus padres, ¿Qué eso no debería hacerlo cuando estuviera casado o algo así? Suspiré mientras me subía al avión donde suponía en el que se suponía ella ya estaba.

Me adentré y un guardia me había indicado que Kinomoto aun no llegaba. ¿Así que además de respondona era impuntual?

La esperamos dentro de 10 minutos, finalmente se digno a llegar, estaba agitada y totalmente sonrojada. Ciertamente se veía… ¿adorable? No, no, ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?

—¡Lo siento, me he perdido un poco! —Dijo atolondradamente poniendo una mano en su pecho, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

—Apresurémonos, sabe que no tengo mucho tiempo Kinomoto, soy un hombre ocupado— Comente despreocupado y frio. A lo que ella inflo sus cachetes, algo infantil, la verdad.

—¿Qué usted no puede ser un poco mas amable? Empiezo a pensar que envejecerá más rápido por ser tan gruñón— Cruzo los brazos mientras volteaba su cabeza. Sí, demasiado infantil.

—Sería más amable si cierta persona fuera más puntual— Volteo a verme indignada, mientras se sentaba un poco lejos de mí. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que ella era ya una mujer y no una niña?

—Llegaría temprano si esta cosa me quedara cerca—Espeto mientras bufaba cosas por lo bajo. Me hacia un poco de gracia su actitud. De igual manera también me desesperaba.

Decidí que no tenia caso seguir discutiendo con ella. Por lo que todo se quedo en un incomodo silencio. Saqué mi laptop del bolsillo que llevaba para avanzar mi trabajo. Después de todo no es que fuéramos a interactuar mucho ella y yo.

Una hora después fijé mi vista en Kinomoto por curiosidad y vi que se había quedado dormida. Negué levemente con la cabeza, Kinomoto abrió los ojos lentamente y volteo hacía mí.

—Sentí su mirada. Es un pervertido— Casi se me desencaja la quijada por ese comentario. Ganas no me faltaron de aventarla fuera del avión.

—Es que ronca tanto que pensaba que le había pasado algo— Sonreí burlón mientras contraatacaba. Me miro furiosa, sí que era fácil molestarla.

—¡Yo no ronco, maleducado! —Dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Lo hace y muy fuerte. No me sorprende de una mujer tan torpe cómo tú— Abrió la boca y se paró rápidamente dirigiendo directamente a mí. Sonreí socarronamente.

—¡Para su información, usted es un maleducado y gruñón, alguien que no soporto! —Vi que sus mejillas se coloreaban fuertemente y que hacia sus manos en puños. Otra vez esas expresiones de niña, pensé.

—¿Ah sí?, y usted es una mujer muy torpe, impuntual y respondona, Kinomoto— La escuche gruñir y caminar rápidamente hacia otra parte. Internamente me burle de ella, tenia la actitud de una niña de 10 años.

Después de lo que parecieron minutos apareció de nuevo por la zona relajada y con una sonrisa. Las mujeres sí que eran extrañas.

Luego de nuestro no tan buen encontronazo nadie hablo, ella se limito a hundirse en su celular y yo en mi trabajo.

Así habían pasado 2 horas, escuche que Kinomoto se levantaba y caminaba distraídamente con su celular hacia mi lugar.

Y todo paso tan rápido, pensaba que algo como eso iba a pasar, pues Kinomoto se había enredado con sus propios pies cayendo sobre mí. Mas que enfadarme me sentí terriblemente incómodo.

—¡Ah, lo siento, lo siento! —Dijo nerviosamente apoyándose en mi pecho, subió su mirada hacia mi y me miro fijamente. De cerca y sin aquellas expresiones molestas era más que bonita. Podría decir que hasta guapa. Sus mejillas tenían un color rosa bonito y natural, unas largas pestañas y esos ojos se veían mas que hipnotizantes de cerca.

Agité mi cabeza desviando la mirada, mientras carraspeaba.

—¿Se piensa quedar todo el día así? —Parpadeo un par de veces y en segundos aumento el color de sus mejillas. Se levanto rápidamente sintiendo que su tacto se iba también—¿Se encuentra bien? —Pregunte sin mirarla directamente.

—¿Eh?¡ah, sí, sí!, lo siento. —Yo sólo asentí, por unos momentos me había sentido nervioso por su mirada, pero lo deseché rápidamente.

Escuche por las bocinas que en 30 minutos aterrizaríamos. Me desperece, me pare y decidí ir por un café.

Me interesaba conocer a los padres de Kinomoto, ¿serian igual que ella? Suspiré, definitivamente no quería que fueran como ella.

Kinomoto había desaparecido de mi vista luego del incidente, suponiendo que refugiándose para que no la viera más avergonzada.

Ella regreso momentos antes de que se anunciara que en pocos momentos aterrizarían, abrochamos nuestros cinturones y nos preparamos.

Después del aterrizaje bajamos y nos dirigimos hacia el auto reservado para el viaje hacia la casa de Kinomoto. Que no resulto ser una casa, sino una mansión.

—¡Sakura! —Grito una mujer mientras corría a abrazar a Kinomoto. Yo sólo me limite a mirar los alrededores. Una bonita mansión y jardín, pensé.

—Señorita Kaho, ¿Cómo está? —Saludo ella sonriente mientras le tomaba las manos.

—Espectacular, pero dígame, ¿Cómo esta usted, a que ha venido, quien es... él? —Dijo bajito la tal Kaho, aunque a pesar de eso, yo la pude escuchar.

—Es una larga historia —Soltó Kinomoto nerviosamente—. Después hablamos, ahora tengo que saber dónde están mis padres—Dijo Kinomoto impaciente.

—Tienes suerte, en este momento están en el jardín— Se despidieron con una leve inclinación y después Kinomoto se volteó hacia mí.

—Lo siento, ¿vamos? —Asentí despreocupadamente mientras la seguía—. En realidad no conozco esta casa, supongo que hace poco que viven aquí—Comento viendo todo a su alrededor. Me sorprendí, ¿Cómo ella...? —¡Ahí están! —Dijo emocionada mientras vi como apresuraba sus pasos. Divise a una pareja sentada en un banco color blanco, muy animados y sonrientes.

Vi como los señores se pararon sorprendidos y felices por ver a Kinomoto.

—Sakura— Dijeron elloss al unísono sorprendidos.

—¡Papá, mamá! —Grito ella, emocionada. Los abrazo cariñosamente, mientras me sentía incomodo por presenciar tal escena. Ellos parecieron enfrascarse en una atmosfera de felicidad y por momentos desee que Kinomoto hubiese venido primero a con ellos.

—¿A qué has venido?, ¿Quién ese ese muchacho tan apuesto de por allá? —Señalo su mamá abiertamente mirándome simpáticamente. Trague saliva mientras me acercaba a ellos. Su padre me miraba amablemente y Kinomoto me dirigía una mirada nerviosa.

—Soy Shaoran Li, mucho gusto en conocerlos, señor y señora Kinomoto— Hice una pequeña inclinación. Mientras me ponía serio ante ellos.

—¿A que debemos el honor de tener al dueño de Empresas Li en nuestra casa? —Ellos me conocían y no me extrañaba mucho.

—Papá, se los explicare, ven, tranquilo— Dijo rápidamente Kinomoto arrastrando a su padre.

—Si que esta emocionada Sakura, ¿no? —Me dijo la señora Kinomoto. Yo la miré y asentí— Soy Nadeshiko Kinomoto o como en el mundo de negocios se me conoce, Nadeshiko Amamiya, mucho gusto, joven Li— Estiro su mano hacia mí, me congele, ¿Amamiya?, ahora toda tenía sentido, Kinomoto era hija de los dueños de uno de los imperios más grandes en china. Tome su mano mientras la veía sorprendida. Golpeo su cabeza quedito con una de sus manos y me saco la lengua.

—He metido la pata, ¿eh? —Río juguetonamente mientras se dirigía a donde Kinomoto y su padre. Kinomoto también era asquerosamente rica.


	6. Verdades que podrían doler

**Capítulo subido el día (edición):**

 **03/Julio/18**

Sospechaba que pronto colapsaría por mis malditos nervios, simplemente mi vida había dejado de ser cómoda, para pasar a ser de lo mas dramática, como de esas novelas, sí, yo sé, absurdo compararlo con ello, pero se le asemejaba.

Comencé a transpirar fuertemente, creo que en ese momento desearía con todas mis fuerzas que esto hubiera sido sólo un sueño.

Pero no, ahí estaba yo con Li Shaoran y mis padres mirándome expectantes sobre el por qué habría yo de traer a el conocido dueño de Empresas Li a casa.

—Bien… —Comencé a hablar y pude notar que a mi mama le salía una sonrisilla maliciosa.

—¡Espera, sé a lo has venido Sakura! —Tragué grueso y luego pensé que mamá no era tan perceptiva y era igual de distraída que yo, por momentos agradecí eso de mi madre —¡Has decidido tomar riendas del Imperio Amamiya y te has unido con Empresas Li anticipadamente para entrar bien a tu reinado!, ¿verdad, querida? —Me sonrió de forma lista, mientras pensaba que, si mi mamá no era perceptiva, bien era imaginativa y ocurrente. Vi que Shaoran veía aterrado a mamá, y a papá feliz por imaginar que lo que decía mamá era verdad.

—Ojalá que por eso hubiera sido —Escuché por lo bajo a Li y lo mire culpable.

—En realidad no, es muy distinto a eso —Vi que la sonrisa se mi papá se fue, y quedo mas ligera y mi mamá frunció el ceño.

—Si no es eso, no puedo adivinar entonces —Agregó mi madre, mientras se ponía aún más pensativa.

—¿Algún problema tal vez, necesitas dinero, o solo vienes de visita? —Enumero y pregunto papá igual de pensativo que mi mamá. Los dos ahora me miraron confundidos y preocupados. Papá y mamá eran tan buenos conmigo, incluso sabia que esto no se lo tomarían tan mal, o eso pensaba.

Li carraspeo sonoramente y fue así como mis padres lo miraron con atención.

En realidad, ahora que la sentía y veía frente a mí, la situación me cayo como un balde de agua bien, pero bien fría.

Yo no quería que mis padres dejaran de quererme, ni que se decepcionaran de mí, ni nada.

Ni siquiera quería pensar en Touya, no quería que me vieran mal, ni que dejáramos de ser familia, bien Sakura, tranquila, no te pongas paranoica.

—Es algo difícil de decir, pero no quiero darle tantas vueltas al asunto— Li se acercó aún más a mí y me miro sumamente serio, aún más de lo normal, ¡lo iba soltar ya! Quise esconderme detrás de él y evitar cualquier mirada, pero no, yo no podía ser tan cobarde en una situación cómo esa —. Su hija esta esperando un hijo y yo soy el padre— Podría jurar que jamás había visto reacciones tan sorprendidas de mis padres, jamás, eran como para una fotografía, mas allá de sorpresa se notaba claramente el desconcierto de estos, me miraron rápidamente buscando afirmación o palabra alguna de mí. Yo solo asentí avergonzada, mi madre tapo su boca y mi papá bajo la cabeza desconectándose, suponía yo, del mundo. Sabia que la noticia al igual que a mi les había dado de golpe.

¿Por qué siempre tendría que presenciar yo esas reacciones? Primero Tommy y Mei. Después Li. Y por último de mis padres. Y a medida que el silencio se iba propagando me daba cuenta de que debía decir y explicar todo. Rápido.

—Verán... —Comencé, aunque por sus rostros, parecían aun sumidos en estado de shock—, esto fue un accidente, ni Li ni yo estamos saliendo, fue una situación que se salió de mis manos. De _nuestras_ manos —Mi padre alzo la cabeza, serio, no, eso significaba muchas cosas, más aún porque él no era precisamente un hombre serio. Más bien de esas personas cálidas y sonrientes.

—¿Quieres decir que ni siquiera son novios, Sakura? —Trague grueso, ¿Por qué no sonreía como momentos atrás? Justamente era el tipo de reacción que no quería ver en papá, ni en mama, él aún me miraba profundamente, casi queriéndome decir que le dijera todo a la de YA. Por otro lado, mamá pareciera que seguía hundida en sus pensamientos, distraída, y no me era extraño, sólo que en momentos como ese empezaba a extrañar lo parlanchina que era.

Vi que Li se disponía a hablar e hice un gesto inmediatamente para que se detuviera, pues me tocaba decir eso a mí, es decir, la verdadera razón por la que él estaba ahí era solo para que me apoyara y que no se viera tan mal aquella situación, pero por lo que iba a decir en aquellos momentos, hubiera preferido que el se quedara en casa.

—Escúchenme atentamente, esto paso hace casi ya dos meses, me di cuenta de que tenía mareos continuos y ascos con esas malteadas de fresa que a mi tanto me gustan, un par de veces tuve desmayos y en realidad me asusté— Hice una pausa para suspirar y calmarme de los pequeños temblores de mis manos—, fui al medico a hacerme unas pruebas de sangre. Estaba embarazada — Aquellas palabras las sentí como arena en mi boca, sentí pena, ¿a veces les pasa que se ponen a pensar en momentos indeseados? Bien, me pasa a mi todo el tiempo, no era de menos, noches en vela pensando lo infeliz que podía ser de ahora en adelante, ¿Qué le diría a mi hijo en un futuro? Yo quería casarme, tener una familia y una vida feliz, pero claro, ahora eso era pedir demasiado, porque el padre de mi hijo era alguien con el que las cosas no funcionarían, es más, podría asegurar que ni siquiera empezarían. Humedecí mis labios con saliva y seguí hablando—. Ni siquiera esperaba algo así, después, Meiling, quien es la prima de Li y Tomoyo me explicaron todo. Una noche de borrachera, lo sé, es terrible, estoy avergonzada por ello, pero debía decirles la verdad — Agache la cabeza, otra vez volvía a tener esa sensación de nudo en la garganta. Sentí a Li tenso.

—Yo, por supuesto me haré cargo de el bebé. Su hija no estará sola— Alcé lentamente la cabeza viendo primeramente a Li y después a papá, su semblante era menos serio, pero no podía adivinar ni por un segundo lo que estaba pensando.

Miré a mamá, seguía ida, y hasta el momento no había dicho palabra alguna, lo cual me preocupaba aún más, sí, este era miedo.

* * *

La mente de Nadeshiko Kinomoto estaba funcionando en ese momento a mil por hora, y eso se le hacía poco.

Escucho tan pronto la noticia y todo dejo de escucharse a su alrededor, sólo pensaba en las palabras pronunciadas por el acompañante de su hija.

Sakura estaba embarazada y nada mas y nada menos que de Shaoran Li, había una infinidad de ideas retorcidas pasando por su cabecita, pero solo una logro pegarle tan fuerte que cuando se dio cuenta casi se le va el aliento.

Sakura y Li.

Sakura e Imperio Amamiya.

Y ahí estaba aquello, ¡Exacto!, este era el momento perfecto para hacer que Sakura tomara las riendas del Imperio Amamiya, ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para poder hacer que ella aceptara la idea. Claro que todo esto hablándolo con su esposo, pero era casi un hecho, los dos estaban cansados y Touya no podía hacerse cargo, por lo que sólo quedaba su querida Sakura. Además, que tenía la oportunidad perfecta de tener un yerno como Li Shaoran y de eso ella se encargaría.

Claro, faltaba que Sakura tomara cursos para poder llevar bien el negocio, ¡pero ella era inteligente!, podía hacerlo, confiaba en ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pero… aún había algo importante, la felicidad de Sakura, ¿ella querría aquello?

Por otro lado, eso era lo que Nadeshiko, como su madre, sabía que era lo mejor y más ahora que tendría un bebé, no podía negarlo, estaba sorprendida y un poco desconcertada.

¿Cómo de la noche a la mañana su hija aparecía con un hombre al que no conocía más que de nombre y vista presentarse como el padre de su futuro nieto?

Por lo que recordaba, Sakura jamás había tenido una relación suficientemente seria y era aun más sorprendente que de pronto llegara a ellos diciendo que embarazada, rayos, estar enterrada en sus pensamientos tal vez la había privado de explicaciones.

Reaccionó inmediatamente topándose con los hermosos ojos verdes de su hija llenos de vergüenza, pena y tristeza. Eso le partía el corazón siendo ella su madre, ver sufrir a su hija era lo peor que a ella podía pasarle.

Pero pronto esos ojos cambiarían de emociones. Oh sí.

Hizo sorprender a todos cuando repentinamente se paró de sus asientos y tomo a Fujitaka del brazo, obligándolo a pararse y arrastrándolo fuera de aquellos dos castaños.

Estaba decidido, el plan _Nadeshiko en busca de felicidad_ empezaba en ese momento. Rio en su mente por lo ocurrente que era.

* * *

Ciertamente lo que estaba pasando le daba vueltas completamente a su cabeza. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando en aquellos momentos?, ¿Por qué de repente la madre de Kinomoto había salido junto con su padre?, ¿era su forma de mostrarse enojados? De acuerdo, estaba confundido.

Y ahora que sabía que Kinomoto era hija de los dueños del Imperio Amamiya más preguntas y preguntas llegaban a su cabeza. Parecía que por lo visto que ella estaba muy alejada de aquel negocio familiar, la pregunta era, ¿Por qué? Tenia muchas dudas, pero en ese momento no iban a ser contestadas.

Vio a Kinomoto acongojada en su lugar, decidió que lo mejor era que se sentara, la ayudo a hacerlo porque sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría o que entraría en una histeria. Pero eso no paso, ella solo se quedo quieta, ida y dolida, aquello lo podía ver por sus fracciones.

Él no era persona que sabía comprender y ayudar a las mujeres, más bien prefería quedarse al margen o simplemente no involucrarse con ellas.

Y ver a Kinomoto así de afligida solo le recordaba malas cosas.

 _Hotaru._

Fuera de aquello sabía que no podía darle palabras de apoyo, pues no eran ni siquiera íntimos, sinceramente quería salir de ahí para no sentirse así de… incomodo.

Puso su mano en el hombro de Kinomoto, ella lo vio lentamente.

—Tengo que ir a buscarlos, Li, disculpa— Dijo simplemente y fue así como desapareció rápidamente de mi vista, no la iba a seguir, porque lo mejor era quedarme y no molestarla. Suspiré, me imaginaba algo así, incluso algo peor, pues, ¿qué padres se tomarían bien el que su hija este embarazada? Y nada mas y nada menos que de un hombre al que no conocen más que su nombre.

Me frustre por unos momentos, en realidad si pudiera no haber cometido ese error de emborracharme y acostarme con Kinomoto no lo hubiera hecho, pero los hubiera no existían.

Me quede parado viendo aun por donde se había ido Kinomoto, aun no podía irme, tenía que seguir con la conversación, aunque no me sabia a buena idea ir a interrumpir la platica de ella y sus padres.

De pronto sonó mi celular, vi el identificador de llamada, nunca había visto aquel número. Contesté, esperando que no fueran a molestarme.

—¿Diga? —Hablé, mientras que en el fondo aun se escuchaba una respiración.

—¿Sha-shaoran? — _Esa voz. Imposible._

—¿Hotaru? —Hablé rápidamente mientras mi mente maquinaba ideas.

—A-ah, Shao, si eres tú, que alivio— Escuché como suspiraba por el otro lado de la línea—. Lo siento si te llamo de repente, ¿estás ocupado? —¿Estaba ocupado? Lo estaba, pero ella era aún más importante.

—No realmente, ¿Dónde te has metido, Hotaru? Sabes que no puedo llamarte muy seguido, tú sabes por qué, te extraño demasiado, ¿podremos vernos algún día de estos? —Pregunte impaciente a su afirmativa, pues no le mentía, necesitaba verla.

—No lo sé Shao, estoy ocupada, me he escapado de Takuto, sabes lo sobreprotector que es, por eso ahora que vi oportunidad te llamé— No escuche por momentos mas su voz y me preocupe—. Lo siento Shao, me ha encontrado, te juro que nos veremos, te a—La llamada se cortó dejándome con un vacío. Siempre era así, a escondidas, siempre en problemas, pero aun así yo la quería.

Suspire pesadamente mientras me pasaba las manos por el cabello, ¿Cuándo se iba a solucionar aquella parte de mi vida? Aun peor, ¿Qué diría Hotaru de que tendría un hijo? Miedo. El miedo de perderla me inundo, pero sabía que sería capaz de entender, o tal vez moriría a manos de su hermano, Takuto. Otro suspiro salió de mi boca, ¿Por qué no podía regresarle la virginidad a Kinomoto Sakura?

* * *

—¡¿Qué dicen!? —Grité desesperadamente ante la idea que habían dicho mis padres hace unos momentos. Si, toda esa tristeza que había sentido se había ido para abrir paso a la impresión y furia. Y es que sus padres estaban haciendo algo injusto, habían dejado toda la seriedad atrás para dejar ver sus verdaderas intenciones. Dejar el Imperio Amamiya en mis manos.

—Sakura Kinomoto, sabes bien que lo que hiciste no esta bien— Agaché la cabeza, en eso ellos tenían razón— Por eso, queremos que aceptes esto de la mejor manera, te apoyaremos siempre hija, te queremos y por ello, como ya sabrás, queremos lo mejor para ti— Dijo papá tratando de convencerme, ahora más tranquilo y sonriente.

—¿Y que hay de lo que yo quiero? No quiero pasar mi vida en algo que no quiero, no quiero que me conozcan, quiero una vida tranquila, ustedes lo saben y pensé que ya lo habían comprendido— Hable con toda la pena en mi voz, y es que el asunto en sí me ponía triste, yo no estaba lista para tener una empresa a mi cargo. Y pensaba que ellos me apoyarían y que me dejarían vivir como quisiera.

—Y dime, ¿de qué piensas vivir? Ni Li, ni tú están casados ni en una relación —Abrí los ojos como platos, bien, lo que decía papá era verdad, no podía estar viviendo toda la vida de Li, yo no era así, pero igual era responsabilidad de los dos el bebé. Igual yo tenía que ser independiente, sólo lo necesitaría por un tiempo, y no es que fuera interesada ni nada, pero tampoco quería ser una carga para mis padres, por eso es que había recurrido a él, pero ahora que me decían aquello, la idea me pareció de lo más correcta.

—Yo… No lo sé, no tengo idea de como manejar esto —Dije sinceramente mientras los veía directamente a los ojos.

—De eso no te preocupes, te capacitaras bien y en cuanto termine tu embarazo comenzaras con práctica, hasta que puedas manejarla tú— Y así como lo había dicho mi mamá, me sonaba fácil y tentador. Podría ser independiente y fuerte a mi manera, pero tenia que pensar bien las cosas.

—Lo pensare, se los prometo— Suspiré y sonreí un poco. —Pero créanme que la idea me suena muy bien— Vi sus caras de felicidad, ¿así que no estaban enojados?

—Esta mal lo que hiciste Sakura, pero siempre estaremos para ti, ¿sí? —Dijo mamá sonrientemente mientras se acercaba a mi para abrazarme—. Sakura, todo estará bien, no tengas miedo de ti, de experimentar, ¿de acuerdo? Eres una mujer fuerte y segura, lo sé porque soy tu madre—Agrego suavemente, yo sonreí aún más, por fin algo bueno para mí—. Aunque me tienes que explicar la relación que tienes con Li— Abrí mis ojos y la miré avergonzada.

—¡Mamá! —Papá sonrió mientras mama se burlaba de mí. La situación era extraña, oh sí, pero así eran mis padres, extraños, pero totalmente comprensivos.

Mamá me saco la lengua burlonamente.

—Vamos, hemos dejado a Li sólo, lo invitare a comer, ¿se quedarán, verdad? —Hablo casi con estrellitas en los ojos, así como Tomoyo. Reí por ello, mamá era tan vivaz.

Asentí a su pedido, porque en verdad tenia hambre, tenia casi 3 horas sin comer y eso no era bueno ni para mí ni el bebé.

—Iré a buscar al joven Li, vuelvo en unos momentos, vayan al comedor, allá las alcanzare— Dijo papá retirándose. Yo me quede viéndolo mientras se marchaba.

—Querida— Hablo mi mamá, yo volteé hacia ella, me miraba con esos ojos verdes brillantes picaros, lo cual me hizo temer. Mamá era tan imaginativa y sospechaba que diría comentarios que me avergonzaran o diría alguna de sus locas ideas. —¿No es guapo Li?, ¿Qué intenciones trae contigo?, ¿te gusta, le gustas? Kya, es que es tan guapo y se ven tan bien juntos— Chillo emocionada mientras se acercaba a mi y me tomaba las manos—

—No seas torpe mamá, ni él ni yo queremos nada romántico, lo único que nos une es un bebé, y no lo tenemos porque hayamos querido— Me solté de su agarre mientras bufaba molesta.

—Ay, pero es que harían una pareja tan mona, de verdad — Dijo con pena mientras se tocaba las mejillas, como siempre exagerando.

—Si lo conocieras mamá, es un completo gruñón, creído y molesto, no lo soporto— Exclame molesta por recordar todo lo que había pasado anteriormente con el exasperante de Li.

—Del odio al amor hay sólo un paso, querida. —Me dijo guiñándome un ojo. Yo hice un puchero negando con la cabeza, ella sólo salió rumbo al comedor.

Me quede pensativa unos momentos.

No negaba que Li era muy atractivo, tenia unos ojos muy lindos y un cuerpo envidiable.

Pero fuera de eso, era un gruñón sin corazón. Aunque tal vez él y yo…

No, no, no, imposible, deja de pensar en eso Sakura. Sacudí mi cabeza alejando esas ideas y me dirigí al comedor junto con mi mamá.

" _Del odio al amor hay un solo paso, querida"_

¿Tenía que temer sobre ese dicho?

.

.

.

Esperaba que no.


	7. Causando revolución

**Capítulo subido el día (edición):**

 **03/Julio/18**

—¿Te expulsaron? —Sonreí nerviosamente a mis padres, sabía que eso definitivamente le sorprendería.

—Ajá, se enteraron de que estaba embarazada—Comenté apenada, mientras me rascaba la cabeza.

—Otro punto a mi favor, Sakurita— Dijo victoriosa mamá y me miro con autosuficiencia, Li levanto una ceja, tenía cara de confundido, yo sólo lo mire nerviosa.

—Dígame, ¿Qué planes tiene después de que Sakura tenga al bebé? —Pregunto mi padre a Li cambiando de tema. Este sólo cerro los ojos un momento y lo miro.

—En realidad no lo sé, pienso apoyarla en todo lo que pueda— Contesto Li serio y educadamente.

—Me alegro de que te hayas hecho responsable de ella— Mamá sonrió alegremente, mientras Li sólo le daba un asentimiento—. Y, ¿se piensan marchar los dos hoy? —Yo mire a Li, y su expresión me lo dijo todo. Asentí mientras me disponía a explicar.

—Sí, quiero regresar por Tomoyo y Mei, además de que Li tiene asuntos con la empresa, por eso volveremos— Expliqué, mamá me sonrió y asintió, al igual que papá, sabía que comprendían.

—Manda saludos a las dos de nuestra parte, sabes que pueden venir a visitarnos, si pueden y quieren— Me guiño un ojo y volvió a sonreírme al igual que papá—. Recuerda que son bienvenidas, al igual que ustedes dos— Mamá le dirigió una mirada rápida a Li, él sólo dio un gracias silenciosamente.

Después de unos momentos, recordé a alguien. Por lo que hable.

—¿Y la tía Sonomi? —Pregunté intrigada, pues ella iba seguido de visita con mis padres, por lo que sabía.

—Se supone que ha ido a una junta, pero no dudes que en cuanto sepa que estas aquí vendrá de inmediato— Rio ligeramente mamá mientras decía aquello con burla, yo sólo fruncí el ceño. No sería capaz...

—¿¡SAKURA?! —Me estremecí al escuchar aquella voz, bien, si que era capaz. Volteé lentamente encarándola, mientras me veía con esa mirada llena de destellos, era peor que Tomoyo, y eso era terrorífico. Reí nerviosamente, mientras ella agitaba sus manos y corría hacia mi para abrazarme— ¡Ahhh!, Sakura querida, ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías? Sabes que me encanta verte, dime que te quedaras, ¿lo harás, verdad? —Me miro ilusionada y sonriente, por mi parte negué con mi cabeza sonriéndole tristemente. Ella hizo un puchero— ¿Por qué y …quien es él? —Preguntó de repente señalando a Li, él inclino su cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Él es Li Shaoran, ha venido como mi acompañante— Hablé rápidamente antes de que él dijera algo.

—Ya veo, si que es apuesto, pensé que era tu novio—Comentó despreocupadamente, yo sólo me sonroje furiosamente mientras negaba efusivamente con la cabeza. Li sólo alzo una ceja, parecía incómodo—. Que pena que no te puedas quedar Sakurita, espero algún día poder ir a visitarte y a Tommy también, hace mucho que no salemos las tres juntas de compras— Puse cara de horror al escuchar aquello. Había una alarma en mi cabeza que decía…

 _Cuidado Sakura ¡eso significa peligro!_

—Vamos, Sonomi, no agobies a Sakura— Ese era papá, quien comento tranquilamente mientras mi tía lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—No te metas Fujitaka, tú deberías traerla más seguido, tal vez es tú culpa que no venga a casa— Y ahí iban de nuevo. Suspiré mientras le daba una mirada de pena a Li, me encogí de hombros y mire a mamá para ver si me ayudaba.

—Ya, basta, avergüenzan a Sakura con su compañía—Agrego mi mamá sonriente.

—Es verdad— Afirmo papá, la tía Sonomi sólo cruzo sus brazos y desvió la mirada. Y yo recordé que aún tenía algo pendiente que decirles a mis padres.

—¿Y Touya? —Pregunté con cierto temor. Aun no olvidaba que tal vez cierta personita no saldría ilesa de esa situación y esa persona era la que estaba al lado de mí.

—Esta de viaje en América, tienes suerte, hija— Comento mi papá con una sonrisa. Yo suspire y el agrego—. Y usted también Li— Li sólo lo miro intrigado, me miro y yo reí nerviosamente.

—¿Suerte por qué? —Me interrogo Sonomi, yo sólo balbucee unos segundos, ¿Por qué a mí?

 _ **. . .**_

—¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUE?! — Aquel fue el grito de la tía Sonomi, oh si, estaba segura de que se había escuchado hasta donde se encontraba mi hermano. Me avergoncé a más no poder cuando vi la expresión en la cara de mi tía, sus ojos abiertos como platos y su boca formando una perfecta "O". Vi un flash y mi tía reacciono— ¿Me has tomado una foto, Nadeshiko? —Preguntó dirigiendo a mi madre. Ella puso su cara angelical y guardo su celular detrás de sí.

—¿Qué no estabas diciéndole algo a Sakura? —Si las miradas mataran mi madre ya estuviera muerta en este momento. Tragué saliva, mire a Li a mi lado buscando ayuda, pero el sólo tomaba impasible de una taza su té, era un traidor.

—¡Él tuvo la culpa, golpéelo a él! —Señalé acusadoramente a Li, mientras él casi se atraganta con su bebida.

—¿Qué dice, Kinomoto? —Dijo desafiante, mientras fruncía su ceño y me miraba profundamente. Esta era mi pequeña venganza.

—Tú chiquillo, ¿cómo te atreves a corromper a mi querida sobrina Sakura? —Li se tenso mientras se paraba de la mesa.

—¡KINOMOTO!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había llegado la noche pasada al apartamento brindado por Li, hace una semana que no nos contactábamos, sólo había sido por celular y eso para decirme la dirección del apartamento.

Suponía que aun estaba molesto conmigo por lo de la tía Sonomi, pero la verdad es que no estaba arrepentida de aquello, había sido gracioso y me había podido vengar de él por haber sido un maleducado conmigo.

Recuerdo que en el vuelo no se digno a hablarme, sólo un par de veces, y eso para regañarme, en serio que ansiaba el momento en que Touya se enterara, sonaba malvado, pero se lo merecía.

Terminé de hacer las albóndigas con pasta para comer y pensé que seria buena idea salir a comprar golosinas.

Había tenido muchos antojos últimamente, pero no importaba, sólo importaba saciar aquella sensación.

Escuché que tocaban la puerta, supuse que serian Meiling y Tomoyo, pues ellas me daban visitas de vez en cuando, eso principalmente los días que tenían clases libres o que sentían que podían faltar. Repetidas veces les decía que aquello no era necesario, pero ellas me ignoraban.

Me preocupaba que ellas no pudieran culminar sus estudios. Más por parte de Meiling.

Abrí la puerta y alcé una ceja al ver quien estaba parado detrás de ella.

—¿Li? —Pregunté confundida.

—No, soy un espejismo—Gruñí por lo pesado que era. Tal vez si lo golpeaba… no, no.

—¿A que ha venido? —Hable un poco molesta.

—Sólo venia a confirmar que todo estaba bien, pero veo que sí— Me sorprendí por aquello. Agité mi cabeza y hable.

—Todo esta muy bien, es todo muy bonito, gracias— Le dirigí una ligera sonrisa y él sólo asintió. Me miró fijamente y después pregunto.

—¿Saldrá a alguna parte? —Me mostré aun mas confundida, ¿y a él que le importaba? Bufé y asentí—. Suba a mi auto, yo la llevare. —Me sonroje, ¿Li estaba siendo amable conmigo? Me sentí malditamente nerviosa por pensar algo así—. Si se lo pregunta, estoy siendo amable porque es mi responsabilidad cuidar de usted, no creo que sea bueno que una mujer torpe y embarazada ande sola por las calles— Y ahí estaba otra vez ese Li maleducado, me sentí indignada y me gire para ir por mis cosas, sabía cuál sería mi venganza luego de esas palabras.

Después de ir por mis cosas nos subimos a su auto. Todo iba muy callado, por lo que me sentí un poco incomoda.

Por segundos me imagine a Li siendo de verdad algo mío. ¿Cómo hubieran sido las cosas si él y yo? Me maree incluso de pensarlo.

—¿Esta bien? —Pregunto él viendo aún viendo hacia en frente.

—Claro, sólo me sentí mareada— Él asintió y siguió concentrado en la carretera.

—¿A dónde quiere ir? —Pregunto tranquilamente, yo sonreí maliciosamente.

—Primero quiero ir a una pastelería, después a una mueblería— Alzó una ceja, mientras yo me hacia la tranquila.

—¿Mueblería?, ¿acaso quiere otra cosa más? La hubiera pedido desde antes y ya la tendría— Reí silenciosamente y lo mire. De perfil se veía guapo, sí, más con esa expresión de seriedad, ¡espereeeeen!, ¿¡que estoy pensando?! Me regañe mentalmente. Tal vez eran las malditas hormonas.

—S-sí, quiero comprar algo en especial— Contesté nerviosa por mis anteriores pensamientos.

Él siguió manejando, hasta que se estaciono. Mire por la ventana y observe que estábamos en una pastelería que hasta de lejos sabría que era de calidad y lujosas. Otra vez estaba maravillada, más que nada por pensar en las cosas deliciosas que tal vez hubiese ahí.

Bajamos del auto y se me quedo viendo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Interrogué viéndolo con el ceño fruncido. Él negó y camino hacía la puerta, yo lo seguí, entramos y de golpe recibí aquel aroma tan exquisito a pasteles y café en mis fosas nasales. Cerré los ojos intentando disfrutar aquello.

—Apresúrese Kinomoto, ¿es que siempre es así de lenta? —Fruncí el ceño, ¿Por qué siempre tenia que arruinar mis momentos? Después recordé a lo que venía y me encaminé al aparador ignorando a Li.

—Buenas tardes, ¿ha visto algo que le guste? —Dijo una señorita sonriéndome, yo asentí, todo ahí se veía exquisito.

—¡Quiero todo! —Exclamé, ella me vio sorprendida, me esperaba eso.

—¿Disculpe? —Se veía desconcertada. Yo sólo sonreí.

—Quiero todo lo que tengan del menú ¿tiene entregas a domicilio? —Ella asintió aun sorprendida. Yo le entregue una hoja donde venia mi dirección—. Por favor, lleve todo a esa dirección, ah, la cuenta la pagara él— Sonreí amablemente, mientras señalaba a Li, él estaba distraído por lo que cuando vio que lo señalé volteo a verme. La señorita hizo la cuenta y me la entrego. Sonreí satisfecha, era perfecto para Li.

Caminé hacia donde estaba él y le restregué la hoja en el pecho.

—Gracias— Le susurre burlonamente en el oído mientras me paraba de puntitas para alcanzarlo, pues era más grande que yo. Me dirigí a la salida lentamente esperando su reacción.

—¡Kinomoto! —Saque la lengua divertida y me volteé a él.

—Me lo debe, Li— Salí rápidamente riendo a carcajadas por ver su cara. Era tan divertido hacer aquello, ahora ya no me sentí tan mal al estar junto a él, claro, sólo cuando no abría su bocota para decir idioteces.

Después de unos momentos salió de la tienda y me miro furioso. Yo solo me encogí de hombros inocentemente.

—¿Por qué siempre hace este tipo de cosas, Kinomoto?— Reí levemente y lo mire fijamente, si que tenia unos ojos muy lindos.

—Porque usted es un maleducado conmigo, tengo que vengarme— Dije tranquilamente, él sólo hizo una mueca.

—Que infantil es— Le sonreí y negué.

—Diga lo que quiera, ¡esto me divierte! —Alcé las manos sintiendo realmente feliz. Y el por qué aún era un misterio para mí.

Tomé de la mano a Li, me sentía con mucha energía y tuve ganas de explorar todo. Corrí y sentí el viento en mi cara, vi una tienda de ropa y me pare en seco, por suerte Li supo contenerse.

—Tenga cuidado, Kinomoto, o terminara matándome. Y créame que aprecio mi vida —Mire nuestras manos aun entrelazadas. Me sonrojé inmediatamente y solté su mano como si quemara, el pareció notarlo y vi en él también un sonrojo.

 _Pero que adorable._

Me quede viéndole, estaba más serio de lo normal.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Pregunte mientras ladeaba mi cabeza.

—¿Le importa? —Hice una mueca. Y lo encare.

—Tal vez si fuera más amable tuviera novia o algo así— Comenté molesta por su actitud de arrogante.

—¿Y a usted que le importa? No es como si quisiera tener a mi lado a una mujer igual de torpe como usted— Rogué a quien fuera para que me diera paciencia con este hombre. Suspiré y luego lo mire.

—Sé que soy una torpe—Declare, él me miro sorprendido—, pero eso no significa que no pueda conquistar a alguien— Le saqué la lengua y sonreí.

Esa tarde le hice pagar muchas cosas a Li, y eso era sólo una pequeña venganza.

A pesar de ello, no peleamos tanto cómo imaginé y el tipo me cayó bien, al menos en los momentos en donde no decía sus insultos o se comportaba arrogante y maleducado.

Había sido _lindo_ estar con él.

* * *

Últimamente estaba pensando demasiadas cosas. Una de ellas era en Kinomoto.

La mujer era curiosa. Sencilla, pero con carácter. Torpe pero fuerte.

Incluso me sentía intimidado el estar pensando tanto en ella.

"— _En verdad es alguien muy torpe, pero muy fuerte. Además, es perseverante y decidida. Cuídala Li, chicas así casi no hay. —"_

Eso era lo que me había dicho la señora Kinomoto cuando estaba partiendo de su casa. Sólo me guiño un ojo y se despidió.

Me sentí realmente confundido. Pensar que la madre de Kinomoto supusiera que traía algo romántico con ella me incomodaba, más porque lo daba como hecho.

Estiré mis brazos, pensar en Kinomoto me hacia sentir extraño. Aún recordaba como se había puesto de extraña al preguntarle el por qué no era la dueña de Imperio Amamiya.

Me confesó que no se sentía segura, y que no le gustaba llamar la atención. Sinceramente eso me sorprendió, cualquier mujer hubiera querido aquello que a ella le brindaba.

También agrego que pronto tomaría su lugar en la empresa, por una parte lo esperaba, pero la pregunta era, ¿Por qué ahora? Suponía que era por lo de su embarazo y entonces otra pegunta alarmante surco su mente, ¿podría él y Kinomoto…?

Sentí que alguien abría la puerta de mi oficina y me puse en alerta, Eriol no iba a venir, estaba ocupado con juntas y en sus ratos libres decidía pasarlas con Daidouji. Últimamente me dejaba botado por ella, pero lo respetaba, digo, un idiota no se enamoraba muy seguido que digamos.

Alguien asomo la cabeza, vi ese cabello rojo largo y esos ojos marrones. Esa sonrisa amistosa y llena de calidez, al igual que llena de misterio.

—Hotaru... —Susurré sorprendido, en realidad no la esperaba, se supone que estaba encerrada por seguridad, era una inconsciente, pensé— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién ha venido contigo, te han protegido? —Interrogué rápidamente preocupado, pues lo que mas temía era perderla. Ella rio nerviosamente mientras yo me paraba y me acercaba a ella.

—Shao, tenia tantas ganas de verte— Dijo y después de eso corrió a abrazarme. Yo la tome de la cintura. Aquella fragancia me inundo y me sentí tan bien en sus brazos. Duramos unos momentos así, disfrutando del momento, poco a poco nos separamos. —. Lo siento si no pude terminar de hablar contigo por teléfono, ya sabes como es Takuto— Dijo apenada. La mire fijamente, ella me devolvió la mirada decidida pero alegre.

—Te extrañé —Confesé simplemente. Su mirada se ilumino aún más, se acercó lentamente a mí, juntamos nuestros labios. Olvidaba que sí existía el cielo, y era con ella, con Hotaru.

Nos separamos lentamente, su mirada me mostro confusión.

—¿Tienes algo que contarme? —Pregunto intimidantemente, claro, sabía que ella se daría cuenta. Asentí lentamente mientras ella fruncía su ceño. —¿Es algo malo, por qué me lo has ocultado? —Me despeiné el cabello mientras me separaba de ella y me senté en un sillón de la oficina.

—Es algo difícil de decirte. Tengo miedo Hotaru— Me brindo una sonrisa dulce y mirada de comprensión.

—Sabré comprender, lo juro — Dijo poniendo sus manos en mis hombros, sus ojos me miraron expectantes por lo que le diría.

—Voy a tener un hijo, y no es contigo— Agache la cabeza esperando no ver su reacción. Quito sus manos de mis hombros y por unos momentos pensé que se iría.

—¿Cómo paso? —Preguntó con voz endemoniadamente tranquila, pero lo realmente intimidante como para alarmarme. Esa era la Hotaru peligrosa.

—Me emborrache accidentalmente un día, te juro que no fue mi intención hacerlo, la mujer no me interesa para nada— En mi interior me sentí como un mentiroso, porque en realidad, Kinomoto me interesaba, y mucho.

—Eres un hombre, dime que asumiste la responsabilidad— Vi en sus ojos amenaza. Yo asentí y ella suspiro—. Mientras no te enamores de ella esta bien — Me sonrió de lado coquetamente, yo negué.

—Tú eres la mujer de la que estoy enamorado Hotaru— Le susurre antes de acercarme a ella y besarla. Ella correspondió gustosa y la sentí sonreír contra mis labios. Nos separamos y me miro burlonamente mientras le devolvía una sonrisa socarrona.

—Eso espero, o tendré que decirle a Takuto— Dijo mordiéndose el labio sensualmente. Desvió sus ojos de mí y sonreí divertido. Me encantaba esa mujer tan explosiva. Que aceptaba mis errores y yo su pasado.

—Dime que tendremos más encuentros como este— Le dije pegando mi frente en la suya.

—Takuto ha puesto más seguridad, se pegan como garrapatas, me dan dolores de trasero, Shaoran— Rodo lo ojos, se veía realmente fastidiada—. No creo que pueda escaparme, hoy tuve suerte, mañana no lo sé— Me beso por ultima vez, mientras se ponía unas gafas negras y una gorra.

—Cuídate mucho, hazle caso al idiota de Takuto, tu vida corre peligro, recuérdalo— Ella asintió infantilmente. Yo sonreí.

—Sí, sí Shao, tú también cuídate, estaré al pendiente de ti y esa _señorita—_ Dijo juguetonamente mientras me guiñaba un ojo de manera sexy bajando sus gafas negras—. Te amo Shao, nos vemos, ¿sí? —Me sonrió ligeramente mientras salía por la puerta.

—Yo también, Hotaru. —Agregué, ella volteo un poco la cabeza y asintió.

Sus visitas me alegraban y me llenaban mas que cualquier otra cosa, pero ciertamente me cansaba tener que hacerlo todo a escondidas, Hotaru no era precisamente una persona normal.

Me recordé que tenia que tener cuidado, no de ella, sino de su pasado, presente y lo que seria su futuro.

* * *

—Vaya, ¿así que salieron en una cita? —Abrí la boca ante el comentario de Tomoyo.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no, Tomoyo? — Rodé los ojos ante la insistencia de Tomoyo.

—¿Y lo de hoy Kinomoto, qué será? —Me sonroje hasta las orejas al escuchar a Meiling.

—E-es otra cosa, es algo casual— Desvié mi vista de aquellas cazadoras. Me sentí aún más avergonzada. Y es que pensar que había cometido el descaro de invitar a Li Shaoran a mi departamento, si era una locura—. En realidad estoy segura de que no vendrá, digo, es alguien muy ocupado—Comenté tímidamente. Ellas me miraron divertidas.

—No creo, si mi primo te dijo que vendría, vendrá—Aseguro Meiling mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—No creo que sea tan descortés contigo— Siguió Tomoyo. Hice una mueca y las miré.

—Y cambiando de tema, ¿Qué me recomiendan hacer con todo lo que encargue en la pastelería? —Pregunte seria. Unas carcajadas se escucharon frente a mi y no pude evitar abrir la boca.

Y es que luego que llegara el pedido de la pastelería no sabia que hacer realmente. Me estaba arrepintiendo de aquello y creo que Li ya lo tenia previsto, por ello no dijo nada. Era astuto. —¿Pu-pueden dejar de burlarse de mí? —Dije amenazadoramente mientras alzaba un puño hacia ellas.

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que se tranquilizaron, Meiling se estaba limpiando algunas lagrimas que se le salieron y Tomoyo trataba de recuperar aire.

—Kinomoto, eres tan graciosa. Es que… ¿Cómo se te ocurre comprar todo eso? —Otra vez la sala estuvo inundada de risas de parte de Meiling. La mire molesta mientras me agitaba la mano en son de paz—. Va, me calmo, pero si que eres torpe—Me miro divertida.

—Ay Sakurita, es que debiste pensarlo mejor—Cerré mis ojos con pesar mientras me lamentaba.

—¿Me ayudaran, verdad? Siempre lo hacen, al menos llévense algo — Rogaba, mientras ellas se paraban rápidamente para dirigirse a la puerta. Cobardes, pensé.

—Ah no, Kinomoto, dile a mi primo, total no falta mucho para que llegue— Comento mientras tomaba su bolsa.

—No seas tan mala con él Sakurita, tal vez hasta te traiga hasta rosas, ¿no crees? Me encantaría quedarme para grabarlo, ya me imagino— Tomoyo puso esa cara de soñadora, mientras podía casi ver las estrellitas que salían en sus ojos. Yo rodé de nuevo los ojos, tan imaginativa como siempre

—Claro, seguro que también llegara con un anillo de matrimonio— Dije sarcásticamente, Meiling puse un dedo en su barbilla. Pensativa.

—¡Seria divino! —Chillo Tomoyo, bufé fastidiada y negué con la cabeza—. Sin embargo, nos tenemos que ir, no puedo aceptar los postres, porque estoy harta. Ya sabes— Le resto importancia con una mano. Camino fuera de la puerta y mientras la seguía Meiling

—¡Ah, Kinomoto! —Me grito Meiling cuando ya estaba por cerrar la puerta. Me detuve al ver que me hablaba— No se maten, por favor— Agrego burlonamente, cerré la puerta fuertemente mientras escuchaba sus risas del otro lado. Si que eran malvadas.

Ya estando sola en mi casa, suspire. Ahora me agotaba más rápido y me costaba aun mas trabajo levantarme en las mañanas.

Ahora estudiaba constantemente para la empresa. Mamá me mandaba algunos artículos de internet y libros, aunque algunas cosas eran extremadamente aburridas eso mataba el tiempo que tenia de sobra en el día, pues papá no había querido que trabajara y entre mis padres y Li me brindaban demasiada ayuda por lo que en momentos me sentía una inútil.

Pensé en ponerme cómoda para dormir un rato, pero recordé que en máximo dos horas llegaría Li. Pensaba en hacer algo de comer, y no es que estuviera pensando en que Li vendría ni nada de eso, era para mí, claro, aunque…

Revise el refrigerador, tenía tantos ingredientes que se me iluminaron los ojos, quería experimentar. Por lo que decidí hacer pescado empanizado, arroz con chicharos y una salsa para agregar. Jamás había sido mala en la cocina, especialmente porque papá me había ayudado mucho de pequeña, de ahí mi amor por la cocina.

Terminé más exhausta de lo que pensé, pero estaba satisfecha.

Mire mis ropas, estaba sucia, pensaba de nuevo en Li, en si debía arreglarme o quedarme así. Agite mi cabeza y fui al baño, me vestiría casual, como siempre hacia.

Vi la ropa que había comprado el día de la salida con Li. Recordé que me había gustado tanto una blusa holgada de 3/4 color verde bajito.

La tomé y decidí hacer el conjunto con un pantalón sencillo de mezclilla.

Después de media hora estuve lista, me sentía relajada, me dirigí a la sala, justo iba a sentarme para ver televisión cuando alguien toco la puerta.

Gruñí estresada, ¿Quién rayos…? Abrí los ojos y me dirigí lentamente a la puerta, mi corazón se acelero torpemente, mientras me regañaba, hey, ¿Por qué me ponía así? Respiré profundamente mientras tomaba el picaporte de la puerta.

Abrí lentamente y cerré los ojos.

—Buenas noches, Kinomoto — Hablo Li con su voz tan gruesa y… no, estaba fantaseando de nuevo. Abrí los ojos y le sonreí.

—H-hola— Hablé torpemente. Me hice a un lado rápidamente para que pasar y así lo hizo.

—Si que es bonito—Comento mirando detenidamente la casa. Se volteo hacia mi y me miro— Supongo que ha pensado que no vendría, ¿o me equivoco? —Me sonroje a mas no poder. Me había descubierto, ¿Por qué era tan astuto?

—No, como cree— Reí nerviosamente sin saber realmente que hacer—¿Desea algo de comer? Hice algo, no es mucho y es sencillo, pero...— Me vio y asintió tranquilamente. Me dirigía a la cocina, pero una mano se poso en mi hombro, voltee sorprendida.

—¿Por qué no nos tuteamos, Kinomoto? Todo se escucha muy formal, y no creo que sea necesario— Dijo serio mientras dirigía su mirada a otra parte. Asentí con los ojos abiertos. Me soltó y yo gire torpemente a la cocina. No sentí sus pasos por lo que supuse que se había quedado en la sala.

—Puede…—Me aclaré la garganta. _¿Por qué no nos tuteamos? —,_ puedes sentarte si gustas Li, en un momento tendré todo listo. —No escuche respuesta de su parte, supuse que me habría hecho caso, tome unos vasos de la cocina, mientras me disponía a dejarlos en la mesa.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Di un salto del puro susto soltando los vasos los cuales se rompieron inmediatamente, pues eran de vidrio. Puse mi mano en mi pecho, que buen susto.

—Lo siento, me asuste demasiado— Me disculpe torpemente mientras me agachaba para recoger. Sentí su presencia a mi lado y alcé la cabeza para verlo. Toco mi mejilla y sentí que me convertía en un tomate, semáforo en rojo, la nariz de Rodolfo, casi sentí el humo salir por mis orejas, me alejé instintivamente poniendo mi mano en el suelo. Di un respingo de dolor, me había clavado un vidrio por mi torpeza.

—Si que eres torpe, ahora tienes otra herida— Dijo de modo reprobatorio. Y, ¿otra herida?

Me ayudo a levantarme del suelo y mire mi mano, estaba llena de sangre y me ardía a montones. —¿Tienes alcohol y algodón? — Escuché que pregunto. Asentí mientras caminaba a un mueble que había en la sala, él me siguió y saco las cosas—. Siéntate. —Ordeno e hice caso.

Vi que puso alcohol en el algodón y los acerco a mi cara. Con que por eso puso su mano en mi mejilla, que tonta había sido. Cerré los ojos con pesar.

—¿Te duele demasiado? —Pregunto, abrí mis ojos y negué lentamente.

—Lo siento, soy una torpe y miedosa— Dije apenada, era una adulta, pero siempre me pasaban ese tipo de cosas por mi torpeza o distracción.

—No importa, creo que tengo que irme acostumbrando— Sentí que mi corazón daba un brinco, ¿eso significaba que nos veríamos muy seguido? No, no, yo no debía malinterpretar.

—Eso creo— Comenté nerviosamente. Me daba cuenta de que a mí no me era tan indiferente la persona que tenia enfrente. Y eso me aterro.

Después de unos minutos Li termino de curarme las heridas, poniendo una venda en mi mano.

—Gracias— Dije con una sonrisa. Mire mi mano y luego a él— ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer? —Agregué felizmente, él asintió y me dirigí a la cocina nuevamente con él ahora si detrás mío. Me ayudo a recoger los vidrios y después de ello serví la comida.

Vi disimuladamente la expresión que ponía ante la comida. Al parecer había estado neutral.

—Esta muy bien preparado, ¿lo hiciste tú, Kinomoto? —Reí nerviosamente mientras asentía.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado— Le sonreí y él sólo desvió la mirada, yo me confundí e hice la cabeza a un lado.

Paso un momento con un extraño pero cómodo silencio en donde solo se escuchaban los cubiertos pegar contra los platos. En realidad, se sentía bien estar así, al menos no estaba sola, justifique rápidamente lo que mi mente quería pensar.

Escuché de repente que tocaban insistentemente la puerta y fruncí el ceño. Era tarde para que alguien viniera.

Me pare de la silla y me dirigí a abrir.

—Dame a una explicación rápida, monstruo, o iré a matar al tipo— Dijo inmediatamente Touya cuando abrí la puerta, juro que sus ojos echaban chispa y su voz era totalmente amenazadora. Se me helo la sangre. Li. Oh no, si que estaba en problemas.

Cerré la puerta rápidamente mientras le ponía seguro. Corrí a la cocina donde aun estaba Li con una mirada de confusión.

—¿Quién…? —Su pregunta se quedo a medias pues tome su mano para que se levanta—. Espera, ¿Qué haces, Kinomoto? —Pregunto alarmado.

—Yo sé que no quieres morir, ¿verdad? —Lo mire y él me miro aún más confundido que hasta me daban ganas de reírme, pero por la situación no podía hacerlo—. Entonces escóndete en ese armario, ¿sí? No hables, no salgas y no espíes, ¿sí? —Hable atropelladamente, pero es que estaba tan nerviosa. Me había dado ese impulso de proteger a Li.

—¿Me podrías explicar que esta pasando?— Dijo un tanto molesto, antes de entrar al armario—. No piensas secuestrarme, ¿verdad? —Rodé los ojos, por un momento pensé en dejar la situación y entregarlo a Touya, pero pasaba que me agradaba como lucia su cara. Hice una mueca y me lamenté.

—Haz lo que te digo, o él te molera a golpes, después te explicare— Dije mientras lo empujaba al armario, él se resistió y yo lo miré molesta.

—Espera, no quiero…

—¡KINOMOTO SAKURA, ¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS?, VEN EN ESTE INSTANTE A ABRIRME LA MALDITA PUERTA! —Mire aterrada fuera de la habitación en donde estaba, que causalmente era la mía.

—Ahí esta tu explicación, muévete— Lo empujé con mas fuerza y el cedió, mire su ceño fruncido y sus ojos de amenaza.

—Me vengare por esto— Hice mis manos puños y me volteé.

—No lo harás, incluso me agradecerás— Murmure con un bufido. Cerré la puerta y salí dispara a la entrada, quite el seguro y Touya entro rápidamente. Observo todo y me miro.

—Estas embrazada, exijo el nombre del imbécil que lo hizo, ¡rápido Sakura! —Lo mire desconcertada y con miedo.

Creo que la peor parte de aquello era enfrentar a Touya Kinomoto, el hermano mas celoso y sobreprotector sobre la faz de la tierra.

Tragué saliva… que alguien me matara… Cierto, ese sería Touya.


	8. Aprietos

**Capítulo subido el día (edición):**

 **03/Julio/08**

Kinomoto me había arrastrado a su habitación y para colmo en un tonto armario. ¿Había mujer más escandalosa y torpe?

Suspiré silenciosamente. Tenía idea de que era lo que estaba pasando.

Yo no era un tonto y podía entender que había problemas fuera de aquel closet, en la entrada de aquella casa, así que me preguntaba, ¿Por qué no salir y enfrentar aquella situación?

Miro con pesadez aquel closet oscuro, había ropa por ahí, claramente era la habitación de Kinomoto.

¿Tenía que esperar a que todo se calmara para salir de aquel lugar tan ridículo? Tal vez debió hacerle caso a su mente e ignorar a Kinomoto, pero es que me había salido un impulso de no sé dónde y había llegado como por arte de magia a la casa de ella.

También había querido dar la media vuelta al haber tocado ya, pero se detuvo por ella, ¿Por qué de un momento a otra tenía que parecerme interesante la torpe esa?

Di otro suspiro con pesar. No salía porque probablemente si lo eso decidía alguien me iba a matar.

Y ese alguien sería Touya Kinomoto.

Había investigado sobre él. Era un tipo intimidante, pero para mi no, tenía una empresa que apenas iba arrancando, pero que prometía ser grande por lo bien administrada que estaba.

Tenia buen perfil de empresario, había manejado unos meses el Imperio Amamiya, para después despegarse y salir a hacer la suya propia.

Suponía que después de lo que le había hecho a su querida hermana no querría hacer tratos con él.

Pensaba que tal vez me estaba ganando problemas de más, ahora tenía a Touya Kinomoto en mi contra, la distancia de Hotaru y a Takuto Nakahara vigilándome, además de que no olvidaba a Kinomoto.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, ¿Por qué había estado tan atento a ella?, ¿Por qué había quitado las formalidades?, ¿Por qué a veces me sentía nervioso con ella? Ya sé, muchas preguntas que hasta yo me mareo por ello.

En fin, tampoco estaba tan mal, por el momento todo estaba bajo control.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Por el momento._

* * *

—¿Y bien? —Pregunto impacientemente Touya cruzando los brazos y mirándome furioso.

—¿Qué cosa? —Trate de persuadir, mientras reía nerviosamente.

—¿Qué más…? —Paro de golpe y volteo hacia la cocina—. Espera, ¿estás con alguien? —Se me helo la sangre y pensé rápidamente en una excusa. Lastima, yo no era buena mintiendo.

—N-no, estoy sola— Hable nerviosamente, mientras sentía que pronto tendría un tic en el ojo.

—¿Y por qué hay dos platos en la mesa? —Pregunto cautelosamente acercándose al objeto. Olvidaba que Touya era observador, demasiado para mi gusto y de esta no creo que iba a escapar y mucho menos Li.

—Ah, es que hace unas horas vino Tommy y comimos juntas— Invente rápidamente rezando porque me creyera.

—Pues parece que estuvo aquí hace poco ¿no? aún sigue tibia la comida— Declaro tocando el pescado y mirándome fijamente. Negué rápidamente con la cabeza y desvié la mirada.

—Cállate ya, estoy sola, con eso debes de conformarte— Camine fuera de la cocina tratando de verme indignada por sus preguntas, pero por dentro estaba que temblaba del miedo.

—Ah, no, explícame eso de que estás embarazada— Me pare en seco e hice mis manos en puños. Sentí sus manos en mis hombros y me volteé hacia él—. Ahora— Amenazo severamente.

Bajé mi cabeza. Respire fuertemente y después expulse todo el aire de mis pulmones.

—El padre es Shaoran Li— Dije cerrando los ojos y poniendo las manos en mi pecho, como queriendo no ver su expresión. Sentí su mano posarse en mi cabeza y abrí un ojo, sus ojos me mostraron compasión, por lo que me sorprendí.

—Dame su dirección— Murmuro con una voz que provoco que mis vellos se erizaran. Me separe rápidamente de él frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué? —Pregunte filosamente, él desvió su vista, como si buscara algo.

Camino fuera de la sala, en dirección a los cuartos y me alarme, pronto mi mente comenzó a maquinar ideas sobre si mi hermano llegase a abrir la puerta de mi habitación.

Una idea bastante loca se cruzó por mi mente.

Grite como si me doliera algo y me toque la frente, automáticamente Touya se volteo a mí.

—¿Sakura? —Susurro acercándose a mí, tomándome de un brazo, yo seguía en la misma pose, solo que ahora con los ojos cerrados y fingiendo una respiración agitada. No me clasificaba como una mentirosa, como ya había dicho, pero a veces se necesitaba serlo—. Oye, ¿Qué pasa?— Pregunto con todo preocupado. En ese momento Touya me estaba dirigiendo al sillón, mientras que yo pensaba alguna otra cosa para distraerlo, aunque honestamente no se me ocurría nada.

—Estoy mareada Touya, llama a una ambulancia— Sabía que me metería en problemas por fingir, pero era eso o que Li quedara destrozado. Y prefería la primera opción.

Vi de reojo como sacaba su celular, juro que estaba a punto de llamar, cuando se escucho un ruido… de mi recamara.

Touya mira hacia esa dirección y frunció el ceño, guardo su teléfono y de ahí vinieron los problemas, ¿verdad? Todo paso demasiado rápido, estaba yo, tratando de llamar la atención de Touya, pero este pareciera ya no creerme ante mi mala actuación e irremediablemente entro a mi habitación.

Reviso todo meticulosamente, dándose cuenta de que no había nada fuera de lo normal, yo contuve la respiración unos segundos, y cuando vi que se volteo hacia mí me relaje.

—Te dije que no había nadie conmigo— Comente como si fuese obvio y me dirigió una mirada que decía que no me creía para nada. Después de aquello se dirigió hacia los otros cuartos de la casa, dándose cuenta de que todo estaba en su lugar.

Suspiro saliendo a la sala, yo lo seguí. Sabía que aún no se acababa todo eso ni el interrogatorio.

—¿Y bien? —Suspire rendida, ya no podía atrasar todo aquello.

—Una noche de borrachera, no fue mi intención, no estaba en todos mis sentidos— Confesé tranquila, pero con el miedo latente en mi interior.

—¿¡Ese imbécil abuso de ti?! —Respondió alarmado parándose del sillón.

—¡No Touya, no abuso de mí! —Grite avergonzada y con las mejillas ardiendo ligeramente. Hice que se sentara y luego puso otra vez el ceño fruncido.

—Igualmente no se salvará de que le parta la cara, ¿Cómo se atreve a ponerte siquiera una mano encima? —Golpee mi frente y luego lo tome de la mano, lo deje justo en la entrada de la puerta, fui a la cocina y tome un postre del refrigerador.

Volví con él y le tendí la caja con el postre, abrí la puerta y lo empujé.

—Fuera, otro día vienes más calmado, ¿sí? —Cerré la puerta sin dejar que dijera palabra alguna, me recargué en ella y pude escuchar sus advertencia y gritos. Sí, sí, otro día me mataras, Touya, pero hoy no.

Me dirigí al sillón y me senté ahí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Li! —Grite reaccionando, aun estaba encerrado en aquel armario y suponía que ni un segundo estuvo feliz allí.

Corrí a mi habitación y abrí la puerta, me dirigí al armario y lo abrí de sopetón.

Al hacerlo moví una caja que cayo en la cara de Li, por suerte no era tan grande.

—Eres muy torpe, Kinomoto —Dijo con dolor, mientras me apuraba a agacharme a su lado.

—Lo sé, lo siento, no fue mi intención —Le tendí una mano para que se levantara y él la tomo, frotándose con su mano libre la cabeza.

—Pensé que ya estaba a salvo, pero no recordaba que todavía estabas tú, Kinomoto— Bufé molesta. Solté su mano y lo empujé antes que se levantara, haciéndolo caer de nuevo— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué haces eso? Kinomoto tonta— Lo fulmine con la mirada y él me devolvió lo mismo.

—Recuerda que aún puedo llamar a Touya— Espete para saber si aquello lo asustaba. Él sólo alzo los hombros, como si aquello le diera igual. Eso me desespero aun más— ¿Por qué no puedes ser más amable, Li? —Pregunté exasperada, mientras ponía mis manos en mi cadera.

—¿Tengo que serlo? —Asentí efusivamente—. Pues no le veo la razón— Contesto simplemente y baje los hombros, rendida.

—¿Qué hice para que me odies y trates así? —Pregunte molesta, cruzándome de brazos.

—Nada en realidad, la verdad es que no te trato tan mal, deberías agradecérmelo— Dijo

—¡Eres un…!

—Sí, sí, un egocéntrico maleducado, lo he escuchado ya varias veces de ti— Hablo simplemente, mientras le restaba importancia con una mano.

Sentí que mi cara ardía de furia, tome lo que estaba cerca de mí -un muñeco de peluche- y se lo arroje. Muy infantil, Sakura, me regañe.

Él lo esquivo fácilmente y yo me enfurecí más. Tomé algunos objetos de mi alrededor y comencé a arrojárselos más rápido, al parecer se le estaba dificultando esquivarlos, pues se escudo con la puerta del closet.

—¡No seas cobarde! —Grite. —Además, ¿Por qué rayos hiciste ruido? ¡¿no viste que estuve en problemas por eso, idiota!? —Grite aún más fuerte, tome una lámpara y amenace con tirársela.

—¡No, espera, eso no! — Levanto las manos y las agito.

—Pídeme disculpas, Li, o te lo aventare— Le mostré más severamente la lámpara, él, ante mis palabras frunció el ceño.

—Eso jamás— Dijo rechinando los dientes. Avanzo rápidamente a mi tomándome de las muñecas, no sin antes arrebatarme la lámpara y arrojarla a la cama. Apretaba fuertemente y me miraba severamente.

—Suéltame— Dije tratando de soltarme, pero él apretó aún más fuerte—. L-li, duele, suéltame— Murmure con dolor, lo mire a los ojos, estos me miraban con fuerza, al parecer capte su atención y me soltó suavemente, parpadeé repetidas veces, aunque nuestra mirada seguía conectada.

—Lo siento— Murmuro sin alejar sus ojos de mí, tragué saliva suavemente, aquello había sido como si su mirada me llamara, pero yo no…

Desperté de lo que sea que hubiese sido eso y me separe rápidamente, sintiendo mis mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

* * *

Yo, Nadeshiko Kinomoto había planeado algo colosal, o al menos yo lo veía así.

Casi podía imaginarme a mi misma colgando una foto de Shaoran Li y una de su Sakura juntos, en su recamara, pero no lo haría, porque si no Fujitaka se daría cuenta y yo definitivamente no quería eso.

Al menos sabía a quién si podía pedirles ayuda. A su querida Tomoyo y a Mei.

Rio maliciosamente mientras recordaba la llamada de aquella tarde.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"— _¡Tía Nade! —Había dicho Tomoyo a través del celular, podía escuchar la emoción en su voz._

— _Hola querida, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Por qué no has venido con Sakura, eh? —Escuché un suspiro y yo sonreí._

— _Debe saberlo, supongo—Dijo con pesar y yo sonreí aún más._

— _Claro, ha sido interesante como impactante todo, ¿no? —Pregunté con malicia, a estas alturas Tomoyo ya me había entendido._

— _Lo ha estado, ¿algún plan en mente? —Reí ante lo astuta que era._

— _Por supuesto— Suspire con pesadez—. Pero ¿me ayudaras? —Hablé con pena fingida y una delicada risa se escuchó del otro lado._

— _Ya sabe la respuesta—Puse mi mano en mi mejilla, emocionada por su afirmativa._

— _Bien, empecemos con…—"_

Literalmente estaba dando saltos de la emoción, contaba con Tomoyo y Mei y sabía que las dos eran infalibles, y más juntas.

Ahora sólo esperaba los resultados pacientemente, porque de que lograba su objetivo, lo lograba.

—¿En que piensas, querida? — Me hablo Fujitaka asustándome por ello. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

—En nada, en nada—Conteste tranquilamente tomando de mi taza de té. Fujitaka solo sonrió.

* * *

—Hotaru Nakahara. —Dijo un joven de 27 años hablándole amenazadoramente. —¿Sabes lo que me hará Takuto si sabe que escapaste? —Reí nerviosamente y le guiñe un ojo.

—Te matara— Asegure. Él me miro aterrorizado— Mentira, mentira, yo te cubro. —Dije poniendo mi codo en una mano mientras cerraba un ojo.

—Basta, no más escapes, ¿entendido? Entiende que llamar a ese tipo no te hará bien— Hice un puchero. Takashi Yamazaki sólo me miro reprobatoriamente mientras comenzaba a caminar. Y es que otra vez me había escapado y otra vez me habían atrapado, pero ahora no estaba satisfecha porque no había cumplido con mi objetivo. Hablar con Shao.

Había llamado a su celular, pero simplemente este no contesto, me había preocupado.

"— _Tendré un hijo, y no es contigo— Dijo Shaoran bajando la mirada."_

Aquellas palabras retumbaron otra vez en mi mente, en realidad había sido un golpe bajo, de antemano sabía las posibles consecuencias de aquello y los problemas que surgirían si Shaoran llegase…

No, ni siquiera quería pensarlo, amaba a Shaoran, por él incluso ponía su vida en riesgo, no le importaba lo que dijera su hermano de él o Yamazaki, era el hombre de su vida, su persona especial.

Pero en ese momento no podía hacer nada para estar cerca de él, había una barrera tan grande entre ellos dos y quería romperla con todas sus fuerzas, y no quería morir en el intento, quería quedarse con él.

¿Qué podía hacer yo si estaba encerrada?

Estaba corriendo el riesgo más grande, pero lucharía por Li Shaoran... lo alcanzaría.

* * *

—Entiende que no, Eriol, no quiero— Dije por sexta vez a Hiraguizawa Eriol. Y es que en veces podía volverse tan insistente que hasta me daba dolor de trasero por él.

—¿Cuándo te volviste tan amargado? —Pregunto con ese tono de burla que tanto me molestaba.

—Desde que te tengo como amigo— Conteste a la defensiva.

—Tranquilo, dañas mis sentimientos— Fingió indignación y yo sólo rodé los ojos.

—¿Por qué mejor no vas y molestas a Daidouji? —Pregunte molesto mientras lo mirada.

—Porque no estás moviendo tu trasero de esa silla y me acompañas a cenar con ella y Mei— Gruñí frustrado, ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirle que no?

Suspiré resignado mientras me paraba de la silla, Eriol no dejaría de joder hasta que aceptara y más me valía aceptar si no quería tenerlo hasta mañana aun rogándome.

Ciertamente tenía ganas de estar solo, y no es que la compañía de Eriol me fuera molesta, _digo, en veces,_ pero en esos momentos quería pensar, no me venia sintiendo bien por aquellos días.

Recordar cómo había colgado a Hotaru me dejaba con el corazón hecho un puño, y es que jamás le había colgado o ignorado una llamada, todo era culpa de Kinomoto.

¿Por qué de repente aparecía y ponía mi vida patas arriba? Digo, ahora no podía dar un paso porque ella estaba ahí, constantemente metiéndose en mis pensamientos.

Pareciera que fuese ayer cuando nos quedamos prendados. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo que hacía, hasta que ella se separo rápidamente. Me maldije cien veces en mi mente por hacer aquello, exactamente, ¿Qué pretendía ahora con Kinomoto? Digo, pareciera como si la hubiera querido besar, pero yo no podía pensar aquello, tal vez era a causa de la llamada con Hotaru.

Sabía que probablemente estaba preocupada y yo no podía llamarla a causa de su hermano.

Chasquee la lengua, esto no podría ser peor.

A menos que tuvieras frente a ti a la persona que quieres evitar.

Estúpido Eriol, ¿Qué rayos estábamos haciendo nosotros con Daidouji, Meiling y…Kinomoto? Lo mire de mala forma y él me sonrió burlonamente, ganas no me faltaron de meterle una patada en el trasero, pero no podía.

—¿Qué hace Kinomoto aquí? —Murmure por lo bajo a Eriol.

—Vamos a cenar, ¿recuerdas? —Rodé los ojos, eso era obvio, pero ¿Por qué tenía que estar Kinomoto ahí?

—Nunca dijiste que vendría Kinomoto— Casi al momento de decir aquello me arrepentí, pues Eriol me miraba con esa cara de sabelotodo.

—¿Y qué hay de malo? —Pregunto cautelosamente. Lo ignore y pase de largo para no darle más importancia de la que le había dado hace unos momentos a Kinomoto. Aún así podía sentir la mirada de Eriol, estaba jodido.

Vi a Meiling viéndome con sonrisa de loca fanática y hasta quise retroceder, o mejor aún, correr.

—Hola, Shaoran— Saludo animadamente Meiling, mientras yo me sentaba en la mesa que ya tenía las cinco sillas.

—Hola— Conteste fríamente, ella hizo un puchero, pero honestamente poco me importo. Vi de reojo como Kinomoto tenia pinta de estar incomoda, al igual que yo, incluso pareciera que quería enterrarse debajo de la tierra. ¿Y sabían qué? Compartíamos la misma sensación.

—Hola, Li— Hablo Daidouji educadamente, bueno, con ella no podía ser frio ni descortés, sino, Eriol se encargaría de castrarme, era seguro.

—Buenas noches, Daidouji — Regrese el saludo. Ella me sonrió y por segundos note la misma sonrisa que me dirigía Eriol cuando hacía o quería hacer algo.

Escuché como Eriol saludaba a todos, Kinomoto sólo le respondió tímidamente, a mí no me había saludado, al parecer mi presencia la tenía incomoda, vaya situación.

La miré fijamente, estaba un poco cabizbaja, incluso me sentí culpable por ponerla en aquella situación.

Creo que se había dado cuenta que la veía, pues alzo la vista y me miro, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso. Yo desvié la mirada rápidamente avergonzado, topándome con los ojos inquisitivos de Eriol, joder, joder.

Para suerte mía en ese momento había llegado el mesero para pedir nuestras ordenes, tiempo para que Eriol se distrajera y no me molestara en toda la maldita noche, o eso creía. Estaba seguro de que se había dado cuenta de todo y que empezaría a joder, y créanme que era demasiado molesto, más con su aire de:

" _Cuéntalo, igual lo sé, pero quiero que me lo digas"._

¿Qué tan patético podía llegar a ser? ¿Acaso estaría encaprichándome con Kinomoto? En sí, la idea me aterro.

 _No, no, tú ya tienes a Hotaru._

Kinomoto se veía aún más incómoda, por lo que veía. No había pedido aún nada, cuando de un momento a otro se levantó, excusándose.

La vi dirigirse al baño de mujeres, _tal vez se siente mal,_ pensé, _o tal vez la asustaste con tu mirada, idiota._ Casi quise gruñir por lo estúpido que me vería en estos momentos viendo a Kinomoto irse.

—Li, ¿Cómo le ha ido con ella? —Hablo Daidouji sacándome de mis pensamientos, volteé a verla un tanto nervioso y vi aquella chispa de malicia en sus ojos, y me dije que debía tener cuidado con lo que decía.

—Bien— Conteste tratando de no darle tanta importancia, ella sonrió.

—Ah que es torpe, ¿no primo? —Interrogo Meiling, yo sólo alce la ceja, ¿A dónde querían llegar?

—Demasiado— Murmuré entre dientes, recordando las cosas que me habían pasado al estar cerca de ella.

—Y guapa… —Aseguro Daidouji. Voltee a verla confundido, ¿de dónde rayos…?

—Oh, sí, Sakura es linda— Secundo Eriol mirándome fijamente, estaba confirmado que estaba jodido, y no sólo por Eriol, sino también por Meiling y Daidouji.

—Por cierto, se ven divinos juntos— Chillo Daidouji dirigiéndome una mirada soñadora, pero que escondía malicia. Sentí mi cara un poco roja y desvié la mirada.

—Nunca— Dije inmediatamente.

—Ah, Shaorancito, nunca digas nunca— Dijo Eriol, con ese tono misterioso. Chasqueé la lengua, era mejor quedarme callado, seguro que diría algo y ellos sabrían o sospecharían… pero ¿Qué cosa exactamente?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Creo que me retiro—Hablo de repente Kinomoto, llamando la atención de todos, incluyéndome. Se veía pálida y eso me… me, no.

—¿Estás bien, Sakurita? —Pregunto Daidouji parándose para sostener a Kinomoto.

—Sí, tranquila, no quero arruinar su velada, yo tomare un taxi para volver a casa, ¿sí? —Kinomoto tenía una mirada suplicante, por ello Daidouji accedió.

Por momentos me sentí tentado de llevarla a casa, pero tal vez eso crearía ideas en aquellos tres, por lo que me mantuve al margen.

La velada trascurrió sin inconvenientes, pero yo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, debía admitir que sin Kinomoto aquello no era tan… interesante.

* * *

No había mentido del todo, me sentía un tanto mareada, aunque tal vez debía echarle la culpa a los nervios que sentí al tener a Li a mi lado.

Tal vez no debí haber huido de aquella manera, pero en realidad estar con él había sido un poco asfixiante.

Camine en la oscuridad, debía tomar a un taxi, pues no me apetecía caminar hasta casa sola y de noche, además de que estaba cansada.

Me dirigí hacía una parada de taxis que conocía de por ahí.

Hasta ahora me había dado cuenta de que Li en realidad no era un hombre que se crecía por ser uno de los hombres más ricos y codiciados.

Salía normalmente, sin tratar de llamar la atención, sin ser mala persona, sin hacer menos a alguien y eso en parte lo admiraba.

Recordaba por aquellas fechas en las que tenia trece años como arrogantes empresarios llegaban a casa creciéndose por tener demasiado dinero y tratando mal a los empleados.

Sinceramente odiaba a ese tipo de personas y el que Li no fuese una de ellas me alegraba.

Sacudí la cabeza. Otra vez pensando en él.

Realmente había sido vergonzosa la escena que habían tenido Li y ella el día que fue a su casa.

Por momentos pensó que hubiera pasado si ella no hubiese roto aquel choque de miradas.

 _¿Se habrían besado?_

Aunque estaba sola en la calle, no pude evitar sentir vergüenza y el sonrojo llegar a mi cara, ¿Qué cosas pensaba? ¿aquellas sensaciones eran por el embarazo? No lo sabía, pero quería dejar de sentirlas, porque comenzaban a asustarme un poco.

De pronto sentí un empujón, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar por lo que después ella ya estaba en el suelo.

—Auch— Se quejo alguien, alarmada voltee la cabeza a un lado. Me tope con una chica de cabellos rojizos sobándose el trasero, ¿tan torpe era que tiraba a la gente aun sin darme cuenta? Si que no tenia remedio—¡Lo siento!, ¿estás bien, te hiciste daño? —Dijo ella mirándome, tenía unos bonitos ojos color marrón preciosos, la mujer era bellísima.

—¿Eh?, no, estoy bien, ¿fui yo la que te estorbé? —Pregunté apenada y ella abrió los ojos para luego reír.

—Yo era la que tenía prisa—Dijo negando con la cabeza. Se levanto y luego de eso me tendió una mano para ayudarme. Me miro la cara y se sorprendió— ¡Wow! Tienes unos ojos hermosos — Me sonrió y yo me sonroje hasta las orejas.

—G-gracias, tú también tienes unos ojos muy lindos — Hable un tanto apenada, la extraña me causaba una calidez extrema.

—Soy Hotaru Nakahara— Se presento tendiéndome una mano, la tomé gustosa y le sonreí.

—Kinomoto Sakura, encantara, Nakahara— Ella rio levemente, aún con las manos estrechadas.

—Dime Hotaru, pero a cambio, ¿podre decirte Sakura? —Yo asentí felizmente—. Muy bien, Sakura—Sonrió y luego volteó hacia atrás un tanto desesperada, después se volvió hacia mí—. Un gusto haberte conocido, pero me temo que me tengo que ir—Dijo dándome una última mirada y volteándose para marcharse.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver? —Pregunté tímidamente antes de que avanzara más. Ella se volteo y sonrió ladinamente.

—Te lo aseguro, Sakura— Dijo y salió en dirección contraria a donde era mi casa. Ella me había causado simpatía, como si ya la conociera.

Era una chica ciertamente guapa, sonreí, ella aseguro que nos veríamos y esperaría ese momento.

Me di cuenta de que por fin había llegado un taxi y me subí a él. Lo único en lo que pensaba ya era llegar a casa y descansar, sí, eso haría.

He de confesar que en el camino casi me quedaba dormida, pero lo soporte porque el conductor me daba mala espina, cada en cuando me miraba, y eso realmente me incomodaba y asustaba, yo era tan miedosa para esas cosas, más porque era un poco tarde y no había tanta gente a los rededores.

Afortunadamente llegue bien a casa, me relaje con un baño de agua caliente y me saboree lentamente uno de los tantos postres que aún tenía.

Sin pensar en Li, sin ver a Li, todo con tranquilidad.

 _¡Rayos, ya he pensado en él!_

Juro que casi me golpeo con la mesa, pero decidí contenerme, pasaba que no quería ir al hospital.

Suspiré, estaba un tanto nerviosa, lo admitía, todo por culpa de Li.

—¡AHHHH, QUÉ ME PASA! —Grite desesperada. Deje caer mis hombros y me dirigí a mi cuarto, debía descansar y tal vez todo aquello se iría.

* * *

—…Y después tropecé con una chica bastante amigable— Comenté emocionada a Shao por celular— Era súper mona y linda— Dije, Shaoran permanecía callado, fruncí el ceño, eso no estaba bien—¿Estás bien? —Pregunte seria.

—Eso creo, discúlpame Hotaru, he tenido un largo día— Respondió con voz cansada.

—Oh, esta bien, creo que… debo dejar que descanses—Añadí tristemente, no me era indiferente el que Shaoran había estado demasiado entraño de unos días para acá.

Me sentí completamente triste.

 _Era por ella. ¿Verdad, Shaoran?_

Quise llorar, pero aun estaba en el teléfono.

—Te visitare un día de estos, ¿sí? —Dije tratando de alivianar el ambiente pesado que se sentía.

—Lo necesito, necesito que vengas— Sonreí como tonta, me enternecía aquel hombre.

—Tenlo por seguro. Me voy Shaoran, te amo— Dije tiernamente, casi lo podía sentir sonriéndole al celular.

—Yo aún más— Dijo, colgué y solté un suspiro.

—¿Otra vez hablando con él? —Me alarmé al escuchar aquella ya conocida voz detrás mío y me voltee a encararlo— Espero que se te vaya quitando ese capricho Hotaru, Li Shaoran y tú jamás estarán juntos— Dijo cruelmente Takuto mientras se volteaba y salía sin mirarme.

Sin querer comencé a derramar lagrimas de impotencia, aquella situación me estaba consumiendo, todo aquello.

 _Pero tú no puedes hacer nada, Hotaru._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


	9. Una cita forzada

**_Edición subida el día (edición):_**

 ** _03/Junio/18_**

 _Una excusa, piensa en una excusa._

…

 _No, te estas volviéndolo loco Li Shaoran, ¿sabes qué pensarían de ti? Deja de pensar ya en Kinomoto._

Tome mi cabeza con mis manos mientras gruñía frustrado.

—¿Qué te traes Shaoran? —Pregunto frente a mi Eriol sin verme, ya que en ese momento se encontraba escribiendo un reporte. Aun así, pareciera que tuviera ojos en todos lados.

—¿Tienes algún tipo de cámara en alguna parte? —Escuche como el maldito se carcajeo por unos segundos y volteo a verme sonriendo ladinamente.

—Más bien, tengo un buen oído querido Shaoran, digo, es imposible no escuchar tus gruñidos— Dijo sonriendo socarronamente, maldito.

—¿Gruñidos? —Pregunte desconcertado mientras alzaba una ceja.

—Exacto, pareciera como si te estuvieras peleando con un ser imaginario— Juro que casi me quise golpear con el escritorio. Eriol me estaba dejando como un idiota.

—Cállate ya Eriol —Espete molesto, él sólo rio ante mi molestia.

—Por cierto, ahora que estamos solos… —Dijo más serio— ¿Traes algo con Sakura? —Pregunto y yo de pronto ya me estaba ahogando con mi propia saliva y tosiendo desesperadamente. Logré estabilizarme mientras lo miraba entre sorprendido, asustado y confundido. No me esperaba aquella pregunta, pues, ni siquiera yo sabía la respuesta.

—¿Qué dices Eriol? —Pregunté, tratando de no sonar nervioso o de otra forma que hiciera sospechar a Eriol.

—No te hagas Shaoran, tú y yo sabemos que escuchaste bien— Hablo de forma aun más seria. Joder. Estaba en zona de alerta.

—Y yo no entiendo a que se debe tu pregunta— Dije un tanto molesto, en realidad, él no tenía por qué preguntarme nada.

—Lo sabes, la miras con tanto fervor y no te atrevas a negarlo, porque te he visto ya— Comento y yo no pude negarlo ya, esto se había vuelto en mi contra y ni como darle la vuelta.

—Ni siquiera yo sé que me pasa— Conteste abatido, cubriendo con una mano mis ojos.

—Pues yo sí—Fruncí el ceño, jodido Eriol—. Tal vez te este gustando la pequeña Sakura— Me pare automáticamente de la silla y lo mire asustado, bien, había entrado en pánico.

—Joder, no, no, no— Dije frustrado, en realidad, no quería admitir aquello, era tan estúpido, digo, yo estaba con Hotaru.

—Joder, sí, amigo— Hablo Eriol mirándome seriamente. —. En serio, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

—Estas de broma Eriol, basta, no estoy enamorado de ella, nos conocemos hace como 1 mes, no me jodas— Dije molesto pasándome las manos por la cara.

—Y aún así tu actitud dice mucho. Tal vez no estés enamorado, pero admite que te atrae— Respire hondamente y lo mire, tenia aquella mirada otra vez, estaba calmado como siempre y tenía esa ligera mueca de sabelotodo en la cara.

—Deja de molestar ya, no es asunto tuyo— Espete mientras me volvía a sentar. Eriol sólo se ajusto sus lentes y una sonrisa pequeña apareció en sus ojos.

 _Idiota._

* * *

—¿Y eso te dijo? —Pregunté un tanto sorprendida, pues, esperaba una negativa absoluta de Li a esas alturas, pero lo que le decía su novio no era mentira, pues se lo había dicho completamente serio.

—No hay dudas, Tomoyo. Digo, hasta tú y Meiling lo han notado— Comento en pose misteriosa Eriol. Era cierto, todos habíamos notado con Li había mirado a Sakurita durante la cena.

—¿Quieres hacer algo al respecto? —Pregunté inocentemente, Eriol me miro mientras alzaba una ceja.

—Lo has hecho ya Tommy, que a mi no me engañas— Sonreí complacida, por cosas pequeñas como esas me enamoraba aún más de Eriol. —¿O me lo negaras? —Pregunto sonriendo. Negué suavemente y solté una ligera risa. Por su parte él me mando una mirada significativa, yo encogí los ojos.

—¿Y esa mirada? —Comenté burlona, él hizo una mueca y casi sentí un signo de interrogación en mi cara.

—Me he enamorado de ti— Dijo de repente, sentí mis mejillas arder y casi, casi el humo salir por mis orejas, y es que lo había dicho tan de repente. Escuché como se reía de mí y me volteé a verlo molesta.

—¡No hagas eso Eriol Hiraguizawa! —Chillé avergonzada, vi como su mirada cambiaba a una seria. Se acerco lentamente a mi como si fuera yo una presa, por unos momentos me tense, digo, no es como si estuviéramos muy desocupados para…

—¿Hacer qué, Daidouji-san? — Abrí la boca sin saber que decir, él ya estaba demasiado cerca y me miraba con aquellos ojos tan misteriosos que me dejaron encandilada. De un momento a otro ya había atrapado mis labios y nos fundíamos en un profundo beso, lento y suave, pero con la fuerza para sacarme un suspiro que quedaba ahogado en nuestras bocas. Eriol Hiraguizawa tenía ese no sé qué, que hacia que mi mundo se moviera rápidamente.

—Déjame decirte que jamás, jamás te soltare— Dijo sonriéndome luego de separarnos, yo lo mire enternecida— Por cierto, ¿Sakura no irá a checarse mañana al médico? —Pregunto Eriol haciendome entrar en razón. Juro que en aquel momento me brillaron los ojos y también pude ver en él aquella mirada maliciosa.

Nos miramos cómplices, como si guardamos un secreto celosamente.

—Ahí esta…

—…Una oportunidad

* * *

—Oh, esto es bastante complicado— Dije frustrada, mientras lanzaba el libro lejos de mí. Hasta el momento no se me habían pegado tantas cosas de lo que estaba estudiando, tampoco es que yo fuese bastante aplicada, pero sin duda me había decidido a aprender cada cosa y ponerlo en práctica, por ello, me levante y tome el libro.

Sentí como mi estomago hacía ruidos extraños y sonreí, el hambre me había salvado de estudiar, casi pude saborear la victoria.

—Ni se te ocurra, Kinomoto — Esa era la voz de Meiling, quien salía de la cocina con un plato de arroz y pollo. Gemí abatida y me senté en el sofá.

—¿Por qué Meiling? —Pregunte poniendo cara de sufrimiento, ella dejo el plato que traía a mi lado. Esa era mi comida.

—Porque debes estudiar, yo estoy a cargo de verte hacerlo, no quiero problemas— Se sentó junto a mí y me observo, yo sólo infle mi mejilla derecha, ¿tenia que ser tan extrema?

—Oye— Dije.

—¿Qué? —Pregunto mientras recargaba en una mano su cabeza.

—Al menos déjame comer en paz, me miras tanto que me incomoda— Vi de reojo como rodaba los ojos, tomo el libro que momentos antes había tirado y empezó a leerlo "atentamente".

—Por cierto, Kinomoto— Hablo cuando estaba a punto de terminar mi comida, dirigí mi mirada a ella y le indiqué con una mirada que siguiera— ¿Mañana iras al médico?— Asentí extrañada — ¿Irás sola? —Alcé una ceja, para esas alturas ya había terminado mi comida.

—No lo sé, supongo que Tomoyo está emocionada por ir y ella me acompañara — Dije con una sonrisa, estaba confiada en que eso pasaría, o, sino que la misma Meiling fuera mi acompañante.

Volteé la mirada hacia ella y la vi poner una sonrisa un tanto maquiavélica, abrí la boca confundida, ella al ver que la observaba volteo la cabeza rápidamente, y yo entrecerré los ojos desconfiada.

Meiling planeaba algo, y no me gustaba.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—¡¿Q-quéeeee!? —Ese era mi grito y no era para menos. Pasaba que la persona que estaba parada en la puerta, frente a mí, no era ni Tomoyo ni Meiling, ¿han adivinado ya?

En ese momento mi cara debía ser para fotografía, porque sí, ¿Qué hacía frente mi casa Li Shaoran?

—Me han pedido que te de esto— Hablo cauteloso, extendiendo un papel, fruncí el ceño y tomé el papel.

" ** _Querida Sakura. Meiling y yo estamos muy ocupadas para acompañarte al hospital, así que nos pareció buena idea que el joven Li te acompañase, ¿no es tan lindo? Ten cuidado, no hagas nada extraño con él, espero que se la pasen muy bien._**

 ** _Te queremos Meiling y Tomoyo"_**

Inconscientemente golpeé con la palma de mi mano mi frente. Esto era totalmente planeado e iba a matar a Li si es que había formad parte de aquel plan. ¿Qué se traían entre manos? Y lo más importante, ¿¡por qué Li?! Suspiré mientras arrugaba el papel en mis manos.

Note que Li estaba un tanto tenso y no me miraba a la cara. Sospechoso.

—Dime que no has formado parte de esto— Él me miro atentamente, mi tono de voz había sonado entre molesto y sorprendido, Li enarco una ceja.

—No, ¿crees que haría algo así? Por favor— Bufo molesto, yo me cruce de brazos, claro que lo creería, somos casi desconocidos, pensé.

—Yo que sé— Dije. Después de aquello todo se quedó en silencio, uno bastante incomodo, a decir verdad. Tenerlo cerca era como una tortura, ahora que me daba cuenta, ¿esta era atracción física? Oh por dios, no, no, lo era. Sentí los nervios y casi quise golpear mi cabeza contra la pared ahora que me daba cuenta de mi descubrimiento. Estaba enganchada a Li.

Por momentos me relaje, después de todo, sólo era atracción, nada de amor, nada de nada. Suspiré aliviada.

—¿Te pasa algo? —Su voz me sobresalto, sí, había olvidado que seguía a un lado mío. Me sonroje visiblemente al verlo ahí, frente a mí, sin ninguna sospecha de que yo en esos momentos pensaba en él—. Estas roja, ¿te sientes bien? —Se acerco a mi y yo me aleje rápidamente, como si su contacto me fuera a quemar. Él al ver aquello se paro en seco y demostró total confusión en su rostro.

—¡No me veas! —Tape mi cara con mis manos. No escuché por unos segundos nada, hasta que por fin sentí que avanzaba a mí y luego sentí sus manos posarse sobre mis hombros.

Destape mi cara lentamente y fije mi vista hacia su rostro.

De nuevo estaba esa sensación de nerviosismo en mí, oh, no saben cuanto odiaba aquello. Y de nueva cuenta me quede enganchada en sus ojos, dios, ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan lindos?

Sentí que se acercaba a mi cara, esperen, ¿qué?... ¿quéeee? Mis manos empezaron sudar y sentí ese tirón en el estómago, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y los abrí de nuevo rápidamente, Li seguía acercándose. Paro cuando pego su frente a la mía y me sorprendí.

—Parece que no tienes fiebre— Dijo.

—¿Eh? —Dije aturdida, Li se separo de mi y me miro extrañado.

—¿Qué pasa? — _¡Pasa que pensé que me besarías!_ Pensé.

—N-nada— Me crucé de brazos, aun podía sentir el sonrojo en mi cara, era una ridícula, no podía andar por ahí fantaseando con ideas de adolescente.

—¿Y bien?— Habló. Volteé a verlo confundida.

—¿Y bien qué? —Pregunté de vuelta, él sólo esbozo una sonrisa burlona y lo mire como si estuviera loco.

—Que si nos vamos a tu chequeo, ¿Dónde estás hoy? Estas más torpe que nunca, Kinomoto y eso que se me hacia imposible— Soltó una pequeña carcajada y lo mire molesta, aunque debía admitir que tenía razón, pero nunca lo diría frente a él.

Después de veinte minutos nos encontrábamos en el hospital, en el camino todo había sido un silencio. Nada incómodo para mí, cabe destacar.

Pensaba seriamente en mi actitud y en mis pensamientos. Realmente me estaba comportando como una cría. Y es que descubrir que Li no me era nada indiferente era… ¿extraño? No, no, ¿aterrador? Sí, sobre todo porque el tipo era un arrogante, maleducado, _pero muy guapo._ No, ese no era el maldito punto.

—Me estas empezando a dar miedo— Dijo aquella voz a mi lado, lo ignoré y seguí mi riña interna, ahora no sólo eran pensamiento si no también gruñidos los que salían de mí.

De pronto sentí un tirón en la mejilla.

—Auch— Me queje, volteando a ver a mi agresor — ¿Qué te pasa? —Chille molesta mientras me sobaba la mejilla.

—Estabas tan distraída que tuve que hacerlo, ya es tu turno— Mire a mi alrededor, una enfermera me miraba sonriente, yo sólo atine a sonrojarme y bajar la mirada. _Trágame tierra._

* * *

Kinomoto estaba insoportable, malditamente distraída y cien veces más torpe que de costumbre y eso me exasperaba.

Había tratado de traerla a la tierra varias veces y es que se quedaba como una boba pensando en quien sabe qué.

—Hacen tan linda pareja— Hablo de repente la enfermera que estaba frente a mi sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—En realidad…

—Se ve que se le van los pensamientos en usted— Me interrumpió comentando aquello de manera alegre. Alcé una ceja, ¿Kinomoto pensando en mí?

La enfermera se retiro y yo me quede ahí. Pensando otra vez en Kinomoto.

Los recuerdos de hace una hora me inundaron. ¿Por qué de pronto había tenido ese impulso de acercarme a ella? Por poco y grito cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Me dirigí a la cafetería para tomar un café, todo lo que tuviera que ver con Kinomoto de alguna forma me cansaba.

 _Click. Click. Click. Click._

Pare de beber el café que ya había comprado y mire en todas direcciones, aquel sonido si bien no me equivocaba había sido de una cámara fotográfica.

Fruncí el ceño, sabia de que iba aquello. Gruñí molesto, saque mi celular para llamar a seguridad, porque aquello no lo dejaría pasar por alto.

—L-li— Volteé, olvidando la llamada para concentrarme en la dueña de aquella voz. —. Ya me quiero ir—Soltó aquello nerviosa y con un notable sonrojo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Pregunte al ver su estado.

—¿Eh? Nada, ya vámonos. — Dijo desesperadamente tomándome de la espalda y literal, llevándome a la salida.

—Espera, quiero conversar con el doctor sobre tu estado — Pare en seco antes de que ella me siguiera arrastrando.

—¡Yo te contare todo! ¡vámonos! —Dicho esto ejerció más presión y ya no me pude resistir.

—Bien, pero a cambio quiero que me invites a cenar— Vi como se sonrojaba levemente y en ese momento me arrepentí.

—Está bien— Dijo casi en susurro, sentí un calor terrible en las mejillas y desvié la mirada de ella—. Te has sonrojado— Afirmo ladeando su cabeza y viéndome fijamente.

—¡Claro que no! —Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia el estacionamiento dejando atrás a Kinomoto.

—¡Espera! —Escuche sus pasos detrás de mi y no me digne a esperarla. El que Kinomoto se haya dado cuenta de que me había sonrojado era humillante.

—Tú sí que eres maleducado Li— Bufo molesta cuando llego a mi lado, yo la ignore nuevamente mientras abría el auto y me subía, ella hizo lo mismo y ya estando ahí ella se cruzo de brazos— ¿Y ahora que traes, Li? —Pregunto molesta.

—No te importa— Conteste fríamente, ella por fin se quedo callada y yo me debatí en si había sido muy grosero con ella. ¡Bah!

Vi de reojo como ella iba un poco acongojada y con la mirada perdida. Bien, me sentí culpable.

—¿Puedes contarme como te fue? —Vi que se sobresalto y que rápidamente dirigió su mirada a mí.

—Ah… todo esta muy bien, me han dicho que debo tomar algunas vitaminas para no provocar una anemia— Respondió suavemente, por alguna razón su actitud de indiferencia me molestaba.

—¿Algo más? —Presioné a que hablara, pero a pesar de ello se quedo callada por un largo rato.

Y ese rato se prolongo hasta llegar a su casa. Ella bajo lentamente sin mirarme y sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Me estaba ignorando y evadiendo.

—Puedes esperar en el comedor mientras cocino algo, ¿esta bien? —Pregunto mientras volteaba ligeramente su cabeza hacia mí.

—C-claro— Contesté nervioso, ¿nervioso? Dios, tal vez me estaba volviendo loco.

Pasamos a la casa y pude divisar rápidamente en la sala un libro y su laptop.

—¿Para que es eso? —Pregunté y ella volteo para mirar lo mismo que yo.

—Oh, estoy estudiando, para la empresa— Respondió simplemente, continuo su recorrido hacia la cocina y yo me acerque al libro que estaba posado sobre la mesa. Lo tomé y vi que tenía un separador, lo abrí y vi como lentamente caía una hoja bien doblada.

Me mostré confundido y, sobre todo, curioso. La recogí lentamente y la abrí, no sin antes echar un vistazo a la cocina y cerciorarme que Kinomoto no viniera.

" ** _Tal vez me mataras cuando veas esto, Kinomoto, pero da igual._**

 ** _Como no podre verte en unas dos semanas -como ya te había dicho-, quiero darte un consejo._**

 ** _¡Date cuenta de que te mueres por mi primo ya!"_**

Inmediatamente guarde la hoja en mi bolsillo al darme cuenta de que Kinomoto estaba parada en la puerta viéndome.

—¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido— Asentí lentamente y ella inflo sus mejillas—. Si es así… ¡ya casi esta la cena! —Me sonrió y sentí que me corazón se aceleraba sólo de verla.

Kinomoto no podía estar enamorada de mí. ¿O sí? Repase lentamente sus acciones, sus miradas perdidas, sus sonrojos. Dios, tal vez era cierto.

De cierta forma en aquel momento me sentí eufórico por saber aquello. Más sin embargo no me deje caer en total confianza con aquella nota, que sabía de antemano que era de Meiling.

Mi celular sonó haciéndome sobresaltar, me sentí un estúpido por haberme sumergido en aquel mar de pensamientos. Saqué mi celular del bolsillo y vi el identificador. Era Hotaru.

—¡Li, ya esta listo todo! —Escuche la voz de Kinomoto que provenía de la cocina. Sude un poco frio. Kinomoto o Hotaru. Kinomoto o Hotaru. Kinomoto…

—Voy para allá— Dije con simpleza. Guarde de nueva cuenta mi celular y camine hacia la cocina.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Después de haber terminado de cenar, le sugerí tímidamente a Li ver una película, lo cual sorprendentemente acepto.

Y entonces me encontré en el piso, buscando en el catálogo de películas alguna que me gustara.

—¿El secreto de Adaline? —Dijo Li leyendo lo que había en la pantalla de la televisión, yo entrecerré los ojos, recordando.

—¡Esa esta bien! Es una maravillosa película— Puse play sin esperar a que Li respondiera, él ya estaba sentado en el sillón, me debatí unos segundos si sentarme al lado de él o centrarme en otro lado. La primera opción resulto victoriosa.

Comenzó la película, pero en realidad no tenía ganas de verla. Había invitado a Li por puro placer de verlo por ahí. Algunos pensamientos extraños y preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza.

Li de pronto se había comportado un tanto extraño, en la cena había estado más callado de lo normal y un tanto ido. Yo por mi parte, podía asegurar que estaba casi igual.

Me daba cuenta de que ahora la compañía de Li no me era tan molesta, al contrario, me relajaba un tanto y sentía aquella necesidad de estar con él.

—Oye— Me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Li muy cerca de mí. Inmediatamente puse mis ojos en su cara y por inercia bajé hasta sus labios— ¿Estás bien? —Tragué lentamente y asentí.

—Li… ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera el bebé? —Pregunté tímidamente. Lo sentí pensativo mientras alzaba su vista, para luego mirarme nuevamente.

—Una niña— Dijo y sonrió cándidamente.

El aire abandono mis pulmones sintiendo vulnerable ante su presencia, por lo que recordaba en lo que llevábamos de conocernos jamás había sonreído así, tan… tiernamente.

Comencé a respirar más agitadamente, y lo miré aún más profundo. Pareció captar que quería el contacto con nuestros ojos, y así paso.

En ese momento, era una perfecta burbuja entre los dos, ya no escuchaba el sonido de la película, mas sin embargo escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón y la respiración de él.

—S-Shaoran— Susurre mientras los dos acercábamos más nuestros rostros.

Sin previo aviso juntamos nuestros labios, un contacto suave, lento y armonioso. La sangre me hervía, sentí miles de sensaciones pasar por mi estómago. Aquel beso me estaba quemando la piel, lo sentía casi necesario y al parecer Li pensaba lo mismo que yo, pues tomo suavemente mi nuca y me acerco más a él.

A medida que pasaban los segundo el beso se iba intensificando, Li mordía suavemente mis labios y yo suspiraba por lo bien que se sentía aquello. Me sentía casi como en el paraíso.

Abrí mis ojos y me separé de Li de golpe. Y no, no era porque hubiese querido, sino porque alguien estaba tocando la puerta insistentemente.

Sentí mi cara arder y miré a Li que al igual que yo tenia un sonrojo que pude captar. Los dos respirábamos un tanto agitados y vi como mi ropa se había desacomodado un poco.

—I-iré a abrir— Dije casi en un susurro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado ahí? Aunque no lo negaba, había sido maravilloso.

Acomodé mi ropa y me dispuse a abrir.

—¡Sakuritaaaa! —Chillo Tomoyo en cuanto abrí la puerta lanzándome a mí—¿Cómo te ha ido?, no habrán hecho nada raro ustedes dos ¿verdad? —Escuche que alguien carraspeo tras de mí, era Li.

—Yo me retiro, con su permiso, Daidouji, Kinomoto, que pasen buenas noches— Tomoyo lo vio misteriosamente, mientras que Li agachaba la cabeza.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí, Sakurita? —Pregunto pícaramente Tomoyo. Yo me sonroje furiosamente al recordar aquel beso.

Inconscientemente me lleve la mano a mis labios, aun podía sentir el cálido contacto de Li.

Aunque algo no concordaba en mí, lo deje pasar. La duda más grande ahora era, ¿Cómo cambiarían las cosas entre nosotros?

La idea de que me ignorase o se alejara de mi me aterraba. Por alguna razón, quería que siguiera ahí, conmigo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—¿Has conseguido lo que te pedí, Takashi? —Pregunto aquel hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos marrones.

—Por supuesto, jefe— Takuto Nakahara sonrió maquiavélicamente. Ahora tenia la excusa perfecta para dañar a Hotaru.

—Que Li Shaoran se prepare, porque lo que vendrá no será lindo— Una carcajada sonó en aquella habitación, de esas que hasta te erizaban los pelos.

Ese era Takuto Nakahara, un hombre muy, muy peligroso y sádico.


	10. Hotaru Nakahara

**Corrección subida el día:**

 **04/julio/18**

" _Aquella tarde me sentía totalmente devastada. Muchas veces había tratado de mentalizarme para lo que vendría en mi vida, pero creo que jamás lo logre._

 _Como muchas veces, había escapado para relajarme y olvidarme un poco de la vida que llevaba. A veces pensaba en por qué la vida se empeñaba en hacerme pasar cosas tan desagradables. Era casi como un karma, pero no era por algo que yo hubiese cometido exactamente…_

 _Había decidido pararme en un parque, justamente en una parte en la que no había nadie. Suspiré cansadamente y me convencí de que definitivamente yo sólo quería llevar una vida tranquila._

 _Y solté otro suspiro._

— _¿Reflexionando sobre la vida? —Aquella voz detrás mío me sobresalto, por lo que me volteé inmediatamente a la defensiva—. Oye, oye, no te haré daño— Ahora, frente a mi se encontraba un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color chocolate. Era atractivo, pensé._

— _No realmente, pensaba en como robar un banco—Mentí._

— _Eres una mala mentirosa. —¿En serio? Pensé rendida._

— _La verdad es que sí—Conteste._

— _¿Si a qué? —Desvié mi mirada al cielo y esbocé una sonrisa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _¡Shaoran! —Agité mi mano hacia el aludido y él tan sólo me sonrió, lo que hizo que una corriente eléctrica se expandiera por mi cuerpo._

— _Hotaru, pensé que ya no vendrías— Dijo con pesar, yo sólo sonreí y negué con la cabeza._

— _Por supuesto que no, yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo— Le saque la lengua y él rodo sus ojos divertido._

 _Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que nos habíamos conocido. Éramos muy buenos amigos y ciertamente me relajaba demasiado estar con él, además, de que por unos momentos me hacia olvidar todos los problemas._

 _Era Li Shaoran. Casi dueño del Empresas Li. Digo casi, porque estaba en preparación, era casi como yo, pero…_

— _¿Y ya me dirás eso tan importante? —Hablo él y yo suspire hondamente mientras cerraba los ojos por un momento. Reflexionando._

— _Sé que este tema ha quedado casi en el olvido— Comencé a hablar—, pero déjame decirte que entiendo la presión que sientes al saber que asumirás algo de suma importancia— Desvié mi mirada de la suya, sintiéndome un tanto intimidada— No soy alguien muy normal, y si no te había dicho esto antes no fue por falta de confianza o algo así — Agache la cabeza, sintiéndome culpable._

— _Me estas asustando— Tal vez te asusté más en un momento, quise decir. Sentí su suave toque en mi mano que al parecer temblaba ligeramente. Levante lentamente la cabeza y me tope con su mirada preocupada. Tal vez él no merecía estar perdiendo el tiempo en alguien como yo._

— _Somos muy diferentes, Shaoran— Solté, él frunció el ceño molesto._

— _Claro que no, somos personas, seres humanos, no somos diferentes— Sonreí ligeramente ante su respuesta._

— _No me entiendes, tú tienes una empresa muy grande casi en tu poder y yo tengo…_

— _¡Hotaru, ¿Dónde estás?! — Abrí mis ojos y me separe rápidamente de Shaoran, trate de localizar aquella voz, que era bien conocida por mí— ¡Hota…! —Y así, el momento que había estado evitando se hizo presente._

— _Escucha, no es una amenaza— Dije rápidamente, refiriéndome a Shaoran, Takashi clavo sus ojos en Shaoran, desconfiando._

 _Y de un momento a otro lo hizo, hizo el ambiente tan pesado con una sola acción._

— _¿Quién eres y qué buscas de ella? —En ese momento juro que la cara de Shaoran estaba pálida, y que no era para menos._

 _Ahí estaba Takashi Yamazaki apuntándole con su arma de fuego a Shaoran, quien ahora tenía bien abiertos sus ojos. Yo jadee asustada._

— _¡¿QUÉ HACES?! —De un momento a otro me puse enfrente de Shaoran, protegiéndolo— ¡Es mi amigo!— Dije asustada y con las lágrimas queriendo salir de mis ojos, entonces vi como Yamazaki sonreía ladinamente._

— _¿Amigo? Tú no puedes tener amigos, Hotaru— Empuñé mis manos y cerré los ojos con fuerza._

— _Lo creas o no, yo lo soy—Abrí los ojos y vi como Shaoran se había puesto a mi lado, miraba decidido a Yamazaki._

— _Oh, parece que no te ha dicho quién es— Fijé mi vista en él y lo vi entrecerrar los ojos._

— _No, ¡yo...!_

— _Hotaru, es hermana del líder de los Yakuzas. —Lo mire aterrada— Y tal vez hasta la futura líder. "_

Pase lentamente las manos por mi cara al recordar aquel hecho que fue el comienzo de muchas cosas. Al menos ya había pasado, pensé.

Ese día estaba fuertemente castigada, estaba llena de seguridad hasta las uñas y eso me frustraba de sobremanera.

La razón la sabia, pero ahora Takuto se había empeñado más. Puse mi cabeza en la cama y sentí ganas de llorar. Yo no quería esto, quería estar con Shaoran, quería dejar atrás a Takuto y su jodida mafia. ¡Quería ser libre! Pero no, ahí estaba yo encerrada en aquella casa.

Porque sí, era peligroso andar allá afuera sola, o eso era lo que le decía Takuto, pero ¡a ella ni la conocían! ¡una mujer no destacaba tanto en aquella mafia tan asquerosa!

Suspiré, y quise patalear como una niña. Pero rápidamente pensé que eso no la ayudaría, para nada.

 _¿Y que te hace pensar que si te escapas serás feliz con él?_

¡Eso ya lo sabía! Pero quería intentarlo, Shaoran y ella se amaban, ¡eso quería creer yo! Soló eso…

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza a horrores. Todo el día había estado pensando en ella, en aquel maldito beso y en todas las sensaciones que le causo.

Y otra vez se regaño por haber hecho aquello, ¡estaba con Hotaru! ¿Y ahora cómo la vería a la cara? Se paso agresivamente las manos por la cara y gruño.

Kinomoto había provocado tantas cosas con aquel beso. Lo hizo sentir maravillosamente y eso ciertamente le aterraba, ¿Por qué demonios no se había separado de ella? ¿Por qué le gusto tanto aquel beso?

Y otra duda se instalo casi de inmediato en él, ¿Kinomoto estaba enamorado de él? Por dios, aquel beso casi le confirmaba los hechos, y más aún como había dicho su nombre, tan, tan… suavemente que hasta a él le había gustado que aquellas simples letras salieran de su boca.

Darle más vueltas al asunto sería más agotador. Y justo en aquel momento estaba trabajando, el día anterior se había tomado el día libre para acompañar a Kinomoto y se le había acumulado el trabajo, por lo que sabía que aquello sería la distracción perfecta para él.

Antes de sumergirse en su trabajo pensó de nuevo en Kinomoto. Tal vez era mejor no verla por unos días, para que todo aquello se le pasara…

Tal vez estaba exagerando, pero se sentía aterrada.

Aun podía sentir la sensación de aquellos labios sobre los suyos, y era una sensación maravillosa que le hacía cosquillas en el estómago.

La noche pasada no quise decirle nada a Tomoyo, puesto que sabía que no había sido nada relevante para ella o Li. Y eso, pensar que a Li le daba igual, aunque tratara de negarlo o ocultarlo, la lastimaba, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta el por qué.

Había un sinfín de preguntas y posibles preguntas en su cabeza.

 _¿Por qué se habían besado?_ Por la situación.

 _¿Por qué se sintió tan bien?_ Porque hace mucho que no besaba.

 _¿Por qué sentiste maripositas en el estómago?_ Bien, eso no lo sabía.

Parecía una adolescente enamorada, pero ella no era una adolescente precisamente y no estaba enamorada, entonces ¿A dónde estaba yendo ella con todas esas cuestiones? Quiso buscar las respuestas en alguien, pero no, porque se vería muy sospecho, ¿Wikipedia tal vez? No, la información no era tan veraz ahí.

¡Que se estaba volviendo loca! Tal vez no debí haber comido tanto, tal vez por eso sentía extraño el estómago, sí, eso era.

Golpeé mi cabeza en la mesa de la cocina. Estaba confundida, muy confundida.

—Incluso creo que esta sucediendo más rápido de lo que esperábamos, tía Nadeshiko— Sonreí felizmente al escuchar las palabras de Tomoyo.

—¿En serio? —Chille emocionada— ¿Entonces hiciste lo que te dije? —Su suave risa se escucho a través de la línea.

—¡Por supuesto! El joven Li la acompaño al hospital—Casi quise saltar de emoción por saber aquello.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué paso? Cuéntame ya— Dije rápidamente, sintiéndome verdaderamente una curiosa. Se escucho un suspiro por parte de Tomoyo y yo fruncí levemente el ceño.

—No lo sabemos del todo, pero al parecer los dos han cambado radicalmente sus actitudes desde ayer— Hizo una pausa y casi quise presionarla para que siguiera—, pero puedo asegurar que algo paso en la casa de ella. Más allá de su comportamiento, también esta el joven Li, que salió casi despavorido de allí, eso me hace sospechar— Puse mi mano en mi mentón y medite en tanto.

—No sé muy bien que haya pasado. Pero ciertamente es sospechoso— Comente convencida.

—Trataré de averiguar todo, si tengo noticias le avisare— Le di una rápida afirmación, luego de eso nos despedimos y colgamos.

Puse una mano en mi frente, casi podía sentir la victoria en mis manos.

Tal vez me tocaba intervenir personalmente con Sakura.

Eran aproximadamente las 11 p.m. cuando apenas llegaba a mi casa. Como pensaba, había sido un día ocupado con trabajo y más trabajo, aunque aquello había sido mera distracción para todos los problemas mentales que tenía en aquel momento.

Me dirigí inmediatamente a la puerta y la abrí, ese día era libre para todos los trabajadores de la casa, por lo que estaba completamente solo. Algo que no me gustaba, pero tenía que aceptar.

Afloje mi corbata y me quite el saco poniéndolo en el perchero que estaba cerca de la entrada.

Por unos momentos quise sustituir esa soledad por Kinomoto…

¡No, por Hotaru, joder!

Decidí que era la hora de descansar, había pensado en avanzar un poco el trabajo del día de mañana, pero como estaban las cosas prefería dormir.

Subí las escaleras lentamente, sin prisa.

Estaba intentando relajarme, al menos debía intentarlo.

Divise mi habitación y tome el picaporte para disponerme a abrirla, naturalmente todo estaba apagado, por lo que tuve que ubicar el apagado/encendido de la habitación.

—Bu—Dijo una voz frente a mí. Di dos pasos atrás del puro susto—. Cuento tiempo, Li Shaoran, ¡oh! Espera, jamás nos hemos visto, ¿o sí? —Frente a mi y sentado en la orilla de mi cama se encontraba un hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos marrones. Me puse alerta, metí mi mano a mi bolsillo del pantalón para sacar mi celular, pero el tipo se me adelanto, parándose inmediatamente de la cama, lo que llamo mi atención, estaba preparado para pelear.

—Tranquilo, no querrás hacerle daño al hermano de Hotaru, ¿o sí? —Abrí sorprendido los ojos y lo inspeccioné de pies a cabeza, no se veía tan viejo, era un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años, con porte elegante y cara impasible.

—¿Hotaru esta bien? —Pregunte de inmediato, tal vez por eso estaba ahí. Pero no, ¿Qué haría el jefe de los Yakuza frente a mí? Comencé a sentir miedo, no era una persona simple, era una persona llena de poder y sin omitir, peligrosa.

—Ella esta muy bien—Contesto fríamente— Pero ¿y tú?— Me sorprendí por su pregunta.

De un momento a otro sentí un dolor agudo en el estómago. El aire abandono a mis pulmones y no pude evitar arrodillarme.

—Ups, ya vi que no estas tan bien— Por mi boca escupí un poco de sangre, puse mi mano en el costado de mi estómago—. Esto tómalo como una pequeña amenaza. Deja en paz a Hotaru— Sentí sus palabras mortalmente escalofriantes y frías—. Esto apenas a empezado, Li Shaoran, has engañado a Hotaru, y eso jamás te lo perdonare— Sentí como todo se volvía negro de repente, escuchaba su voz casi a lo lejos, y me dejé ir por aquel dolor tan fuerte.

— _Despídete de tu felicidad, y de Sakura Kinomoto— Fue lo ultimo que escuche, antes de caer completamente. ¿He muerto?_

* * *

Abrí súbitamente los ojos al sentir una opresión en el pecho tan fuerte y como mi corazón latía fuertemente, una sensación horrible se instalo en mi.

Toque mi frente, mis dedos estaban totalmente fríos. Trate de tranquilizarme, pero me sentía desesperada. Estaba asustada por alguna razón.

Me pare lentamente de mi cama y me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Vi hacía la ventana, la luna estaba preciosa, brillando en el cielo. Me sentí tranquila un momento, pero aún la sensación de miedo y desesperación no se habían ido por completo.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

Escuche de repente como mi celular sonaba. Fruncí el ceño extrañada, tal vez eran como las 2 a.m. de la mañana, era muy tarde para que alguien me llamara.

Tomé mi celular aun con el vaso y vi en el identificador que era Tomoyo.

— _¿Hola? Sakura, escucha voy para tu casa, ha pasado algo muy grave con Li…_

Deje de escuchar lo que me decía Tomoyo y lo de mi alrededor, todo en ese instante se volvió sin sentido.

— _¿Sakura? ¿Sakura?_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

** BONUS ¿QUÉ PASÓ EN EL CONSULTORIO CON SAKURA? **

Entre lentamente a la puerta donde me habían indicado.

—Créame que no la he olvidado, señorita Kinomoto — Se me helo la sangre cuando vi que aquel doctor era el mismo que me había dado la noticia de mi embarazo. Sentí las mejillas levemente sonrojadas al recordar. Hice una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo y me dispuse a sentarme—, veo que ha venido con su esposo— Ahora, tras esas palabras, ya no era un leve sonrojo, digamos que me asemejaba más bien a un tomate.

—¡Él no es mi esposo! —Negué escandalosamente a lo que él rio suavemente y yo lo mire aún con la pena en mi cara.

—Y dígame, ¿le alegro a su esposo la noticia? —Suspiré pesadamente y negué de nuevo con la cabeza— ¿No? — Insistió y yo lo miré e hice un puchero.

—Ya le dije que no es mi esposo— Comente ácidamente.

A esas alturas ya me estaba haciendo el chequeo mientras me indicaba que hacer.

Él se quedo callado en el proceso y ya cuando me estaban haciendo el ultrasonido hablo.

—¿Quisiera que fuese niño o niña? —Pregunto de repente. Medite unos segundos y no supe que contestar.

—No lo sé, los dos sexos me encantan— Le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿No le ha preguntado eso a su esposo? —Sentí las mejillas otra vez coloradas y fruncí la boca.

—Yo…

—Aunque tal vez lo único que quiere es que tenga sus ojos, o cosas así, tal vez le gustaría que su hijo o hija tengan los ojos bonitos de su madre— Pensé en sus palabras unos segundos y salí acaloradamente de aquel lugar, ese doctor me ponía los pelos de punta.


	11. El paraíso no siempre es para todos

**Resubido por edición el día:**

 **04/Julio/18**

En ese momento en el que se encontraba caminando hacía el cuarto de reuniones, en donde la esperaba su hermano, pudo sentir un mal presentimiento, sobre todo porque Takuto nunca la citaba allí, más bien, casi nunca se veían, pues él se encontraba siempre ocupado en el trascurso del día.

Recorrió con cuidado la puerta que la separaba del cuarto y entro de igual manera.

Vio como el lugar sólo estaba conformado por una mesa larga y algunas sillas de cuero elegantes. Al fondo de la misa diviso a su hermano, quien la veía con aburrimiento.

—Que lenta eres, hace tanto que te llame— Dijo él sin mostrar verdadera molestia, pero su tono de voz decía lo contrario. Hotaru sólo suspiro y camino para quedar más cerca de él, pero antes de completar la acción, Takuto la paro en seco con una mano y ella sólo frunció el ceño—. Quédate ahí, no tienes que acercarte tanto— Hotaru acato la orden y se quedo parada en su lugar, contemplándolo sólo a él. De un momento a otro Hotaru agacho la cabeza, sintiéndose miserable.

—¿Eres feliz? —Hablo él. La pregunta hizo que elevara rápidamente la vista, negando con la cabeza en el proceso— ¿Por qué?— Ella sólo suspiro y calló unos segundos.

—¿Y todavía me preguntas? —Dijo un tanto alterada, cosa que a él no le inmuto.

—¿Quieres acaso que lea tu mente? No seas tonta, si te pregunto es porque no lo sé — Hotaru bufo molesta, su hermano la estaba sacando de quicio completamente.

—¡Ese no es el maldito punto, Takuto!— El aludido la miro impasible. Con su fachada de imperturbable—Todo este tiempo, ¡he estado sola! Tú no eres un hermano para mí, el que seas un Yakuza te ha quitado todo sentimiento, siempre me has hecho sentir mal, ¡sólo por amar a Shaoran! La única persona que me ha comprendido, ¡no como tú, hermano estúpido, eres un idio…! —

Hotaru jadeo sorprendida mientras tomaba suavemente su mejilla, que en ese momento le ardía y dolía, pues, Takuto le había propinado un golpe, cosa que la había dejado en shock, ya que, en sus 23 años de vida junto a él, por más cruel que fuese con sus palabras jamás le había puesto una mano encima.

Pasaron unos momentos, en los que ninguno de ellos hablo, Hotaru tenia unas tremendas ganas de llorar, pero sentía que de hacer aquello su orgullo quedaría totalmente aplastado, y no quería que su hermano la viera así, sería demasiado.

—Escucha Hotaru— Hablo Takuto, después de un momento. Ella le dirigió una mirada llena de dolor, pero él pareció ignorarla—. En esta vida no puedes confiar en nadie, cualquier persona te puede dañar. Cualquiera— Hizo una pausa y luego suspiro—, estoy tratando de que entiendas por la buenas que lo que tienes de Shaoran Li lo debes de desechar—Hotaru abrió sus ojos como platos y apretó la mandíbula fuertemente.

—¡Y sigues con eso! ¡Entiende que no lo haré, lo amo, joder, Y ÉL A MI! —Grito furiosamente, haciendo que Takuto dejara su semblante sereno para pasar a uno que hizo retroceder un tanto a Hotaru.

Sin decir palabra alguna Takuto saco un sobre que llevaba guardado en su saco y lo aventó furioso a la mesa que estaba al lado de ellos. Ella lo vio totalmente confundida, pero él seguía sin decir nada.

—¿Que es eso? —Pregunto ella, contrariada.

—Ábrelo y velo por ti misma, Hotaru— Ella se acerco a paso lento a la mesa, totalmente desconfiada por el contenido de aquello.

Por alguna razón sus manos temblaban ligeramente al tomar el sobre y abrirlo lentamente.

Abrió súbitamente sus ojos al ver el contenido.

Eran fotos.

Fotos de Shaoran.

Shaoran y una chica.

Besándose.

Inmediatamente cayó al suelo de rodillas, sintiéndose terriblemente débil, una sensación de arrebato la embargó, también de incredulidad, de tristeza, decepción, de muchas cosas. Todas revueltas en su pecho, todas haciendo que su corazón doliera y que su cabeza diera vueltas.

Lagrimas tibias resbalaron por sus mejillas, era lo peor que había sentido en todos sus años de existencia. Todo lo que había creído, sospechado y temido se hacía realidad frente a sus ojos con aquellas fotos. Pero créanlo que nadie, ni siquiera ella misma estaba preparada para ello.

Porque muy en el fondo, confió. Confió en que nada pasaría y que ella y Shaoran algún día iban a estar juntos, jamás pensó que separados como los quería ver ahora el destino…

Takuto veía a su hermana en el piso, destrozada y escuchando sus sollozos. Al menos él le había advertido sobre todo aquello, él le había dicho incontables veces. Pero sabia que era demasiado estúpida y blanda para darse cuenta ella misma, y que por más que él le dijera no iba a ceder.

Por eso y por otras cosas más hacia aquello. Quería ver a la verdadera Hotaru Nakahara. Quería sentir su potencial, su sangre fría, sin emociones, quería convertirla en alguien como él, y aquella era la oportunidad perfecta.

Porque había servido mucho que el idiota de Li Shaoran le destrozara el corazón y sus ilusiones de niña. Ahora él sólo se sentaría a ver el espectáculo y hasta tal vez, participar.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

"— _¿Por qué aún no has despertado? —Escuché aquella voz, conocida para mí._

— _¿Por qué no despiertas y me molestas?— Me sintió completamente confundido, aún no podía ver claramente quien le hablaba. Sólo se le hacia extrañamente familiar aquella voz._

— _Te extraño por alguna razón, despierta—_

 _Sentí ganas de correr, ganas de seguir y encontrar aquella voz, a aquella persona, pero no podía, me sentía cansando y débil._

 _¿Dónde rayos estaban? ¿Por qué no podía moverse? ¿Por qué estaba tan oscuro?_

 _Por un momento sentí miedo. Estaba completamente solo y desprotegido. No sabía a donde ir, no sabía por qué estaba ahí. Todo le daba vueltas._

— _Tranquilo Shaoran, todo estará bien —Volteé desesperadamente la cabeza en todas direcciones, encontrándose por fin a la dueña de aquella voz._

— _Hotaru… —Dije casi en un susurro, estirando mi mano. Ella me sonrió cálidamente._

— _¿Por qué te ha pasado a ti? No eres un mal tipo—Fruncí el ceño confundido, ¿Por qué me decía aquello?_

— _No entiendo, Hotaru— Dije confundido. De un momento a otro la imagen de Hotaru se hizo borrosa, por lo que tuve que parpadear._

 _En cuanto abrí mis ojos y centré mi mirada, ya no era Hotaru la que estaba frente a mí. Era Kinomoto, quien me veía con preocupación y tristeza. Fruncí el ceño, ¿Por qué Kinomoto estaba ahí?_

 _-Tal vez te estés enamorado-_ _"_

Abrí los ojos de golpe, sintiéndome totalmente perdido de nuevo. Mire hacia todas partes, olía a medicamentos y mis ojos chocaron con una luz que hizo que se cerraran de inmediato.

Sentí que tenia puesta una mascara de oxigeno y levanté una ceja. Trate de mover mi brazo, pero al hacerlo un dolor agudo se instalo por todo mi cuerpo.

Enfoqué mi vista en la habitación y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a Kinomoto al borde de la cama en la que estaba, completamente dormida y con el rostro totalmente cansado.

Recordé de golpe los acontecimientos al llegar a mi casa. El hermano de Hotaru estaba en aquel lugar, y no sólo eso, él había sido el culpable de que estuviera ahí, acostado en una habitación de hospital.

Trate de moverme nuevamente, y fue entonces cuando Kinomoto empezó a despertar, y yo le puse atención. Ella froto sus ojos un tanto… tierno, lo que hizo ponerme nervioso.

Vi como centraba sus ojos en mí, que en aquellos momentos estaban un tanto cerrados por el sueño, pero en cuanto se toparon con los míos se abrieron de golpe.

Se paro rápidamente y jadeo sorprendida.

—¿Estoy soñando? ¿has despertado ya?— Alcé una ceja un tanto divertido, para después asentir. Ella llevo sus manos a su boca y de un momento a otro ya se encontraba abrazándome.

Sentí su calor invadirme y no pude evitar sorprenderme. Escuche como ella sollozaba bajito, y como se aferraba a mí.

Parpadee repetidas veces, sin saber qué hacer exactamente.

En realidad, no sentía ningún tipo de incomodidad, al contrario, se sentía… bien. Pude sentir como ella se aferraba a mí, sin hacerme daño.

Me acongojé de una manera que no pude describir. El que Kinomoto estuviera de ese modo conmigo me hacia recordar de nuevo aquel beso.

Sentí un sonrojo pequeño subir por mi cara y quise desviar mi mirada, sin embargo, en ese momento Kinomoto subió su vista hacia mí y me miró fijamente.

Pude darme cuenta entonces, que tenia ojeras en la cara y en sus ojos podía leer tristeza y preocupación. Como si fuese un libro abierto.

—Aunque seas un odioso, me alegra que hayas despertado— Alego con voz ronca. Por mi parte sólo pude tragar saliva y lamer mis labios.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? —Ella parpadeo dos veces y medito mi pregunta.

—Hoy se cumplen dos semanas— Respondió. Suspiré completamente agotado. Había estado demasiado tiempo inconsciente— Pero tranquilo, que alguien se ha hecho cargo de la empresa — Asentí y la miré. Ella me miraba un tanto nerviosa.

—Fue Eriol, ¿no?— Ella bajo la mirada rápidamente y yo fruncí el ceño—. Kinomoto—Hablé nuevamente y ella mordió sus labios desesperadamente.

—Se ha presentado como tu madre— Abrí los ojos como platos y me sentí aterrado. ¿Mi madre aquí? No…

—¿Dónde está? —Ella se digno a verme, pero inmediatamente cerro sus ojos.

—Se supone que ella está en tu empresa. Pero Eriol, Tomoyo y Mei están afuera — fruncí aún más el ceño.

—¿Ella ha controlado todo durante estas semanas? —Ella asintió con miedo. Bufé por lo bajo y no supe que decir ante esa afirmativa. Mi madre estaba ahí, y no es que no me gustara su presencia, era sólo que había algo que le había ocultado todo ese tiempo. Y eso era…

—Li— Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar aquella voz. Dirigí mi vista hacia Kinomoto y la miré atentamente— Yo… yo quería preguntarte algo— Dijo tímidamente, yo ladeé la cabeza y alcé una ceja.

—¿Qué pasa? —Interrogué.

—Escucha… yo quiero saber algo de ti y de… —Kinomoto dejo de hablar en ese momento, ya que habían entrado por la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que los dos dirigiéramos nuestra mirada hacia ella.

Sentía un poco de molestia, por alguna razón sentía que Kinomoto me diría algo importante, sin embargo, trate de no mostrar ninguna emoción cuando entro Eriol con Daidouji, seguido de Mei.

Los tres se quedaron pasmados unos momentos, para luego avanzar con una sonrisa, en especial Eriol.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, amigo— Declaro Eriol posicionándose a mi lado y poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

—Todos estarán muy alegres de esta noticia— Hablo Daidouji, para después dedicarme una suave sonrisa. Yo fruncí el ceño.

—¿Todos? —Pregunte confundido.

—Bueno… hay alguien por aquí que te sorprenderá— Dijo Meiling y rodé los ojos exasperado y negué.

—No, porque ya me lo ha dicho Kinomoto— Vi de reojo como ella se ponía nerviosa en su lugar y como Daidouji le mandaba una sonrisa.

—Entonces ya te dijo lo de los medios de comunicación, ¿no? —Me congelé en mi lugar unos segundos, perplejo ante lo dicho por Eriol.

—¿Qué? —Pregunte atónito.

—Mierda…

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Luego de dos semanas, Li había despertado. Dejándome una sensación de alivio en el pecho al ver que estaba bien.

Cuando todo aquello paso, sentía los nervios a flor de piel, no lo pude evitar, había sido como un estallido para mí que había hecho que colapsara.

Fuera de aquello, me había dado cuenta de que a Li le había tomado un cariño bien especial, un cariño que no sabia clasificar como de amigos, padre de mi futuro hijo o como algo más.

"— _¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! —Reaccioné de inmediato al llamado de Tomoyo y tome fuertemente y temblorosa el celular._

— _D-dime q-que todo esta bien— Suspiro ante lo dicho por mi y luego de ello no dijo nada. Quise gritarle por la impotencia que sentía._

— _Ya he llegado a tu casa, sal, rápido— Busque un suéter delgado que dejaba colgado en el perchero y salí rápidamente mientras colgaba el teléfono._

 _Divise rápidamente un carro, en el cual venían Eriol y Tomoyo, sus caras denotaban prisa, miedo y preocupación. No pude evitar sentir una leve presión en el pecho al irme acercando y darme cuenta de que Li no estaba con ellos._

 _Subí rápidamente y luego de ello Eriol arranco, cabe destacar que iba a gran velocidad, lo que me alteraba un poco más. No quise hablar, no quise mirar, porque no quería hacerme ideas. Pero muy en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que nada estaba bien, el ambiente lo gritaba._

 _No quería ser cobarde. Quería preguntar. Pero le daba miedo, porque su mente comenzaba a crear ideas no tan agradables y que claramente no quería que fuesen realidad._

— _¿Q-qué ha pasado con Li? —Pregunte nerviosa, tomando mis manos. Tomoyo jadeo un tanto asustada y yo solo cerré los ojos un momento. Al parecer ninguno de los dos quería contestar mis dudas, por lo que me mantuve callada todo el trayecto._

 _En un debate con mis ideas llegamos rápidamente al hospital. Todos bajamos, Eriol estaba bastante tenso, aunque también se veía tremendamente furioso. Tomoyo por su parte se veía preocupada, tanto de la situación como de Eriol, eso lo podía ver muy bien._

 _Y yo, yo era un manojo de nervios y miedo. No entendía por qué sentía tan de repente todo aquello por Li. Todo me daba vueltas, aunque eso no era para pensarse en aquellos momentos._

 _Ingresamos los tres al hospital y vi a Eriol dirigirse rápidamente a recepción, en donde efectivamente, pregunto por Li. Mi respiración se detuvo un momento al ver como un médico se acercaba a él. Me acerque rápidamente hacia allá, queriendo escuchar lo que decía._

— _Ha tenido suerte, un poco más y hubiera pasado lo peor. Esa apuñalada ha sido muy perjudicial para él, pero esperamos su recuperación, en este momento están interviniendo algunos médicos expertos, más tarde le tendremos más noticas— Me había quedado tras de Eriol, pero aun así pude escuchar cada palabra claramente. Mi cerebro rápidamente hizo un clic, recordando la información que había dado el médico._

 _Alguien lo había atacado._

 _Abrí mis ojos y tapé mi boca con mis manos._

 _Alguien había tratado de matar a Li._

 _Sentí un terrible dolor en mi cabeza y como mis fuerzas abandonaban mi cuerpo._

— _¡Sakura! —"_

Después de aquel repentino desmayo, me dio cuenta de cuan frágil podía ser debido a las fuertes emociones y el embarazo.

Tomoyo y Eriol se habían preocupado aun más por mi y mi bebé. Por el contrario, desperté unas cuantas horas después, al parecer necesitaba descanso.

Cabe destacar que todos los días iba de visita al hospital. Tomoyo me miraba sospechosamente al igual que Meiling, que, por cierto, me había preguntado extrañamente por una nota, la cual no había encontrado en el lugar donde según ella la había puesto. Extraño.

Eriol por su parte me miraba de una manera misteriosa, realmente me intimidaba, fuese como si supiera todo lo que pensaba o sentía. Aunque esto ultimo ni yo lo supiera exactamente.

Y después, vinieron dos cosas muy relevantes. Los medios de comunicación totalmente locos por saber de Li. Y la segunda se había presentado como Ieran Li, madre de Li Shaoran. Alguien de muy pocas palabras y de mirada misteriosa.

A la que pensaba yo, le había agradado por la forma en la que me había hablado. No había sido fría ni tosca como había pensado en un principio, al contrario, se había mostrado amable y cortes en todo momento, cosa que provoco en mi un sentimiento de calidez profundo, pues me había agradado de sobremanera en tan poco tiempo.

Por otro lado, los medios de comunicación habían armado ya muchas teorías sobre el estado de Li. Al igual que la policía, porque sí, también ella se había implicado, ya que era un asunto muy grave.

Absolutamente todos nos preguntábamos que había sucedido aquella noche en la que Li había estado completamente solo. Todos nos preguntábamos el por qué y quién lo había hecho.

Cosa que al despertar Li se podía aclarar, o eso pensábamos todos.

* * *

—Y dime Xiao Lang, ¿Quién es la señorita que ha estado cuidando de ti estas semanas? —Casi me ahogo con mi saliva al escuchar la pregunta de mi madre.

—¿De quién habla? ¿hubo alguien cuidándome todo este tiempo? —Ella conservaba su temple, mientras yo le hacia aquellas preguntas, que tenía todo el derecho de hacer, pues no había sabido de alguien que estuviese cuidándome en aquellas dos semanas en las que estuve inconsciente.

—Hablo de aquella jovencita de ojos verdes— Abrí mis ojos con terror al escuchar aquello. ¿Kinomoto había cuidado de mí? Muchas dudas se instalaron en mi mente, pero no pude procesarlas bien, ya que mi madre carraspeo—. He notado en ella cierto interés por ti— La miré sorprendido y negué lentamente con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. No me he fijado bien en ella— Comente haciéndome el desinteresado y mintiendo. Aunque sabía que mi madre no podía equivocarse con los sentimientos que expresaba la gente tan abierta como Kinomoto.

—Opino lo contrario. Veo que tú también sientes un particular interés en ella— Dijo suavemente. Yo carraspee incomodo, no sabiendo como salir de aquella situación—. Sin embargo, eso queda aparte por esta ocasión. Te has salvado— Fijo su mirada profundamente en mí y yo fruncí el ceño. Estaba seria.

—Lo sé. Hay muchas cosas qué aclarar— Vi como ella asentía, convencida—, pero… no puedo decir nada— Dije finalmente, para luego bajar mi cabeza. Escuche entonces como suspiraba suavemente.

—He venido creando teorías en mi cabeza. Y me vengo imaginando de donde viene todo este problema— Levante rápidamente mi cabeza, para verla asombrado.

—Escuche madre… —Hable, pero ella hizo un ademan para que parara.

—No. Escucha, a veces el amor es ciego y lo acompaña la locura, Xiao Lang. Pero esto ha llegado muy lejos, esto ya no es amor— Empuñe mis manos escuchando atentamente a mi madre—, estás poniendo en peligro a muchas personas— Dijo tranquilamente. Vi como se paraba de su asiento frente a mí y se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación—. Yo temería por esa muchachita. Trata de cuidar a tus seres queridos— Comento finalmente para luego marcharse definitivamente.

Y yo me quede ahí. Procesando sus palabras, que por supuesto entendía bien. No me era sorprendente que mi madre supiera todo, ella conocía perfectamente a su hijo. Ella me estaba dando una clara advertencia sobre alguien, porque sí, ella sabia quién era Hotaru Nakahara y el culpable de mis heridas.

Y, ¿Cómo? Mi madre no era tonta. Desde hacía mucho tiempo ella sabia acerca de todas las cosas que quería hacer a sus espaldas. Una de ellas era sin duda Hotaru.

Recuerdo haber estado escondiendo toda mi relación hacía ella por el tiempo de seis meses. Cinco en los que habíamos estado siendo amigos y uno saliendo.

Pero aquello no pareció durar más. Yo estaba casi a punto de tomar el poder de la empresa y cada vez tenía menos tiempo de juntarme con ella y viceversa. A los dos nos habían salido contratiempos, pero tratábamos de juntarnos cuando había oportunidad.

Y fue justamente por aquellas huidas del trabajo que mi madre se dio cuenta fácilmente. Me reprendió un par de veces, alegando que no tenia que hacerlo a escondidas, que si quería podía presentarla oficialmente, pero yo sabia que Hotaru se negaría al ser de una familia mafiosa, como lo eran los Yakuzas. Para ese entonces mi madre estaba intrigada por el hecho de que yo quisiera mantener en secreto a Hotaru, no tardo mucho en investigar mis salidas y con quién frecuentaba más. Tampoco tardo tanto en investigar tanto quién era Hotaru.

Pronto se opuso a ello, de una forma bastante relajada, pero con clara intención de advertencia. Por supuesto que no le había hecho caso, quería salir adelante con Hotaru, casi queriendo huir con ella, pero sabía que eso era imposible, yo era importante para mantener el legado de mi familia y ella no podía huir, si es que quería protegerla.

Recargué mi cabeza en la cabecera de la cama y suspiré. Ahora tenía muchos problemas, porque, ¿Qué diablos había incitado a el líder de los Yakuza a hacerme daño?

Y eso me hacía pensar en otra cosa. En ella, en Hotaru. ¿Sabría que yo estaba ahí, en el hospital? ¿Por qué no se había presentado? Todo aquello lo había tomado desprevenido, no lo negaba, realmente todo estaba confuso. Aunque creyó recordar algo sobre Kinomoto en los labios de Nakahara Takuto.

Y pudo entender mucho mejor todo.

" _Yo temería por esa muchachita"_

Tal vez Kinomoto implicaba mucho más de lo que pudo haber pensado en su momento. Porque tenía ideas del por qué Takuto había arremetido contra él.

Tal vez y sólo tal vez él sabia todo… sabía sobre el embarazo y sobre…

No pude seguir pensando ya que alguien toco levemente la puerta.

—Pase— Dije. Pronto se abrió la puerta dejándome ver a Kinomoto, quien venía con un vaso de café y una gelatina con cuchara.

—H-hola Li. Y-yo vine a traerte esto— Dijo nerviosamente mientras se acercaba y me tendía la gelatina. Yo la tomé y sonreí.

—Puedes sentarte, si quieres— Hable sin pensar realmente—. Es que siento que me vendría bien compañía— Casi golpeo mi cabeza al decir aquello, sonaba como un idiota necesitado.

—En realidad… yo venia a hablar contigo— Posé mi mirada en ella y la vi levemente sonrojada. No pude evitar sentirme de nuevo nervioso.

—Dime.

—B-bueno… hay una duda que tengo sobre ti y sobre mí— Confesó, yo fruncí ligeramente el ceño sin entender—Es sólo que…— Agacho la cabeza y vi cómo se ponía un más roja. Se notaba incomoda y yo me estaba poniendo en la misma situación, por lo que decidí hablar.

—Oye Kinomoto— Ella volteo a verme apenada. Nerviosamente tomo su vaso de café y comenzó a tomar de él— ¿Es cierto que me visitabas todos los días? —Juro que, si me hubieran dicho que Kinomoto casi me escupe su café, no habría dicho nada. Vi como tosía desesperadamente y yo puse rápidamente mi mano en su espalda.

Después de unos momentos en aquella posición ella pareció estabilizarse. Me miro atónita y asustada.

—¿¡Quien te ha dicho eso?! ¿Ha sido Meiling? —Reí suavemente por su actitud y luego negué.

—A sido mi madre— Dije. Ella llevo rápidamente sus manos a su cara y la tapo.

—¡Lo siento! C-creo que estaba un poco preocupada— Declaró en voz baja y en la misma posición. Yo sonreí levemente y acerqué mis manos a las suyas, quitándolas suavemente de su cara.

—Si es así, déjame darte las gracias entonces— Vi como sus ojos se abrían de golpe y como su cara se ponía de un color rojo muy intenso— ¿Estas bien, Kinomoto?— Ella movió la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo y apretó sus labios.

—Estoy bien— Dijo— Y-y-y p-puedes decirme Sakura— Lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero pude escucharlo. Ciertamente estaba sorprendido por su actitud. Sólo pude asentir ante su petición.

Fue ahí cuando recordé una cosa. Aquel beso. Y luego otra, Kino… ¿debía decirle también Sakura en mis pensamientos…? Que más daba. Sakura quería decirme algo, y yo no le había dado tiempo para hacerlo, por lo que sospeche súbitamente de que quisiera hablar de aquel beso por su actitud nerviosa y avergonzada.

Suspiré al darme cuenta de mi descubrimiento, aunque aún podía estar mal.

¿Preguntar o huir como cobarde?

Aunque en efecto, yo no era un cobarde.

—Entonces… Sakura —¿Era normal que al decir su nombre se sintiera tan… bien?

Ella entonces levanto su mirada y la dirigió a mis ojos. Aún tenia un pequeño sonrojo, y cabe destacar que los sonrojos le quedaban bien a Sakura…

 _¡Digo, ¿en qué piensas?!_

—¿Sí? —Dijo.

—Primeramente. Tú puedes decirme también Shaoran, si quieres— Dicho aquello desvié mi mirada al techo, pero pude ver de reojo como ella asentía tímidamente.

—Y-yo…

—Escucha, sé qué quieres saber sobre el beso que nos dimos— Aunque lo había dicho calmadamente no pude evitar sonrojarme, ¡solo un poco! Ella por su parte asintió, sin apartar ya la vista de mí—. Tampoco sé que fue lo qué paso exactamente—Declare serio.

—Ni yo… realmente fue algo que no planeé— Dijo poniendo una mano detrás de su nuca y sonriendo de lado.

Después de aquello nos quedamos en silencio. Al parecer ninguno de los dos sabía explicar bien lo que había pasado, y de cierto modo me sentía un tanto… ¿decepcionado? Sí, joder, decepcionado al no escuchar de ella una confesión hacia mi.

Se sintió estúpido entonces, porque al parecer toda la inteligencia con la que había nacido no le servía en aquella situación.

En la que extrañamente sentía cierta emoción por la mujer que estaba conmigo. También nervios, pena, mi corazón un tanto loco y a veces hasta sonrojos.

Rememoré así todas las frases y palabras que me habían dicho.

"— _Tal vez te estés enamorando—_

— _Noto cierto interés también en ti —"_

Era un sentimiento que ya había sentido hacía mucho tiempo. Uno que según recordaba, sólo le provocaba Hotaru.

Pero resultaba que ahora lo estaba sintiendo con Sakura Kinomoto.

Ahí, de un modo u otro se estaba dando cuenta de algo.

Estaba enamorándose de ella, lentamente…

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Se sentía un maldito genio. Eso era cierto. Sabía muy bien el poder que tenía ahora al tener a una mujer lastimada a su merced.

Tenia ahí a Hotaru, controlándola. Sólo faltaba otro paso más para completar todo aquello que quería.

Para volverla loca.

 _Porque una mujer despechada era muy peligrosa._

Y él sabía bien como lastimar a Li Shaoran.


	12. El sentimiento de querer

**Capitulo resubido por edición el día:**

 **04/julio/18**

Me encontraba ahí. En un mundo ajeno a todo, donde sólo existía yo, mis ideas, mis pensamientos y sentimientos. En todos sus años de vida jamás se había sentido tan tremendamente confundido y abatido. Y es que al menos en lo que respectaba, yo nunca había tenido problemas serios en la vida.

Pero ¿Por qué nadie me advirtió que el amor era complicado? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que estar así era jodidamente cansado? ¿Por qué?

Y es que sí, había asimilado lentamente mis sentimientos hacía cierta persona que ahora dormía al lado de mi. Y es que ese no era el único problema, tenía también que lidiar con el pensamiento del engaño a la persona que tanto creí amar.

Y tenía más problemas aún, pero me encontraba centrado sólo en ese, ¿la razón? Esa exactamente no la sabia.

¿Estaba también de más decir que temía por mi vida en ese momento? No. Mi vida era un caos completo. Y eso se debía únicamente al estúpido amor. Oh, como lo empezaba a odiar.

Tampoco aseguraba del todo que estuviera enamorado de Kinomoto Sakura, pero lo sentía, no era tan estúpido para no darse cuenta de un sentimiento que según yo ya había sentido, pero ahora lo sentía con mucha más fuerza. Había sido también más rápido y más astuto de darse cuenta.

Probablemente muchas cosas cambiarían, porque nadie me aseguraba que aquellos sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Aunque ahora tenía un buen lazo con Sakura, no creía que fuese suficiente.

Por otro lado. Estaba la dueña de mis limitaciones. Hotaru Nakahara.

Tampoco era un monstruo sin sentimientos, sabía muy bien que debía platicarlo con ella, decirle la verdad antes de que su hermano la llenase de porquerías la cabeza, si es que no lo había hecho ya. Ciertamente tenía la seguridad de que ya lo había hecho, ¿Por qué? Ella no se había presentado en el hospital y estaba seguro de que Takuto era astuto, no hacía las cosas por nada, todo estaba entrelazado, aunque no sabía aun a ciencia cierta por qué.

—¿En qué piensas? —Soltó de repente Saku… Sakura, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Sí, aún me era extraño incluso pensar su nombre.

—En nada— Dije, aunque en realidad hubiera querido decir ' _en ti'_ , pero eso no se podía. Al menos que quisiera asustarla.

—¿Sabes? He estado pensando algo— Murmuro de repente tímidamente. Alcé una ceja pensando en la posibilidad del beso, así que deje que ella hablara esta vez. —¿No quieres saber? —Pregunto casi en un susurro bajando la mirada. Yo sonreí ante ese gesto y asentí.

—Claro, ¿quieres contármelo? —Pregunté ahora yo. Ella asintió efusivamente mientras le brotaba un li… lindo sonrojo.

Rayos, me estaba poniendo nervioso con esta mujer. Tranquilo Shaoran, tranquilo.

—Tal vez te suene como a indiscreción, pero ¿Quién te lastimo? Y… ¿Por qué? —Soltó ella y me quede callado ante su pequeño interrogatorio, sin saber qué decir. Solo pensaba en por qué ella preguntaba aquello.

La vi y ella a mí. Tenía la boca entrecerrada y una mano en el pecho.

—¿Sabes? —Dijo suspirando— Lo siento, no debí preguntar, es algo privado y no tengo derecho…digo, no tenemos esa confianza, disculpa— Agrego ella de repente, rascándose una mejilla. Yo sonreí ante su simpleza.

—No te preocupes. Es algo que de una forma u otra se resolverá, pero no quiero ver más gente involucrada— Dije. Ella ladeo su cabeza, confundida.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Pregunto inocentemente, yo desvié la mirada ante aquello, ¿Qué decirle?

—Sólo no quiero que pase nada, ni contigo ni con él o ella— Señale entonces su estómago con mi dedo índice. Ella bajo su mirada, siguiendo la dirección y se sonrojo.

Hablaba muy en serio, en realidad no quería que ella se viera implicada en aquello, sabía muy bien que las personas en cuestión con las que estaba metido no eran seguros. Había peligro ahí, y mucho.

Entonces me percate de que ella me miraba atentamente, aún con su sonrojo. Y al verse descubierta desvió su cabeza rápidamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunte. Ella guardo silencio, sin dirigirme aun la mirada. Exhalo aire y luego me miro decidida, yo alce una ceja y la mire interrogante.

—Entonces, ¿te importo y también…? —Dijo entonces tocando su panza. Aquello me tomo desprevenido y fue mi turno de desviar la mirada y sonrojarme. Demonios.

Decir que estaba nervioso era poco. Más que eso, el corazón pareció retumbar en mis oídos y por segundos sentí que el aliento se iba de mí.

No me digne a verla por unos momentos y me quede completamente en silencio, procesando su pregunta.

¿Qué si me importaba? Oh dios. Tal vez, pero entonces, ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Por qué ahora quería protegerla de aquellos Yakuza? ¿Por qué lo pensaba tanto? Quise tomar mi cabeza con sus manos para retener aquellas ideas.

Estaba confundido.

" _¡Admite que te importa! ¡Admite eso y más!"_

Carajo, ¿desde cuándo tenía aquella voz molesta en su cabeza? ¿Por qué le decía aquello?

—¡Sí! —Solté de repente como un acto de inercia. Sí, me importaba. Eso y más, ella me agradaba, disfrutaba su compañía, ¡no quería que nada le pasara!

Solté el aire que al parecer había retenido y escuché un jadeo sorprendido de la castaña, quien me miraba sorprendida. Me di cuenta entonces de lo que había dicho y me sonroje hasta límites inimaginables, al igual que ella.

Sakura llevo sus manos a su pecho y me regalo una sonrisa, una linda sonrisa que no hizo más que removerme el estomago y agitar a mi corazón.

Y me di cuenta, que aquello no se sentía mal, al contrario, era algo cálido y agradable, un calor subía por su pecho y se instalaba ahí.

Le sonreí de vuelta y nos quedamos así, sólo mirándonos y en silencio.

Sentí entonces una conexión con ella. Esa necesidad de acercarme y así lo hice.

Ella hizo lo mismo, se inclino en la cama y se apoyo con sus manos en ella. Tragué saliva y vi sus labios, un tanto pálidos, pero adorables a su modo, luego regresé la mirada a sus ojos. Eran hermosos, claro, ¿Cómo no lo había podido notar? Ella era hermosa.

Sentí entonces nuestras respiraciones cercas y su aliento chocar con el mío.

Y entonces, paso. Sucedió porque ella lo quiso.

Junto sus labios con los míos delicadamente y yo cerré mis ojos lentamente. Tomé su nuca cuidadosamente y la atraje más a mí. Moví delicadamente mis labios, sin apresurarla, haciendo el contacto encantador.

En aquel momento, no estaba lo irracional de aquella vez pasada, porque había algo más, una llama que se extendía por todo mi ser, llenándome completamente.

Ella movió sus brazos hacia mi cuello y los posiciono ahí.

Se sentía como si hubiesa fuegos artificiales a mi alrededor.

Alegría. Emoción. Calidez. Todo tan positivo. Tan llamativo. Tan perfecto.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Tenía que salir, se repitió. Tenía que salir lo antes posible, quería verlo, que me explicara. ¡Llevaba ahí casi un mes y medio! Y honestamente me estaba volviendo loca.

Quería escuchar de él si aquello era cierto y que se lo dijera en su cara. Y entonces, entonces lo dejaría.

Merecía ser feliz, lo aceptaría, ¡lo juraba! Lo haría…

Entonces, lo logré, abrí la puerta con cuidado y dirigí su vista a todas partes. Todo estaba lleno de aquellos estúpidos guardias de seguridad.

Bufé por lo bajo y me metí de nuevo a la habitación, al menos ya había abierto la puerta, una cosa menos. Pero aún faltaba lo peor, que eran los fortachones de afuera.

Pensé y pensé. Tenía que salir, y eso lo lograría, pero ¿Cómo?

Entonces, mi mirada se dirigió a los perfumes de la habitación y puse una sonrisa maquiavélica. Puse manos a la obra y comencé con mi plan.

Treinta minutos después me encontraba agitada corriendo por las calles de la ciudad. Estaba cansada de tanto correr, pero daba igual porque tenía que llegar con Shaoran.

Volteé entonces la mirada hacía atrás, dándome cuenta de que no había nada peligroso por ahí. Llevaba aquella gorra que cubría en su totalidad mi cabello rojo.

Cuando volteé nuevamente choco estrepitosamente con alguien, pero esta vez tuve que mantener bien los pies para no caer, aunque la otra persona no había corrido con la misma suerte.

Pronto me arrodille a su auxilio y vi con sorpresa que se había topado con aquella chica de ojazos verdes. Sonreí y le tendí una mano, la castaña que tenía un ojo cerrado y una mano en su cabeza, se dio cuenta de la acción y me miro.

Le sonreí y la de ojos verdes me devolvió aquel gesto. Me agradaba mucho y no sabía por qué.

Sakura, como lo recordaba, tomo mi mano y se apoyo en ella para levantarse.

—¡Lo siento tanto! Siempre nos topamos de este modo — Hablo entonces Sakura, mirándome apenada. Reí ante lo angelical que se veía.

—No te preocupes, yo tuve la culpa— Declaré con gracia. Ella negó y rio un poco.

Ojalá pudiera ser tan vivaz como ella, pensé. Se veía tan fresca y…

Parpadeé un par de veces al darme cuenta del detalle y fijé mi vista atentamente en ella. La escrudiñé lentamente con la mirada y entonces abrí la boca, sorprendida.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —Grité alarmada, mientras caminaba alrededor de ella. Ella sólo me dirigió una mirada espantada, mientras se afligía.

—¿Q-qué pasa? —Murmuro ella, asustada.

—¡Eso! —Señalé entonces su estómago, el cual estaba un tanto abultado, fruncí el ceño e hice una mueca. Ella se sonrojo de inmediato y trato de tapar la zona, aunque era inútil, digo, ya la había visto— ¿Estás embarazada? —Pregunté entonces sin compasión. Ella se puso pálida y tapo su cara.

—Y-yo… —Sin dejar terminarla me dirigí rápidamente a ella y la tomé de los hombros, atrayéndola a mí. Ella pareció sorprendida.

—¡Felicidades! —Chillé emocionada. Ella rio suavemente y fue entonces que me separe de ella y la mire a los ojos. Tenia la felicidad misma en ellos. Lo podía ver claramente.

 _Parecía casi un libro abierto._

—G-gracias— Murmuro apenada. Yo negué y le sonreí cálidamente.

—Pareces muy feliz, espero que todo este yendo bien contigo— Dije sinceramente. Ella asintió felizmente.

De pronto recordé lo que hacia allí y la miré tristemente y con pena.

—Siento que otra vez tenga que durar tan poco nuestro encuentro— Dije atropelladamente y ella me miro confundida—, pero me tengo que ir, Sakura. Felicidades por tu embarazo— Solté. Ella asintió y me miro.

—Cuídate, Hotaru— Me dijo ella. Sentí entonces un apretón en mi pecho.

—Nos vemos, Sakura. —Hable finalmente, para luego seguir mi camino.

Fuera de la vista de ella, comencé a correr. Necesitaba llegar, porque no había tiempo, tarde o temprano vendría alguien y me llevaría de vuelta y en serio necesitaba ir con Shaoran.

Entonces me pare en seco al notar y escuchar una televisión que casi pasaba de largo.

" _Y ha pasado casi un mes del ataque al famoso empresario Li Shaoran. Aún es un misterio total lo que ha pasado, al parecer el joven aún no da declaraciones, lo que ha dado paso a muchas especulaciones del por qué ha…"_

¿Ataque? ¿Qué ataque? ¿de qué se había perdido todo este tiempo? Oh dios, hace un mes.

Lleve mis manos temblorosas a mi boca. Procesando aquello. Sentí el nudo formándose en mi garganta.

Había estado tanto tiempo aislada que no tenia idea de nada sobre Shaoran. Y fue ahí que sintió aun más la necesidad de correr en su dirección, pero por alguna razón seguía estática en su lugar.

—Y veo que ya lo has visto, Hotaru— Sentí aquella voz rozando en mi oreja. Un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo y volteé rápidamente. ¡Oh claro!... Takuto… abrí la boca para hablar, pero él negó— No. Vendrás conmigo— Susurro mi hermano, chasqueo los dedos y todo se volvió negro.

 _Me has atrapado._

* * *

Nadeshiko Kinomoto miraba todo con sumo terror. Su hija y Li Shaoran. No sabía que pasaba realmente, pero sentía un mal presentimiento.

Porque ver todas aquellas noticias tal vez la habían sugestionado demasiado haciéndola sentir así, pero no, sabía que algo andaba mal ahí y ella ya no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzado, ella iría a por ella, quería ver como estaba, digo, al menos tenía una excusa para todo aquello ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones.

Suplicaba porque su corazón de madre se equivocará. Por favor, que nada malo pase, rogó.

Aún me encontraba viendo la dirección por donde se había ido Hotaru. Suspiré, la chica parecía que siempre llevaba prisa y eso me parecía extraño, era como si estuviese huyendo.

Agité la cabeza, negándome a pensar eso mientras bajaba la mirada hacia mi estómago ya un tanto abultado. ¿Tan obvio se veía todo aquello? Rogaba en serio porque no.

Precisamente porque en aquel momento se dirigía con Shaoran -ahora ya no se escuchaba tan extraño siquiera pensarlo- y tal vez ahí estaría Ieran Li, no dudaba ni un segundo que la escudriñara con la mirada.

Y aquello no era extraño y anormal. Pero por alguna razón sabia de antemano por Shaoran que aún no le decía del embarazo a ella, ¿el motivo? Me lo imaginaba un poco, aunque tampoco sabía si estaba en lo correcto.

Ciertamente mi me inundaba aquel sentimiento de entre tristeza y decepción al recordar aquello, pero pronto trataba de olvidarlo, como en aquellos momentos. Esbocé rápidamente una sonrisa y me di cuenta de que llevaba parada ahí un buen rato, por lo que a paso veloz me dirigí a donde había quedado con Shaoran, en su trabajo.

Observé entonces como había gente transitando las calles por donde pasaban, algunos muy alegres, algunos con pareja, algunos que se veían un tanto estresados y otros más que pareciera que se iban a comer el mundo.

No sabía aún porque había decidido caminar, bien había podido pedir un taxi o algo así, pero me rehusé, tenía ganas de caminar. Cabe destacar que a mis diecinueve años jamás había aprendido a manejar, ¿Por qué? Las razones también eran desconocidas para mí, tal vez no contaba con demasiado interés para ello, o sólo es que tenia un _poco_ de miedo.

Suspiré nuevamente, otra vez mis pensamientos se habían desviado tanto que llegué al extremo de pensar en el por qué no manejaba un auto.

Y sin querer, vino esa sensación. Los nervios.

Aunque también venían acompañados de alegría. La causa de aquello era aquella persona.

Llevaba dos ocasiones en las que besaba a Li Shaoran. Dios, ¿aquello estaba mal? Aunque yo no lo sintiera del todo así, había que recalcar que esos encuentros sólo se habían dado aquellas veces.

No sabía por qué y tampoco quería averiguarlo por miedo a saber algo que no quería. Todo se sentía extrañamente bien con aquel hombre, ¿acaso era por el embarazo? ¿era por la ocasión? ¿Qué tenía él de especial que me hacía querer seguir viéndolo?

Y es que todo era tan confuso, ¿Cómo de un momento a otro se besaban? Ninguno de los dos había sabido explicarlo, por lo que el asunto siempre quedaba a la deriva, aunque nuestras actitudes habían cambiado mucho en el transcurso de aquellos días en los que había salido del hospital, eso se notaba aún más por aquellos encuentros casuales como el que tendrían en unos momentos.

Él ya no era mal educado como antes, se comportaba amable, educado e incluso caballeroso -aunque ya lo era, pero aun más- y eso me hacía sentir una calidez indescriptible y también felicidad.

Como un hueco abriéndose paso en mi estómago, sí, como vértigo, pero de una forma menos brusca. Los nervios eran más constantes y los sonrojos aún más. Porque, recalcaba que nuestras actitudes no eran las mismas tras aquellos besos. No, de una forma u otra habíamos avanzado mucho, ¿en qué? Pues no lo sabía exactamente. No sabía a donde iba a parar todo aquello, pero en el interior quería que no se acabara por nada del mundo.

Y así, me di cuenta de que sólo faltaba poco para llegar a la empresa, por lo que apure el paso, ¿así que tenía ganas de verlo? Agité la cabeza alejando eso, porque sabía que si pensaba de más los nervios se harían aún más evidentes.

Entre despacio y me tope con gente corriendo de aquí para allá, algunos otros hablando y otros muy concentrados en sus trabajos.

Sonreí y me adentré aún más parándome en recepción.

—Muy buenas tardes, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? —Me dijo aquella señorita que ella ya conocía sin subir la mirada de su computadora.

—¿Puedo pasar con Li Shaoran? —Hablé suavemente, ella alzo su vista rápidamente y se asombró, para después sonreír y asentir.

—¡Kinomoto! Me alegra verla por aquí— Hablo ella cálidamente mientras yo me ponía nerviosa por su formalismo.

—Llámame por mi nombre, Sasaki, también puedes hablarme de tú— Dije yo, para luego sonreír, ella hizo lo mismo mientras asentía y luego recordé que estaba ahí para ver a Shaoran.

—¡Oh! Claro que puedes pasar, él esta esperando— Comento, yo me sonroje ante aquel pequeño comentario.

—G-gracias. ¡Nos vemos! —Me despedí, para luego voltearme y encaminarme nuevamente a mi destino.

Juraba que hace unos momentos mis manos no estaban sudando y que mi ritmo cardiaco estaba de lo más normal, contrario a este momento.

Inhale hondo y luego expulse el aire de mis pulmones. Bien, sin querer ahora estaba nerviosa.

Me prepare para subir al elevador y cuando las puertas se abrieron entre rápido. Ahí no había nadie mas que un sujeto con una chaqueta negra.

 **2**

¿Por qué tantos nervios? Digo, no es como si no lo hubieses visto en tanto tiempo. Me decía mi mente.

 **3**

¿Él también se pondrá igual de nervioso que yo?

 **4**

No, claro que no, él…

 **5**

¡Deja de pensar en eso Sakura Kinomoto!

 **6**

Oh dios, ¿y si esta con él su madre Ieran?

 **7**

¿Acaso Shaoran le diría todo a su madre?

 **8**

¡Basta!

 **9**

—Disculpe, ¿no va a salir? Este es el último piso— Hablo alguien delante de mí, con ello pude salir rápidamente de mis pensamientos dándome cuenta de que había llegado a mi destino, y el desconocido me había acompañado sin querer hasta ahí.

Asentí y salí roja como un tomate, _que vergüenza,_ pensé.

—D-disculpe— Conteste apenada. El hombre sólo me sonrió y se fue sin más.

Yo también me dispuse a caminar, más sin embargo no pude completar la acción ya que alguien me tomo del brazo.

Volteé sorprendida y asustada y encaré a la persona que me había hecho aquello.

—Pareciera que andas en las nubes— Hablo la persona. Que sin dudas era aquel que estaba fielmente colado en mis pensamientos.

Yo me sonroje una vez más ante lo dicho por él, dios, ¿tan obvia era?

—N-no, e-estoy bien— Me sentía tan torpe, ¿Cómo se me ocurría tartamudear con él?

—¿Segura? —Pregunto él, dirigí mi mirada a su cara y vi preocupación— Digo, estás embarazada, este… —Agrego él nervioso, mientras ponía una mano tras su cabeza.

 _¡Se veía tierno!_

Volteé nerviosamente la cabeza un poco y me rasqué la mejilla.

 _No debía de pensar aquello._

—No te preocupes, estoy bien S-Shaoran— Dije en la misma posición.

Él sólo asintió. Nos quedamos ahí, sin hablar y sin hacer ningún movimiento. Un tanto incomodo si me lo preguntaban.

—Ehhh— Hablo él. Yo dirigí mi mirada hacia él y lo miré expectante— ¿Quieres salir a… comer o algo así? —Dijo atropelladamente. Y ante esa invitación no pude evitar sorprenderme. Inevitablemente y como casi siempre, me sonrojé y asentí tímidamente.

—C-claro. ¡Oye! ¿pero no estás ocupado?— Pregunté rápidamente olvidándome así del sonrojo y los nervios que sentía. Él me miro y alzo una ceja.

—Ah, no— Contesto desviando la cabeza de mi vista. Yo asentí.

Shaoran comenzó a caminar, suponiendo a su oficina.

—Espera un momento, iré por mis cosas— Dijo él, yo acate la orden y me quede parada esperándolo.

Luego de unos minutos volvió con un saco que venía colgando de su brazo.

 _Se ve muy bien. Aun no puedo superar lo guapo que se ve con traje._

—Vamos, Sakura— Dijo amablemente. Sentí entonces aquella corriente eléctrica pasar por mi cuerpo cuando dijo mi nombre.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —Hablo de repente Shaoran, haciéndome sobresaltar. En aquel momento ya nos encontrábamos en su auto, dirigiéndonos a quien sabe dónde.

—No lo sé— Dije honestamente.

—¿Quieres comer, algún postre o ambas cosas? —Pregunto él sin despegar la mirada de la carretera.

Y entonces me di el lujo de mirarlo, sus fracciones iban relajadas e incluso pude ver una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en él.

 _Tan diferente a cuando lo conocí._

¿Qué estaría pensando él en aquel momento? ¿Qué pensaba él de mí, de aquel beso?

—¿Sakura? —Pregunto él viéndome de reojo y yo suspire—. Oye, Sakura— Hablo nuevamente, entonces parpadee rápidamente dándome cuenta de que me había quedado embobada viéndolo.

Sentí nuevamente subir el sonrojo por mi cara y volteé rápidamente la mirada.

—A-ah, ¿sí? —Dije nerviosa.

—Te pregunte que, si querías comer algo, o tomar un postre o que si queras ambas cosas— Hablo, soltando en el proceso una risita graciosa.

 _Dios, ¿me había visto así de embobada viéndolo? ¡Qué vergüenza!_

—¡Lo siento! —Comenté apenada.

—Te me has quedado viendo profundamente, ¿tengo algo en la cara? —Pregunto tranquilo y yo no pude hacer nada mas que negar y reír nerviosamente— ¿Entonces? ¿pasa algo?— Insistió nuevamente.

—¡No! Es sólo que… —Ante aquello baje rápidamente la cabeza— Pensaba en que hemos cambiado mucho, digo… tú y yo… ay, ya no sé lo que digo— Murmuré con pena, juntando mis manos en mi regazo.

—Tranquila, yo entiendo. Tampoco he podido evitar pensar eso— Comento él poniéndose un poco serio, pero sin dejar atrás su tranquilidad.

Y mi corazón latió desesperadamente, rogando porque él no lo escuchara.

 _¿Qué pensaba? ¿acaso…?_

De un momento a otro Shaoran se orillo y paro el automóvil.

Vi como suspiraba hondamente y como apretaba un poco el volante.

Después volteo su mirada y me miro fijamente, casi como queriéndome traspasar con ella. Tragué saliva y le sostuve la mirada, simplemente porque… me gustaba hacerlo.

—¿Qué pa…? —

—Escucha. He pesando muchas cosas, hay algunas que no entiendo, pero hay otras que entiendo perfectamente— Hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta, se veía un tanto nervioso—. Dime Sakura, ¿hasta dónde quieres llegar conmigo?

Me quede hecha piedra. Abrí mis ojos, lo miraba a él, pero…

¿Hasta dónde quería llegar con él? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

—No entiendo… —Hable entonces, casi en un murmullo.

—Sabes bien que esto no es normal. Los conocidos no se besan. Y tampoco creo que sientan estas cosas que yo siento— Trate entonces de ubicar sus ojos ante esas palabras. Pero lo que pude encontrar fue a Shaoran con la cabeza gacha y con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 _¿Cuáles cosas? ¿de que hablaba? ¿él… yo?_

Me acerque a él -aunque nos separara la guantera del auto-, y alcé su mentón, obligandolo a mirarme.

Aunque mi corazón me retumbará en los oídos y sintiera los nervios a flor de piel, mis acciones eran completamente distintas a lo que sentía.

Lo mire y él a mí. Apostaba a que los dos estábamos sonrojados completamente, pero daba igual.

—E-explícame t-todo. Q-quiero saberlo— Hable valientemente sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos.

—Y-yo…

Y así, todo el momento especial desapareció, dejando a un Shaoran desconcertado y a mi sin valor.

Porque su celular había sonado en el momento más inoportuno.

Porque sí, quería saber que me diría Li Shaoran, ¿acaso él…?

 _¿Cabe la posibilidad de que Shaoran yo… le gustará?_

El aliento me abandono y sentí otra vez mi corazón latiendo desbocado.

Yo…

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


	13. Una palabra tan simple como el amor

**Resubido por edición día:**

 **04/Julio/18**

¿A alguien más le ha pasado ese sentimiento feroz de matar alguien por ser tan inoportuno? Oh, pues créanme que en este momento yo lo estaba sintiendo.

No sólo habían interrumpido mi merecido descanso, sino que también mi platica con Sakura, la cual para mí era muy significativa.

Con toda la vergüenza del mundo termine la llamada y la mire.

Oh diablos, se veía un tanto incomoda y perdida. ¿Qué estaría pensando de mi en aquellos momentos? ¿había hecho mal al decirle todo tan de repente?

No. Yo no era un cobarde, me recordé.

Pero por alguna razón en el camino a la casa de ella no me atreví a hablarle, pero si a mirarla de reojo.

Estaba claro que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, probablemente maquinando varias ideas de mi. ¿Y ahora? Tampoco quería decírselo así sin tapujos, quería decirle bien, explicarle todas las cosas que pensaba y sentía hacía ella...

Quise bufar y pasarme una mano por el cabello, aunque no quería verme extraño, por ello no lo hice. Bien, ahora me estaba estresando demasiado.

¿Acaso ella pensaba que era un atrevido? ¿habría mal interpretado las cosas? ¿le incomodaría ahora hablar conmigo? Dios, juraba que quería aclarar aquella situación lo antes posible, pero para ello necesita tiempo, porque tampoco podía decírselo sin explicaciones y luego dejarla confundida, no quería en absoluto malentendidos, simplemente quería hablar sobre el tema bien y luego saber qué era lo que pensaba ella de mi, tal vez con mucha suerte no me mandaba a volar.

Bien, tal vez estaba exagerando mucho, ¡pero es que la situación me ponía así! Admitía que aquella mujer _casi_ lo tenía a sus pies.

Porque sí, había muchas cosas que pensar aun con respecto a las cosas que sentía en aquellos momentos.

En parte me sentía la persona más miserable de todo el mundo, y es que la ausencia de Hotaru hasta el momento no me había pegado tanto en el fondo, porque de cierta forma el espacio dejado por ella era llenado por la chica que estaba sentada en el asiento copiloto de mi auto.

Y ciertamente me reprendía por aquello. Hotaru seguía siendo muy especial para mi, eso no podía cambiarlo de una manera tan abrupta, era sólo que ahora se sentía más lejano, como si su presencia ahí sólo fuese necesaria en ocasiones. No. Aquello no era verdad. Me dolía de cierta forma la separación de ella, tal vez lo 'nuestro' no fuese algo muy formal, jamás habiamos utilizado las palabras "novia" o "novio" para definir nuestra relación.

Muchas veces me cuestionaba de aquello, si bien era algo que sabía de antemano, me dejaba pensativo ahora que me ponía a ver de una manera más profunda las cosas. Sabía muy bien que no había formalismo de por medio con Hotaru por su falta de libertad, pero, según yo, eso se arreglaría en cuento pudieran salir de aquello.

Pero, a esas alturas me preguntaba si aquello podía ser realidad. Digo, estamos hablando de las dudas respecto al amor que le tenía a Hotaru. Ciertamente, ¿aquello era amor? ¿era amor ahora que estaba con Sakura tan cerca? Entonces, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando conmigo? ¿acaso un sentimiento tan fuerte podía ser destronado rápidamente de mi corazón? No, eso no era posible, me dije, un sentimiento como el amor no podía ser arrebatado tan pronto, ¿entonces estaba confundiendo mis emociones hacia Sakura? Si era así me tenía que echar para atrás rápidamente, ¿Por qué entonces no me había puesto a pensar aquello antes? Diablos, estaba muy confundido.

 _Tal vez sería en otra ocasión, cuando estuviera entonces más seguro._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—Tal vez te interrumpí y es por eso por lo que has llegado de mal humor, ¿o me equivoco? —Soltó de pronto Eriol que en aquel momento iba a mi lado, yo desvié un tanto mi vista de los papeles que llevaba y lo miré unos segundos.

—No, todo está normal— Conteste, no queriendo decirle más y luego de eso preste nuevamente atención a lo que hacía.

—Tal vez también tenga que ver con la pequeña Sakura— Hablo nuevamente, como no queriendo rendirse. Yo gruñí internamente, aunque también lo quería expresar con mi voz.

No me di el lujo de contestarle, tal vez porque al hacerlo le diera cuerda para sus suposiciones , y, si bien no quería aquello, tampoco quería contarle nada sobre lo de Sakura, aunque bien necesitara apoyo o algún consejo. Pero no. Aún no estaba listo para decirselo a alguien en voz alta.

—¿Cómo es que la inversión cayó un 5 por ciento? —Hable molesto, mientras me giraba para encarar a Eriol.

—También estuve revisando eso antes de llamarte, procure que fuera verdaderamente alarmante, aunque veo que ya has notado que lo es— Dijo tranquilamente. Yo suspire y me pase una mano por mi cabello.

—Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer— Casi maldije a mi buena suerte. No cabía duda de que el trabajo se acumularía, dejándome fuera de mis propios pensamientos y lejos de aquella chica de ojos verdes.

¿Estaba bien lo que hacía? ¿estaba bien pensar en otra persona que no fuera Hotaru? ¿Por qué nunca me vi venir aquella situación que estaba frente a mí? Y con ello me refería a Kinomoto Sakura y Hotaru Nakahara. Que desgraciado era.

Bien, ahora me sentía el ser más miserable del mundo, ¿Cómo había podido engañar a Hotaru? Tal vez tenía que parar todo, buscarla a ella y hablar.

Hablar y sentir de nuevo que flotaba, que seguía amándola, que seguía conmigo, apoyandome.

 _No quería olvidarte, ni dejar de amarte, Hotaru. Pero ella fue más fuerte en mí…_

* * *

—Veo que ahora si has metido la pata, Hotaru— Dijo Yamazaki, trayéndome un vaso con agua y una pastilla. Yo gruñí por el dolor incontrolable de mi cabeza.

—Sólo quería verlo, no quería hacer nada malo, ¿Por qué de un momento a otro Takuto se pone tan agresivo? —Murmure tristemente mientras me tomaba la pastilla y un poco de agua.

Mi propio hermano se estaba comportando como una bestia, jamás había salido a por mí a alguna parte, ¿Por qué se exponía tanto por su hermana? Sabía que había algo más allá de todas sus palabras y de todas sus acciones, pero ¿Qué era?

—Me lo imaginaba. ¿Cuál es tu afán de seguir con él? Seguro que ya te ha mostrado las fotos, ¿entonces? —Abrí los ojos entonces. Yamazaki sabía, ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo sabes de las fotos? —Pregunté impacientemente, mientras lo veía a la cara, él estaba tranquilo.

—Yo las tome— Pronuncio. Y entonces sentí que otra vez cruzaban algo por mi pecho, ese dolor agudo. Sentí otra vez ganas de llorar, pero debía ser fuerte, porque quería averiguar todo—. No pongas esa cara, Hotaru. Escucha, tú ni siquiera amas a Li— Lo escuché fuerte y claro y por un momento me sentí molesta, ¿Quién se creía él para decirme que era lo que sentía? Lo contemple nuevamente, ahora se veía un poco más serio.

—¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso? No sabes nada— Dije fuertemente, aunque sin gritar, sólo quería que se diera cuenta de lo dicho, de que podía estar diciendo una mentira. Él seguía mirándome fijamente a los ojos, después de unos segundos los cerro y suspiro en el proceso.

—Te conozco de casi toda la vida. Recuerda que soy la mano derecha de Takuto— Dijo. Y entonces lo mire sorprendida. Mi corazón se aceleró un tanto.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —Pregunte más tranquila, pero con deje de curiosidad.

—En realidad, pensé que siendo tú una chica tan fuerte e inteligente te darías cuenta, pero veo que eso nunca paso— Y dicho esto nuevamente suspiro. Yo lo mire aún más intrigada—. Y como ya abrí mi bocota, tendré que hablar. Porque sé que no me dejaras irme así como así, ¿verdad? —Yo reí levemente y asentí.

—Tienes que explicarme todo, me refiero también a lo de las fotos, ¿entiendes? —Yamazaki asintió y desvió su mirada de mi cara, para concentrarse en la nada.

—¿Qué sientes cuando estas con él? —Abrí mis ojos entendiendo perfectamente a quien se refería, pero… ¿a qué venía?

—Seguridad, comprensión, mucha confianza— Conteste decidida y de nuevo suspiro. Yo fruncí levemente el ceño. ¿Qué tipo de preguntas eran esas?

—¿Algo más? —Indago más.

—Me siento genial cuando estoy con él, siento que con él no tengo que ocultar nada y eso me alegra, me da un sentimiento de euforia máxima— Respondí. Yamazaki volteo a verme luego de terminar de hablar y frunció el ceño. Bien, esto se estaba volviendo extraño.

—Creo que ya hemos terminado— Dijo. Yo alcé una ceja y lo mire como si hubiese dicho un chiste de mal gusto.

—¿Qué dices? —Pregunte.

—Que si había estado seguro de que no lo amas ahora lo estoy aún más. Tal vez él piense lo mismo que tú— ¿Y eso estaba mal? Pensé.

—¿De qué rayos hablas Yamazaki? —Respondí confundida, no había respondido a mis preguntas y hasta el momento sólo había hecho que me confundiera más.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo obvio? —Contesto un tanto aturdido. Y yo negué con la cabeza—. Hotaru, eso que sientes por Li Shaoran es sólo amistad, estas con él porque así te dicta ese sentimiento de soledad e incomprensión. No más, y si piensas que estoy equivocado, escucha de nueva cuenta tus palabras, lo que me dijiste que piensas de él. Buscas comprensión en él, cariño y compañía. Buscas a alguien que te entienda en la situación en la que estás sumergida, y hasta cierto punto también buscas comprenderlo a él, pero digamos que eso no es básicamente amor, creo que más bien para sentir algo así hubieras dicho "me siento en las nubes cuando estoy con él, cada vez que lo veo mi corazón se agita y mi mente se nubla" una de esas porquerías románticas, sin embargo, no fue así Hotaru. Te desviaste a algo más artificial y sin profundidad. Solamente buscas su compañía por lo que estas pasando— Confeso finalmente él, mirándome profundamente. Inevitablemente abrí mis ojos, no lo miraba a él, ahora más bien al piso.

 _Seguridad, comprensión, mucha confianza._

Aquellas palabras se reprodujeron otra vez en mi mente, dándome a entender ahora lo que me quería decir Yamazaki.

¿En realidad había sido tan tonta? ¿era verdad lo que me decía Yamazaki? De ser así había engañado a la persona que no merecía aquello y la había privado de tantas cosas, de conocer un mundo ajeno al suyo, de libertad y sobre todo… _amor verdadero._

No quería creer nada de aquello.

Tenía deseos de ir con él, quería verlo, quería saber si… si las sensaciones que sentía con él habían sido como las especificadas por Yamazaki, aunque yo no recordara nada de ello, solo necesidad por verlo, solo eso.

Entonces, ¿todo ese tiempo me había engañado a mi misma?

—Yamazaki, por favor, ayúdame a salir de aquí, necesito… —Rogué lentamente al chico frente a mí, que en aquel momento me miraba con pena. Él negó y yo quise gritar de impotencia, pero me contuve, eso no podía ser cierto, ¿¡que ordenes tan estrictas le había dado Takuto?! ¿Cuándo me dejaría salir?

 _Una gota más derramada no sería nada para ablandar tu frio corazón, Takuto. ¿Qué quieres de mi entonces?_

* * *

—¿Has hablado con Shaoran? —Pregunto repentinamente Meiling sacándome de mis pensamientos. Al ser mencionado él me puse colorada.

—No, creo que esta ocupado, me lo ha dicho la ultima vez que nos vimos— Dije sin darle muchos detalles. Aunque honestamente me sentía deprimida, no lo había visto en una semana exacta y mis deseos de verle estaban aumentando, aunque no sabía por qué.

Le seguía dando vueltas también a la conversación que habíamos tenido. Pensaba demasiado en lo que Shaoran quería decirme.

Bien, no era tonta, bien sabía también que los besos no se le daban a cualquiera. Pero…

 _."— Y tampoco creo que sientan estas cosas que yo siento—"_

¿Qué quería decir con aquello? ¿Qué cosas sentía él? ¿tal vez repulsión, incomodidad?

Bien, ahora me sentía un tanto insegura, luego de aquello él no había intentado hablar conmigo, estaba comenzando a maquinar muchas cosas extrañas d inclusive absurdas para mi, aunque sabía que detrás de la 'incomunicación' estaba su trabajo.

—Entonces se llevan mucho mejor, ¿verdad Sakurita? —Fue el turno de hablar para Tomoyo, quien me miraba atentamente con una sonrisa.

—S-sí, eso creo… —Conteste nerviosamente, mientras desviaba mis ojos de ella y me concentraba en otra parte.

—Yo creo que se llevan MUY bien— Comento Meiling con tono pícaro, seguramente para avergonzarme, cosa que no ignore, aunque de igual manera sentí nuevamente el calor subir por mis mejillas.

—Sólo bien Meiling, nada del otro mundo— Dije con pena, casi en un murmullo, que aquellas dos seguro habían escuchado bien.

—Yo digo que más que bien, Sakurita— Bien, ¿era mi imaginación o estaban haciendo deducciones y adelantándose incluso a mí?

Volteé entonces a encararlas, al parecer ellas sabían algo que ni yo misma conocía.

Pero no, no me dio tiempo de hacerlo, porque en aquel momento alguien toco la puerta, tan típico.

Y entonces me di cuenta de las posibilidades de que fuera el mismo Li Shaoran el que hubiese tocado el timbre. Mi corazón sin razón aparente comenzó a latir desbocadamente, sentí de nuevo los nervios y los pies como gelatina.

¿Era normal sentir todo aquello sin recibir un paro cardiaco? Incluso me sentí mareada solo de pensar en él.

Me dirigí entonces a abrir, sintiendo la esperanza desbordarse de mí, sí, esperanza por ver a aquella persona parada en el umbral de mi puerta.

Abrí de golpe y entonces pude abrir mis ojos de sorpresa absoluta.

No era Shaoran, no, era…

—¡Hola Sakurita! ¿te he sorprendido? Lo sé, eso es lo que quería— Chillo la persona, que no era nada mas y nada menos que mi madre. Quien venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dos maletas de lado a lado de su cuerpo.

—¿Tía Nadeshiko? / ¿Señora Kinomoto? —Hablaron al unísono a mis espaldas Meiling y Tomoyo.

Pero no, eso no importaba, ¿Qué era lo que hacía mi madre allí? Y no es que no me alegrara, sino que me sorprendía de sobremanera que hubiese viajado y más sin avisarme nada.

—Madre, vaya que me has sorprendido— Dije aun sin procesar bien la sorpresa.

—Sólo quería ver como estabas— Me sonrió y luego de ello bajo su vista hacia mi estómago— ¡Ya se nota más! —Comento emocionada mientras me tocaba aquella zona.

—¡Mamá! —Grite apenada mientras ella seguía examinando mi panza.

—Seguro será un bebé hermoso y sano, ¿has pensado ya en nombres Sakura? —Pregunto mamá dejando de tocar mi no tan abultado vientre y viéndome a la cara. Yo negué y ella se quedó pensativa.

—¿Por qué no pasamos a casa, madre? —Ella salió de su trance y asintió. Todas le abrimos paso y pasamos a la sala, donde ella se sentó soltando un suspiro.

—¿Se ha cansado, señora Kinomoto? —Pregunto entonces Meiling. Mi madre alzo la vista y sonrió.

—Vaya que sí, no entiendo por qué ahora más, siempre tenemos viajes Fujitaka y yo y no me canso tanto como en este. Que extraño, ¿no creen? —Todas asentimos.

—Nos alegra que haya venido, hace mucho que no nos veíamos— Comento Tomoyo, esbozando una sonrisa.

—¡Hay muchas cosas de que hablar! —Secundo Mei.

—Y…

—¡Todas de compras! —Dijeron al unísono.

 _Corre Sakura Kinomoto. Son peligrosas._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo Sakura— Dijo mi madre llamando mi atención.

Eran las dos de la tarde y era ya un nuevo día. Estábamos solas en casa, pues le había casi rogado que se quedara. No se tenía todos los días su compañía.

—¿Qué es? —Conteste con cierto temor.

—¿Cómo vas con Li Shaoran? —Comento sin tapujos. Mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Y otra vez sentí mi corazón agitado. El sudor en mis manos. Aquel vuelco en el estómago y mis mejillas rojas.

Escuché como mi madre suspiraba y yo la mire interrogante. ¿Por qué preguntaba sobre él? ¿Por qué ahora todos se empeñaban en ello?

—¿A qué viene eso, madre? — Interrogué. No era tonta, no.

—Lo veo en tus ojos, hija, casi puedo sentir que su nombre te provoca todo lo que vi hace apenas unos segundos— Hablo gentilmente, bríndame una sonrisa cálida. Una mirada de comprensión.

—Es que… realmente no se de lo que hablas— Dije confundida. Y así, casi pude sentir como a mi mamá le resbalaba una gotita de sudor por su frente.

—¿Qué tal tus estudios, pequeña? —Cambio abruptamente de tema, lo cual me llego de golpe. La mire, ahora estaba a espaldas de mi preparándose un café.

—Me esfuerzo mucho por aprender— Dije animadamente.

—¿Y tus chequeos médicos? —Pregunto.

—También, me han dicho que todo va muy bien—Esbocé una sonrisa al recordar aquello. Sinceramente si me ponía feliz.

Con el pasar de los días contemplaba los notorios cambios en mi cuerpo. Sentía una tremenda emoción al imaginarme que un pequeño ser se estaba formando en mí. Alegría y emoción.

¿Cómo sería aquel ser? ¿tendría mis ojos, mi cabello? ¿los ojos de su padre? Pensar en aquello hizo que me sonrojara. Otra vez estaba pensando en él.

—En un par de meses podrán decirte el sexo del bebé, ¿eso te emociona? —Pregunto sonriente.

—¡Sí! ¿Qué crees que sea? —Interrogué expectante a su respuesta.

—Mmmm, me encantaría que fuera un varón, pero igual una pequeña, no importa— Respondió desviándose de mi pregunta, lo que me hizo sonreír al ver que se había sumergido en una nube rosa.

Me sentí inevitablemente feliz.

 _Toda irá bien._

—Hija, quiero visitar a Li— Lleve mi vista rápidamente hacia ella, me había tomado desprevenida.

—¿Qué? ¿a Shaoran? —Ella alzo una ceja y me lanzo una mirada picara.

—Vaya, ¿desde cuándo le dices por su nombre? —Bien, ahora entendía el por qué de su mirada. Me sonroje ante mi descuido y su astucia. Debía cuidarme un tanto de ella.

Esperen, ¿cuidar qué?

—Y-yo…

—¿Entonces lo que flota en el aire es amor? —Pregunto sin piedad y otro sonrojo apareció en mi cara. Sentí su mirada fija en mi y no pude evitar sentir pena, ¿Por qué hablaba de eso? —¿Sabes que es estar enamorada? —Yo negué. Ella sonrió y pude sentir como un signo de interrogación se posaba en mi cara—. Es un sentimiento hermoso. De felicidad, donde sientes tus piernas temblar, tu corazón late como loco, tus manos sudan frio, sientes una explosividad al estar cerca de aquella persona, te sientes incluso hasta torpe, cuando te dice o hace cosas lindas te sonrojas. Es una calidez que sientes en el pecho, como maripositas. — Explico ella, pude ver como su cara expresaba muchas cosas, como su rostro irradiaba felicidad al explicar, cómo si ella lo estuviese sintiendo.

Yo me quede reflexionado. Casi todas o más bien, todas las sentía con Shaoran.

¿Entonces eso significaba que…?

—Andando, quiero visitar a Li— Sin previo aviso vi cómo me tomaba del brazo y me dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño—. Te elegiré ropa bonita y holgada, ¿sí? —¿Esa era pregunta? Porque más bien sonaba como orden.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Y ahí nos encontrábamos. Por mi parte llena de nervios y con una sensación completamente extraña ahora que meditaba las palabras de mamá. Por otro lado, ella venia sumamente concentrada en ver a sus alrededores, sí, ahora sí habíamos venidos en taxi y era más por orden de ella.

Aún seguía en misterio la razón de venir con Shaoran, digo… que yo recordara ellos no hablaban, tampoco tenían negocios…

Oh, tal vez era por eso, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? Aunque, ¿¡por qué venia yo?! Bien, tal vez lo había hecho para no andar sola y porque ella era su hija, sí.

Y fue entonces cuando nos detuvimos, en aquel edificio ya conocido por mí. Aún seguía igual de imponente. Y no pude evitar sentir los nervios y un arremolinamiento en mi estómago.

"— _Como mariposas—"_

Dios, sonaba a novela barata. Pero era lindo, tenía que admitirlo.

 _Piernas de gelatina_

 _Su corazón latiendo_

 _Sus manos sudorosas_

 _La temperatura subiendo a su rostro_

 _Aquel toque eléctrico que subía por su cuerpo_

 _Aquel vacío extraño en su estomago_

 _Dios mío…_

Pasamos lentamente al edificio y entonces vi a lo lejos a alguien cruzando la recepción.

Reconocí rápidamente su rostro, su aura de poder y su belleza inigualable.

Era Ieran Li.

Bien, esta vez el aire casi abandona mis pulmones al darme cuenta de la gravedad de aquello. No olvidaba que venía con mi madre, y que justamente Ieran Li no sabía nada de mi embarazo y…

Dios, me sentí culpable entonces al darme cuenta de lo tonta que había sido al traer a mi madre al edificio. Tonta, tonta, tonta.

Quisé darme vuelta y decirle a mi madre que regresáramos a casa, pero para ese entonces Nadeshiko Kinomoto ya me había dejado muy atrás.

Y mi alma casi se sale al ver que se dirigía alegremente hacia donde la señora Li. Pude ver entonces en cámara lenta como sus miradas se cruzaban.

Seguro eran conocidas, no podía ser tanta mi suerte de que no se conocieran, digo, las dos eran parte de grandes empresas de China.

Entre como pude al edificio y me posicioné al lado de mi madre y le sonreí nerviosamente. Tampoco podía ser una descortés y pasar de largo a Ieran Li.

—Sakura— Saludo ella seriamente. Yo incline la cabeza entonces—, y… ¿Nadeshiko Amamiya? ¿se conocen?— Tragué saliva lentamente mientras asentía. Esperen. ¿Ella no sabía que era mi madre?

—Ieran, hace tanto que no nos topábamos, ¡qué gran coincidencia! Seguro que sí no pasaba esto mi hija nos presentaría— Y ahora si mi alma abandono mi cuerpo. Mamá había dicho aquello de forma tan alegre y neutral que no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía.

—¿Amamiya? ¿Kinomoto? —Murmuro Ieran. Se veía distante y pensativa.

Entonces pude percibir un pequeño sonrojo en ella y después como carraspeaba nerviosamente.

—Claro. Sakura es tu hija, recuerdo su nombre, aunque ha estado bastante alejada de ustedes, ¿no es así? —Comento ahora más normal, aunque para mí no habían pasado desapercibidos aquellos nervios.

—¡Claro! Me alegro volver a verte— Mi madre sonrió y entonces todo quedo en silencio.

—¿Vienen de visita? —Hablo finalmente Ieran, viéndome con sus enigmáticos ojos, me pregunto que pensara de mi a estas alturas.

—Así es, veníamos a ver a tu hijo— Dijo ella alegremente. Y quise golpearme en la frente, en serio que a veces mi madre metía mucho la pata. ¡Y todo lo decía muy naturalmente! Por su culpa ahora tenía la mirada enigmática de Ieran sobre mi.

—Ha estado ocupado, pero estoy segura de que las recibirá, especialmente por Sakura— Pronto ella desvió su mirada a mi madre y se quedaron viendo. La segunda le mando una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa malvada. Reiteraba que era extraño.

—Seguro, seguro, ¿Por qué no vamos juntas? —Pregunto mi madre. Ieran asintió y yo no tuve más elección, digo, a eso veníamos.

—O mejor, llamamos a Xiao Lang y salgamos— Propuso Ieran. Yo comencé a sudar frio.

—N-no…

—¡Me parece una estupenda idea! —Interrumpió mi madre. Dándole así positiva a la idea de la señora Li.

 _¿Se podía estar más nerviosa? Pero… ¿emocionada? Emocionada y feliz. Lo vería, lo vería. ¿Por qué la ponía de esa forma? Dios, ¿es que acaso ella realmente estaba enamorada?_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Bien, ¿ahora quien rayos estaba llamando a mi teléfono? ¿acaso mi secretaria no entendía que NO quería visitas y mucho menos interrupciones? No tenía ni un segundo de tiempo libre y sabía que si salía de aquella oficina estaría atascado ahí para toda la vida.

Realmente me encontraba frustrado.

 _Ni siquiera había visto a Sakura._

Y es que ya no podía retener mis pensamientos hacia ella. Realmente me sentía feliz con Sakura, no lo podía negar, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Era como un nuevo mundo abriéndose en mis pies. Había descubierto emociones nuevas que jamás había sentido con nadie, ni siquiera con Hotaru.

Y Hotaru…

Hotaru también inundaba mis pensamientos. Pero no por lo mismo, sino más precisamente por la culpa, no eran los mismos pensamientos o emociones que con Sakura.

Tal vez lo aceptaba ahora que lo veían un tanto más claro. Estaba un tanto loco por ella.

Sí, bien.

Estaba enamorado de Kinomoto Sakura y eso era jodidamente extraño.

Tenía y sentía sensaciones que eran nuevas. Ciertamente aquello no lo había sentido con Hotaru, eran sentimientos y pensamientos nuevos, lo reiteraba. Y me sentía como un tonto al tener tantas dudas de aquello. Porque estaba confundido, ya no con mis sentimientos, sino con Hotaru, ¿Qué había sentido entonces con ella? ¿Qué no estar enamorado era como volar por las nubes? Si bien eso lo sentía con ella, con Sakura era muy diferente, y es que con un simple roce hacía que me sintiera totalmente extasiado y feliz. Era una sensación grabada a fuego en mi, me rebosaba cada vez que aquello pasaba, era como una explosión total de sentimientos positivos.

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Pensando en ella, y es que cuando aquello pasaba ya no podía detenerme, y tampoco es como si lo quisiera.

Sakura lo tenía de aquel modo, ¿había dicho ya que le gustaban mucho sus ojos? Y ni que decir de su piel, de sus sonrojos, de su torpeza, su linda figura y su cabello, extrañamente ahora la veía como la persona más hermosa de todo el mundo.

Dios, ya estaba delirando.

—Señor Li— Hablo mi secretaria, sacándome de mis pensamientos, cosa que no me agrado y se lo hizo saber con una mirada fea, que a ella no la inmuto, cosa extraña—. La señora Li me ha pedido que baje en cinco minutos a la recepción, ahí lo espera— Bien, eso sonaba como a orden. Dicho aquello ella se marchó dejándome nuevamente solo.

Mi madre en serio no entendía que estaba realmente frustrado por todo lo que tenía que hacer, además, ¿Por qué me interrumpía justamente cuando pensaba en Sakura? Ella sí que se daba sus lujos, la empresa -y debía recordárselo- no se manejaba sola.

Aparté algunos papeles que había en el escritorio y me puse de pie para luego ponerme mi corbata. Aquel día hacía calor, por lo que llevar el saco sería una total molestia para mí, así que decidí dejarlo en su lugar.

Salí de la oficina y me dirigí al elevador. Lo llamé y entre, para mi buena suerte estaba vacío por lo que tenía unos momentos a solas para seguir pensando.

¿Sería buena idea salir a buscar a Hotaru? Bien, eso tal vez sería un tanto arriesgado si recordábamos como su hermano me había atacado.

Pero quería hacer las cosas correctamente y decirle todo. Hotaru no era una mala chica y sabía que lo comprendería. Pero también sabía que eso significaría lastimarla. No le temía en absoluto, era solo que sentía cierto temor por la castaña. Temía que si daba un paso en falso todo se vendría abajo, no era tonto para no saber con quién lidiaba.

El sonido del elevador fue el causante de que saliera de mi letargo y fijará mi vista hacia el frente. No me extraño ver como algunas personas iban agitadas de un lado para otra, mi empresa era todo menos aburrida.

Salí y me dirigí sin prisas hacia la recepción, donde se suponía se hallaba su madre.

Claramente la vi ahí, no podía ignorar aquella presencia potente que tenía, más sin embargo jamás espero a ver a dos personas más junto a ella.

No, ciertamente no se hubiera imaginado que justamente la causante de que sus pensamientos se desviaran fuera ella misma, Sakura.

Y me sentí feliz de verla por fin ahí, ¿era su imaginación o se veía preciosa? No, ella siempre estaba hermosa. Pero verla ahí nuevamente, debía admitir que me robaba totalmente el aliento, me sentía casi en el éxtasis, ¡y eso que solo la estaba viendo!

Fuera de aquellos pensamientos desvié los ojos hacia la otra persona que me veía con una sonrisa amigable, aquella típica sonrisa que pareciera fuese hereditaria, -menos en Touya Kinomoto, claro estaba-. Hablaba de Nadeshiko Amamiya.

Entonces decidí acercarme, porque tal vez me veía un tanto bobo observándolas solamente. Vi de reojo como su señora madre lo escrudiñaba con la mirada. Me extrañé un tanto, según yo, no había hecho nada malo o extraño, ¿o acaso había notado como miraba a Sakura?

Los colores casi se me suben al pensar en aquella posibilidad, pero no podía mostrarme de esa manera, al menos no con mi madre.

—Buenas tardes, Sakura, señora Kinomoto. Madre—Saludé caballerosamente. La señora Kinomoto solo sonrió y Sakura se sonrojo al extremo. Bien, ¿tenía que asustarme ante aquella reacción? ¿acaso estaba incomoda con su presencia? Dios, de ser así…

—Xiao Lang, deja ese trabajo, hace un buen día, hemos planeado salir a comer algo. E irás— Aquello era extraño, ¿o estaba alucinando? Mamá no solía hacerme ese tipo de invitaciones, me sonaba sospechoso. Además, ¿Por qué en el paquete venia incluida Sakura? Y lo peor, aquello era una orden, por lo que no me podía rehusar.

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza y ella me dio la espalda, comenzando a caminar, pronto vi como la señora Kinomoto se le ponía a un lado y comenzaba a platicar con ella. Por mi parte me había quedado parado observándolas, jamás pensé que se llevarían tan bien y lo decía por mi madre, la cual no acostumbraba a interactuar tanto con las personas.

—C-cuanto tiempo, Shaoran— Aquella voz me saco de mis pensamientos, haciendo que rápidamente pusiera mi atención en ella.

La vi y entonces un precioso brillo en sus ojos verdes y... joder, estaba hablando como adolescente enamorado…

—Lo sé, discúlpame— Dije con sinceridad. Vi cómo se sorprendió y un tierno sonrojo se posaba en ella.

—Entiendo, no tienes por qué disculparte— Murmuro ella tímidamente. Yo volví a escucharme mentalmente, diablos, tal vez me había visto un poco tonto.

Desvié rápidamente mi mirada fuera de la de ella y me rasqué nerviosamente la nuca.

—¿Vamos, Sakura? —Pregunte incómodo. Ella asintió, la vi de reojo.

Comenzamos a caminar fuera del edificio, cada uno al parecer iba concentrado en sus cosas pues ninguno hablaba, aunque por mi parte moría de ganas por hacerlo. Igualmente, creo que si lo hiciera mi madre sospecharía irremediablemente, digamos que en eso y en otras cosas más.

Llevaba ocultándole mucho tiempo ya lo del embarazo de Sakura. Cabe destacar que no era por falta de desconfianza o algo así, o el hecho de que negara a Sakura como algo más, es solo que quería esperar el momento adecuado y creía que ese momento había llegado ahora que veía que se llevaba bien con la madre de Sakura.

Por una parte, quería ver su expresión e incluso tomarle alguna foto y por otro lado quería salir corriendo, pues no todo era bueno y había que admitir que su reacción podía ser tan buena como mala. Bien, tal vez no debía ponerme a pensar en cosas negativas. No cuando Sakura estaba a mi lado, y yo con ganas de hablarle y saber cómo estaba.

Sentía nervios de volver a hablarle, como un chiquillo que ha pasado unas vacaciones sin ver a su persona especial.

 _Persona especial, que bien suena._

Definitivamente todo aquello era muy alejado de lo que había sentido con Hotaru, pero ¿Por qué? ¿no era amor entonces lo que había sentido por ella?

—¿Les parece aquel lugar para comer? —Grito la señora Nadeshiko agitando su mano y señalando un restaurante que prometía ser acogedor.

Yo asentí, sin percatarme que unos ojos verdes estaban clavados en mí, hasta que volteé levemente la cabeza y la vi. Pronto Sakura desvió sus ojos de mí y soltó una risilla nerviosa. Yo sonreí de lado, casi queriendo soltar un suspiro.

Luego de unos instantes estábamos los cuatro dentro del restaurante. Todos veíamos expectantes los menús, viendo que podíamos pedir.

A mi honestamente me daba igual, es más, ni siquiera me podía concentrar verdaderamente en la comida.

Realmente Sakura Kinomoto había entrado de lleno en mi corazón, y esto formaba en mí una sensación de alegría, por el simple hecho de ser ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ahí estaba él, totalmente impasible y concentrado en su menú, mientras yo casi mordía mis uñas de lo nerviosa que estaba, ni siquiera con toda la preparación mental del mundo hubiera soportado verle de nuevo.

Estaba tan guapo y lindo como siempre. Juraba que incluso su voz la escuchaba más hermosa y sexy. Sí, bien, estaba alucinando un poco con él, pero me era imposible ignorarlo por completo, cada vez que lo veía se quedaba como una boba viéndolo, tanto así que ya me había descubierto una vez.

Cuánto daría en aquel momento por estar solos y solo tal vez confesarle lo que acaba de descubrir. Estaba prendada, malditamente enamorada de él, de sus ojos tan lindos, de sus besos, de sus ojos, de su forma de ser, su caballerosidad, la calidez que desprendía. Sí, todo eso y más me encantaba y por alguna razón no quería esperar mucho para confesárselo, era casi como un impulso que la llevaba hacia él, como un sexto sentido que me gritaba que todo estaría bien.

Era algo loco, porque apenas me venía enterando y quería gritarlo. ¿Estaba bien hacer eso? ¿no estaría arriesgando mucho? ¿y si todo salía mal? Cabía la posibilidad de que todo se arruinara con aquella confesión, pero… quería arriesgarse, de eso se trataba un poco la vida.

—Empiecen sin nosotras, volvemos en seguida— Dijo Ieran Li, levantándose de su silla, mientras mi madre hacia lo mismo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _¿¡Nos íbamos a quedar solos?!_

Tranquila, respira, respira. Que no se escuchen los latidos de tu corazón por favor, cállate, cállate. Respira, respira, ¡no, no empieces a sudar ni a sonrojarte!

Y aunque tratara inútilmente de darle órdenes a mi cuerpo este no obedecía de ninguna manera, incluso pareciera que lo hacía a propósito para llevarme la contraria.

Esperen un segundo, ¿Por qué mi madre acababa de mirarme de manera cómplice? ¿Por qué sonreía tontamente? ¿Por qué justamente se iban ahora?

—¿A dónde van? Podemos acompañarlas— Dije un tanto nerviosa. Mi madre volteo y me miro con una sonrisa, negó lentamente y me hizo una seña para que guardara silencio.

Volteé la mirada hacia Ieran Li, la cual me dedicaba una casi imperceptible sonrisa que me dejo helada.

No, no era tonta ni mucho menos, eso era planeado, ¿acaso ellas sabían que...?

Si antes los colores no habían subido a mi cara ahora lo hacían con total libertad, mientras yo me trataba de tapar la cara con el menú.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura? —Hablo repentinamente Shaoran, haciéndome dar un salto en la silla.

—¡S-sí! —Grite apenada, tratando de taparme más con el menú para que no me viera directamente.

No contaba con que me quitara la carta de la cara y me encarara.

—Si no te sientes bien puedo llevarte a tu casa si quieres— Bien, bien, bien. ¡Me estaba mareando incluso con su cercanía y su toque! ¿todo tiene que ser así?

Yo negué rápidamente con la cabeza para que no se hiciera ideas erróneas sobre mi estado, ¡era una tonta! Él se estaba preocupando por mí y yo aquí sonrojándome y poniéndome nerviosa. Pero es que no esperaba estar a solas con él tan pronto, y aquello me ponía como una tonta pues mis sentidos no reaccionaban bien ante su cercanía.

—Lo siento Shaoran, tal vez estés pensando mal, pero estoy bien, es solo que… —En ese momento entrelace nerviosamente mis dedos, ¿estaba a punto de hacerlo? Dios, sentía que mi corazón explotaría en cualquier momento. O peor, que él lo escucharía por lo fuerte que latía.

—Sakura, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo. Algo que ha quedado pendiente desde hace una semana— Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, bien, no había olvidado aquella platica. Y el simple hecho de recordarla…

—Y-yo…

—Quiero explicarte algunas cosas. Quiero que todo quede claro entre nosotros de ahora en adelante— Por alguna razón sus palabras causaron un efecto negativo en mí, sonaba serio… ¿acaso quería romper nuestro acercamiento? Tal vez había hecho mal al besarlo y… no, déjalo hablar, me dijo mi mente, total, no perderás nada porque él aún no sabe de tus sentimientos—. Como ya te había dicho, los besos entre nosotros no son cosa normal. Somos una especie de amigos, o eso quiero creer, y los amigos no hacen ese tipo de cosas. Aunque viéndolo desde mi punto de vista, yo…

Paro de repente, soltando un profundo suspiro. Pasaron un par de segundos en los que casi golpeaba mi cabeza con la mesa, ¿Qué iba a decirme? Corazón, no me falles por favor.

—Yo no siento una simple amistad por ti, me di cuenta apenas unas semanas atrás, había muchas cosas que quería ordenar en mi cabeza, había varios baches que no me dejaban ver con claridad lo que sentía. Pero después de verte, de sentirte tan amigable, de besarte, de conocerte me di cuenta de que no era normal. Nada. Y es que es como una explosividad de sentimientos lo que siento cuando te veo, si escucharas en este momento mi corazón, dios, podría jurar que me dará un paro cardiaco— Soltó una risa, una risa suave que me hipnotizo. Todas esas palabras, él… —, lo que trato de decir, es que tú, Sakura Kinomoto, me has enamorado con pequeños detalles, con pequeñas sonrisas, con tus cuidados, tus sonrojos, tu torpeza, con tus hermosos ojos, tu linda figura, todo me gusta de ti. Sí, estoy enamorado de ti, Sakura.


	14. La inseguridad tras la verdad

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿acaso aquello era una simple jugarreta o mis oídos en verdad me estaban fallando? Es que simplemente había escuchado de los labios del hombre que quería una confesión, y aquella era nada más y nada menos que para mí.

Unas cuantas palabras que había salido de su boca había provocado lo que nadie. Tantas sensaciones inexplicables, pero acogedoras, simples, pero llegadoras.

Y todo aquello había pegado fuertemente en mi mente, llegando así un sonrojo, para después pasar al shock absoluto.

¿Tan afortunada era que estaba siendo correspondida? Y es que sentía que no había mayor felicidad en este momento, que nada más importaba, Shaoran acababa de confesar sus sentimientos y aquello me llenaba de una dicha absoluta.

Había dicho claramente todo, sin balbuceos, sin interrupciones, sin vacilar.

En aquel momento, vi sus ojos, tratando de encontrar un deje de mentira. Pero lo que vi me dejo casi más noqueada que cualquier otra cosa.

No solo sus ojos, sino sus expresiones me decían casi a gritos que aquello era completamente sincero.

¿Qué hacer? Estaba totalmente en un shock involuntario. Casi como si yo no mandara a mi cuerpo, porque este ya no reaccionaba ante mis órdenes.

Sólo mis ojos se movían un poco, específicamente a su cara. Podía escuchar claramente mi corazón palpitando, mis manos frías y como todo el ruido de mi alrededor se reducía a cero. Estaba un tanto bloqueada, estaba llena de emoción y alegría, pero por alguna razón no podía reaccionar de la manera que quería.

Sus ojos me miraban aun expectantes, ¿me vería extraña? ¿Por qué de pronto su mirada se me hacía sumamente pesada? Quería desviar mi vista de él, pero no podía. Era casi como un imán, un lindo imán al que quería admirar por toda mi vida. Tal vez aquel momento no era el mejor de todo los tiempos, pero él hacía las cosas perfectas con tan sólo su presencia.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Tal vez horas, pero él seguía ahí, esperando pacientemente y yo, yo estaba sumergida en una ola de emociones nuevas, aquello que simplemente no se podía describir con simples palabras.

Parpadeé unas cuantas veces y mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, mis nervios salieron por fin y sentí mi cara completamente roja.

 _Era mi momento de hablar._

Moví finalmente mis ojos hacia otro lado, fuera de los de él. Junte mis manos, casi como queriéndome dar fuerza y valor.

Inhale lentamente y luego solté el aire de mis pulmones. Cerré unos momentos mis ojos para después abrirlos y dirigirlos a Shaoran.

—Shaoran… —Susurre entonces. Pude ver claramente como él se tensaba ante mis palabras.

 _Me pregunto si estará nervioso, tanto como yo._

—¿Sí? —Dijo lentamente, causandome una corriente eléctrica por mi cuerpo.

—¿Estas nervioso? —Pregunte. Si serás tonta, ¡dile ya!

Vi como él se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza y un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

—¿Es muy notorio? —Contestó. Yo reí ligeramente ante lo tierno que se veía.

—Era sólo una suposición. —Dije. Él desvió un poco su mirada de mí y yo sonreí suavemente. —Me gustas, Shaoran. —Solté. Entonces rápidamente él dirigió su mirada, los dos nos miramos, sentí aquella felicidad brotar por cada uno de mis poros y como el éxtasis de apoderaba de mí.

Nuestras miradas chocaron y encajaron a la perfección, todo se mantuvo en silencio, incluso creí entender a la perfección lo que su mirada quería expresarme.

Estaba feliz, al igual que yo. Casi podía las pequeñas estrellas que se arremolinaban en sus hermosos ojos ámbar.

Era aquella mezcla de adrenalina y felicidad que se sentía realmente bien.

Shaoran me sonrió cálidamente, como jamás lo había hecho y yo no pude evitar devolverle aquel gesto. Pude ver esta vez como se acercaba a mí, juntando un poco su silla a la mía, por mi parte vi aquella acción como luz verde para hacer exactamente lo mismo.

En esta ocasión no había sido yo o él quien se había acercado, éramos ambos buscándonos.

Cerré los ojos y lo último que pude ver fueron sus ojos haciendo lo mismo. Pude sentir como suavemente él ponía una mano en mi mejilla. Nuestras respiraciones chocaban ya y era inevitable sentir el pequeño rose de nuestros labios.

Y casi como si estuvieras conectados los dos al mismo tiempo terminamos de unir completamente nuestros labios, fundiendonos en un cálido beso que me elevo de donde estaba. Shaoran me estaba robando lentamente el aliento con aquellos movimientos tan lentos y armoniosos, aquel beso era condenadamente distinto a los demás, este se sentía diferente, tan lleno de vida, tan lleno de emociones. Hasta aquel momento me di cuenta de cuanto congeniamos, que quería tanto a Shaoran.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—¡Oh por dios! Sabía que esto pasaría si los dejábamos solos, ¡lo sabía! —Gritaba emocionada Nadeshiko mientras veía la escena tres mesas atrás de la de Sakura y Shaoran. Su acompañante, Ieran Li veía la escena con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Pensé que tardarían un poco más, pero veo que mi atolondrado hijo se decidió. —Comentó Ieran. Nadeshiko le mando una sonrisa enorme.

—¿Verdad? ¿y sabes que lo hace mejor? —Pregunto felizmente Nadeshiko, mientras Ieran negaba con su cabeza. —Que ahora sí serán completamente felices, digo, por el embarazo de Sakura, tú sabes. —Dijo despreocupadamente ella, sin saber que Ieran Li aún no estaba enterada de aquel _pequeño_ detalle.

Nadeshiko pudo ver como a Ieran se le iba poco a poco el calor, ella confundida le preguntó si estaba bien, pero la madre de Shaoran no respondía, estaba perpleja en su asiento mirando a la pareja frente a ellas.

—¿¡Que Sakura qué?! —Grito, llamando así la atención de las personas a su alrededor, incluyendo a la de los castaños, quien al ver a las dos mujeres les fue inevitable sonrojarse.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—Y dime, ¿Qué demonios te incito a guardarme por tantos meses el embarazo de Sakura? —Hablo Ieran al joven que tenía frente a ella, quien no era nadie más que Shaoran. Su tono de voz se había elevado un poco y ahora tenía su ceño levemente fruncido.

—Madre, yo… esperaba el momento adecuado. —Contestó Shaoran arrepentido, pero sin desviar ni un momento la mirada de su madre.

—¿Y ese momento cuando llegaría? ¿el día que su embarazo fuera más notorio? Y lo peor del caso es que ni ella tuvo la suficiente confianza para decírmelo. —Dijo ella con voz más apagada, Shaoran notó eso y rápidamente hablo.

—Eso es porque yo le pedí que lo guardara, ella no es la culpable, estoy seguro de que si por ella fuera le hubiese dicho todo. —Esta vez Shaoran bajó un poco la cabeza.

Ieran suavizó sus facciones y sonrió levemente sin que él se diera cuenta.

—¿Piensan casarse? —Pregunto entonces de la nada, haciendo que a Shaoran casi se le escapara el aire.

—M-madre… yo… este… —Inevitablemente un rojo carmesí subió por las mejillas de Shaoran. Ieran casi tuvo ganas de reír ante la reacción de su hijo, pero quería mostrarse un poco más severa con él.

—¿Estas consiente de que los rumores pueden correr? Recuerda que ni tú ni ella son personas desapercibidas totalmente para la sociedad de china. —Dijo ella sabiamente, Shaoran reflexiono un momento sus palabras. —Pero puedes ir lento, aunque no lo hayan hecho con otras cosas. —Comentó sugestivamente haciendo que Shaoran se atragantara con su saliva, tosiendo escandalosamente por ello, Ieran salió lentamente la habitación de donde estaba, dejando a su hijo solo.

Aún le faltaba alguien más con quien charlar.

Podía sentir como mi madre me miraba arrepentidamente. Giré entonces mi cabeza hacia ella y le dirigí una sonrisa tranquilizadora, su cara me demostraba la pena y vergüenza que sentía.

—En serio lo siento hija, juro que no sabía nada, por eso lo comente, pero…

—No te preocupes, madre. Como dijiste, no tenías conocimiento de ello, vamos, dame una sonrisa, todo estará bien. — Sonreí nuevamente, tratando de que ella hiciera lo mismo, pero no fue así. Al menos no del todo.

Y es que el ambiente se había tornado bastante tenso en el viaje de regreso a casa de Shaoran, donde Ieran estaba alojándose en su estadía.

Su mirada había sido un tanto severa que me había dado miedo, en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola no me había visto de esa forma y eso me aterraba. Sentía que por la falta de comunicación ella rechazaría aquello que apenas y estaba por formar con Shaoran.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo. ¿Tan mal podía ir todo aquello? No, tenía que esperar y no precipitarme.

Me vi forzada a abandonar mis pensamientos, ya que a la sala de estar iba entrando Ieran Li, con una seriedad que era casi palpable. El ambiente se tornó un poco más hostil y eso me indico que…

—Sakura. —Dijo ella viéndome fijamente. Trague saliva lentamente mientras me ponía de pie. —No es necesario, siéntate. —Hablo nuevamente, yo hice caso a su pedido y volví a sentarme.

Nos miramos fijamente, aún no sabía lo que su miraba mostraba en aquellos momentos, ¿era malo o bueno? Ciertamente estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y su mirada no me ayudaba nada a controlar aquello.

—Yo sé que… que hice mal al ocultarle algo tan importante… —Dije tímidamente, mientras sentía que un nudo subía por mi garganta. Ella hizo un ademán con su mano para que parara de hablar y así lo hice. Yo agache un poco la cabeza, sin mirarla fijamente ya.

Todo quedó en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que ella habló.

—Lo sé, Xiao Lang me lo explico todo, sé que no es tu culpa. Además veo que Nadeshiko te apoya y entonces, ¿Por qué yo no? Finalmente, veo que tú y mi hijo se llevan muy bien. —Aquel comentario por parte de ella hizo que me sonrojara al recordar que ella y mi madre habían visto todo. Aunque lejos de molestarme, me avergonzaba.

Y después… después caí en cuenta de lo que había dicho, por lo que rápidamente levanté mi cabeza y la mire sorprendida. Vi que ella me brindaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Yo no pude contener la alegría que me había causado, por lo que llevé mis manos a mi boca, sin evitar que mis lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

—Hija, ¿estás bien? —Escuché que preguntaba mi madre mientras sentía que una mano se posaba en mi hombro.

Realmente ni siquiera yo sabía que me pasaba, simplemente las lágrimas habían salido por si solas, incontrolables. Sentía una mezcla de alegría y satisfacción absoluta, sí, era eso.

Estaba feliz, muy, muy feliz.

* * *

Golpee mis dedos contra la mesa impacientemente, mientras veía al hombre que estaba frente a mí, me estaba molestando un poco y es que yo no era el tipo de persona paciente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres? No creo que hayas venido a saludar. —Solté ácidamente. Él me miró con una sonrisa socarrona. Jodido tipo.

—¿Me dejaras llevarme a tu hermana entonces? —Pregunto sin una pizca de duda o vergüenza. Yo alce una ceja.

—¿A Hotaru? —Dije. Él asintió. —Es una completa inútil, ¿para qué demonios la querrías? —Vi como soltaba una risa, que me exaspero más de lo que ya estaba.

—Está muy buena y me ha gustado desde el momento que la vi. Incluso puedo pagarte por ella. —Torcí la boca, la idea no me pareció para nada mala, pero ciertamente aún tenía cosas que hacer con ella, debía vengarme, eso se había grabado como fuego en mi memoria y no podía dejar ir a Hotaru, al menos no por el momento.

—Bien. Pero no en este momento, yo te diré cuándo podrás llevartela, honestamente no me importa que le pase, ni lo que piense, así que es un trato cerrado. —La sonrisa de aquel sujeto se ensanchó al terminar de decir mis palabras. Rápidamente estiró su mano, pero la ignore y me paré de mi asiento.

Bien, casi todo estaba resuelto y eso era más que perfecto.

* * *

—¡Sakura, te ves hermosa! —Chillo Tomoyo, mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza. Yo me sonroje ante su mirada y lo destellante que se veía.

—¡Claro! Se ha arreglado para ver al atolondrado de mi primo. —Comentó entonces Meiling mientras me guiñaba un ojo, por mi parte casi pude sentir como salía humo de mis orejas.

—¡Y eso es maravilloso! Se ven tan tiernos juntos. —Dijo Tomoyo emocionada mientras tomaba cariñosamente mis manos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya son novios oficiales? —Hablo pícaramente Meiling alzando sus cejas sugestivamente. Y así mi emoción y felicidad bajo un poco y al parecer Meiling y Tomoyo lo notaron. —No me digas, ¿aún no te ha pedido nada? —Bajé la cabeza un poco y negué. Escuche como Meiling golpeaba alguna parte de su cuerpo, seguramente su frente y a Tomoyo soltar una leve risilla.

—P-pero…

—¡Pero nada! Ese Xiao Lang, es un tonto de primera. —Murmuraba Meiling moviéndose de un lado a otro. Estaba furiosa.

—Tranquila Sakura, seguro muy pronto lo hará. No estés nerviosa ni insegura. —Dijo Tomoyo cálidamente, mientras me miraba con su hermoso brillo en los ojos. Me brindó una cálida sonrisa y luego de eso me soltó y se dirigió con Meiling, quien estaba casi entrando en un estado rabioso.

Sabía de sus sentimientos y él de los míos, pero ¿será que era muy rápido y yo estaba exigiendo demasiado? Sí, estaba exagerando, sólo habían pasado tres días desde su confesión, tal vez había que conocerse más, digo, no es que fuera una experta en chicos ni nada por el estilo, pero… Ya, tranquila, todo estará bien.

Con aquellos pensamientos en mente termine de arreglar completamente mi cabello con ayuda de Tomoyo, no tardaría en llegar Shaoran y estaba segura de que mis nervios se expandirían por todo mi cuerpo, dejando mi cabeza en blanco.

A quien engañaba, ya estaba nerviosa.

* * *

Mire nuevamente el reloj, impaciente, mientras movía frenéticamente el lápiz que sostenía en aquel momento. Sí, estaba un tanto ansioso porque la hora en ver a Sakura llegaba.

Llevaba tres días desde que nos habíamos confesado el uno por el otro, en esos días por lo apretada que estaba mi agenda no había podido verla. Pero hoy tenía una excusa muy buena para ello.

Ese día iríamos a uno de sus chequeos. Me fue inevitable pensar que esta vez sería un poco diferente, ahora no iría solamente como el simple padre de su hijo, sino como algo más…

Pero ¿algo más? No éramos novios, ¿entonces? Realmente ahora que lo pensaba bien, sí quería dar ese paso con Sakura, es decir, tenerla de novia sería algo maravilloso, todo sería mucho más formal, nos conoceríamos más, sí, todo sería tan perfecto.

—Vaya, casi puedo ver a tu alrededor corazones, no sabía que Sakura te traería babeando el piso amigo. —Dijo burlonamente Eriol, sacándome inevitablemente de mis pensamientos, rápidamente volteé para darle una mirada no muy amistosa. Eriol ya sabía todo aquel asunto de Sakura, aunque yo se lo hubiera contado, sabía de él que tenía conocimiento de aquello desde hacía tiempo. Era un bastardo. —Y no me digas que no, es más, déjame adivinar, pensabas en su linda cara y en los besotes que le darás, ¿o no? —Soltó mientras me mandaba una sonrisa pícara. Inmediatamente sentí como el calor se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

—No seas tonto Eriol, no soy ningún pervertido, a comparación de ti. —Dije con orgullo, tratando de esquivar todos sus comentarios.

—Amigo, eso acabará en poco tiempo, creo que incluso serás peor yo ahora que oficialmente sales con Sakura. —Comentó alegremente mientras me miraba. Yo desvíe mi mirada de la suya, diablos, había olvidado comentarle a Eriol que Sakura aún no era mi novia, tal vez el idiota se burlaría de mí.

—Oye Eriol… —Murmuré un poco apenado mientras sentía nuevamente como un sonrojo subía por mis mejillas. Alce la vista encontrándome entonces con la mirada seria de Eriol, algo me decía que sospechaba abiertamente de mí.

—Dime que no hiciste algo estúpido, Li. —Sonaba molesto, ¿debía asustarme un poco?

—No es eso. Lo juro. —Dije lo más tranquilo posible.

—¡Lo hiciste! ¡Suéltalo ya! —Hablo paranoicamente mientras me señalaba acusadoramente con su dedo. Yo suspiré derrotado y le di una mirada de arrepentimiento.

—Aún no le he pedido formalmente que…

—¿Y qué rayos esperas Li? ¿Que ella venga con un ramo de rosas y te lo pida? Absolutamente no, si hoy se verán, ¡díselo! Es sólo un consejo. —Dijo aparentemente calmado, aunque pude notar que tenía su boca un poco torcida.

—Ya, no te molestes, lo haré, quiero ir en serio con Sakura. —Confesé, y era verdad, quería que las cosas marcharan bien y que lo nuestro fuera totalmente real, por eso le pediría ese mismo día que fuera mi novia.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Dando las tres de la tarde me dirigí a casa de Sakura, en donde por supuesto ella ya me esperaba. Vi cómo me daba una hermosa sonrisa, de esas que sólo ella podía dar. También había podido ver la mirada furiosa de Meiling, aunque que yo supiera, no le había hecho nada últimamente.

Ahora nos encontrábamos de camino al hospital, donde le harían su segundo ultrasonido a Sakura.

Aunque nunca se lo había dicho, en realidad la idea de tener un bebé con ella era una idea que me parecía fantástica, por el simple hecho de que ella sería su madre y yo su padre y eso era más que perfecto. Mis ideas y pensamientos habían cambiado mucho a lo largo de aquellos meses en los que había conocido a Sakura, pues había pasado de la negación y miedo, a la emoción y felicidad de saber que en un futuro seriamos una familia completa. La idea de mi madre sobre el matrimonio con Sakura no se esfumaba de mi cabeza, pero para eso quería esperar un tiempo más, no quería apresurar a Sakura y, además, era demasiado pronto para aquello. Aunque sonaba extraño, ya que dentro de pocos meses tendríamos un bebé… pero no era lo mismo.

Un pequeño carraspeo hizo que desviara un poco mi vista a la dueña de mis pensamientos, quien estaba levemente sonrojada y sostenía con fuerza su lindo vestido blanco.

—Te ves hermosa, Sakura. —Dije, mientras embozaba una sonrisa que ella pudo ver. Vi cómo se sonrojaba más de lo que ya estaba y agachaba un poco la cabeza, aquella acción me hizo reír un poco, por lo tierna que se veía.

—G-gracias. —Murmuró débilmente, mientras trataba de devolverme una sonrisa. —Sha-shaoran. —Hablo, mientras de reojo veía como ponía sus ojos en mí, cosa que me ponía nervioso, ahora era mi turno.

—Dime.

—Te-te quiero. —Susurro, aunque había sido lo suficientemente alto para poder escucharlo. Abrí un poco mis ojos y sentí un escalofrío cubrir mi cuerpo y el sonrojo llegar a mi cara. Dios, esta sensación era tan exquisita.

Sonreí entonces sinceramente, me hubiera gustado verla fijamente para decirle que yo también y poder besarla y…

Jodido Eriol.

—Yo también te quiero, Sakura. —Dije seguro. De reojo pude notar como sus mejillas llegaban a un punto tan alto que hizo sentirme afortunado.

 _Muy feliz y afortunado._

* * *

—Todo va muy bien en su embarazo e incluso con otras cosas. —Comentó el doctor mientras me miraba a mí y luego a Shaoran, haciendo que con ese último comentario mis mejillas se pusieran rojas.

—¿Podremos saber pronto el sexo del bebé? —Pregunto entonces Shaoran, sin evitar que yo lo mirara tiernamente, se veía emocionado, si es que no me equivocaba y eso me provocaba mucha felicidad.

El doctor, que era el mismo que me había atendido las veces anteriores, sonrió.

—Claro que sí, para eso sólo faltan un par de meses. E incluso puede ser antes, pero eso depende. —El doctor camino entonces a su escritorio, me indico que podía levantarme y así lo hice.

—¿Alguna otra cosa más? —Dijo Shaoran.

—Parece que los dos son primerizos en esto, por ello, les diré algunas cosas que deben tener estrictamente en cuenta durante esta etapa. —Comento él con una sonrisa. —Habrá muchos cambios a lo largo en su cuerpo, señorita Kinomoto. A estas alturas ya ha sufrido de ascos y mareos, ¿no es así? Bueno, eso es solo el inicio, esto se quita hasta cierto mes o… tal vez no. También sentirá muchos cambios de humor, los embarazos son muy distintos en cada mujer, por lo que, si algo llega o no a pasarle no se preocupe, puede venir y consultarme todo lo que usted guste. —Finalizo él amigablemente, mientras nos miraba a los dos, yo sólo escuchaba atentamente sus indicaciones.

Bien, si podía con todo aquello, y más aún si Shaoran estaba a mi lado, ¿cierto?

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Todo iba en un silencio cómodo, en el que ninguno de los dos nos sentíamos mal por ello, se notaba en el ambiente.

Cada uno pensaba en sus cosas, y aquello no era para nada malo, al contrario, por mi parte pensaba en mi embarazo, ¿Cómo sería experimentar cosas más fuertes que los mareos o náuseas? Tendría que investigar un poco por internet algunas dudas que me pasaban por la cabeza. Aunque sabía que la experiencia sería encantadora mientras estuviera con Shaoran, apoyándome.

Solté un suspiro al pensar en ello, en una vida con él, con nuestro bebé y nuestra felicidad. Nuestra. Que todo sonaba tan condenadamente bien si Shaoran estaba ahí y eso me producía una corriente agradable por todo mi cuerpo.

—¿En qué piensas, Sakura? —Pregunto Shaoran, mirándome de reojo mientras yo volteaba para verlo.

—En que soy muy feliz. —Solté sin pensar, al momento de decir aquello la vergüenza subió por mi cara y se instaló ahí en forma de sonrojo.

Escuche como él soltaba una risilla y lo mire apenada.

—Eso me alegra mucho. —Comentó embozando una sonrisa que hizo derretir mi cuerpo por completo. Me quede embobada viéndolo, ¿Por qué tenía que ser condenadamente guapo? No lo podía negar, eso y que era un hombre tierno. —¿Quieres comer algo? —Preguntó él, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Me gustaría ir al parque, ¿está bien? —Él asintió mientras me sonreía y yo no pude evitar repetir el gesto.

El camino había estado más que relajado, no fue hasta que nos dirigíamos a una banca con un helado que comenzamos a hablar. El día indicaba que estaba de lo mejor y eso me subía mucho más el ánimo, haciéndome olvidar lo hablado con Meiling y Tomoyo.

—O-oye Sakura. —Habló repentinamente Shaoran, haciendo que volteara para verlo, pude notar que tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban más brillantes que nunca.

—¿Sí? —Pregunte con una sonrisa. Vi como Shaoran tragaba saliva, cosa que me extraño, se notaba un poco nervioso.

—Espero que esto en serio no sea muy apresurado para ti, pero yo… yo quiero tener algo en serio contigo. —Dijo y pauso. Suspiro y vi como apretaba sus manos. Y yo… estaba creciendo lentamente una chispa de emoción en mi pecho y los nervios instalándose en mí. Me estaba quedando sin aliento. —Por eso, ¿quieres ser mi… novia? —Y así, con esas simples palabras, olvide completamente el helado en mi mano y me abalance hacia Shaoran para abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, mientras ponía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mi cara en el hueco de su pecho.

—¡Sí, claro que sí! —Solté emocionada, mientras sentía como él correspondía mi abrazo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—No sabes cuan feliz soy. Pensé por un momento que… bueno, era muy apresurado para ti. —Confesó él, yo negué frenéticamente con mi cabeza. Me separe de su pecho y lo mire directamente a los ojos, le dedica mi mejor sonrisa y él me regaló una suya. Se sentía muy bien el estar así con él, ¿Dónde rayos había estado Shaoran estos años?

Nos quedamos abrazado así, hasta que él quitó una mano de mi cintura y la dirigió a mi cara, donde movió un mechón de mi cabello hacia atrás de mi oreja. Su contacto había hecho que mis piernas flaquearan y que mi piel ardiera, pronto sentí que acercaba lentamente su cara a mí, cerré los ojos esperando su contacto que no tardó en llegar, como siempre, era lento pero ardiente, siempre causaba aquel cosquilleo en mi estómago y el erizamiento de mi piel, sus labios se movían con tanta experiencia que si por su agarre no fuera creo que ya hubiera dado en el suelo.

Sentí como lentamente separaba sus labios de los míos, dejando así casi un vacío en mí, pronto descubrí que estos iban subiendo hacia mi nariz, hasta instalarse en mi frente.

Yo aún tenía cerrados mis ojos, disfrutando aquellas sensaciones que sentía al estar así con él.

—Te quiero, Sakura. —Susurro mientras sentía nuevamente chocar su aliento en mi boca, para después besarme de nuevo.

Y es que, estaba segura de que jamás me cansaría de aquello, de lo que me causaba y lo que sentía al ser besada por él y quería seguir descubriendo mucho más, quería estar con él… si se podía para siempre.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Holaaaa! Primero que nada una disculpa enormeeee, la verdad mi intención jamás fue retrasarme tanto con el capítulo, honestamente me gusta actualizar rápido, pero veo que esta vez no se me ha hecho. Han pasado muchas cosas, estaba entre bien y mal y estaba estresada y bueno…**

 **¿Qué le precio el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, saben que espero sus reviews, ¡muchas gracias por esperar!**

 **Tratare de actualizar más rápido, en serio.**

 **Me despido, espero que estén de lo mejor. Saludos y abrazos.**

 **PD: ¿Vieron el capitulo 9 de SCC Cleard Card? Ufff, casi me da azúcar uwu**

 _ **-YukiMeh-**_


	15. Comienzo

—Entonces, Xiao Lang me ha dicho que ya que son novios. —Soltó de pronto Ieran haciendo que casi escupa mi té.

—Este… sí. —Afirme mientras me sonrojaba.

—Ya veo. —Dijo, para después quedarse en silencio. Un silencio que incluso me pareció un tanto incomodo, aunque la madre de Shaoran mostrara toda esa aura de tranquilidad.

Luego de unos momentos escuche como de la cocina salía mi madre con una bandeja y tres tazas de té.

—Así que, ¿esta casa te la ha dado Shaoran? —Pregunto entonces Ieran. Yo la miré y asentí lentamente, vi cómo le hacia una rápida inspección a todo para luego volver a mirarme.

—¡Es un caballero! Mira que aun sabiendo que Sakura tenía el Imperio Amamiya le compro esto, ¿no es lindo tu hijo, Ieran? —Hablo soñadoramente mi madre, haciendo que por poco me saliera una gotita en la frente.

—Qué bueno que lo ha hecho, sino me hubiera encargado de hacerlo sufrir. —Dijo tranquilamente ella, aunque con ese tono más bien había logrado sonar un tanto amenazante.

—Por cierto, hija, ahora que estamos las tres aquí, cuéntanos cómo te diste cuenta de todo esto del embarazo. —Murmuro mi madre emocionada.

—Y yo quisiera saber cómo pasó todo, digo, por lo que veo fue algo accidental, ¿o me equivoco? —Comento Ieran. Yo al instante me sonroje, asintiendo levemente en el proceso.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Puse mi mano en mi mejilla, recargando mi cara en ella. Solté un suspiro, otra vez había recordado sus ojos, si de por si ese era mi color favorito, ahora lo amaba totalmente con locura por el simple hecho de estar en los ojos de mi Sakura.

 _Mi Sakura, que estupendo suena eso._

Definitivamente se sentía estupendo porque ella era especial.

—Yo sé que piensas en Sakura y eso, pero, en una hora tendrás una junta muy importante y no te veo muy preparado. —Hablo burlonamente Eriol, poniendo unas hojas arriba de mi cabeza. Yo bufe enojado por su acción.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que no estoy preparado? —Pregunte exasperado.

—Me lo dicen todos esos papeles sin llenar y leer. ¡Ah! Y los documentos en tu laptop. —Una risilla se escuchó de sus labios luego de que yo carraspeara un tanto apenado.

—Sé la mayoría de las cosas, no es como si tuviera que estudiar todo esto. —Dije desviando mi mirada de su cara.

—Date prisa entonces, realmente necesito terminar todo esto rápido, quiero salir con Tomoyo. —Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta con algunas hojas en sus manos.

—No me des ordenes, Hiraguizawa. —Murmure lo suficientemente alto como para que escuchara y sonriera socarronamente.

Igual, nada me iba a evitar no pensar en ella, ni siquiera yo mismo. Porque tenía muchas cosas que investigar sobre el embarazo en general, pero… tal vez se mantendría como un secreto para mí mismo.

Sí, así podría cuidar mucho mejor a Sakura y a mi bebé.

Una sonrisa boba se formó en mi cara al pensar en lo tierna que se vería Sakura con una barriga más grande.

 _Quiero verla._

* * *

" _Oh dios mío, yo juraba que no era tan irregular en mi periodo, juraba que sólo me atrasaba por unos días, pero… ¿por dos semanas? ¿y esos ascos que tenía constantemente? ¿y aquellos síntomas de debilidad? ¿y si tenía mi sistema muy débil? ¿y si tenía una enfermedad?_

 _Definitivamente muchas ideas se estaban colando por mi mente y todas llegaban a algo muy oscuro que no me permitía pensar a fondo._

 _Por eso, aquel día había decidido asistir con un médico, a escondida de mis queridas amigas. Porque no, aun no les había comentado nada del tema sobre los síntomas que tenía, simplemente no quería preocuparlas o causarles falsas alarmas, tal vez yo era la paranoica y era sólo eso._

 _Pero no, incluso desde el día de mi pequeña borrachera me sentía realmente extraña. Aunque todo estaba en su lugar, mi ropa, mis sabanas, todo, tal vez la actitud de sus amigas era un tanto sospechosa, pero no le había dado importancia, tal vez aún estaban impactadas por el hecho de haberme visto totalmente borracha. Tanto así que no recordaba absolutamente nada del día anterior, digo, desde que había tomado aquel extraño jugo._

 _Por lo que sabía de ellas, todo había estado normal, ellas jamás me habían visto salir de mi habitación y siempre se mantuvo así._

— _No debes preocuparte Sakurita, no paso ni hiciste nada extraño, por eso nosotras te cuidamos, ¿no es así Meiling? —_

 _Bien, esas palabras por parte de mi mejor amiga me habían tranquilizado, así que no había nada que temer sobre aquel día._

 _Me introducí al hospital rápidamente. Ese día me haría unas pruebas generales para saber si todo estaba en orden._

 _Debía tranquilizarme, ¿no?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _¡¿QUE?!, ¡¿EMBARAZADA?!— Chille aterrada ante lo dicho por el médico. Sí, había pronunciado palabras que en este momento no deseaba escuchar y menos si eran dirigidas a mí._

"— _Usted está embarazada—" Una disculpa, pero ¿Qué leches estaba pasando en ese momento?_

 _¿Eso quería decir que los síntomas que había estado teniendo el último mes eran por aquello? ¿estaba embarazada?_

 _¿Qué yo no era virgen? Eso había dicho al médico, pero él sólo me había visto con un poco de burla, para después marcharse, dejándome muchas interrogantes en mi mente._

Mi madre me miraba un poco sorprendida, pero feliz, mientras que Ieran me miraba seriamente.

—Ese Xiao Lang sí que te hizo sufrir, ¿no es así? —Comento Ieran, mientras tomaba lentamente de su taza de té. Yo desvió mis ojos nerviosa.

—No del todo, creo que, si me hubiera rechazado, entonces sí me hubiera hecho sufrir un tanto. —Dije tristemente, mientras esa idea se cruzaba por mi mente.

—Sé que es un tema bastante delicado y serio, pero yo siempre te apoyaría hija y te apoyo, porque sé que siempre trataría de conservar la calma. Sospecho entonces que ahora estas muy, muy feliz con que esto haya pasado —Aseguro mi madre mirándome cálidamente con una sonrisa.

—Igual, cuentas con mi apoyo, Sakura. Dime si algún día mi hijo te hace algo, yo me encargare de reprenderlo. —Dijo Ieran mandándome una pequeña sonrisa que me hizo sentir muy feliz.

Me sentía realizada, como en un sueño. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento Shaoran? ¿estaría pensando en ella? Ante ese pensamiento sentí que un calor subía a través de mis mejillas.

—¿Pensando en tu querido novio, hija? —Pregunto entonces mi madre mandándome una mirada picara.

Yo al instante negué, sintiéndome totalmente apenada al contar también con la presencia de Ieran. Escuche como mi madre soltaba una risilla, para después pasar una mano por mi cabeza.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aquel día me sentía con un animo extrañamente agradable, tal vez ideas mías, pero así lo sentía. Sentía la necesidad de ir yo misma y visitar a mi querido Shaoran, y así lo haría.

—¡Buenos días, Sakurita! ¿Has dormido bien? —Me abordo mi madre rápidamente, mientras volteaba su cabeza de su labor para verme.

De inmediato me alarme, puesto que mi madre estaba tratando de cocinar, y que yo recordara, mi madre jamás había aprendido a hacerlo.

—¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces? —Pregunté rápidamente para posicionarme al lado de ella, vi entonces como había varios cascarones de huevo por la cocina, aceite regado y… ¿harina? Oh dios.

—Cocinando, ¿no lo ves? — _¿Cocinar? Madre, más bien parece un campo de batalla._ Pensé, más no lo dije, tal vez se pondría triste ante mis comentarios.

Suspiré hondamente y luego le sonreí.

—Claro, claro, ¿Por qué mejor no te das una ducha y me dejas hacer esto? Creo que ya hiciste mucho, andando. —Le quite la cuchara que traía en las manos y le di unos leves empujoncitos para que saliera de la cocina.

Apunta en tu mente, Sakura: No dejar cocinar a tu madre en TU cocina, o la hará añicos.

Luego de que mi madre saliera completamente de la cocina me fije en esta, estaba hecha un desastre, ¿Cómo es que mi madre podría armar tanto alboroto en tan pocas horas? Ni siquiera yo había sido tan torpe en mis años de repostera… bueno, bueno, sí, pero… a quien engaño, era totalmente igual y ahora sabia muy bien a quien lo había sacado.

Recogí tan rápido como pude todo y luego de ello me dispuse a hacer el desayuno. Después de unos minutos de haber terminado mi madre apareció por la puerta cambiada y arreglada.

—¡Eres sorprendente Sakura! Sé que yo soy un desastre para todas estas cosas, pero… —Dijo soltando una risilla nerviosa, mientras ponía una mano en su nuca.

—No te preocupes madre. —Dije y luego le sonreí. —Vamos a desayunar. —Indique mientras corría una silla para luego sentarme.

—¿Tienes planes para hoy? —Pregunto al estar comiendo. Repase entonces que sí, que quería ver a Shaoran.

—Eso es lo que planeo. —Conteste.

—¿Irás con Tomoyo? —Yo negué con la cabeza y ella alzo una ceja.

—Ella esta en la escuela, recuérdalo madre. —Entonces ella abrió la boca formando una perfecta "o" cosa que me causo risa.

—¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado hija. —Dijo apenada, yo negué para luego seguir comiendo. —¿Entonces con quien saldrás? —Insistió. Levanté mi vista de mi comida y la vi, ella me veía atentamente.

—C-con Shaoran. —Murmure tímidamente, ella sonrió radiantemente y asintió, para quedarse callada y no volver a hablar. Bien, eso era extraño.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¡Que emoción hija! ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —Pregunto emocionada mi madre mientras me miraba con esos ojos verdes brillantes.

Yo asentí gustosa y le indique que me pasara un poco de harina, ella corrió hacia donde le indique y rápidamente tuve lo que pedí al lado de mí, le agradecí y le di una sonrisa.

Después de una hora todo quedo listo, mi madre había probado todo y según su criterio todo había quedado delicioso, por lo que luego de empacar todo en una pequeña caja, pedimos un taxi que no demoro en llegar.

Nos dirigimos con calma al edificio de las Empresas Li.

Por alguna razón ya no sentía tantos nervios ahora que Shaoran y yo éramos una pareja, más bien sentía una emoción que me carcomía y una felicidad enorme. Aunque claro que su corazón seguía igual de desbocado cada vez que pensaba en él, en como me miraba, me abrazaba y me besaba.

Siempre le sacaba suspiros en los peores momentos y su madre siempre terminaba descubriéndola, pensando en él. Pero bueno, eso no importaba mucho, no era nada malo pensar en él.

—Yo saldré con Ieran hija, así que suerte con tu novio. —Dijo rápidamente mi madre al ya estar dentro del edificio, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, para después dejarme sola.

No cabía duda de que la madre de Shaoran y la mía se llevaban bien, y eso me alegraba de sobremanera.

Luego de alejar esos pensamientos me concentre en llegar al piso en donde estaba Shaoran. Tome fuertemente la caja que llevaba en mis manos, pase el pasillo y espere pacientemente el elevador, ahora ya no tenia que pedir permiso para pasar, pues, sabían que era una conocida especial del jefe Li Shaoran. No había querido aceptar su propuesta de hacerlo oficial, me sentía un poco cohibida aún.

Espere unos momentos y el elevador se abrió, dejándome ver que estaba vacío, pase rápidamente a él y apreté el botón del piso 10. Comenzó a subir y me entretuve viendo como subía los pisos.

A diferencia de otras veces a las que ya había ido esta vez se sentía diferente. El elevador se sentía muy extraño, un pequeño mareo se estaba instalando en mi al ir ya en el piso ocho y eso no se sentía bien. Tome mi frente con una mano, tratando de clamar así un poco el mareo, pero seguía ahí.

Al sentirlo más intenso me recargué en la puerta, luego de unos momentos pude escuchar el sonido de que el elevador ya había parado, juro que no tuve tiempo ni siquiera de quitarme, por eso en ese momento sentí como mi cuerpo caía hacia delante. Espere el golpe sin poder reaccionar, me sentía aún más mal.

Sin embargo, el golpe no llego, al contrario, sentía como alguien me sostenía por los hombros, abrí lentamente los ojos y vi todo negro, estaba recargada en el pecho de alguien. Con toda la vergüenza del mundo trate de separarme rápidamente.

—¿Sakura, estas bien? —Bien, esa voz, era ya muy conocida para mí. Subí lentamente la mirada y vi su cara llena de preocupación, porque sí, Shaoran era quien me estaba sosteniendo.

—Lo siento, Shaoran. —Murmure apenada. Él seguía viéndome con su ceño fruncido y su mirada preocupada.

De un momento sentí como mis pies ya no pisaban el suelo y como Shaoran me cargaba al estilo nupcial.

—¡Sha-Shaoran! —Chille avergonzada, mientras sus empleados veían la escena sorprendidos.

—No dejare que camines mientras te sientas mal. —Dijo él seriamente comenzando a caminar. Yo me puse roja y lo sentí, por suerte no había tirado la caja que traía en mis manos.

—Estoy bien, ya te lo dije, no te preocupes. —Dije yo rápidamente tratando de que me bajara.

—Te ibas a caer saliendo del ascensor, te vi. Te has mareado, ¿verdad? —Ahora si sentía que mi cabeza daba muchas vueltas, ¿Cómo podía saber todo tan rápido? Asentí lentamente sin poder evitar sentir la pena correr por mi cuerpo.

Shaoran me llevo hacia su oficina ante la mirada atenta de todos, pero él las ignoraba olímpicamente, cosa que me sorprendió y admire.

Luego de entrar cerro la puerta y me sentó en un pequeño sillón que estaba ahí. Me miró fijamente y después apoyo su frente con la mía. Sospechaba que si no me desmayaba por el ascensor lo haría por la cercanía de Shaoran.

—¿Quieres agua? —Pregunto aun en la misma posición, yo negué, mientras me concentraba en ver sus orbes ámbar. Es que aquello era mi perdición, todo lo que se relacionara con él, incluso su olor masculino. Todo. —¿Sakura? —Extrañado, Shaoran me miraba, me di cuenta entonces que lo estaba viendo como una posesa. Desvié rápidamente mi mirada y miré a mi salvación aliviada.

—¡Mira Shaoran! —Comente emocionada mientras le señala la caja que traía en mis manos. —T-traje esto, para… ti. —Bien, ahora ya me había puesto nerviosa, Shaoran me miraba sorprendido mientras tomaba la caja cuidadosamente.

—¿Qué es, Sakura? —Si bien ya se me había ido el sonrojo momentos atrás, ante la mirada de él ya había vuelto y más furioso.

—E-es… sólo ábrelo. —Murmure mientras bajaba la cabeza para no mirarlo.

Escuché como abría la caja y cerré mis ojos, había puesto mi empeño y mis conocimientos en el pastel que él veía en ese momento.

—¡Vaya! Me encanta el chocolate Sakura. —Dijo suavemente para después arrodillarse ante mí y levantar mi cara posicionando una de sus manos en mi mentón. Le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa y él hizo lo mismo. —Gracias. —Murmuro mientras se acercaba más a mí y me besaba sin reparo, como siempre había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar más el tacto de sus labios contra los míos, ¿había dicho ya que jamás me iba a cansar de aquello? Pues lo reiteraba, se sentía demasiado bien, desde como él movía sus labios suavemente hasta como sostenía mis mejillas suavemente y las acariciaba.

Se sentía como el paraíso. Como la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

—Te quiero. —Susurro contras mis labios, para volver a apoderarse de ellos. Sonreí. ¡Que hermoso era el amor!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Puedes decirme ya, ahora que estamos sola, ¿Por qué has venido? —Interrogo Ieran Li a Nadeshiko.

Esta sonrió un poco y miro fijamente a la mujer frente a ella.

—¿Lo sabías? —Ieran asintió suavemente. —Sentí el peligro, niégamelo si tú no. —Dijo tranquilamente mientras clavaba más su mirada en la madre de Shaoran.

—Lo siento aun, por eso estoy aquí, veo que tú también. —La dos se quedaron en silencio después de eso.

Nada era lo que creían, y ellas como madres lo sabían, Ieran sabia tantas cosas, tantas situaciones, sólo quedaba esperar a que el destino hiciera su trabajo. Y tal vez ella y Nadeshiko evitarlo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Te ha quedado delicioso, Sakura. —Dijo contento Shaoran mientras le dirigía una mirada de cariño a la castaña, la cual se sonrojo ante el comentario.

—M-me alegro de que te haya gustado, Shaoran. —Comento ella mirándolo felizmente. Sakura entonces se quedo viendo fijamente el escritorio de él, había más cosas que de costumbre y no pudo evitar acercarse a curiosear.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse de sobremanera al ver todos los artículos impresos sobre el embarazo, desde medidas para cuidar a una mujer en aquel estado, hasta comidas para una dieta, síntomas y demás cosas.

La castaña se encontró viendo todo eso anonadada, mientras Shaoran comía alegremente su rebanada de pastel, sin darse cuenta lo que leía Sakura.

—Shaoran, ¿investigaste esto por mí? —Pregunto entonces la castaña en un murmullo, Shaoran salió de su nube de placer para dirigirle toda su atención a Sakura. Se sonrojo hasta el alma al ver que ella ya había descubierto todo aquello que quería guardar en secreto. Esto lo noto Sakura, por lo que rápidamente embozo una muy grande sonrisa y abalanzo a él.

—¡Te amo, muchas gracias, Shaoran! —Él pudo sentir el amor que se transmitía en aquel abrazo que no dudo en corresponder. Se le fue el aliento al encontrarse en aquella situación.

—Yo aún más. —Contesto él simplemente, apretándola más a él sin hacerle daño, claro.

Así que, ¿todo eso era amor eh? Shaoran pensaba en ese momento que, aquello era el mismísimo paraíso y lo mejor que hubiese experimentado en toda su vida.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **¡Holaaa! Uff, cuanto tiempo, cada vez me demoro más, pero ¡tengo buenas noticias! En unos días tengo un pequeño receso en la escuela y tendré mucho más tiempo para escribir, si me lo permite mi tremenda inspiración. -agradecimientos en estos momentos a la canción Attention por dármela jaja-**

 **Díganme, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero de corazón que les haya gustado, ¿están conmigo al decir también que el amor es la cosa más adorable que hay en el mundo? Y no sólo en el sentido de pareja, sino el familiar, de amistad, etc.**

 **Sé que el capitulo es corto, pero esto es lo que tengo por el momento, pues sino sé que me demorare aún más en subir, y no quiero que pasen más días.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido, ¡espero que se encuentren muy bien!**

 _ **-YukiMeh-**_


	16. Como luna de miel

Y entonces, después de haber estado expuesto vergonzosamente frente a Sakura, no me quedo más remedio que explicar toda la situación que según yo sería secreta. Ella me había visto con ojos soñadores y brillantes, su sonrisa no pudo haber sido más hermosa y eso era lo único que me llenaba de satisfacción, porque tenía que presumirlo, había sido yo el que le había causado aquella emoción y aquella sonrisa.

Había pasado ya un mes desde aquello, Sakura ya estaba en su cuarto mes de embarazo y podía asegurar que se veía condenadamente bien.

—Oye Shaoran, sé que ya te había hecho esta pregunta una vez, pero… aun no estábamos saliendo ni nada y… —Volteé mi mirada hacia Sakura, quien en ese momento estaba apoyada en mi pecho y en esos instantes me sostenía la mirada. Tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas y aquello la hacia ver adorable, me sentí orgulloso de tenerla a mi lado y para mí.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunte luego de quedarme unos momentos observándola.

—¿Te gustaría que fuese niña o niño? —Dijo ella mientras tocaba levemente su pequeña barriga. Aquella pregunta por parte de ella me hizo embozar una sonrisa y acariciarle su cabeza castaña.

—No importa, igual sé que lo amare. —Sin poder evitarlo le plante un beso en los labios, mientas bajaba mi mano hacia su vientre y lo acariciaba, ella poso sus manos en mi pecho y aquel tacto lo sentí como el paraíso.

No tenía pensamiento mas que para ella, amaba a la mujer que en aquel momento estaba entre mis brazos. Ella me llevaba al mismísimo cielo con tan solo sus besos.

No pude evitar acariciar lentamente su cintura, mientras subía mis manos lentamente hacia su cuello y las posicionaba ahí. Ella dejo de acariciar mi pecho para pasar a mi espalda, seguíamos con los besos, nuestras bocas aun no se separaban, luego de unos segundos pedí permiso lentamente con mi lengua para entrar a su boca y ella rápidamente me lo concedió. Exploré suavemente su cavidad, mientras escuchaba como Sakura soltaba leves suspiros que me hicieron perder la cabeza.

Metí mis manos dentro de su blusa y pude sentir por fin lo suave que era su piel, también sentí como ella se estremecía deliciosamente ante mi tacto. Su piel me estaba quemando lentamente.

Deje su boca para bajar lentamente hacia su cuello y dejar pequeños besos en este, ella gimió suavemente haciendo que mordiera su hombro de forma leve.

—¡Ah! Sha-shaoran. —Deje de besar su cuello para subir mi mirada y verla fijamente. Sus hermosos ojos esmeralda tenían aquel brillo que me dejaba fascinado. Le sonreí, tal vez estaba yendo muy rápido. Saqué mis manos de debajo de su blusa y ella al ver tal acción las detuvo, yo la mire sorprendido. —N-no te detengas. —Murmuro suavemente. Yo abrí mis ojos un tanto sorprendido, me acerque de nuevo a ella y la bese con mucha más pasión.

Aquella noche iba a ser larga…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

" _Recuerdo que desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas fue un infierno total para mí. Mientras tú sonreías todos los días paseando con mamá yo me quedaba tomando lecciones de economía y de armas. Siempre fuiste la favorita de mis padres, jamás lo quise admitir o reprochar frente a ellos, pero esa era la absoluta realidad._

 _Desde aquel momento en que me di cuenta de aquello no pude evitar odiarte y desearte la muerte silenciosamente._

 _Todo siempre era un constante -Hotaru, Hotaru esto, Hotaru el otro- ¿Dónde diablos quedaba su hijo Takuto en la vida de mis padres? Pareciera como si se hubiesen olvidado de mí._

 _Y luego de que ellos murieran pude encargarme de ti, haciéndote la vida añicos, encerrándote y privándote de la vida que antes solías tener, mis excusas siempre las creías, pero con el tiempo te volvías más rebelde y aquello me molestaba, me había jurado que te haría la vida imposible ahora que estabas en mi cargo._

 _Luego de que cumplieras tus 22 años llego ese idiota llamado Shaoran Li, Hotaru tú nunca me hiciste estúpido, supe desde el primer segundo que te veías con él, por la simple razón de que te vigilaba muy aparte de Yamazaki, quien te decía todo. Procure que pasara el tiempo para después llegar y espantarlo, después de todo él era un empresario prestigioso y no creía que se fuera a quedar contigo, digo ¿Quién en su sano juicio sostendría una relación con la hermana del líder de los Yakuzas? Sólo alguien de la misma rama. Me sorprendió ver que el niñato te aceptaba, me dio un coraje tremendo ver que lo que querías se concretaba, así que debía armar otro plan._

 _Decías amarlo ¿no? Lo sé, lo amas o lo amabas, ahora no sé. Nada de lo que te dijo Yamazaki era cierto, no era verdad que sólo lo veías como un confidente o mejor amigo, en serio Hotaru, eres muy, muy idiota, yo le metí aquellas ideas a él para sonsacarte y veo que con lo estúpida que estas te lo has creído._

 _Pero, igual no necesite mover muchas cartas pues una niñata vino a meterse entre tú y el empresario ese. Resulto estar embarazada y tú otra vez de idiota perdonaste a Shaoran Li. Poco a poco también le gane odio a él, admito que el único que quería que te hiciera sufrir era yo, así que él no tenía derecho de ello._

 _Trate de hacerme pasar por el hermano protector, veo que también salió demasiado bien. Lo asusté y a ti te encerré por mucho tiempo, pero como dije, no tuve que mover muchas cartas. Sakura Kinomoto, como lo había investigado, hizo su aparición estrella._

 _Presencie en silencio como la conocías y como tratabas de llegar a Shaoran Li. Bien, pues la vida ahora si se la jugó muy bien contigo y eso me alegra. Me alegra que te hubiese dado una patada en el trasero._

 _Porque ahora sólo era cuestión de soltarte, dejarte correr un rato y acabarte. "_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Te noto mucho más feliz Sakurita, ¿Qué ha pasado para que estés así? —Preguntó Tomoyo pícaramente haciéndome sonrojar.

—De seguro que ha sido culpa de mi primo, ¿no Kinomoto? —Aquel comentario por parte de Meiling hizo que casi me estallara la cara de la vergüenza, y es que no estaban nada alejadas de la realidad. Desde aquella mágica noche no podía evitar llevar una sonrisa plasmada en mi cara y esta se ensanchaba más cuando lo veía a él. Estaba totalmente loca por Shaoran y él ayudaba mucho en ello, pues día con día me sentía tan querida a su lado, sus pequeños detalles, sus cuidados y preocupaciones me hacían dar cuenta que el sentimiento era puro y que no sólo yo lo tenía o sentía.

—¡Yo quiero detalles! —Chillo Tomoyo emocionada mientras me arrastraba a una silla del comedor.

—P-pero, ¡Tomoyo! —La nombrada ahora me veía con aquello ojos amatista echando chispa de emoción, yo la mire con enojo fingido.

—Cuenta, no sólo Daidouji quiere saber. —Dijo Meiling incluyéndose en la conversación. Yo las mire a ambas con las mejillas levemente infladas.

Suspire rendida, ellas eran mis mejores amigas, no perdía nada contándoles. Pero sentía una vergüenza infinita al hacerlo, digo, estábamos hablando de Shaoran y yo haciendo…

En ese momento sentí como el calor subía nuevamente hacia mis mejillas, haciendo que Meiling y Tomoyo me miraran más expectantes.

—E-es que… es que y-yo y… y

 _ **1**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **3**_

—¿QUÉEEEEE? —Estallaron ambas al mismo tiempo, yo lleve mis manos a mis oídos, tratando de protegerlos de sus gritos.

—¡No griten! —Las mire y ambas tenían sus bocas abiertas, suponía que mi confesión si las había impactado.

—Esto es… —Comenzó a decir Meiling.

—¡Hermoso y precioso y…y! —Y lo termino Tomoyo. Ambas pelinegras se miraron con estrellitas en los ojos y luego se dirigieron hacia mí.

Yo me encogí levemente, intimidada por ellas y apenada.

—¿No hay más detalles? —Pregunto pícaramente Meiling y yo negué con la cabeza aún más avergonzada. —Pero de seguro fue muy mágico, ¿no? —Cuestiono nuevamente dirigiéndome una linda sonrisa. Yo me hundí entonces en mis pensamientos, retomando de nuevo aquella noche. Debía admitir que había sido más que mágica, había sido perfecta.

Lancé un suspiro soñador. Lo amaba demasiado.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Hasta aquel momento llevaba bien grabados los últimos meses de mi vida, en donde no había hecho nada mas que estar encerrada. En una estúpida casa.

Takuto hacia mucho que no venía y me visitaba, Yamazaki era el único que me buscaba para hacerme compañía de vez en cuando, se había comportado demasiado bien conmigo y eso no sabía cómo agradecérselo, digo, me apoyaba, aunque estuviera aquí encerrada. Realmente no sabía si lo hacia por mi o sólo por ordenes o simplemente por ser su trabajo, igual eso no importaba mucho ahora.

Es decir, mi propio hermano me había abandonado ¿Qué más podía esperar ahora? Shaoran también lo había hecho, pero por eso no le guardaba rencor, digo, sabía que no podía estar conmigo por toda la vida sin meterse en problemas, sospechaba y casi aseguraba que Takuto había sido el culpable del ataque de Shaoran. Sus razones las desconocía, tal vez había sido por mi o quien sabe.

Pensaba también en que tal vez Shaoran se había detenido por mi en hacer su vida con la señorita que estaba besando en las fotografías. Pero no, digo, yo no me había aparecido en su vida desde hacía casi cuatro meses, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, saber si estaba bien, las punzadas en mi pecho aún seguían latentes al recordar todo lo vivido con él, al menos le debía una buena despedida.

—Hotaru, ¿puedo pasar? —Escuche como alguien tocaba mi puerta y pronunciaba aquellas palabras y ese alguien era Yamazaki.

Yo me levanté de mi cama y murmuré un suave "Pasa", a los segundos tuve a Yamazaki frente a mí, quien me brindo una cálida sonrisa, yo no se la devolví, honestamente no tenia ganas de dar aquellos gestos.

—Hola. Venia para ver como estabas. —Dijo tranquilamente mientras se adentraba más a la habitación.

—Estoy como siempre. —Comente sin darle mucha importancia. Y es que ¿en qué estado estarían ustedes si los tienen como presas de un secuestro?

—Anímate Hotaru. —Yamazaki se acerco más a mi para posar una mano en mi cabeza. Yo suspire rendida, no podía estar animada, no en aquella situación tan deprimente para mí.

—No puedo, esto es horrible, Takuto me ha quitado la poca libertad que tenía. —Dije con la voz un poco quebrada y sintiendo al mismo tiempo como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta. De verdad me sentía como un objeto más, estaba triste y sola. La única familia que tenia era Takuto, pero realmente no parecía serlo, no cuando me trataba de aquella forma. Me desparrame en mi cama, quedando sentada. Solté un par de lagrimas sin evitarlo, quise deternalas rápidamente ocultando con mi cabello rojo mi cara, pero Yamazaki se dio cuenta de inmediato, se acerco a mi y me fundió en un abrazo. Al sentir aquella acción por parte de él me aferre a su cintura, ya que él aún seguía de pie. Llore como nunca lo había hecho, empapando su camisa, pero poco mi importo, pues mi llanto no se detenía.

—Tranquila Hotaru, pronto todo estará bien. —Susurro él posicionando su mentón en mi cabeza.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Nos encontrábamos mi madre, Ieran, Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran en la casa de este último. Era rara la ocasión en la que nos juntábamos ahí, pero era un tipo de reunión familiar para divertirnos, el ambiente que se hizo en ese momento era cálido y hermoso y no podía hacer falta nada más.

—¡Yo quisiera ser la organizadora del Baby Shower! —Comento emocionada Tomoyo mientras me miraba.

—Eso seria estupendo, organizarla entre nosotras. —Apoyo la idea Meiling mientras me miraba de forma suplicante. Mire a mi madre quien me veía de la misma forma y luego a la madre de Shaoran quien asintió dos veces con su cabeza.

—P-pero es muy pronto para pensar en ello. —Dije levemente avergonzada.

—Hija, tienes cuatro meses y medio, y no perderé la oportunidad de organizar y ayudar a hacer ese Baby Shower. —Mi madre me reprocho mis palabras y luego soltó un suspiro. —Además… pronto me regresare con tu padre. ¡Pero tenlo por seguro que ayudare a Meiling y Tomoyo! —Aseguro ella levantando un pulgar y brindándome una animada sonrisa.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, les informo que yo también me marcho en algunos días, tengo algunas cosas que arreglar. —Tras decir aquello, me puse algo triste, realmente la madre de Shaoran era una persona muy agradable y veía que ella y mi madre se llevaban de maravilla. Las extrañaría a ambas, porque me habían dado su apoyo y eso lo agradecía enormemente.

—Es una pena que se tengan que marchar. —Comento Eriol viéndolas a ambas. —Hace poco que la conozco señora Kinomoto, pero espero que vuelva pronto. —Agrego cálidamente él embozando una sonrisa amable.

—Claro que vendré y no lo hare sola. —Dicho esto nos guiño a todos un ojo. Aquella confesión por parte de ella me hizo volver a animarme.

—¿Vendrá tu hermano? —Me dijo por lo bajo Shaoran mientras todos estaban despistados. Yo lo volteé a mirar y casi quise reír. Casi omitía el hecho de que Touya aun quería matar a mi querido novio, pero sabía que lo aceptaría, porque yo era feliz con él.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo Shaoran? —Pregunte juguetonamente, él alzo una ceja y negó lentamente.

—No, es sólo que siento un mal presentimiento si él está aquí. —Yo lo mire confundida, para después soltar una risilla.

—Tranquilo, él tendrá que aceptarte quiera o no, porque tú eres mi persona especial. —Dije mirándolo profundamente, él me sostuvo la mirada mientras embozaba una sonrisa.

Él iba a responderme, pero en eso Tomoyo hablo.

—¡Sak, Li! Tengo algo que mostrarles. —Comento animadamente ella mientras buscaba algo en su bolsa. Sentí como Shaoran apretaba mi mano y desviaba su mirada, creo que estaba un poco molesto por la interrupción, por lo que me fue inevitable soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tranquilo, ya tendremos más momento. —Le susurre acercándome un poco a él. Él volteo a verme sorprendido y luego me sonrió coquetamente.

—¡Aquí esta! —Chillo Tomoyo parándose del sillón para entregarme un papel blanco adornado de colores vivos por toda la hoja. Yo lo mire intrigada y lo tome con mi mano libre.

" _Cursos y platicas para parejas embarazas. ¡Ven y diviértete aprendiendo junto a tu pareja!_

 _El evento se llevará a cabo el domingo 24 de marzo a las 19:00 hrs._

 _¡Los esperamos! "_

—¡Yo quiero saber qué es! —Dijo Meiling mientras se acercaba a nosotros emocionada, para después leerlo en voz alta.

—Se me hizo una estupenda idea para los dos, ¿no les parece? —Hablo cálidamente Tomoyo luego de que terminara Meiling, viéndonos a ambos maternalmente.

—Ya que los dos son primerizos y un poco atolondrados les vendría bien. —Ante aquel comentario por parte de Meiling, Shaoran y yo nos miramos apenados.

—Honestamente pienso que eres igual a mí, por ello a mí también se me hace buena idea. —Prosiguió mi madre haciendo que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

—Y yo muero por ver a Shaoran aprendiendo todas esas cosas. —Agrego burlonamente Eriol. Shaoran solo lo miro enojado.

—Yo también apoyo la idea. —Finalizo Ieran mirándonos con una pequeña sonrisa.

Shaoran y yo nos volvimos a ver, yo le sonreí y asentí. Él no me miro muy convencido y yo reí nerviosamente.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Y ahí nos encontrábamos los dos, tomados de la mano mientras nos adentrábamos a lo que parecía ser un local acogedor. Una joven nos dirigía hacia un cuarto donde se suponía que estaban todas las parejas, al parecer nosotros habíamos llegado un tanto tarde, pero no nos habíamos perdido nada.

—No se te quita lo impuntual Sakura. —Me dijo Shaoran viéndome burlonamente. Yo bufe e infle mis mejillas, molesta.

—No es verdad, estoy segura de que salí con tiempo. —Le espete mientras lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

—Claro, claro. —Sin previo aviso me planto un beso en la frente, haciéndome sonrojar. —Así de impuntual te quiero. —Murmuro cariñosamente, mientras yo lo veía con lo que sospechaba ojos de amor y es que él era simplemente hermoso.

—Sha-shaoran. —Tartamudeé nerviosa ante su acercamiento.

—¡Bien! Ahora que parece que estamos todos, ¡comencemos! —Al escuchar aquella voz ambos nos separamos y pusimos atención a lo que nos decían.

 _ **(. . .)**_

—…Y así es como deberían tomar su cabecita. Tranquila señorita Kinomoto. —Decía amablemente una joven mientras me animaba y me guiaba.

—Te ayudo. —Dijo Shaoran mientras se posicionaba al lado de mi y me sostenía las manos, las cuales estaban sumergidas en el agua. —Tranquila, no hundas tanto esta parte. —Me decía delicadamente, mientras movía mis manos.

—¡Espere señorita Kinomoto! Así ahogara al bebé. —Creo que me había distraído tanto en la voz de Shaoran que mi torpeza había salido a flote una vez más.

 _Que vergüenza, pensé._

* * *

Luego de ir a aquel curso había terminado un tanto agotado, pero después de todo estar con Sakura había sido mi mayor recompensa, pues debía admitir que estar con ella era lo que más me relajaba.

—Shaoran, tengo que aprender muchas cosas. —Murmuro Sakura, sacándome de mis pensamientos. La vi de reojo, se veía un tanto apagada.

—Tranquila, sé que lo harás bien, es sólo cuestión de tiempo. —Dije reconfortadoramente, ella me volteo a ver con las mejillas infladas, gesto que me pareció adorable.

—Shaoran tú dices eso porque todo te ha salido de maravilla. —Comento ella con voz de enojo. Yo sólo pude sonreír ligeramente.

—Podrás hacerlo incluso mejor que yo, ya verás, confió en ti Sakura. —Dije ahora sin apartar la vista de la carretera, en ese mismo momento la estaba llevando a casa.

Avancé unas calles y volteé nuevamente de reojo, pues Sakura no me había contestado, al hacer aquello me di cuenta de que ella estaba dormida. Sonreí otra vez, sí que era hermosa.

Seguramente ella estaba mucho más agotada que yo por su embarazo, me daba cuenta de que de ahora en adelante tenía que cuidar aún más de ella, y no solo por responsabilidad, sino porque la quería con todas mis fuerzas y no dejaría que nada le pasara. Ella estaba conmigo y la protegería a toda costa.

En unos cuantos minutos estuve en su casa, tuve que hacer un poco de esfuerzo para despertarla y aunque realmente no quería hacerlo lo hice para pedirle sus llaves.

Ya era noche, aproximadamente las nueve, nos habíamos entretenido ambos al cenar fuera en un restaurante, por lo que se había hecho un tanto tarde.

Tomé a Sakura en mis brazos, aún seguía profundamente dormida, no pude evitar quedarme prendado viéndola y es que se veía tan vulnerable que me daban ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla jamás.

Luego de sacarla del auto me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí con cautela, me adentré rápidamente, Sakura era muy ligera, su panza apenas era un pequeño bulto, un adorable bulto. Me dirigí a su habitación, sabia que era suya, ya había estado dos veces ahí.

Me sonrojé inmediatamente al recordar la noche en la que estuve junto a Sakura. Claro, por obvias razones yo jamás podría olvidar aquella perfecta noche en la que nos unimos por segunda vez. Y aunque no recordaba la primera, honestamente no me importaba, porque la segunda había sido tocar el cielo, el paraíso y todo lo bello con los dedos. Sakura había sido tan entregada en aquella ocasión que no pude sentirme más lleno. Me sentía rebosante de felicidad porque ella estaba conmigo.

—Sha… Shaoran. —Susurro ella entre sueños, yo la observe por unos momentos, tenia que marcharme. Lo mejor sería dejarle una nota.

La deje suavemente en su cama y cuando me disponía a soltarla ella me tomo de una manga de mi camisa, haciéndome sorprender.

—No te vayas, no me dejes sola. —Murmuro ella tiernamente sin abrir aun sus ojos. Yo alcé una ceja un tanto consternado. —Quédate conmigo. —Por fin pude ver como ella entreabría sus ojos y me miraba profundamente. Jalo rápidamente mi camisa haciendo que me inclinara por aquella acción.

Suspire hondamente, ¿en serio iba a hacer lo que a continuación?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, desperezándome, aquella noche por alguna extraña razón había dormido muy bien, recordaba que Shaoran me había llevado a mi casa, lo había sentido, pero ¿a qué hora se había ido él?

Mi sorpresa fue grande al ver una mano rodeando mi cintura, volteé rápidamente mi cuerpo topándome con Shaoran, quien dormía plácidamente en mi cama, no pude evitar sorprenderme. Entonces me di cuenta de que yo segundos atrás lo había estado reteniendo de una manga de su camisa.

No tardo mucho en llegar un sonrojo a mi cara. De sólo pensar que yo lo había obligado…

Luego de unos momentos y suponía que por mis movimientos él no tardo mucho en abrir sus hermosos ojos, que me miraron con una tranquilad enorme.

—Buenos días, Sakura. —Dijo con una voz sexymente ronca que me hizo estremecer. El froto tiernamente sus ojos, cosa que me puso nerviosa, el sólo pensar así de él me hacía sentir avergonzada.

—B-buenos días. —Conteste torpemente. Él me miró fijamente para luego sonreír.

—Eres adorable en las mañanas. —Comento de pronto. Yo pensé entonces en como me vería en ese momento y no pude evitar saltar rápidamente de la cama.

Shaoran rápidamente me detuvo de la muñeca y me acerco a él.

—Te quiero Sakura. Me ha fascinado despertar contigo esta mañana. —Murmuro mientras escondía su rostro en mi pecho. Yo me sonrojé furiosamente al escuchar sus tiernas palabras, pero sonreí enternecida y acaricié su cabello suavemente.

—Yo también te quiero tanto, mi querido Shaoran. —Dije finalmente, para después alzar su cabeza y depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

 _Ojalá todas mis mañanas fueran así._

* * *

 **Oh por dios:v**

 **Hola mis queridas/os lectoras/es, ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que muy, muy bien.**

 **Lo prometido es deuda y creo que ahora no me he tardado tanto en actualizar y sí ¡por fin estoy en vacaciones! Me siento aliviada jaja.**

 **Como verán, la primera escena del capítulo es algo que yo jamás he hecho, por lo que no sé si este bien jaja. Tratare de mejorar y hacer un lemon, no en esta historia, sino en la otra que también tengo.**

 **Por ahí, analizando la historia me he dado cuenta de que en los anteriores capítulos no los revise mucho en tanto a coherencia y ortografía. Por lo que tengo pensado en hacer una edición cuando termine la historia para corregir todo;)**

 **Este capítulo, no sé en serio si soy yo, pero se me hizo muy azucarado, -seguro es porque soy 0 romántica en mi vida diaria u.u- en serio, me ha gustado bastante escribirlo y espero que a ustedes también leerlo.**

 **De antemano, ¡gracias por leer! Esta historia ya casi esta llegando a su fin;)**

 **¡Saludos!**

 _ **-YukiMeh-**_


	17. Terror tras ocho meses

**Capitulo narrado en tercera persona.**

* * *

 _Mes 4. Síntoma: Antojo. Asco._

Apenas 5 días trascurridos desde la reunión familiar de los castaños, Nadeshiko Kinomoto decidió salir por fin de Tokio para ir nuevamente hacia Tomoeda, donde seguramente Fujitaka la esperaría con los brazos abiertos luego de que ella se fuera por unos meses a con su hija.

Sakura se sentía un tanto melancólica de ver a su madre partir, pues, hacia dos días Ieran también los había dejado.

Tanto la madre de Sakura como Ieran habían asegurado que volverían para el Baby Shower de esta y aseguraban que tal vez con una estancia mucho más prolongada. Sakura se animo al escuchar aquello, pero luego se dio cuenta que para su Baby Shower faltaban algunos meses.

De igual manera, pensó que valdría la pena, pues Nadeshiko había prometido traer a su padre consigo y a Touya, aunque de este último no sabía nadie como reaccionaria frente al castaño.

—Cuídate mucho mi pequeña Sakura. —Decía con gesto cariñoso Nadeshiko a la mencionada. Sakura sonrió sintiéndose deprimida, más sin embargo alejo aquello para no preocupar a su madre o de igual manera, ponerla triste.

—Claro mamá, lo haré. —Dijo Sakura simplemente, embozando una sonrisa.

—Y usted joven Li, sé qué hará un buen trabajo con ella, así que confió en que todo irá bien. —Declaro la madre de Sakura mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Shaoran, este sólo asintió con un leve sonrojo en su cara.

—Te quiero. —Soltó entonces Sakura abrazando fuertemente a Nadeshiko, esta sonrió enternecida. Ni ella quería marcharse, pero había que admitir que extrañaba a Fujitaka y quería estar con él, además de que había que dirigir la empresa. Su esposo necesitaba también su ayuda, y por mucho que quisiera estar con su hija, ella también tenia obligaciones, así como Ieran.

—Yo también hija, estaré en constante contacto contigo, lo prometo. —Finalizo entonces Nadeshiko. Los del aeropuerto ya habían hecho un llamado al vuelo en donde saldría ella, era momento de marcharse.

Sakura y Shaoran la despidieron cálidamente, sabiendo que sus madres volverían muy pronto.

Meiling y Tomoyo lo habían hecho ya el día anterior, porque al contrario de Sakura, ellas tenían clases en la escuela de repostería, y aquel día era importante por lo que no podían faltar, eso las había hecho no estar presentes en la despedida.

—Tu madre es una buena persona, Sakura. No la conocí mucho, pero tiene tú mismo espíritu. —Comento de pronto Shaoran, haciendo que Sakura sonriera.

—Me alegra que te agrade, como a mi tu madre. —Respondió ella felizmente.

Para ese momento ellos ya se retiraban del aeropuerto, habían planeado comprar comida fuera e ir a comer a casa de Sakura, que parecía ser la mas cómoda para los dos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Shaoran, tengo muchas ganas de sandía. —Decía caprichosamente Sakura mientras jalaba a Shaoran hacia una tienda de frutas.

—S-Sakura, tendrás que esperar hasta que lleguemos a tu casa. —Comentaba él un tanto nervioso, mientras buscaba por ahí una salida.

—¡Vamos! No seas amargado. —Shaoran suspiro rendido y llevo a la castaña hacia la tienda, en donde efectivamente compraron la sandía, ella espero hasta llegar a su casa y ya ahí procedió a cortarla y comerla junto a su novio.

—Esta muy buena Sakura. —Dijo Shaoran de repente haciendo sonreír a la castaña.

—¡Te lo dije! —Comento ella de manera triunfante.

 **(** _ **1 hora y media sandía después)**_

—Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? —Preguntaba Shaoran preocupado del otro lado de la puerta del baño, donde se encontraba Sakura, quien desde hacía minutos llevaba vomitando la sandía de una hora atrás.

—No quiero que me veas así. —Decía ella débilmente y con voz algo cansada. Shaoran sin poder evitarlo se adentro al baño y vio a su Sakura tirada y tomada de los extremos del retrete.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —Comento él mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella y le frotaba su espalda.

—Creo que ha sido la sandía. —Contesto débilmente Sakura, haciendo que Shaoran frunciera el ceño con preocupación.

—Tenia un mal presentimiento, ahora sé por qué. —Dijo él en un murmullo que la castaña no alcanzo a escuchar.

—En verdad lo… —Sakura, quien estaba hablando paro en seco, nada mas y nada menos que para volver vomitar. Shaoran rápidamente tomo su cabello y lo llevo hacia atrás, dejándole el camino libre a ella para devolver libremente.

—Tranquila, buscaremos algo para que te sientas mejor. —Informo Shaoran sin apartarse de ella. Tenía claro que debía estar ahí para Sakura, no quería verla en ese estado, por lo que haría hasta lo imposible porque estuviera bien. —Yo estaré para ti, cariño. —Murmuro él cariñosamente dándole un suave beso en la cabeza.

* * *

 _Mes 5. Padecimiento: Desmayo._

Shaoran y Sakura llevan siendo novios desde hacia dos meses. Dos meses en los que los castaños habían estado en una burbuja llena de amor.

La prensa se había enterado de su relación después de un tiempo, cosa que extraño a ambos, pues a esas alturas ellos sospechaban que ya todos los medios lo sabrían.

Tampoco tardaron mucho en averiguar quién era Sakura en el mundo de los negocios, porque si bien ella aún no se adentraba tanto a ello, sabían bien que era hija de los famosos empresarios que lideraban el imperio Amamiya y hermana de Touya Kinomoto.

Muchos al principio habían pensado que aquel noviazgo no era nada más que una alianza para las empresas o simplemente hipocresía de ellos. Pero la gente estaba totalmente equivocada, pues ese noviazgo era más que real. Nunca se había dado por circunstancia de lo social, -en este caso de las empresas-, por dinero o por una reunión de socios con la familia Kinomoto ni nada por el estilo.

Había sido un error al principio, ambos castaños lo admitían abiertamente entre ellos, pero jamás lo harían frente a la prensa. No estaban locos.

Y en cuanto al embarazo de Sakura, pues, eso se lo habían guardado muy bien entre toda la familia y por suerte, la información no se había filtrado por ningún medio, el medico que los atendía había tenido mucha ética en su trabajo y eso les agradaba demasiado a los castaños, pues no se había dejado comprar por el dinero.

Sakura había estado llevando constantemente ropa más holgada, era de esperarse que su barriga había crecido y trataban de disimularlo, pues, justamente aquel dia iban a dar aquella noticia.

— _Ambos deben ser conscientes de que el medio social no los dejara en paz después de dar a luz su noviazgo. Por ello, para no crear escándalos o rumores que los dejen mal parados, será mejor dar ustedes mismos las declaraciones sobre el embarazo de Sakura. —Ambos castaños asintieron ante las sabias palabras de Ieran, quien con mucha calma les habían comentado aquello, pues ella por la experiencia que tenía, sabía que tratar con los medios a veces podía ser tedioso._

—¡Sakura! ¿estas lista ya? —Pregunto Shaoran elevando su voz, para que la mencionada lo pudiera escuchar, y es que esta llevaba buen rato encerrada en su cuarto haciendo quien sabe qué.

—Umh, ¿podrías venir? —Murmuro tímidamente Sakura dejando la puerta abierta para que Shaoran pasara. Este fue sin rechistar y encontró a Sakura acongojada frente al espejo, se veía extremadamente tierna, o eso pensó Shaoran, pues ella por su parte se sentía insegura, no había estado frente a cámaras de conferencia, lo de la declaración de su noviazgo lo había hecho la prensa y sin involucrarlos a ellos y honestamente sí se sentía nerviosa.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Sakura? —Pregunto él suavemente mientras se posaba detrás de ella y la tomaba de los hombros. Ella al sentir su tacto se estremeció, pudo ver a través del espejo como su querido novio le dirigía una mirada llena de preocupación y calma.

—Estoy nerviosa, ¿sabes que estoy fuera de cámaras desde hace años? No se lo que pensaran de mí. —Declaro finalmente Sakura preocupada y un tanto triste, cosa que extraño a Shaoran, por lo general su novia era optimista y alegre, ¿Por qué dudaba de ella misma? ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que era el ser más precioso de todos los tiempos?

—Sakura, eres una torpe. —Soltó de pronto él soltando una sutil carcajada hacia su novia. Ella volteo a verlo entre enojada y sorprendida, ¿acaso se estaba burlando de la situación?

—¡Gracias por tu apoyo! —Grito Sakura enfadada mientras sentía como en su garganta se formaba un nudo y sentía sus ojos húmedos. Estaba dispuesta a salir de la habitación, pero antes de dar tan siquiera un paso Shaoran la detuvo por la cintura, tomándola delicadamente para no lastimarla.

—Mi hermosa Sakura, ¿sabes? No tienes que preocuparte, tú eres la mujer más bella que he conocido, tus ojos verdes me encantan, tu torpeza, tu olor, tu sabor, tu simpleza, tu alegría, tu optimismo, todo de ti me gusta. Eres fascinante, así que apuesto mi vida que todos pensaran lo mejor de ti y sino, no importa, porque sé que eres la mejor para estar a mi lado, yo no miento, mi amor. —Susurro suavemente Shaoran en su oreja, Sakura se quedó de piedra mientras un fuerte sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, eso era lo más lindo que le habían dicho en toda su vida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces volteo su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con Shaoran. Le planto un suave beso que dejo un poco atontado al castaño, pues Sakura causaba eso y mucho más en él con tan poco. Él planto sus manos en su pequeña cintura y las dejó ahí, mientras Sakura dirigía sus manos a su rostro y las posaba suavemente en sus mejillas.

Ambos disfrutaban de aquellas muestras de cariño, porque los dos sentían las mismas sensaciones, la misma sensación electrizante, el mismo cosquilleo que se dispersaba alrededor de su cuerpo, aquella felicidad extrema por estar así, juntos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _Y tenemos llegando a la recién pareja descubierta por la prensa. Sakura Kinomoto se ha presentado con un muy lindo vestido holgado color beige y una chaqueta negra, con unas sandalias del mismo color. Shaoran Li, como siempre se le ha visto, llega a la conferencia con un traje negro, sin la chaqueta puesta._

— _Como primeras impresiones tenemos que Sakura Kinomoto es una chica sencilla, de sonrisa amable y linda. Sí, muy linda._

— _En este momento comenzaran las preguntas. Recordemos que esta conferencia ha sido pedida por Shaoran Li, las razones aun no las sabemos, pero debe ser algo importante, pues, jamás había hecho una cosa como esta._

Muchos reporteros -como ya se imaginaba- habían llegado a la interesante conferencia del siglo, donde por fin conocerían oficialmente a Sakura Kinomoto, quien se habían vuelto una sensación en muchos medios.

Por otro lado, Sakura y Shaoran habían llegado tranquilos -o al menos él- a aquel sitio que era privado y sólo para personas autorizadas, aquello por seguridad.

Ella estaba nerviosa y su novio lo estaba notando por la forma en que tomaba fuertemente su mano, él volteo a verla y le dedico una sonrisa para que se relajara.

Sakura se sentía un tanto sofocada, ansiosa y un poco acalorada, no lo negaba, en aquellos momentos sentía ganas de salir corriendo de aquel lugar, pero no podía hacerlo, y las razones eran obvias.

—Buenas tardes a todos, primero que nada, les doy las gracias por haber venido a esta pequeña conferencia. —Hablo Shaoran luego de que ellos dos tomaran asientos. —Como ya saben, la mujer que tengo al lado mío es Sakura Kinomoto, mi novia. —Escuchar eso de los labios del empresario había bastado para que la prensa se volviera loca de la emoción. Casi podían saborear en los titulares aquellas palabras, mas sin embargo lo que ellos no esperaban era que había algo mucho mejor que eso.

—Mucho gusto, me es un honor estar aquí con todos ustedes. —Dijo tímidamente Sakura dirigiéndose a todos los espectadores. Algunos pensaron que era tierna su forma de hablar y de moverse. Todos respondieron su saludo amistosamente.

—¿Quieren comenzar ya con las preguntas? —Pregunto amablemente Shaoran, volteando a ver de reojo a Sakura para checar su estado. Se encontró con que ella movía intranquilamente sus dedos debajo de la mesa. Entonces él tomo nuevamente su mano, haciendo que ella lo volteará a ver sorprendida. —¿Todo bien? —Pregunto en un susurro que sólo ella pudo escuchar. Sakura asintió quedadamente, haciendo fruncir levemente el ceño de Shaoran.

—¿Desde cuándo comenzó su relación? —Pregunto rápidamente un reportero, haciendo que Shaoran voltease a verlo.

—Hace dos meses, aproximadamente. —Contesto él tranquilamente, algunos anotaron lo que dijo o simplemente lo grababan, igual aquello se transmitiría por televisión abierta en canales de espectáculo. Pero todos querían llevarse la nota primero.

—¿Cómo se conocieron? —Fue el turno entonces de preguntar de una reportera mujer.

Sakura tomo otra vez fuertemente la mano de Shaoran. Eso era netamente privado.

—Fue una casualidad. Es amiga de mi prima. —Declaro entonces Shaoran. A Sakura casi se le sale un suspiro de alivio, pero se contuvo abruptamente, aquello definitivamente seria sospechoso.

—Señorita Kinomoto, ¿usted tomara en un futuro las riendas del Imperio Amamiya? —Aquella pregunta en definitiva iba para Sakura, quien comenzó a transpirar fuertemente, sus nervios la estaban traicionando, pues se había quedado sin habla, ahora todo estaba pasando en cámara lenta para ella, desde los flashazos que le mandaban, hasta las miradas inquisitivas que tenían todos. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas de a poco, sintiéndose un tanto débil y mareada.

—Sakura, ¿estas bien? —Aquella voz se había escuchado un tanto lejos para ella, quien sentía que cada vez se quedaba sin menos aire.

Shaoran estaba preocupado, Sakura no reaccionaba y se notaba extraña, además de que no había contestado la pregunta y estaba seguro de que algo andaba mal.

Entonces, sucedió algo muy interesante para todo el público de ahí.

Sakura Kinomoto cayó repentinamente hacia al frente, siendo sostenida rápidamente por su novio Shaoran, quien ahora se encontraba terriblemente asustado, pues su querida Sakura yacía inconsciente en sus brazos, un poco sudada y pálida.

Luego de unos momentos que fueron eternos par Shaoran llego la ambulancia, quien rápidamente traslado a Sakura a un hospital, él no se separó nunca de ella, de verdad estaba asustado.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—No se preocupen, todo a sido un simple susto. Es muy normal en su estado. —El hospital estaba un tanto abarrotado con los reporteros que habían acudido a él. Esto no había molestado mucho a los médicos, sabían quien se estaba alojando ahí.

Algunos se extrañaron con las palabras del médico, se veía que todos tenían la misma pregunta en sus mentes, _¿De qué estado hablaba?_

—Disculpe, pero ¿de qué estado habla? —Pregunto finalmente alguien. Curiosamente, el médico -quien era el que siempre había atendido a Sakura- sonrió, lejos de incomodarse o enojarse. Li Shaoran ya le había dado permiso para ello, era la "ocasión" según palabras dichas por él.

—Kinomoto Sakura esta embarazada. —Todos, absolutamente todos estaban con la boca abierta. Decir que aquella noticia duro semanas en televisión era poco.

La emoción se podía palpar, todo estaban felices por ello, Sakura había llegado a ellos con tan sólo sonrisas.

* * *

 _Mes 6. Síntoma: Cambios de cuerpo y… humor._

—Shaoraaaaan. —Hablo de forma jocosa Sakura acercándose a él y abrazándolo de espaldas.

—Hey. N-no hagas eso. —Dijo abochornado Shaoran mientras trataba de librarse de Sakura, cosa en la que fallo, pues ella lo apretó mucho más a su cuerpo, haciendo que a él le saliera un pequeño sonrojo.

Y es que aquellos meses no habían sido fáciles para ninguno, menos para él en el sexto. Sakura había desarrollado un cuerpo… ejem, que estaba como quería.

A veces tenía que salir corriendo de ella, porque al parecer había descubierto que él tenía un punto débil, y eso era…

—Llévame al parque, Shao. —Ante aquella mención de su nombre, él apretó los puños. Su novia nuevamente lo estaba chantajeando. Lo había hecho mucho los meses anteriores, con comida, con salidas, con que él se quedara con ella a dormir y muchas otras cosas más. Se estaba convirtiendo en una mujercita mimada, pero esta vez no se la iba a poner fácil.

—Por supuesto. —Había dicho Shaoran. Haciendo que inmediatamente Sakura lo soltara y diera pequeñísimos saltos de alegría. —Que no. —Termino su frase y sonrió victorioso al ver la felicidad opacada de Sakura. La amaba, pero… —No quiero que todos te aborden con fotografías o eso. Te pueden estresar y no quiero que te pase algo malo.

Shaoran volteo dándole la espalda nuevamente a Sakura. Le traería algo dulce, pero no en exceso y lo comerían juntos, tal vez así se le olvidaría el asunto.

—Es que… ¡tú no me quieres! ¿verdad? Por eso me haces esto, seguro te da vergüenza salir conmigo ahora que esto mucho más gorda. —Reclamo Sakura enojada, avanzando un poco lejos de Shaoran. Este se volteó de manera rápida para verla con cara de sorprendido.

—¿Qué dijiste? Sakura, ¡claro que te quiero, te amo y no estas gorda estas como qui… ejem! No digas eso sólo porque no te llevo al parque. —Dijo él sin poder evitar alzar un poco la voz, pero es que Sakura no tenía que pensar aquello, era absurdo.

Pero aquello fue un grave error, pues, Sakura noto su tono de molestia, por lo que fue inevitable que un nudo se formara en su garganta y que de sus ojos salieran algunas lágrimas.

Shaoran sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo que Sakura quiso evitar.

—¡Suéltame! —Dijo ella. Mas sin embargo Shaoran no hizo caso. Fue ahí cuando pudo sentir mucho más a fondo los cambios de Sakura que él no quería sentir. Su barriga más grande y redonda, sus senos un poco más desarrollados, por obvias razones.

Y su cara… que, aunque estuviera llena de lágrimas podía apreciar sus mejillas más redondas, su piel más brillante, sus ojos con muchos más destellos. Dios, era como una diosa, el embarazo la había hecho aún más hermosa.

—Te amo, tranquila, tomemos ese paseo en el parque. —Sakura lo vio directamente a los ojos y se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas a causa del llanto.

—¿En serio? —Pregunto ella con voz ronca. Shaoran sólo asintió.

Y, como por arte de magia, una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sakura, dejándolo a él sorprendido.

—¡Iré por mis cosas, no tardo! —Y así ella había salido alegre de la cocina, y a Shaoran literalmente mudo.

Sin duda el embarazo era una etapa encantadora y a veces aterradora.

* * *

Realmente en aquellos momentos ya no la estaba pasando tan mal. Finalmente había salido de aquella casa, para pasar a la principal, en donde tenía muchas más libertades, pero claro, con condiciones.

Las condiciones se las habían hecho llegar con Yamazaki.

Takuto le había dejado claro que sólo saldría con guardias de seguridad y sólo a los lugares que él aceptara. Sin Shaoran Li. Eso era más que obvio.

Hotaru muchas veces se había preguntado por qué de un momento a otro su hermano la había encerrado meses y después de la nada la había soltado. Había llegado a muchas conclusiones, pero sólo una la dejaba satisfecha, y esa era que Takuto sólo quería su seguridad.

Era mucho mejor pensar eso que otra cosa.

—Quiero ir a una estética. Quiero cortar mi cabello. —Soltó Hotaru de pronto a Yamazaki, haciendo que este voltease a verla sorprendido. Hotaru amaba su cabello, desde pequeña le había ganado cariño y mucho más con la muerte de su madre, pues la señora Nakahara amaba esa parte de su querida hija.

Sin embargo, Yamazaki no la cuestionó y sólo asintió levemente, retirándose para hacerle saber a Takuto lo que quería su hermano, y si él lo aprobaba.

Él al ser un simple guardaespaldas de Hotaru y casi la mano derecha de Takuto no tenía por qué opinar. Pero ciertamente había muchas cosas de ahí que no le gustaban, a pesar de ello no las espetaba. No le era justo que Hotaru estuviese encerrada, ni que su mismo hermano la hiciese sufrir, pero… así era aquella vida, injusta.

—Hotaru quiere salir a una estética. —Dijo Yamazaki luego de haber llegado a la oficina de Takuto. Este lo miro con una sonrisa ladeada, que más bien daba miedo que otra cosa.

—¿A una estética? ¿y qué piensa hacer ahí? ¿seguro que no es un engaño? —Ante aquella avalancha de preguntas, el guardaespaldas no hizo más que negar. —Que se vaya. Pero cuídenla bien, que no se vaya a ninguna parte, ¿entendido? —Yamazaki asintió, y luego Takuto le hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que saliera de su oficina.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¡Tienes un cabello hermoso! ¿quieres cortar sólo las puntas? —Pregunto amablemente una chica mientras tocaba el largo cabello rojo de Hotaru. Esta vio a través del espejo como había perdido un poco de su brillo, seguro que su madre estaría triste de verlo así.

—No. Quiero córtalo hasta los hombros, por favor. —Respondió ella con calma. La chica se quedó con la boca abierta, ¡pero si era un cabello precioso! Pensó.

—¿Segura? —cuestionó ella con más duda que la misma Hotaru, la última sólo asintió. —Bien, entonces ven, vamos a mojar un poco tu cabello.

—¡Hey! Tsubasa, prenderé la TV, ¡ya ha empezado mi programa favorito de chismes! —Ante aquello, la chica que atendía a Hotaru sólo asintió divertida.

—Bien querida, vamos ahora sí. ¿Quieres algún corte en especial? —Pregunto la chica quien, al parecer se llamaba Tsubasa. Hotaru negó, aun sin hablar. Estaba nerviosa, y no por su pelo, sino por todas las miradas que le daban los guardaespaldas por fuera del local y dentro de este, por suerte, siempre habían pasado desapercibidos por cómo iban vestidos. O sea, de forma normal.

— _Esta semana hemos captado por fin una foto de Kinomoto Sakura con 6 meses de embarazo, ¡se ve esplendida! ¿no lo creen? Y ni que decir de Shaoran Li, quien ahora se muestra menos reticente a nuestras fotografías o pequeñas entrevistas. —_

Aquello capto la atención de Hotaru, quien con cautela volteo sus ojos miel a la televisión., topándose con Shaoran y… aquella chica de ojazos verdes con la que se había topado ya dos veces.

Bien, su mundo empezó a dar vueltas en el instante en el que vio a Sakura junto a él. Era un tanto irónica la forma en la que se enteraba de aquello, porque, aunque lo disimulara muy bien, sentía como un hoyo se abría debajo de ella. ¿Por qué aún sentía dolor? Mucho, mucho dolor.

Todo corría en cámara lenta en aquel momento. Vio de reojo como su largo y rojo pelo caía al suelo y como las dos chicas de la estética hablaban animadamente de Sakura y Shaoran.

Sin duda alguna, ella no estaba preparada para aquello… porque aún dolía.

Todo dolía y mucho peor que antes.

Porque realmente se hizo realidad todo lo que pensó.

* * *

 _Mes 7. Síntoma: Dolor._

—Me duele, Shaoran. —Repetía Sakura mientras daba vueltas por su cama, como una niña pequeña.

—Te traje esto, espero que se te calme. He llamado al médico, me dijo que era normal. —Contesto tranquilamente Shaoran pasándole una pastilla y un vaso de agua. Aunque se veía así por fuera, por dentro también sufría con Sakura. Llevaba así desde hacia dos semanas.

A veces eran dolores de cabeza, a veces de pies, de cintura, entre otras partes del cuerpo. Realmente él esperaba que se calmara pronto todo aquello, no le gustaba ver para nada a su querida Sakura así.

—Tranquila, seguro se te calmara si sigues recostada. —Decía cariñosamente Shaoran acercándose más a la cama y juntando su frente con la de ella. Con aquello él intentaba darle sutilmente ánimos.

—Seguro que sí, mi Shaoran. —Contesto Sakura adolorida. Aquel día le dolía de una forma infernal la cintura. Su panza no era de un tamaño considerable. No le pesaba tanto, pero sucedía que apenas se estaba acostumbrando a ella.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —Pregunto Shaoran en la misma posición, haciendo que su aliento chocara en la boca de ella, Sakura se deleitó con aquello, ¿Por qué siempre olía a menta?

—Tal vez una goma de mascar sabor a menta. O tal vez un beso tuyo. —Pidió ella sin ninguna vergüenza, pero con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas, dirigiendo su mirada a aquella parte que le podía conceder lo que quería. Shaoran sonrió de medio lado, Sakura era una mujer excepcional.

—Como ordenes, pequeña. —Susurro entonces él acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios, hasta posar los suyos propios ahí, haciendo que Sakura sintiera la necesidad de acercarlo todo lo que podía a ella.

Disfrutaron ambos de aquel intimo contacto, tocando con delicadeza y a la vez con pasión las bocas de cada uno. El beso subió de tono cuando Sakura lentamente pidió permiso de entrar a la boca de su novio con su lengua, este accedió sin rechistar, mientras lentamente Shaoran subía a la cama y se posicionaba con mucho cuidado encima de ella, sin lastimarla.

Aquello Sakura lo sintió tan bien, Shaoran la llevaba a otro nivel con sus besos y ni que decir de sus caricias. Pero…

—¿Realmente no deseas saber el sexo del bebé? —Pregunto Shaoran dejando de besarla, cosa que dejo medio atontada a Sakura, aún seguía adorablemente sonrojada y con los labios levemente inflamados. Ella lo miro con sus ojos nublados de deseo, mas sin embargo se contuvo, _eso_ no podía pasar en aquel momento.

—Me entraron las ganas de que sea una completa sorpresa. —Murmuro ella sin despegar la vista de sus labios. Shaoran sonrió arrogantemente, le encantaba provocar todo aquello en su preciosa Sakura.

—Te amo. —Soltó él de pronto, haciéndola sonrojar nuevamente, siempre era así de tierno, y no lo negaba, a ella le encantaba que fuera de esa manera. Shaoran se acercó nuevamente a Sakura y le plantó un casto beso, luego de ello salió de la cama en dirección a la cocina. —Iré por algo de beber, vuelvo en seguida. —Dijo sin dejar hablar a su querida novia, igual ella estaba en un estado al que él llamaba "fuera de alma"

—¡Shaoran yo te amo más! —Grito Sakura saliendo finalmente de su nube. Aquellas palabras siempre la dejaban con un buen sabor de boca y ni que decir de sus besos. Todo aquello se había vuelto adictivo, jamás se aburría de escuchar a Shaoran o de sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, ni de sus caricias que provocaran que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera sin poder evitarlo. Él la volvía loca.

Por otra parte, Shaoran no pensaba tan diferente a Sakura. Desde hacia mucho que él sentía mucho más que deseos de abrazarla o besarla. Simplemente la forma en que Sakura tímidamente le regalaba caricias lo volvía loco, al principio se había sentido un poco extraño de haberla corrompido, pero después olvido todo eso, porque Sakura parecía disfrutar todo lo que él hacía.

La amaba, en serio que lo hacía, y no sólo de una forma carnal, no, la amaba hasta el alma. Amaba sus despistes, su inocencia en algunas situaciones, sus sonrojos, su voz, su cara tan tierna en las mañanas, su forma de cocinar, su forma de caminar tan encantadora, sus hermosos ojos, sus mejillas tan apretarles, su cabello tan sedoso, sus largas piernas, su piel, simplemente todo.

Suspiro sin querer queriendo, su cara avalaba todo lo que pensaba, pues podíamos asegurar que pronto se le saldría la baba de la boca.

De pronto, la puerta de la casa de Sakura se abrió, poniéndolo totalmente en alerta.

—Monstruo, ¿hay alguien contigo o compraste un auto? —Aquella voz Shaoran ya la había escuchado, su sangre se helo, porque… ese que hablaba era…

Era el hermano de Sakura, Touya Kinomoto.

Shaoran Li se quedó hecho piedra y sin saber como reaccionar. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que el sujeto vendría precisamente aquel día a visitar a su querida hermana, ¡y con él ahí! Y fue en ese momento cuando sintió miedo…

Por su mente pasaron muchas cosas, como que Touya entraría a la cocina y tomaría el cuchillo más cercano y acabaría con su vida. ¡Pero no! Él quería conocer a su hijo o hija. No se podía rendir, amaba a Sakura.

Pero esperen, ¿Li no se estaba comportando como un paranoico?

—Monstruo o-… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Y dios, Touya ya había llegado a la cocina, donde justamente se encontraba Shaoran con un vaso de agua en la mano y con la mirada un tanto perdida. Reacciono entonces al ver parada al hermano de Sakura con una mirada de pocos amigos que le advertía que se alejara si no quería salir lastimado. —¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto nuevamente con voz amenazadora él, dirigiéndose cautelosamente a Shaoran.

—Umh… yo…

—Escucha mocoso, si le pusiste nuevamente tus sucias manos a mi pequeña hermana, juro que no tendrás mas hijos. —De un momento a otro Kinomoto había dejado su sitio y había avanzado ferozmente hacia Shaoran, tomándolo sin tacto por el cuello de su camisa.

—Yo nunca le faltaría al respeto a tu hermana, yo realmente…

Las palabras del castaño se quedaron en el aire, pues Touya lo interrumpió nuevamente.

—¡Ya los has hecho! Y se nota porque, veamos… ¡el monstruo está embarazada! —Grito furiosamente él sacudiendo a Shaoran. Llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer aquello, desde que vio que él era el bastardo que había embarazado a su pequeña hermana y lo peor, enamorado.

—Eso ha sido porque…

—Te matare si la tocas… mueres Li, ¿entiendes? —Dicho esto lo soltó bruscamente haciendo que Shaoran trastabillará por la fuerza que había puesto en ello.

A Touya ganas de golpearlo no le faltaban.

Y Sakura, ah, Sakura se había quedado dormida, pero al escuchar gritos despertó, pues Shaoran nunca gritaba. Al menos no a ella. Ni a la casa y menos estando solo.

Por lo que con cautela se levanto de su cómoda cama y salió de su habitación. Sentía que en cualquier momento su cintura se rompería, dolía demasiado, pero ella era una persona curiosa y necesitaba saber qué pasaba con Shaoran.

Camino lentamente y con cuidado, el dolor era latente en ella y honestamente no quería hacerse daño.

Se fijo en la sala y no había nadie, entonces camino a la cocina y ahí se encontró con una escena que le dejo la piel de gallina.

Ahí en su casa estaba nada mas y nada menos que su hermano. Y eso no era lo peor, Shaoran se encontraba recargado en una repisa, con la cara un tanto pálida.

—¿¡Qué haces Touya?! —Grito ella aterrada, acercándose a Shaoran, quien por lo que se veía, estaba bien.

—¡Monstro! ¿Por qué esta él aquí? ¿te hizo algo? —Pregunto rápidamente él al verla llegar finalmente a la cocina.

—¡No me digas así! ¡Ni siquiera te dignas a preguntarme si estoy bien o algo! —Dijo Sakura con el dolor reflejado en su cara, su hermano al verla así se acercó a ella rápidamente y la tomo de los hombros de forma suave, examinándola con la mirada.

—Te ves como siempre, sólo que más gorda, seguro que ya comiste más niños y por eso estas así. —Dedujo Touya sin tacto mientras la soltaba.

—No esta gorda. —Dijo rápidamente Shaoran poniéndose enfrente de Sakura y dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a Touya, este lo miro de la misma forma.

—No te metas, mocoso. —Dijo amenazadoramente Kinomoto, mientras le miraba duramente.

—No quiero que la insultes, ni aunque seas su hermano. —Sakura, quien veía todo atónita se quedo callada. Su Shaoran la estaba defendiendo de la bestia de su hermano. Eso termino de enamorar a su corazón, porque tanto ella como él sabían que Touya Kinomoto no era de juegos.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Contesto amenazante Touya, quien se acercó nuevamente a Shaoran de manera peligrosa. Él ni se inmuto, realmente no quería que ofendiera a su novia, no importara que fuese el mismísimo diablo al que tuviera que retar.

—Que no la insultes. —Y tras decir aquello Touya lo tomo nuevamente del cuello de su camisa. Sakura rápidamente se puso en alerta, movió rápidamente su cuerpo sin recordar que su dolor seguía latente, y al hacer esa acción lo único que causo fue que aquello incrementara.

Un quejido salió de los labios de ella, alertando a los dos hombres que estaban presentes.

Shaoran rápidamente la tomo en brazos de forma suave, y sin importar que ahí estuviera su hermano la llevo con cuidado a su habitación y la deposito en la cama.

—¿Estas bien, Shaoran? —Pregunto ella rápidamente mientras hacia una mueca de dolor.

—No te preocupes por eso. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿quieres que llame a una ambulancia? —Ella negó rápidamente.

—Sólo… quiero dormir. No pelees con Touya, él es realmente genial, sólo me quiere proteger, pero no tiene por qué hacerlo, estoy con el mejor hombre. —Sakura recostó su cabeza totalmente en la almohada y en pocos minutos cayó dormida. Haciendo que Shaoran sonriera tontamente.

—Realmente la amas. —Una voz a sus espaldas hizo entonces que reaccionara y voltear rápidamente, topándose al hermano de la joven que dormía a sus espaldas.

—Lo hago, la amo demasiado. Y quiero tu aprobación. —Dijo con decisión Shaoran, ganándose un ceño fruncido de parte de Touya.

—Ni en sueños, mocoso. —Dicho esto, Touya le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa que no le mostro a Shaoran, luego de ello se escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

Shaoran sonrió de lado. Realmente no importaba si Touya Kinomoto no lo aprobaba, él seguiría con Sakura.

Porque se amaban.

* * *

 _Mes 8. Baby Shower. Síntoma: todos los anteriores._

Meiling, Tomoyo y Nadeshiko se habían encargado de que todo estuviera en orden y preparado para aquel día tan especial, en donde por fin celebrarían el octavo mes de gestación de Sakura, quien a esas alturas se encontraba con un poco de nervios encima.

Para aquel momento todos -a excepción de Touya- ya se encontraban ahí en la casa de Shaoran, quien se había ofrecido aquello.

Era algo familiar, sí, sin prensa, sin gente desconocida, sólo ellos. Con una decoración sencilla pero linda y comida deliciosa.

—¿Has tenido problemas los últimos meses, Sakura? —Pregunto de pronto Ieran haciendo que la aludida soltara su panecillo para hablar.

—Algunos dolores, pero fuera de eso, todo esta bien. —Contesto amablemente ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Has estado lleno al médico? —Interrogo por su parte Nadeshiko.

—¡Por supuesto! Igual he estado leyendo muchas cosas junto a Shaoran. —Aseguro con optimismo.

—Y tú, primo, ¿Cómo ha sido lidiar con una embrazada? —Pregunto Meiling con burla hacia Shaoran, quien sólo trago saliva sin que nadie lo notase.

—No es tan malo. —Respondió él sin pensar bien en sus palabras.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Estallo Sakura mirándolo de forma poco amistosa. Shaoran juraba estar ya de color azul para ese momento.

Todos contemplaron aquella escena con mucha gracia, comúnmente Sakura no era así, pero… el embarazo realmente hace cambiar.

—¡Esto es demasiado cómico! —Comento de pronto Tomoyo sacando su cámara de quien sabe donde y comenzado a grabar a su querida prima furiosa y as caras de consternación que ponía Shaoran.

—Realmente estoy muy emocionada, mi pequeña Sakura pronto será madre, y parece que todo va muy bien. —Dijo Fujitaka llamando la atención de Sakura, quien le dirigió una sonrisa dulce y enternecida, que él no tardo en corresponder.

—Yo quisiera saber si habrá boda. —Hablo finalmente Ieran haciendo que todos volteasen a ver a la pareja, quien en ese momento parecía un tomate.

—A-ah… uhm. —Murmuro apenado Shaoran, no sabiendo como escaparse ni ver a Sakura.

Y para la fortuna de ambos castaños la puerta de la casa del novio se abrió, dejando ver como dos personas entraban por esta.

Un ceño fruncido y una sonrisa amable entraron directo a la sala, donde todos le ponían atención.

—Muy buenas tardes. —Saludo un joven de cabellera plateada, lentes y ojos miel con amabilidad.

—Buenas tardes. Monstruo. —Dijo Touya acercándose a su querida hermana y sacudiéndole su cabello castaño, esta rápidamente le reclamo y le dijo que la dejase en paz.

—¿No presentas, hijo? —Comento Nadeshiko divertida.

—Él es Yukito Tsukishiro. —Presento Touya mientras dejaba que su compañero saludase.

—Mucho gusto, gracias por invitarme. —Hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego dirigió su mirada a Sakura, a la cual le mando una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojarse un poco.

Shaoran al ver aquello frunció un poco su ceño y miro con recelo a Touya, quien le sonreía socarronamente.

—Nuestro hijo ya nos había platicado de ti. Gracias a ti por venir. —Intervino Fujitaka haciendo sentir al invitado como en casa.

Todos comenzaron a platicar después de aquello, pero había dos personas que se encontraban en silencio absoluto.

—¿Qué es lo que me miras tanto, mocoso? —Escupió con enojo Touya al ver que el castaño no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—Tu horrible rostro. —Contesto de la misma forma Shaoran. Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar aquello. Ieran miraba atentamente a su hijo, porque ¿Dónde había quedado su compostura?

—Ni creas que tendré piedad contigo sólo por ser novio del monstruo. —Dijo el mayo de los hermanos Kinomoto mientras se paraba de su asiento y encaraba a Shaoran, este ultimo hizo lo mismo, quedando frente a frente con él.

—Y yo ya te he dicho que no la insultes delante de mí. —Comento decidido el castaño mientras se miraban con fiereza.

—Escucha mocoso idi…

—¡Basta Touya/ Shaoran! —Gritaron al unísono Nadeshiko e Ieran, haciendo callar a sus respectivos hijos.

—Li Xiao Lang, ¿Cuándo te he enseñado yo a ser tan irrespetuoso? —Espeto su madre con autoridad, mientras veía como Shaoran apretaba su mandíbula.

—Y tú Touya, no tienes por qué molestar a tu hermana delante de todos y mucho menos a su novio, ¡compórtate! —Regaño Nadeshiko a Touya, quien con un bufido volvió a sentarse.

Tomoyo reía por lo bajo y Meiling se había encantado con Touya, al parecer le había resultado atractivo, mientras Yukito y Fujitaka sonreían ante tal escena.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Y traje sandia. Y así fue como termino en el baño. —Relataba Meiling con algo de pena a todos en cuanto supo que a Sakura no le caía ni en pintura aquella fruta.

—¿Alguien esta con ella? —Pregunto Ieran con preocupación.

—Claro, Shaoran. —Respondió ella.

—¿Puedo ir a ver que pasa? Tal vez la pueda ayudar. —Comento Yukito mientras se dirigía al baño, en donde se suponía se encontraba la pareja. Toco suavemente la puert ver que estaba entreabierta paso con cuidado. —¿Puedo ayudar en algo? —Pregunto al ver como Sakura estaba recargado en el fregadero y hacia amague de devolver su comida de la mañana.

Shaoran lo volteo a ver de forma no muy amable, porque no le gustaba que él se acercara a SU Sakura y que mucho menos se preocupara por ella, ¿Qué no veía que ella ya lo tenía a él?

—Estoy con ella, no se preocupe. —Contesto forzadamente Shaoran, viéndolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Gracias Tsukishiro, c-creo que ya estoy bien. —Dijo Sakura reincorporándose, siendo ayudada por Shaoran, a quien rápidamente le siguió Yukito.

—Puedes llamarme Yukito. —Sonrió este cuando la tenía sostenida de un brazo. Shaoran lo miro cien veces peor, ¿Quién se creía él para tocarla y coquetearle así?

—Entonces llámame Sakura también. —Contesto ella de forma amable, ignorando por supuesto todo el mar de celos que su querido novio estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

A Shaoran casi le dieron ganas de adelantarse y dejarlos solos, ¡sólo eso le faltaba! Se sentía tan furioso. Tan… tan… sí, tan celoso del tal Tsukishiro.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Estaba ya entrada la noche, el hermoso festejo había sido un éxito y una convivencia hermosa, o así es como lo describía Sakura, quien en aquel momento esta muy feliz de poder ver a su familia junta.

Todo había ido de maravillas, sin ningún percance, más que su vomito, pero eso era cosa aparte.

Ya todos se habían marchado y en la casa de Shaoran solo quedaban este ultimo y su querida novia. Aquel día dormirían juntos ahí, y tal vez de ahora en adelante.

—Estuvo genial todo, ¿no Shaoran? —Pregunto entusiasmada Sakura dirigiéndose al castaño, quien sólo asintió sin prestarle más atención. Obviamente esta noto su comportamiento y a se acercó a él suavemente. —¿Ocurre algo? —Dijo ella tomándolo de los hombros. Este la miro y negó sonriendo.

—Nada, sólo recordaba algunas cosas. —Contesto volviendo a la normalidad.

—¿Por qué Eriol no vino? —Interrogo cuando ya se encontraban en su habitación.

—Tenia unas cosas pendientes en el trabajo. —Dijo Shaoran.

—Wah, que malo eres, debiste insistir en que viniera. —Regaño ella tiernamente.

—Realmente no podía, querida. —Respondió él cariñosamente tomando sus mejillas y acercándola a él.

—Tengo que platicar contigo. De algo que he estad ocultándote todo este tiempo.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Yo vengo aquí, con un capitulo más, que dios, como me ha costado horrores escribirlo. Realmente no sabia de antemano que poner para que todo se desarrollara, tuve que investigar algunas cosillas. Pero como dije, cada embrazo es diferente. Realmente fue una tortura estar frente a la computadora con unos dolores de cabeza que no se donde sh*t han salido. Para colmo, mis lentes ya no me han servido de nada, ahora sólo los siento como un simple cristal sin aumento jajaja. Pero... todo ha valido la pena, después de mil revisadas en el capitulo, lo tengo listo. Y me siento segura, porque antes de hacer este investigue síntomas y también algunos casos de madres, -yo no soy ninguna experta verdad- jamás me he embarazado, ¡soy muy joven para eso aún! xD**

 **De antemano, espero que al menos este bien... uf.**

 **Dios, no pretendía tardarme una semana escribiendo este capítulo, de verdad que no, pensé que para estas alturas ya tendría completamente acabada la historia, pero para mi mala fortuna eso no ha sido así, me falta sólo el tipo epilogo y listo. Sí, ya la he casi terminado y creo que, si la termino antes de esta semana, sólo me tomara un par de días, o eso es lo que pienso.**

 **El siguiente capítulo es el penúltimo, o sea, ese y luego ya el epilogo. Lo subiré en tres días, para prepararme bien.**

 **¿Quieren una pista de lo que se vendrá?**

— _ **Like I'm Gonna Lose You—**_

 **Fue mi completa inspiración, ¿qué es? Ya lo sabrán;)**

 _ **CAPITULO DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE PARA MI BEST, QUE ME HA AGUANTADO SIEMPRE, ES MAS, TE DEDICO TODO LA HISTORIA. TE AMO MEJOR AMIGO. SI LEES ALGUN DIA ESTO, ¡GRACIAS! INCLUSO ME ACOMPAÑASTE CUANDO ESCRIBIA LAS ULTIMAS PALABRAS DE ESTO:")**_

 **Y claro, gracias a todos los que me leen. ¡Gracias por seguirme hasta aquí!**

 **Me despido, que esten muy bien, ¡saludos!**

 _ **-YukiMeh-**_


	18. El cuidado de la vida

**Penúltimo, snif, snif:c**

* * *

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, ¿Qué es lo que Shaoran me había ocultado? ¿debía estar asustada en aquel momento?

—Escucha. No es nada grave, o eso creo. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que estuve en el hospital por una apuñalada? —Me pregunto él aparentemente tranquilo. Yo rebobine aquellos momentos, como no recordarlos, me había asustado como nunca. Pero ahí, en aquel momento, había entendido o revelado un poco mis sentimientos hacia él.

—Lo recuerdo, claro, pero…

—Fue intencional. —Sus palabras me hicieron callar y mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Qué…? —Tuve una relación, si es que se le puede llamar así, con una chica, antes de conocerte y después de conocerte. —Shaoran por fin me miro directamente a los ojos, pude ver culpa en él. Y yo, yo no entendía mucho de aquello, necesitaba más información.

—Conocí a una chica llamada Hotaru Nakahara cuando tenia 21 años. En ese tiempo yo apenas asumiría mi cargo como jefe de las Empresas Li. No lo niego, al principio quise escapar de aquellas responsabilidades y fue entonces cuando la conocí por extrañas razones de la vida y en circunstancias poco comunes. Nos hicimos amigos rápidamente, pero algo no andaba bien con ella, siempre la notaba nerviosa, pero no quise preguntar. Nos volvimos casi unos confidentes, y llego el día en que supe la verdad de ella… Hotaru era la hermana del líder de los Yakuzas. —Lleve mis manos a mi boca. Imposible, aquel pequeño relato había dejado a mi cabeza dando vueltas. Porque… ¿el mundo realmente podía ser un pañuelo?

—¿Ho-Hotaru Na-Nakahara…? —Pregunte incluso con miedo. Shaoran me miro extrañado, pero igual asintió con su cabeza. —¡Imposible Shaoran! —Dije todavía sin créelo. Él se alarmo rápidamente, yo baje mi cabeza, me sentía shockeada.

—¿Qué es imposible, Sakura? Hey, dime ¿Qué pasa? —Levante mi mirada y entonces me tope con sus lindos ojos chocolate llenos de preocupación, creía saber el porqué de aquello.

—Cabello rojo, ojos miel, muy linda. —Al terminar de decir aquello él me miro confundido, y después de unos segundos capto lo que dije, haciendo que fuese su turno de abrir sus ojos sorprendido.

—¿La conoces…? —Yo desvié nerviosa los ojos de él y asentí.

Después de eso todo se quedó en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Yo pensaba en el por qué ocultar algo como aquello, realmente Hotaru debía de estar pasándola mal. Tal vez nunca se dio cuenta de mi relación con Shaoran… sentía un sabor amargo en la boca, realmente a mi no me hubiese gustado que me hicieran aquello que nosotros estábamos haciendo.

Pero… ¿realmente que podía hacer yo? Amaba a Shaoran y no quería dejarlo y estaba segura de que él pensaba lo mismo.

Luego de unos momentos lo mire y él hizo lo mismo. Suspiro y luego asintió en silencio.

—Nunca tuvimos un titulo como "novios". La relación se desarrollo muy bien, no te lo niego, pero… cuando llegaste tú a mi vida todo cambio, ella ya no me frecuentaba y yo cometí el error de no buscarla. Luego, creo que su hermano Takuto se enteró de la situación que teníamos tú y yo y me ataco. Nunca le dije a nadie porque la mafia de los Yakuza es peligrosa, no quería empeorar más las cosas. —Confeso de forma breve y rápida, haciendo que un jadeo saliera de mi boca.

Realmente era una situación bastante complicada, lo hacía complicado el hecho de que la mafia estuviera implicada en ello. Jamás me imagine que aquella chica fuese algo de Shaoran en aquellos momentos.

—¿Y donde esta ella? —Pregunte preocupada. Sí, sentía empatía por ella, mucha.

—¿Me creerás si te digo que hace 6 meses que no le veo? Incluso desde antes de estar en el hospital. —En aquel momento decidí llevar mis manos a mi boca. Sentí una opresión demasiado fuerte en el pecho que casi me hizo derramar lágrimas.

En ese instante pensaba muchas cosas y tenia mucho sentimiento atorado en la garganta.

Tal vez ella estaba sufriendo. Tal vez… ¡no! Y ahora, ¿Qué podía hacer yo por ella? Estábamos hablando de los Yakuza, era demasiado peligro.

—Hey, tranquila, seguro ella esta bien. —Al parecer Shaoran había notado mi estado y rápidamente se había acercado a mi para darme un abrazo que finalmente me hizo romper en llanto.

Me sentía de lo peor…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Debía hacer algo, debía hacer algo. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, pero tampoco podía salir de aquella casa, ahora ninguno de mis tontos métodos serviría contra aquellos guardias de seguridad. Sabía que todos tenían estrictas ordenes sobre mí.

Pero es que estaba desesperada ¡había escuchado aquella platica tan macabra de los labios de mi hermano! Estaba sumamente aterrada. Aterrada por el inocente que estaba implicado en ello.

 _Caminaba por aquella casa que desde hacía tiempo conocía, vivía en ella desde los 21 años. Poco tiempo, pero a veces por las amenazas tenían que abandonar las bellas residencias que Takuto adquiría como refugio o simple diversión._

 _En fin. Hoy me había alejado un poco de las zonas más comunes y había bajado hasta lo más recóndito. Caminaba lentamente, disfrutando aquel momento de soledad._

 _Me asuste en el momento que escuche voces de una habitación. Habitación que por cierto no había visto._

 _Al ver que de ella no salía nadie me entro curiosidad por saber quién estaba charlando. Me acerque lentamente sin hacer ruido y mientras más lo hacia más reconocida era aquella voz que salía de la habitación._

 _La puerta estaba cerrada, por lo que con cuidado puse mi oreja en ella para poder escuchar mejor._

—… _Y tendrán muy vigilada a Kinomoto Sakura. Tendrán que saber el momento exacto en que vaya a dar a luz. El secuestro tiene que ser rápido y sin sospechas. Después nos desharemos del mocoso. Lo demás ya lo saben, ¡a trabajar! —¡Era Takuto el que hablaba! Y entonces en ese momento escuche como todos arrastraban sus sillas y me alarme. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con velocidad y casi pude sentir las gotas de sudor bajar por mi frente._

 _Busqué a toda velocidad un sitio en el que pudiera esconderme y gracias al cielo encontré una pared en la que perfectamente me podía esconder. Sin ninguna lentitud me refugie en ese sitio._

 _Pero aun con todo el miedo, no pude dejar de pensar en lo que mi hermano Takuto planeaba. La situación que planteaba era aterradora. Mi hermano era aterrador._

Suspiré y quise llorar. Sabia algo que podía salvar la vida de un inocente y salvar la felicidad de una pareja. Pero no podía decirlo, porque joder ¡estaba ahí encerrada! Y si Takuto se enteraba que yo sabía, quien sabe que podría hacerme.

 _Por favor, que alguien me ayudara._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—¡Esto es hermoso! —Decía Meiling mientras tocaba cariñosamente la panza de Sakura, que en ese instante se estaba moviendo de una manera enternecedora.

Tomoyo, quien en ese momento tenía su cámara de video en mano grababa todo muy animada.

—¡Verdad que sí! Esto es el cielo, grabar la pancita de Sakura moverse es un sueño. —Hablaba emocionada Tomoyo moviéndose ágilmente para poder captar de forma perfecta aquel suceso.

Sakura por su parte veía todo aquello muy alegre.

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido, ahora no quedaban más de un par de semana para que ella diera a luz. Sakura se sentía emocionada, habían pasado tantas cosas y afortunadamente cada cosa la había disfrutado como nunca al lado de Shaoran.

Había sufrido tantos cambios que simplemente le hacia saber que la llegada de su pequeño hijo o hija seria maravillosa. Amaba a la pequeña criatura que llevaba en su vientre y sabia que en cuanto la tuviera en sus brazos jamás la soltaría.

A eso, le sumaba el que no había querido saber el sexo de su bebé. Pero no importaba, sabía que Shaoran y ella lo amarían con todo su corazón.

—¡Se ve tan curioso! ¿duele, Kinomoto? —Pregunto curiosamente Meiling volteando a ver a la aludida. Sakura la miro con una sonrisa y procedió a responder.

—En ocasiones, pero no es para tanto. Y depende mucho si sólo se mueve o pega pataditas. —Dijo ella para luego soltar una risita.

—Seguro que ha sido maravillosa esta experiencia, ¿no Sakurita? —Menciono Tomoyo mientras se acercaba a su prima y le embozaba una sonrisa.

Sakura sonrió y asintió emocionada bajando su mirada a su pancita. Acaricio suavemente aquella zona, sintiendo como su bebé se calmaba con sus movimientos.

—No me arrepiento de nada. Todo a salido de maravilla, tanto para mi como para Shaoran, no saben lo feliz que soy. —Ante aquellas palabras de la castaña, sus amigas no dudaron en sonreír con complicidad, les alegraba verla de esa forma, y que su vida fuera para delante con la persona que más amaba.

—Nos alegra tanto que todo haya salido bien. —Comento entonces Meiling. —De no ser así hubiese matado a Xiao Lang. —Dijo mientras fruncía su ceño de forma graciosa. Sakura y Tomoyo rieron ante las ocurrencias de la pelinegra.

—¿Y si salimos a caminar? Realmente he estado bastante tiempo acostada, necesito estirar mis pies. —Hablo Sakura mientras suavemente se apoyaba en la cama. Sus acompañantes al verla rápidamente le ayudaron.

—¿Estas segura, Sakurita? —Menciono Tomoyo con preocupación.

—¿Es normal sentir más miedo que tú? Digo, estas en tus ultimas semanas. ¿Qué tal si ocurre algo? —Pregunto un tanto alarmada Meiling al ver que Sakura no haría caso.

—Eso y que tienes tus dolores en la cadera. Recuerda que es peligroso.

—¡No pasara nada! Además, he leído que caminar ayuda e igual ustedes están conmigo. —Comento Sakura de forma despreocupada, mientras les sonreía y les sacaba juguetonamente la lengua.

—Al menos déjame avisarle a Li. —Tomoyo hizo ademan de sacar su celular de su bolsa, pero Sakura rápidamente tomo su mano, evitando aquello.

—¡No! Él esta muy ocupado como para todavía andarse preocupando por mí. —Dijo ella avergonzadamente. Recordando cómo había hecho pasar también noches de desvelo a su querido Shaoran. No, definitivamente no quería preocuparlo más o distraerlo.

—Kinomoto, créeme que mi primo siempre estará preocupado por ti, apuesto que en este momento lo está. —Menciono Meiling de forma obvia rodando sus ojos.

—¡Igual no! Ya, vamos al parque, realmente quiero caminar.

Meiling y Tomoyo suspiraron rendidas. Lidiar con Sakura de por sí ya era difícil en ese estado.

…Ahora entendían a Shaoran…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—¡Que buen tiempo hacen! ¿No creen? —Decía Sakura feliz mientras veía como las hojas brillaban y sentía el aire fresco, ¡incluso le daban ganas de andar descalza por ahí!

Las tres se habían ido al parque en el carro de Meiling, quien se había ofrecido a llevarlas.

—Claro Kinomoto, pero vamos a un lugar más alejado, realmente no quiero que la prensa venga o algo así, realmente aprecio mi vida como para que luego Shaoran me mate. —Meiling había dicho aquello ultimo casi en un murmullo, siendo entonces un tanto ignorada por Sakura. —¡Hey! Hazme caso Sakura.

Ante aquel llamado la mencionada paro en seco volteando a ver a Meiling sorprendida.

—¡Me has dicho por mi nombre! Genial. —Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa encantadora, mientras Meiling se sonrojaba.

—Y-ya, pero haz caso. —La castaña sólo asintió y camino despacio hacia un lugar un tanto apartado de todo el cúmulo de personas. Tomoyo la siguió muy de cerca.

Ambas pelinegras sentían miedo. Sakura no estaba tan bien de su cadera, y ya estaba en sus últimas semanas de gestación, tal vez ellas se volviesen locas si algo pasaba en ese instante.

—Vamos Sakurita, quédate sentada en esta banca, Meiling traerá un poco de nieve para ti. —Hablo Tomoyo sentando a fuerzas a Sakura en una banca. La castaña la miro recelosa y negó.

—Puedes ir con ella, digo, no me pasara nada. —Aseguro con una sonrisilla maliciosa que pasó desapercibida para Tomoyo, pues Sakura la había disimulado muy bien.

—Vamos Daidouji, igual, Kinomoto no es tan torpe. —Y así, ambas pelinegras se marcharon dejando a Sakura sola.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—¿Haremos algo? —Pregunto el tipo.

—Claro que sí, tómale una foto, y mándala junto con la ubicación a la prensa. —El cómplice de aquello asintió de forma rápida y procedió a hacer lo que le habían ordenado.

Y así, la prensa fluyo de forma rápida hacia aquel lugar, en donde se encontraba Sakura Kinomoto.

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

—¿Y tú querías un parto natural? —Pregunto curiosamente Meiling, mientras saboreaba su helado y miraba a Sakura.

—Realmente, si te pones a pensar, en ocasiones no podrás escoger aquello. No quiero poner en riesgo a mi bebé, por ello iré al hospital en cuanto tenga contracciones, sé que no soy la más sana en este momento, por eso lo haré. —Contesto ella tranquilamente, mientras mecía sus pies en el aire.

—Supongo entonces que ya sabes todo el proceso, ¿no? —Dijo Tomoyo. Sakura la miro y asintió.

—Algo así, pero supongo que lo sabré por completo cuando pase. —Comento, para luego finalizar con una sonrisa.

Pero, las tres se quedaron de piedra cuando no muy lejos comenzaron a escuchar voces, muchas voces. Entre todo aquello se podía escuchar.

"—¿Dónde está Kinomoto? —

—¿Realmente será por aquí? —

—¿Y si nos mintieron? — "

Las tres chicas se alarmaron un poco. Se supone que habían sido discretas y que por ello se habían alejado los más posible de los lugares concurridos, entonces, ¿Por qué tenía que estar la prensa en aquel lugar?

—Salgamos rápido de aquí, Sakurita. —Tomoyo tomo delicadamente del brazo a Sakura y le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Meiling y Tomoyo comenzaron a sudar frio, tenían los nervios de punta, pues, Sakura ya al tener ocho meses con una semana no podía darse el lujo de caminar a toda velocidad.

Podría pasarle algo…

Y nadie quería aquello. Pero sus opciones se estaban acabando, todas las voces estaban más cerca y al parecer tenían su ubicación exacta.

—Esto es muy malo. —Murmuro Meiling al darse cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde para huir realmente, toda la prensa ya estaba frente a ella casi abalanzándose, mientras Sakura se movía de un lado a otro, escuchando todas las voces hablar a la vez.

—¿Cuánto falta para que dé a luz?

—¿Por qué no se sabe si será niño o niña?

—¿Hay complicaciones?

—¿Por qué no esta el señor Li con usted?

A Sakura sentía que le faltaba la respiración, aquellas personas la estaban abordando de una manera poco agradable.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, notando que de igual manera no había salida, realmente aquello ya le estaba causando enojo y más cuando vio como empujaban de una manera no muy amable a sus amigas.

—¡Oigan! ¿pueden tranquilizarse un momento? No creo que estén haciendo bien su trabajo, ¡están lastimando a mis amigas y a mi también! Y de una vez les di que, ¡ah! — Todos se quedaron quietos ante el quejido que dio Sakura, quien en aquel momento comenzó a sentir varios dolores.

 _¡Contracciones, y duelen demasiado!_

Tomoyo rápidamente llego a su lado, tomándola de los hombros, Meiling también llego a escena, tratando de descifrar que pasaba.

—¿Estas bien, Kinomoto? —Pregunto preocupada Meiling tomando a Sakura por la espalda.

—¡NO! Digo sí, ay, duele, duele. —Chillo acaloradamente Sakura mientras respiraba agitadamente.

—Tranquila, respira, y ¡AY, Sakurita me estas apretando demasiado! —Grito adolorida Tomoyo cuando la castaña la tomo desprevenida de la muñeca, desquitando su dolor.

—¡Miren eso! —Dijo de pronto un reportero llamando la atención de todos, quienes de inmediato fijaron su vista donde se les señalaba.

"— _¿Ya llego la hora? —"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Avisen todos al jefe que Kinomoto Sakura ha ido de emergencia al hospital.

—Como digas, Yamazaki.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—¿Alguna cosa que tengas que decirnos? —Preguntaba una enfermera tranquilamente mientras llamaba a algunos ayudantes por una silla de ruedas para Sakura.

—M-mi doctor lo sabe todo. —Respondió ella con el evidente dolor en su voz.

—Bien, entonces las señoritas aquí presentes me brindaran todos sus datos y el nombre de su medico de cabecera. Por el momento irá a la sala que le indicarán, ahí esperara y le darán unas instrucciones.

—P-pero duele demasiado. —Comento adolorida, mientras se sentaba en la silla de ruedas.

—Tranquila. En unos momentos llegara su doctor. —Dijo y si más, la enfermera se retiró, dejando un tanto enojada a Sakura.

—Calma, mientras avisare a todos. ¿De acuerdo? —Pregunto Tomoyo al notar el ceño fruncido de la castaña.

—Bien. —Dijo simplemente, luego de forma rápida fue llevada por otra enfermera.

Llegaron a una sala y vio como rápidamente le tendía una bata.

—Desnúdese. Hay un baño tras de usted, también una ducha. —Y sin más, también la abandono, diciendo que volvería en unos minutos.

Sakura ya estaba teniendo contracciones de forma más frecuentes y más dolorosas. Había leído de eso junto a Shaoran. Eso indicaba que tal vez pronto iniciaría con la labor de parto y más aún si el líquido amniótico estaba fuera. -Cosa que aún no pasaba-

Pero, eso a ella le preocupaba, realmente lo que le hacia tener los nervios de punta era que apenas tenia aproximadamente 33 semanas si no se equivocaba. Estaba un poco asustada, era evidente.

Aun con su dolor camino de forma pausada al baño, se ducho y cambio lo más rápido posible. Era lo adecuado, según había leído.

Unos momentos después de aquello llego su doctor de cabecera, aquel que la había acompañado desde que supo la noticia de su embarazo.

—Señorita Kinomoto, veo que finalmente ha llegado el momento. Veamos su dilatación. —Con toda la vergüenza del mundo Sakura había adoptado la posición adecuada.

Rodillas flexionadas en la silla y de piernas abiertas.

—Falta demasiado para comenzar con el parto. —Dijo el medico con normalidad. Sakura, quien estaba sudando suspiro de mala gana.

—Pensé que las contracciones frecuentes de tantos segundos podrían significar que estoy casi a punto. —Comento Sakura un tanto enojada, su dolor se expandía cada dos minutos y de forma más frecuente.

—Tendremos que esperar a que tenga la dilatación adecuada. Suele suceder que las contracciones molesten demasiado, pero tal vez se calmen y vuelvan en el momento en el que realmente entrara en labor de parto, igual yo estaré monitoreándola, vendré cada tanto, ¿de acuerdo? —Ante lo dicho por su medico a la castaña no le quedo más remedio que aceptar entre dientes. —Le diré a sus amigas que pueden pasar, usted estará en otra sala. En un momento vendrá la enfermera.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Habían pasado aproximadamente 8 horas desde que Sakura había sido llevada al médico.

Shaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol, Nadeshiko, Fujitaka, Touya e Ieran se encontraban ahí, esperando por las novedades. Todos ya habían pasado a con la castaña, pero todos habían notado lo mismo, contracciones leves, pero un tanto frecuentes.

Para extrañes de todos, la dilatación de ella no aumentaba, y era mas grave de lo que parecía, pues, los chequeos que había hecho su medico indicaba que esta tenia que alcanzar si o sí al menos los 8 centímetros o 10 sugeridos, porque el bebé se encontraba ya en posición desde hacia unas horas atrás.

Pero lo estaban dejando, porque querían que el parto fuera natural, así como Sakura, quien se estaba tragando el dolor de las contracciones que en aquellos momentos se estaban haciendo mucho más fuerte, al punto de tener que sostener con todas sus fuerzas los tubos de la cama con sus manos, que para ese punto ya le ardían un poco, porque ni siquiera las palabras de re-confortación de su novio Shaoran la ayudaban.

—Tranquila mi pequeña Sakura, pronto esto pasara. —Dijo con delicadeza Shaoran, quien limpiaba en aquel momento la frente de Sakura llena de sudor.

—Procura para la otra embarazarte tú. —Comento con un poco de acidez en su voz la castaña, haciendo reír levemente al castaño, quien comprendía su posición, se imaginaba que aquello dolía hasta el alma.

Sakura soltaba gritos un tanto contenidos cuando le venían las contracciones que la dejaban respirando agitadamente. Se sentía realmente agotada, llevaba tantas horas ahí que aquella tarde se había convertido en noche.

—¿L-los reporteros siguen aquí? —Pregunto Sakura desganada.

—Sí, han estado todo el tiempo aquí.

—Estuve molesta con ellos. —Confeso entonces ella, sacándole a Shaoran una risita.

—Así son ellos. —Dijo él. Ambos rieron, sabiendo que aquello dicho era verdad y que seria absurdo enojarse con alguien que sólo hace su trabajo.

Pero Sakura paro en seco al sentir las contracciones más fuertes de todas aquellas horas, soltando un grito desgarrador que al castaño preocupo.

Ella tomo la mano de él y la apretó inconscientemente, haciendo que Shaoran contuviera un gruñido de dolor.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, dejando ver entonces al doctor con su ceño fruncido y una enfermera detrás de él.

—Vamos a checarla. —Comento seriamente mientras preparaba todo para hacerlo. Sakura seguía sosteniendo la mano de Shaoran, pero con menos fuerza, pues sabia del daño que le provocaba a su querido novio.

Y luego de unos momentos hablo.

—Esto es realmente malo. —La castaña sólo podía moverse un poco por el dolor agudo que sentía. Aquello que sentía era muy intenso, tanto que soltó la mano de Shaoran para dirigirla de nueva cuenta a los tubos.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto rápidamente Shaoran, totalmente preocupado.

—Su dilatación no aumenta y el bebé se ahoga. —El castaño abrió con miedo sus ojos. Sentía una impotencia muy grande.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué van a hacer? No pueden dejar que mi bebé…

—Practicaremos de inmediato una cesárea. Salga por favor, todo tiene que ser rápido y limpio, en unos segundos todo estará listo. —Shaoran totalmente abatido fue sacado por dos enfermeras que lo dejaron fuera en pocos segundos, cerrando la puerta delante de sus narices.

 _Sakura estaría bien, ¿verdad?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Eran las once de la noche y ella ya estaba dormida cómodamente en su cama. Cosa muy normal y común, pues así se había acostumbrado a dormir temprano.

Pero aquella noche, como rara vez le sucedía, se despertó y sintió mucha sed, en serio mucha, por lo que bajo con mucha cautela a la cocina.

Una vez ahí bebió todo el líquido que su cuerpo pidió y cuando hubo terminado procedió a subir nuevamente a su habitación.

Pero antes de que eso sucediera un ruido la desconcentro. Una televisión, oh sí, de esas que casi no se veían por esa casa por pedido estricto de Takuto.

Localizo el sonido de forma rápida, dándose cuenta de que salía de la oficina de su mismo hermano. Suspiro suavemente y se encamino por curiosidad a ver.

Para su tremenda suerte cuando asomo su cabeza a la habitación, pudo ver que la silla en la que estaba sentando -quien suponía era Takuto- estaba a espaldas.

Afino de forma sorprendente su oído y aclaro la imagen que tenía frente a ella.

"… _Y sí, llevamos aproximadamente ocho horas aquí intentando saber qué pasa con Sakura Kinomoto. Y ¡oh! Noticias de ultimo minuto, ella a entrado en labor de parto y…"_

Hotaru dejo de escuchar cuando Takuto comenzó a reír sonoramente haciendo sentir a ella un escalofrió recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

Se alarmo enormemente, el momento había llegado en un momento muy inoportuno para ella, quien ya tenia algunos planes en mente.

Miro la hora en su reloj de mano, las _once con quince minutos_. ¿Lograría llegar a donde quería? Por lo que veía el hospital le quedaba a quince minutos en carro, pero… ella no tenia ningún transporte y tenia que ser lo más discreta posible. Yamazaki no estaba ahí para cuidarla…

Con toda la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas subió de forma rápida a su habitación, tomo una chaqueta con gorro, una pantalonera para comodidad y unos tenis.

Al carajo la seguridad, al carajo todo, ella llegaría y evitaría toda aquella porquería que su hermano planeaba hacer.

Pero tenía que darse prisa sino quería llegar tarde… muy, muy tarde.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—¡Necesitamos sangre y no hay en el banco! ¡Rápido, salgan y pidan a los familiares! —Ahora todo se había convertido en un caos.

Las cesáreas tenían que ser muy rápidas, pensando en el bebé y en la madre, tenían que contemplar aquellas vidas.

En aquel método la madre perdía mucha sangre, pues al abrir todo el estómago esta salía sin control alguno, sin poder evitarlo. Y Sakura había perdido demasiado de aquel líquido y si no actuaban de forma rápida lo peor pasaría.

—Familiares de Kinomoto Sakura. —Todos los presentes se levantaron de forma inmediata al escuchar el nombre de la querida chica de ojos verdes. La enfermera al verlos a todos hablo entonces. —Necesitamos sangre. Ha habido complicaciones en la cesárea. ¿Quién es el padre? —Shaoran de forma rápida dio un paso hacia el frente, dando a entre que él era. —Felicidades, es una pequeña niña. Estará en una incubadora especial, esta un poco baja de peso y queremos monitorearla. Pasen por favor los donadores, sólo compatibles.

Todos se vieron interrogantes.

—Tipo O negativo, por favor. —Para sorpresa de todos Shaoran rápidamente siguió a la doctora, seguido de Nadeshiko y Touya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Corría de forma desesperada por la calle y en ese momento agradeció enormemente que tuviera buena condición.

Estaba desesperada y sentía sus oídos zumbar por el estrés que llevaba en sus hombros. Necesitaba llegar de inmediato al hospital, pero aun faltaban al menos quince minutos de corrida para llegar y quien sabe si su cuerpo lo aguantaría. Tampoco es que fuera una maratonista.

Aquello ella sabia que era una completa locura, pero al menos tenia que intentarlo, su plan lo tenia bien trazado. Ella iba a robar primero al bebé de Shaoran y lo escondería unas horas para que estuviese seguro, todo esto contándoselo a él. De esa forma evitaría todo plan de Takuto.

Sí, tenia que hacerlo, tenia que. Y esperaba que todos los dioses estuvieran a su favor aquella noche.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—¿Ella esta bien? —Pregunto Shaoran una vez terminado el proceso de donación.

—No sabría decirle en este momento. —Respondió de inmediato la enfermera.

—Hablo de mi pequeña hija también. —Dijo tratándose de pararse, cosa que rápidamente evito la enfermera.

—Estará en chequeo, pero ella esta bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Y ni se le ocurra pararse, dono medio litro de sangre, debe guardar reposo. —Shaoran bufo. Él quería ir a ver a su recién nacida, sentía mucha alegría por saber que finalmente era papá, pero realmente esa felicidad se opacaba con el hecho de saber que Sakura no estaba del todo bien.

La enfermera se retiró unos momentos después llevándose consigo toda la sangre y asegurando se pronto le traerían más novedades de la castaña.

—El monstruo es fuerte. —Comento de pronto Touya sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, no te preocupes, estas cosas pasan, pero veras que todo estará bien. —Prosiguió Nadeshiko con una sonrisa medio apagada, Shaoran sabia de antemano que siendo hermano y madre naturalmente iban a estar preocupados por Sakura Kinomoto.

Shaoran sonrió de medio lado, tenia que ser fuerte, seguramente ella estaría bien.

E importándole poco las instrucciones de la enfermera se paro de forma brusca de donde estaba sentado y salió disparado ignorando a la madre de su novia.

Se dirigió rápido a los cuneros, y localizo el nombre de Sakura en uno de los bebés de forma rápida.

Contuvo entonces las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos marrones, porque nadie le había dicho que la emoción que se sentía de ver por primera vez a tu bebé era hermosa.

Y es que frente a él había un pequeño ser de piel rosácea que se encontraba en una incubadora especial.

Era una maravilla estar contemplando aquello. Ese ser se veía tan frágil, tan tierno y tan indefenso que quiso de forma inmediata cargarlo en sus brazos, pero eso no le era posible en aquellos momentos. Por lo que sólo se contuvo a mirarla, a su pequeña hija.

Era hermosa, perfecta, igual que su madre. Y entonces en ese momento se dio cuenta que quería a Sakura eternamente a su lado, para poder disfrutar con ella la felicidad inmensa que sentía de ver por fin a su hija, a la hija de ambos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Llego después de una corrida infernal que había tenido. Se sentía bastante cansada y agitada, pero se trato de relajar lo más que pudo para entrar discreta y no llamar la atención de la prensa.

Entro decidida al hospital y se encontró con el ajetreo típico de este. Se coló sin ser vista hacia una habitación que tenía cubrebocas, guantes, bata y gorros estelarizados, se los puso como un rayo y salió nuevamente de la habitación.

Y no supo exactamente por qué hizo aquello, pero con cautela pregunto por la habitación de Kinomoto Sakura, alegando que era un pariente de ella. Le pidieron sus datos y le dijeron que ella estaba en cuarentena, porque su estado no estaba de lo mejor.

Hotaru en su interior sintió preocupación por la muchacha de ojazos verdes, porque le simpatizaba, aunque sólo la hubiese visto en dos ocasiones. Además, le tenia cariño sólo por ser la escogida por Shaoran, un tanto masoquista, eso ella bien lo sabía, pero no le quedaba más opción. Simplemente no podía odiar ni a su amor, ni a la chica, no era sano.

Ella entonces se deshizo de aquellos pensamientos que no le servían de nada en aquel momento, agradeció a la de recepción y ahora sí salió a los cuneros. Vio todo con cautela, pero para su mala fortuna había alguien ahí.

Y ese alguien era Shaoran, quien estaba viendo a su bebé.

Su corazón comenzó a latir y salió disparada en otra dirección, no quería arruinar aquel momento. Y para qué negarlo, sentía demasiado miedo, hacia mucho tiempo que no le veía, y tenerlo ahora de frente significaba un gran peso en su corazón.

Y entonces, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dándose cuenta de que…

" _Aun amo a Shaoran Li"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Escuchen bien, todos entraremos por la puerta trasera. Seré rápido y vigilaremos que no haya nadie. ¿Entendido? Saldremos por la misma puerta, enfrente hay demasiada prensa y ya saben. —Aquel que hablaba no era nada mas y nada menos que Yamazaki, quien con voz seria conducía a todos para poder así concretar el plan, en total eran dos Yakuzas quienes le acompañaban.

Sigilosamente entraron por la puerta trasera, dejando inconsciente a un guardia que trataba de interponerse en su camino. De ahí, todo fue más fácil, ubicaron de forma rápida los cuneros, se posicionaron de forma estratégica alrededor de aquella habitación.

Yamazaki ingreso entonces y busco desesperado el nombre de Sakura Kinomoto, lo encontró entonces en una incubadora especial y su conciencia le remordió un poco, aquello que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero él sólo cumplía órdenes.

Quito al bebé de forma suave de aquella cosa y lo saco rápido, sacando consigo una manta para taparlo. No sabiendo que él era el primero en cargarlo de aquella forma…

Reviso nuevamente a su alrededor, sin notar a nadie a los rededores, cosa extraña, pero igual no le importaba pues era mucho mejor así.

Salió de la habitación e indico a sus dos compañeros que era hora. Salieron disparados, sin darse cuenta de que alguien los había visto, y ese alguien no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Shaoran en aquel momento se daba cuenta que él era un pequeño grano de arena en un arenero.

Su cuerpo estaba congelado, y aunque en ese momento quería correr, no lo hizo, se quedo ahí, viendo como ellos, aquellos idiotas se llevaban a su pequeña hija, a su recién nacida.

¿Por qué? ¿para qué? Oh dios, si él sólo supiera todo aquello. ¿Por qué ahora que Sakura estaba entre la vida y la muerte? ¿Por qué ahora que se sentía tan abatido y solo?

Pero no, no dejaría que aquello pasara, no, nadie se llevaría a la que ahora era el amor de vida, junto con Sakura.

Corrió de forma rápida detrás de aquellos sujetos, sin importar el riesgo, sin nada en mente más que el salvar a su pequeña.

Sintió la adrenalina y el coraje correr por sus venas, dios, el mundo era tan jodidamente injusto, y no entendía por qué justamente tenían que atentar contra un bebé, sentía miedo, terror de que algo pasase, porque aquello se veía planeado, y la ventaja la tenían ellos al enterarse por la prensa, joder, ahora era cuando la empezaba a odiar.

—¡Escuchen! ¡Quiero a mi hija en este instante bastardos! ¡Lleguemos a un acuerdo, joder, pero devuélvanmela! —Grito él desesperadamente cuando sólo le faltaban algunos metros para alcanzar a aquellos bastardos.

Los aludidos pararon en seco al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida para ellos, en especial de Yamazaki, quien volteo completamente sorprendido.

—¡Por favor! Es mi hija, no la quiero perder. —Rogo entonces Shaoran al ver que había conseguido llamar su atención. Los tres por seguridad ahora llevaban un pasamontaña, por ello Shaoran no había reconocido a Yamazaki.

Los segundos pasaron, unos segundos asfixiantes para Shaoran, quien empezaba a sudar frío, nadie le decía nada, y aquella situación ya le comenzaba a dar mala espina.

—Esto es mucho mejor, ¿no chicos? —Dijo de pronto uno de los tres. Quien rápidamente saco una pistola de su chaqueta y la apunto sin piedad al castaño, que se quedó hecho piedra.

¿Realmente aquello estaba sucediendo o era una pesadilla muy real? Porque las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento eran miedo, rabia, impotencia y tristeza.

¿Realmente su vida acabaría así?

¿Todo acabaría ahí?

Su querida Sakura, su querida hija, todo.

Sin poder evitarlo cerro sus ojos y empuño sus manos.

Estaba inevitablemente acorralado.

Y espero lo peor, su destino. Pero oh, que jodido era el destino.

Las balas sonaron, un sonido ensordecedor llego a sus oídos, sintió todo su mundo negro.

 _ **1**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **3**_

Abrió sus ojos al notar que nada había pasado, topándose entonces con que alguien totalmente cubierto por aquella bata azul esterilizada amortiguaba el impacto.

La persona volteo hacia Shaoran, mostrando que efectivamente había recibido las balas que iban hacia él.

Hotaru cayo de rodillas en el frio pavimento. Su ropa seguramente era un desastre por toda la sangre que estaba derramando, pero… no se arrepentía. No, no lo hacía.

Shaoran no tenia la culpa de nada, no debía morir, tenia una linda novia, un bebé y muchas cosas por delante.

Y porque lo amaba, lo amaba con todo su ser que no pudo evitar interponerse entre él y las balas que impactaron en ella, no podía dejar aquello así, no.

No importaba cuantas cosas hubiese sufrido por su culpa, tal vez otra cosa habría sido si ella… bah, ¿para qué pensar ya en eso?

Embozo una sonrisa, cuando vio que su querido _Shao_ la miraba mientras tomaba su cuerpo y se arrodillaba sosteniéndola.

Él quito con cuidado aquel cubrebocas encontrándose con la boca manchada de sangre de…

Joder no.

Hotaru.

—Escucha, no pasará nada. Vive tu vida, yo viví la mía. Te di esta oportunidad, no la tires por la borda. —Dijo Hotaru mientras acariciaba con la fuerza que le quedaba la mejilla de Shaoran. Sus ojos poco a poco se nublaban, sentía cada se iba más, y simplemente no tenia ganas de luchar.

—¡Hotaru! No te despidas joder. —Hablo Shaoran casi gritando, sentía un nudo en su garganta. Una persona que él apreciaba se estaba desvaneciendo en sus brazos.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar a los tres estúpidos murmurar, gritar, ya no sabía, en su mundo estaba enfocada Hotaru, Hotaru y su pequeña hija.

Yamazaki había parado todo, mientras se acercaba lentamente a Li, sintió un vértigo en su pecho y como unas sensaciones terroríficas lo invadían… ¿su querida Hotaru estaba ahí? ¿había escuchado bien o su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada?

—Te amo. —Dijo ella mientras una lagrima se resbalaba por su precioso ojo miel. Lentamente su mano se resbalo de la mejilla de Shaoran y cayó en el suelo.

—¿Hotaru? Escúchame, ¡HOTARU! —Grito desgarrado al no sentir la respiración de ella.

Y fue aquel grito con el que Yamazaki quedo seguro de su horrenda suposición.

Se acerco rápidamente alejando al castaño, tomando rápidamente a Hotaru, dándole en el proceso a la pequeña.

—¡ALEJATE LI SHAORAN, RAPIDO! —El aludido quedo shockeado por unos momentos, pero lo hizo con todo el dolor en su pecho.

El Yakuza se quedo ahí, contemplando el cuerpo de Hotaru, sabia que era muy tarde ya, muy tarde para hacerla reír, muy tarde para detenerla, muy tarde para decirle que la amaba, muy tarde para todo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Llego abatido al hospital, tratando de rebobinar todo aquel remolino de sucesos que lo habían dejado en un estado de trauma.

Había pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo, en tan sólo unos segundos. Y… él no había podido hacer nada, nada más que correr con su querida nena.

Su ropa estaba un poco manchada de sangre, por lo que había entrado por la puerta trasera, identificándose.

De forma rápida llego con una enfermera para entregarle a su nena para que le hicieran revisiones, ella no estaba tan bien como para que la estuvieran sacando al aire, eso y que era sólo una recién nacida.

Se encontró con todos que lo miraban preocupados, pues la pequeña bebé no aparecía y su padre tampoco.

—Estamos bien. ¿Y Sakura? —Pregunto rápidamente, siendo entonces esquivado por todos.

Y todo se derrumbó, tan rápido y tan dolorosamente con aquella señal.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Los meses habían pasado muy rápido. Dos meses desde aquellos desagradables incidentes, comprendió entonces que tenia enemigos muy poderosos, los Yakuzas. Estaba aturdido aún, su cabeza daba vueltas, pero debía ser fuerte por su pequeña.

—Vamos nena, después de dos meses vamos al cementerio. —Sonrió con pesar él, poniendo a su pequeña hija en el portabebés.

Casi estaba listo para salir, pero en eso un celular suena, el suyo, haciendo que dejara las cosas en el suelo y contestara.

—¿Diga? —Contesto Shaoran.

—Hola primo, ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Una voz sonó a través del celular, era inconfundiblemente Meiling.

—Bien, me dirijo al cementerio, ya sabes. —Dijo él un tanto apagado.

—Entonces… te dejo. Se fuerte, querido primo. Todos te apoyamos. —Respondió Meiling con pesar en su voz.

—Gracias. Nos vemos Mei. —Y así finalizo la llamada.

Volvió a tomar todo y finalmente salió de su casa, subió a su auto y lo arranco.

El recorrido fue callado, su pequeña lo era. Muy tranquila y perfectamente hermosa, como… como su madre, sí.

Cuando llego sintió una opresión en su pecho, pensó que ya lo había superado, pero no era así, aún dolía, aún con todo el apoyo y las muestras de cariño, no lo olvidó.

Busco las letras del cementerio hasta que dio con la tumba que quería.

Contemplo la linda lapida con ojos de melancolía. Esto era muy duro y…

—Lamento la demora. Tenia algunas cosas que hacer. —Ante aquella voz él volteo de forma lenta y sonrió.

—No te preocupes, acabo de llegar. —Sonrió Shaoran.

Sakura entonces tomo a su pequeña hija y contemplo junto con Shaoran la tumba de aquella joven que había dado su vida por el hombre que estaba al lado de ella.

" _Por todos los que te quisieron._

— _Hotaru Nakahara—"_

—De ella sacamos tu nombre, pequeña Hotaru. Me hubiese gustado que la conocieras. —Hablo Sakura a su hija mientras la miraba.

Hotaru Li, una preciosa niña de ojos verdes y cabello de color chocolate. La hija de Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li.

—Agradezco mucho todo, Hotaru, aprovechare mi vida junto a Sakura, y seré el hombre más feliz. —Aseguro él mirando al cielo.

—Yo también te agradezco demasiado, por dejarme tener al hombre que amo a mi lado.

Y ante aquellas palabras y frente a aquella tumba sellaron todo con un beso. Un beso que prometía mucho, juntos y con su linda hija Hotaru.

* * *

 **Y, ¡holaaa! Ay, disculpen, es que no me pude resistir a subirlo hoy:c**

 **Realmente todo esto está inspirado en algo. Tiene un mensajito por ahí, sí, la canción de Meghan Trainor y John Legend titulada "Like I'm Gonna Lose You" me ayudo bastante. ¿En qué? En que realmente no tenemos un mañana prometido y que ames de la manera más intensa a tus personas especiales. -Pongamos en Hotaru, en Shaoran y Yamazaki- espero que hayan entendido ese punto.**

 **Vuelvo a decir que yo no soy experta en embarazos, pero investigue sobre la dilatación, contracciones, razones para tener una cesárea, y la preparación y los indicios de parto.**

 **Además, que mi querida madre me ha ayudado sin saberlo. Sí, a ella le paso lo mismo que narre aquí, en su primer embarazo y tercero, que fueron cesáreas. O sea, ¡gracias mamita shula! Porque ella me dio estas ideas, sí, ella tuvo contracciones durante días y no le hicieron nada, sí, ella tuvo cesárea y sí, ella perdió mucha sangre y estaba muriendo por ello -en su tercer embarazo, o sea, el mío- y sí yo nací siendo mega pequeña y con ocho meses.**

 **Bien, ahora con el capítulo, yo sé que soy una perra malvada por hacerle eso a Hotaru, pero… realmente ya lo tenia planeado de hace mucho. Quise también echarme a la Sakura también, pero no, porque me inspiré en mi mamá y ella sigue aquí entonces la deje vivita.**

 **¿Qué más se me pasa decir? Ay, espero que nada. Porque ya nomas falta un cap. y quiero echarle todo lo que tenga.**

 **Bueno, en el siguiente viene mi N/A más enorme que hayan visto, donde agradezco, donde explico cosas, y me presento (?)**

 **Que nostalgia me da terminar ya esto:c**

 **AH, aclaro que sí habrá corrección el la historia, no sé si se eliminaran capítulos para juntarlos, pero sí corregiré mi narracion, porque ijole:v**

 _ **Gracias a Lina.86 por la corrección, es que no sabia, espero que aquí no se me haya escapado la palabra, y si es así, una disculpa, pero como dije, la pondré en corrección, ¡gracias!:3**_

 **Pero bueno… ¡las adoro! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, esos que me animen siempre que me quiero dejar caer:")**

 _ **-YukiMeh-**_


	19. Epílogo

**¡VAMONOOOS!:b**

 _ **No le pude poner rayita:c Ah no, creo que ya esta:v**_

* * *

Conocemos a muchas personas a lo largo de nuestra vida. Muchas se quedan a nuestro lado, enseñándonos que contamos con ellas, otras se quedan por un periodo de tiempo y después se van, tal vez dejando una huella o una lección en ti, y otras se van sin haberlo querido realmente.

Sakura Kinomoto y Li Shaoran eran una pareja feliz que vivía la vida planamente. Tenían con ellos a una pequeña llamada Hotaru Li. Su hija, a la que le habían puesto así haciendo honor a la fallecida Hotaru Nakahara, que dio su vida de una forma bondadosa por Shaoran.

Hasta aquel momento ellos no habían hecho mucho ni habían tenido mayores problemas. Habían iniciado su etapa de padres y se habían dado cuenta que no era tan perfecto como alguna vez se hubiese soñado.

Había desvelos, cansancio, molestias, pequeñas discusiones, aprendizajes, entre otras más.

* * *

 _ **(Sakura)**_

Estaban sumidos en muchas cosas, por una parte, Shaoran tenía que llevar las riendas de las Empresas Li y ella mientras hacerse cargo de su pequeña hija, y a su vez estudiar en línea o por si sola para así poder tomar también ella poder del imperio Amamiya. Aquellas ideas no se habían ido de su mente ahora que era madre, Shaoran bien le había dicho que él podría hacer todo, pero no era por ello por lo que ella lo hacía, sino porque quería y sentía que así dejaría descansar a sus queridos padres.

A lo largo de 9 meses, todo se había desarrollado con relativa tranquilidad. Ella y Shaoran se dieron cuenta de los grandes cambios que conllevaba ser una pareja bajo el mismo techo. Y no es que no lo hubiesen sido ya, sino que no lo habían experimentado de una forma permanente. Siempre quedaban juntos, en casa de Sakura, por los constantes cuidados que le ponía Shaoran a ella, pero era temporal e incluso en ocasiones Shaoran no podía encontrarse con ella todo el tiempo.

Dentro de lo que cabía, todo se encontraba bien. La seguridad aumento para ambos, quienes no querían de nuevo un incidente de tal magnitud como el vivido con Hotaru.

Y Hotaru… un tema difícil para ambos, quienes con mucha pena recordaban a aquella chica alegre y fuerte, que dio su vida sin ninguna pizca de duda por su persona especial. Era triste saber que una vida se había extinguido por razones como aquellas.

Pero con el tiempo, lograron entender que era lo que ella quería, era lo que deseaba, y que fuera donde estuviera se lo agradecían con toda su alma.

Y de Takuto Nakahara, para ser sinceros, ella y Shaoran se querían olvidar definitivamente de aquel sujeto injusto. Jamás supieron su reacción al saber la muerte de Hotaru, pero aquel tipo no parecía tener corazón. Jamás quisieron saber más de aquel Yakuza, porque ellos sabían que no ganarían nada si los atacaban, con sinceridad aceptaron que no iban a poder derribar aquella mafia con facilidad y ellos querían quitarse de problemas de forma definitiva.

Desecharon así todo lo malo de sus vidas y continuaron, decididos a ser feliz, pasase lo que pasase. Con su pequeña Hotaru ellos se daban por bien servidos, y claro, estando ellos dos juntos.

Ella en aquel momento se encontraba viendo por una ventana que quedaba justo en la cocina. Le recordaba un poco al viejo apartamento que solía tener. Sólo que aquella casa se sentía mucho más acogedora y lo mejor de todo es que ahí era donde estaba estableciendo su vida y donde vivía con su ahora familia.

Los meses habían pasado muy rápido. Sentía que la vida se le estaba escapando de las manos, y por alguna otra razón sentía que algo le faltaba a esta.

¿Qué cosa? Ella aun lo sabía…

Suspiro, y salió de la cocina con paso aligerado, tratando de no despertar a su pequeña Hotaru quien había crecido un montón y se había convertido en una preciosa bebé con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus pestañas espesas, sí, toda una lindura.

—Eres toda una preciosura, mi querida Hotaru. —Soltó ella acariciando su suave mejilla, mientras sonreía como una boba.

Rememoro en un abrir y cerrar todos aquellos recuerdos de el ultimo año y medio. Ni en sus más locos sueños se imagino que a sólo sus 19 años sería madre, no, jamás.

Tampoco se hubiese imagino estar en una relación con aquel lindo castaño que tan enamorada la sentía y que la hacia desear jamás separarse de él. Ella sabia que todo aquello sonaba de ensueño, su vida era casi perfecta, y decía casi, porque como en toda vida, ella era una joven que tenía sus propios problemas, aunque tuviese todo lo que cualquier persona querría, no todo era color de rosa, no, no era así.

Suspiro nuevamente. Aquel día se sentía un poco melancólica sólo de rebobinar algunos recuerdos, todo lo que había pasado ¿había mejorado su vida? Claro, no lo dudaba, pero ¿había sido lo correcto para todos?

Y en ese momento, la castaña quiso darse una bofetada por pensar en aquello, porque ¡claro que había sido bueno! Estaba segura de que Shaoran Li era el amor de su vida y que jamás se cansaría de estar al lado de un hombre así. Jamás y estaba segura de él pensaba lo mismo de ella, lo sabía.

Froto con algo de dolor su frente. Estaba poniéndose un tanto paranoica. Y antes de que aquello la consumiera por completo se limito a buscar algo interesante para leer en su móvil, algo relacionado a su futuro, específicamente para la empresa que pronto dirigiría.

Tecleo con rapidez unas cuantas palabras, leyó algunos títulos y entro a algunos sitios, leía desde consejos, hasta errores del comercio. Todo aquello lo hacia sin dejar de observar a su linda niña de reojo, quien, con cada movimiento, ella se alertaba, poniéndole suma atención en el proceso.

Una hora paso, y sus ojos le dolían un poco al esforzarse leyendo tanto, y es que la noche pasada no la había tenido fácil. Había madrugado demasiado y además de eso había tenido una pequeña discusión con Shaoran que tal vez la traía con la cabeza un poco en las nubes.

Y como si un rayo hubiese pasado por delante de ella, sus ojos de abrieron de inmediato. ¡Claro! Eso era lo que la tenia así. Tan distraída e incluso un tanto triste. También sentía que algo le faltaba, sí, pero aún no recordaba qué.

De pronto sintió como alguien le tapo los ojos y cubrió su boca con una mano. Se alarmo totalmente al sentir aquello y el pánico inundo sus sentidos por completo, peso de inmediato en su pequeña y quiso llorar, gritar.

 _¡Shaoran!_

Sintió su olor inundar su nariz y todos sus sentidos después. Se relajo considerablemente, puesto que hace apenas unos segundos se había tensado de pies a cabezas, casi sintió un pequeño dolor instalarse en su pecho al recordar que tal vez aquel hombre estaba enojado con ella. No quería aquello.

Con sigilo despego sus manos de su boca y ojos y se volteo lentamente a verlo directamente a sus ojos.

Pero antes de que aquello pasará, el chico de cabello chocolate envolvió sus brazos en ella haciéndola sentir en una nube que la asfixiaba de felicidad.

—Hey, tranquila. Sentí tu miedo, soy yo. —Susurro lentamente pasando sus labios por el cuello de la castaña, haciéndola jadear un poco ante el contacto.

Nada se escuchó alrededor, parecía incluso un silencio aplastador, en aquella sala sólo se escuchaban los pequeños respiros de la pequeña Hotaru, quien seguía durmiendo pacíficamente.

Sakura respiro profundamente, no quería hablar por alguna razón y aquello el caso pudo notarlo, lo sabía, ella casi lo presentía, él se había dedicado a conocerla a fondo, muy, muy bien.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto Shaoran en la misma posición sin voltearla. Siguió sin decir nada —. Escucha, en la mañana, hice una tontería. Discúlpame Sakura, en serio— Murmuro él contra su pelo, su voz estaba llena de arrepentimiento, lo sabía porque ella también se había dado a la tarea de conocerlo de pies a cabeza.

Con parsimonia se giró suavemente en sus brazos hasta quedar por fin frente a frente.

Sintió como su mundo revoloteaba alegremente sólo por tenerlo de frente y concentrarse en su linda cara. Sus ojos viajaron hacia aquellos ojos miel que ahora poseían unas ligeras ojeras, que no quitaban para nada su guapura de hombre.

Shaoran de pronto junto su frente a la de ella, sintiendo como sus alientos se mezclaban suavemente, aquel hombre había tenido una jornada larga y tal vez se había ausentado un poco aquel día y sólo para verla a ella. Se sintió tremendamente bien al hacer aquel descubrimiento.

—Sakura —Dijo él de pronto. Sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella sólo cerro sus ojos al sentir el aliento de él chocar con ella —. Hey, escúchame amor —Escucho nuevamente Sakura de los labios de él.

—Mmmm —Dijo solamente.

—Feliz cumpleaños —Soltó. Ella abrió sus ojos de forma rápida sintiéndose torpe en el proceso.

 _¿Cumpleaños? ¿hoy? ¿Qué?_

Volteo para ver a Shaoran aun si creérselo y no encontró ninguna pizca de duda en aquellos ojos. No, más sin embrago con lo que sí se encontró, fue con una enorme sonrisa que hizo a su corazón latir y de fondo, justo detrás de él, un enorme ramo de rosas rojas esperándola.

Soltó un jadeo cuando se dio cuenta que por andar tanto en las nubes jamás se dio cuenta que justamente aquel día era su cumpleaños, era una locura, una locura que aquel hombre provocaba.

Se lanzo a sus brazos sin pensárselo ni un segundo, con una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro.

—N-no lo recordaba —Confeso ella con tono apenado, tomando por sorpresa un poco al castaño que la acompañaba.

Este ultimo sólo ablando su rostro aún más ante aquel comentario.

—Supongo que sin eso no serias mi Sakura —Dijo Shaoran acercándola más a él, tomando de forma suave su cintura y en el proceso su nuca —. Te amo —Murmuro para luego pegar sus labios a los de ella.

Nuevamente sintió la gloria invadiendo su cuerpo. Las sensaciones tan exquisitas volvían de forma muy rápida a ella con tan sólo aquellos toques, también lo amaba tanto.

Y quiso decirlo y despegar sus labios de él, pero antes de hacer aquello, fueron interrumpidos por un suave lloriqueo que provenía de la dueña de sus sueños.

Ambos se separaron, esbozando una sonrisa en el camino, contemplaron con mucha ternura a su hija, quien irónicamente los separaba en aquel momento.

Ya no sólo eran ellos dos. Ahora eran ellos tres, con un futuro prometedor y lleno de sentimientos por descubrir.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **¡Holaaa! Ya lo sé, me tarde bastanteee, ¡lo siento! Pero ya estoy aquí con el final definitivo.**

 **¿Qué puedo decir? Me siento wow, en serio wow. No me la creo que por fin haya terminado oficialmente este proyecto -aunque me falta la edición- que tanto me ha hecho feliz en sus momentos.**

 **Uff, yo recuerdo vagamente que tengo por ahí guardadas mis notas de autor, pero… no, mejor improviso en esto, si se me pasa algo, ni modo, algún día lo corregiré jaja.**

 **Bien, esto en serio lo quiero platicar, me hace tanta ilusión hacerlo xD**

 **Así que, si no quieren leer esto, por acá voy a poner una línea para que puedan saltearse toda la palabrería y pasar a lo bueno uwu**

 **Quiero iniciar diciendo que la idea, la idea realmente fue un capricho mío, sí, un capricho que tenia por leer algo como esto. Estaba demasiado encaprichada buscando algo por este fandom así, y aunque encontré una, estaba incompleta y nunca la leí, así que no comento nada, pues porque no me la sé. Y bueno, la verdad fue un impulso, sí, sí, yo ni siquiera pensarla seriamente en terminarla, pero me vinieron unas ganas enormes de concluirla y sentir por fin como se sentía.**

 **Al inicio pensé un montón de tramas, pero conforme avanzaba la historia venían cosas "mejores" y pues al final me quede con lo que ya he escrito aquí.**

 **He de aclarar que a Hotaru jamás la pensé como un personaje malvado, tal vez en un inicio sí, la pensaba como la novia mala, pero dije "¡Oh dios no, esto es muuuy cliché!" Y ya, las ideas esas se borraron de mí. Hotaru… en Hotaru me base en un personaje de Sailor Moon, la verdad, porque es mi favorito jaja.**

 **¿Qué más decir? Esta historia me trajo muchas cosas buenas, más bien, las que me leían, a veces admito que me quería dar por vencida, pero seguía, porque pues tenia que logarlo, joder, era mi meta personal.**

 **Y bueno… esto ha llegado a su fin jeje.**

* * *

 **Pero… claro, acá esta la raya xD**

 **No me voy sin antes hacer algo que siempre quise hacer, ¡agradecer! Por acá hay una lista de las personas que me acompañaron en los comentarios, linduras, gracias, en serio, sin ustedes yo nos seria nada, gracias por las palabras, por las correcciones, por todo, las quiero demasiado, no se como agradecer todo, así que aquí dejo sus nombres:**

 **flameofsoul**

 **Kendrix astrix**

 **KinomotoCarlet**

 **Kurumy**

 **Neko2101998**

 **Eli Ventura**

 **Epsilon**

 **Ari-chan**

 **Cyna**

 **Gabyta Li**

 **Vero**

 **Cristy**

 **FlorMEd**

 **Rub**

 **Catt Crowell**

 **K**

 **Fabiola M.A**

 **Lin Lu Lo Li**

 **Lau**

 **ksakura Rostran**

 **LyS Cosmo**

 **annalopez23**

 **Marigabi**

 **Michelle**

 **Maylu**

 **Sakurita136**

 **MoonstoneIce31585**

 **Antinomia**

 **ChocoBlanco**

 **Cerezo27**

 **Cashile-kj**

 **Andy199717**

 **Celes483**

 **paty**

 **crusolvico13**

 **indii93**

 **mia**

 **GPCS. Sonitha Pico**

 **pao**

 **AZULMITLA**

 **Yi Jie-san**

 **Emily**

 **misaki uzumaki**

 **renpen91**

 **mar mery**

 **Himawari1603**

 **sakura9918**

 **Necesidad nociva**

 **Yaanin**

 **Lina.86**

 **ValSmile**

 **malena27**

 **Tsuki hime**

 **Sora Taka Shingetsu**

 **¡Y a todos los GUEST!**

 **¡Hey, hey!** **Tranquis, espérenme, aun me falta.**

 **Hay algunas personas especiales para mí, pues me acompañaron en casi o en todo el proceso de la historia, y entonces, a esas personas les dedico esta historia en general. Gracias, muchas, muchas gracias.**

 **Lita Wellington**

 **isabelweasleygranger**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **Amaya, moonlight, tsukki, (.-.?) hey, sé que me lees lindura, ¡di presente!:v**

 **También a mis mejores amigos jeje. Muchas gracias.**

 **Y bueno, ahora sí, creo que esto es todo. Seguiré por acá, tengo preparada una historia que aún no saldrá a la luz hasta terminarla.**

" _ **Here comes a thought" (me equivoque en letras:v)**_

 **Porque sí, se las debo a todas aquellas que siguieron "Corre más lento" una versión mejorada se viene, sí, y allá arriba está el titulo nuevo y permanente.**

 **De nueva cuenta, ¡gracias! Nos estamos leyendo;)**

 **¡Saludos y que estén mega bien!**

 **-YukiMeh-**


	20. Extra—Curiosidad

—Y... ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez? —Sakura casi se atraganta con el té que se encontraba bebiendo ante esa pregunta tan inesperada e intima. No se lo esperaba de aquella enfermera inquieta y curiosa que estaba al lado de ella.

—Uh... —murmuro con incomodidad la bella castaña, mientras desviaba sus ojos de la mirada atenta de la enfermera pilla.

—No te avergüences, es decir, todo ese proceso es normal —la enfermera volvió a hablar con tono neutral, mientras le daba un sorbo a su té y sonreía con tranquilidad.

Sakura entonces rememoro su "primera vez" ... no recordaba absolutamente nada de ella, ni siquiera habiendo pasado ya 2 años.

—Es un poco incomodo hablar de ello —respondió ella con algo de timidez.

—¿Por qué? —atrevida. Así se veía en ese momento aquella enfermera que al parecer no respetaba sus políticas de privacidad.

—Umh, porque no la recuerdo en absoluto —contesto rápidamente la castaña, tratando de tapar su sonrojo con su taza cálida de té. Eso le serviría de excusa, pensó.

—Querida ¿Cómo es que no recuerdas ese momento tan especial? —volvió a insistir la mujer. Sakura no pudo quitarse la taza de su cara por lo avergonzada que se sentía, caray, de verdad que aquello le estaba apenando a niveles que jamás había sentido.

—Lo hice estando ebria —murmuro Sakura mientras agachaba la cabeza. No sabía qué le estaba incitando a decir todo aquello, pero decir algo así a un extraño le quitaba un peso de encima.

La enfermera abrió levemente la boca, extasiada de lo que estaba escuchando, era una buena anécdota la de aquella joven señorita tan divina. No se sentía arrepentida de haber comenzado a cotillear en la vida privada de la hermosa castaña frente a ella, era una cotilla de primera, y, sin embargo, aquella vez, sintió mas curiosidad de la debida.

Sin duda, la castaña llamada Sakura tenia una historia bastante interesante.

—¿Ebria? Bueno, eso pasa muy seguido, querida —Sakura esta vez quiso escupir el té que tomaba por la ligereza que aventaba la enfermera. A ella no se le hacia nada normal, aunque bueno, cada uno tenía sus pensamientos, y ella no era nadie para juzgar cuando estaba atrapada en aquella situación, o más bien, lo había estado.

—Bueno... eso es posible —contesto Sakura. Aun cohibida ante la curiosidad feroz de la otra chica.

—No te avergüences, soy enfermera, y créeme que he visto muchísimas cosas a través de los años, las tuyas no me sorprenden del todo, y déjame decirte, que guardare por sobre todo los secretos, es parte de mi moral como enfermera auxiliar —le dijo con amabilidad la chica mientras en su rostro se plasmaba una sonrisa dulce.

Sakura asintió bastante sonrojada, aún más de lo que ya estaba. Fue en ese momento que la puerta del cuarto fue abierta y por ahí entro un Shaoran agitado con una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes como los de Sakura.

La ultima sonrió, a pesar de haber pasado un año con aquella criaturita, su hija, no se acostumbraba del todo a verla así con el ser que le había robado el corazón, con Shaoran.

—Buenas tardes, disculpen la interrupción y la llegada tarde... —hablo Shaoran con voz agitada. Sakura sólo sonrió, y después se levanto de su asiento junto a la enfermera para caminar hacia su pareja y plantarle un casto beso en la mejilla y sucesivamente quitarle a la pequeña Hotaru de sus brazos.

—No te preocupes, Shaoran, yo me retiro para que te hagan los análisis —esa había sido una Sakura sonrojada por el hecho de imaginarse con su pareja en el mismo consultorio y con la enfermera, no es que la ultima le hiciste sentir mal o algo así, si no que no quería quedar en ridículo junto con Shaoran.

—Umh, pensé que estarías conmigo —musito el castaño confundido mientras la veía marcharse. Sakura paro el paso y volteo a verlo avergonzada.

—¿Le sucede algo, Kinomoto? —pregunto con preocupación la enfermera, Sakura negó rápidamente ante la vista de la enfermera y Shaoran y salió disparada finalmente con su pequeña hija en brazos.

—Hotaru... sé que está mal, pero tengo curiosidad, que pena me doy, pequeña —susurro para ella misma la castaña y claro, su pequeña hija, que no le entendía, pero podía escucharla.

Y es que después de hablar con aquella enfermera una duda la ataco, ¿Por qué ella no se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de ser...? Eish, le daba vergüenza pensar siquiera en la palabra. Sintió sus mejillas calentarse nuevamente ante el pensamiento, y la curiosidad volvió fuertemente.

 _"¿Cómo habrá sido?"_

Este pensamiento le hizo sentir realmente una pervertida. Pero no era del todo su culpa, es decir... era algo normal, y todos, incluso ella, debían entender que era completamente natural el tema.

Tal vez la situación no, pero el hacer o tener ese tipo de encuentros sí lo era...

Entonces... se planteo preguntarle directamente a Shaoran. Sí, él debería saber.

 _ **. . .**_

֫—¡Hey, hey! Espera, estas acomodando mal a Hotaru, Sakura —le dijo rápidamente su pareja al ver que su hija iba mal puesta en el porta bebes... oh, estaba distraída.

—Lo siento Shaoran, lo siento Hotaru —se apresuro a decir ella para acomodar los desastres de sus descuidos.

Shaoran entonces noto que su castaña estaba un poco extraña. Entonces se debatió en si preguntarle algo o dejar que ella misma le contara. Opto por la segunda, a fin de cuentas.

La castaña se estuvo también debatiendo sobre lo que le preguntaría a Shaoran, porque pensaba en si el tema le incomodaría, en si le molestaría o incluso lo ignoraría diciendo que no quería volver a ese tema que hizo sufrir en un momento a ambos.

Entonces un gritillo de frustración broto de la garganta de Sakura a no decidirse, y esto que claro no paso desapercibido para el castaño que se volvió para verla con el ceño fruncido. Ese comportamiento no era normal en ella.

—¿Qué sucede, Sakura? —se aventuro a preguntar él suavemente, causando en Sakura una corriente de vergüenza y calidez. Los ojos chocolates de él la miraban con preocupación y dulzura, esa que la hacía sentirse eternamente querida.

Oh, que inmadura estaba siendo. Conocía a Shaoran... sí...

—Dime cómo fue nuestra primera vez... Shaoran.

 _ **¡CORTE! Hasta aquí queda este pequeño extraaaa, jajaja, el próximo explica algunas cosas que he estado pensando desde la culminación de la historia que posiblemente aumente las bases de todo, como la coherencia, jaja, después de pensarlo mucho me anime a hacerlo porque los errores están y seguirán ahí.**_

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeñísimo extra, y que la forma de escribir mía de ahora no contraste tanto con la de hace un año jeje.**_

 _ **Me despido, besos dulces y saludos.**_

 _ **– M e h**_


	21. Extra—Walkashame

Tal vez habían sido 8, 7, o tal vez había sido toda la botella la que había tomado, en realidad no recordaba mucho.

Sakura Kinomoto se encontraba en trance, ida y con una borrachera intensa, porque el vodka con jugo de arándanos que se había tomado estaba tan bueno, que ni se dio cuenta el momento en que su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y su boca se soltaba más de lo debido.

En su habitación, sólo se escuchaban las risas estruendosas de la chica castaña, quien en su estado se había puesto a hacer llamadas a desconocidos para molestar y bromear con ellos. En una de esas, le había tocado un chico que en cuestión, era bastante extraño.

—Cariño, puedo ir a tu casa y ya sabes... divertirnos un poco —con algo ronca agitada, el chico de la línea hablaba, aparentemente, algo excitado por ella.

—Eso que acabas de decir es algo muy sucio —respondió Sakura, mientras soltaba una risa desordenada y se tiraba boca arriba en su cama.

—Pero te gustará una vez que lo haga...

La llamada fue interrumpida cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta de improvisto. Un chico con espalda ancha entraba tambaleándose un poco, Sakura se asusto y colgó por error la llamada, dejando seguramente al chico de la línea más caliente que una estufa prendida.

El nuevo sujeto que entraba a su habitación como si fuese suya, se dirigió con los ojos cerrados a la cama de Sakura, donde claramente, estaba ella.

La castaña sólo le vio avanzar, ida por su estado -porque seguramente ya estuviese golpeando al chico con una lámpara si estuviese en juicio-, pero cuando vio que se tropezó con su calzado y cayó de bruces a su cama, invadiendo su espacio, se levantó, y le encaro.

—T-tú qué haaa... haces aaquí, ah, el piso da vueltas ¿desde cuando...?

—Cállate y recuéstate aquí —interrumpió el extraño, para luego tumbar a Sakura con facilidad a la cama, esta en su estado, colaboro mucho y se dejó caer como si nada, no recordaba haber sido tan sucia antes.

Shaoran se estaba durmiendo en aquella mullida cama, mientras olfateaba más vodka por toda la habitación. Ahh, ¿desde cuándo él tomaba ventaja y se emborrachaba a la primera?

—Oye no te duermas, ¿por qué no me acompañas a tomar? Creo que esta cosa sabe muchomejor acompañado...

Shaoran tampoco recuerda ser tan confianzudo antes, porque así como así, acepto aquel trago de la castaña con ojos bonitos de color verde.

Entonces de ahí, sólo recuerda chasquidos.

Chasquidos de su boca contra la de Sakura, y dios, recuerda también que se sintieron como el cielo, porque aunque la chica estaba siendo brusca con él, eso más le encendía poco a poco.

Luego de eso, aquellos besos atrevidos, se volvieron sucios y escandalosos, la lengua de él comenzó a explorar de a poco la boca caliente de la chica, aquello fue como una explosión que se generó en su vientre bajo, pues en un segundo Sakura se encontraba con sus pies en el suelo, y al siguiente sus piernas se encontraban enrolladas en la cintura de Shaoran. La fricción que se creó en sus partes intimas fue tan deliciosa que Sakura no pudo reprimir un gemido que se quedó atorado en la garganta del castaño.

—Mgh, e-espera ¡ah!

Las palabras de la chica se quedaron en el aire cuando Shaoran dirigió su boca a sus clavículas y absorbió un poco, creando un ligero chupeton a corto plazo, para luego morder con delicadeza, arrancando así también un dulce jadeo de los labios de Sakura.

Las manos traviesas del castaño apretaron el marco más pequeño de ella, haciendo que Sakura gimoteara y echara un poco su cabeza hacía atrás.

Reanudó entonces la sesión de besos, esta vez mordisqueando los deliciosos labios de la castaña, quién respondió aferrándose a la base de sus cabellos y jalándolos levemente.

El encuentro de pronto se volvió volcánico cuando con ligeros movimientos de cadera, Shaoran se movió.

—¡Mhg! Se siente m-muy...

Un gemido fuerte y agudo interrumpió aquellas palabras cuando Shaoran la arrojo a la cama y se hundió entre sus piernas, haciendo fricción entre sus cuerpos, y mostrándole a la chica cuan caliente le había puesto.

—Shh, disfruta —Shaoran murmuro ronco en su oído mientras lamía lentamente el lóbulo de ella, Sakura se retorció en las sábanas y apretó sus manos en torno a los hombros del chico, no encontrando de dónde tomar conciencia ante el febril movimiento del chico en sus caderas.

Shaoran entonces fue quitando las prendas superiores de Sakura, besando cada parte que era descubierta con dureza y pasión, lamió debajo de sus costillas y chupo con desespero el valle de sus senos. Nunca se había sentido así, tan ansioso, tan caliente y tan atrevido.

Aunque eso se le olvidó cuando beso los muslos interiores de Sakura, tan calientes como su la carne interna de estos. No le quedó más remedio que buscar las manos de la chica y usar aquello como palanca para hundirse en ella...

No había vuelta atrás... aquella noche, Sakura perdió su virginidad.

 **Algo corto:( pero con mucho amor jeje, este es mi primer intento de lime/lemon, tengan piedad jojo, espero que leshaya gustado un poco, y disculpen la tardanza, espero publicar más seguido estos extras, creo que sólo quedan un par para que de por cerrado todo, así que, nos estamos leyendo! Besos y abrazos dulces;)**


End file.
